Harry Potter et la Fille de Sirius Black II
by Orlane Sayan
Summary: Bilan: des amis fêlés mais charmants, un tournois -foireux- , une apocalypse en devenir, un Observateur fou, un copain à bécoter, un papa poule... Et pas forcément dans cet ordre là. Note: se renseigner sur la longueur des années scolaires...
1. Maître Wen Zhi LEE, le tyran

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_Note :_** Bonjour à tous ! Me revoilà comme prévu avec la suite des aventures de Mélindra Black !

Tout d'abord je voulais remercier Manon et Stella pour leur reviews qui m'ont fait extrêmement plaisir… Et je voulais aussi dire un GRAND merci à Angie qui continu d'être ma bêta-readeuse.

Ensuite, en ce qui concerne cette fic, j'ai déjà écrit huit chapitres et demi, mais comme j'ai pas trop le temps, et bien l'espace de publication entre chaque chapitre sera de deux à trois semaines.

Voili, voilou… J'espère que ça va vous plaire, n'hésiter pas à me donner votre avis !

Bonne lecture à tous !

Maître Wen Zhi LEE : le tyran !

Mélindra se laissa tomber à la renverse et atterrit mollement sur l'herbe.

- Cinq minutes de repos, Mélindra ! Grogna la voix de son observateur.

- Quoi ? S'écria la jeune fille en se redressant. Je me suis levée à cinq heures du matin, commença-t-elle à énumérer, j'ai fait le tour d'Athènes en courrant, j'ai escaladé deux falaises, sans oublier deux heures d'arts martiaux et je n'ai le droit qu'à cinq minutes de repos ? S'insurgea Mélindra.

- Tu n'as qu'à t'en prendre à toi-même ! Si tu avais moins négligé ton entraînement pendant ton année scolaire, je ne serrais pas obligé de t'entraîner aussi durement et tu serais entrain de bronzer sur la plage !

«Touchée, coulée » songea la jeune fille. Ça faisait trois semaines qu'elle était en vacance et en trois semaines, elle n'avait pas eu le droit à une seule grasse matinée ! Désespérant ! Bref Wen avait raison, elle aurait du s'entraîner un peu plus à Poudlard… Alors pour compenser son manque d'entraînement, son observateur lui avait concocté un régime à hautes doses de sport en tout genre. Elle n'avait, en tout et pour tout, qu'un après-midi par semaine de repos, enfin si courir à travers la Grèce avec ses parents pouvait être considéré comme du repos. De plus, Wen était en pleine négociation avec Dumbledore pour venir avec elle à Poudlard « pour te surveiller et superviser ton entraînement ». Wen lui avait également vanté l'excellent milieu qui entourait le château : des montagnes, un Lac, une forêt et un cimetière à proximité. Le paradis selon lui ! Argh ! Rien que d'y penser… Connaissant le Chinois qui lui servait d'observateur, elle craignait le pire…

- Debout Mélindra !

- Wen, demain soir je vais sur le Mont Olympe… Imagine que je me retrouve agressée par des Démons ou d'autres trucs, comment espères tu que je me défende si je suis crevée ?

En effet, demain soir serait un soir de pleine lune et Mélindra avait réussi à convaincre ses parents de partir en Grèce pour les vacances, les conditions idéales en somme.

Son observateur grogna, puis finit par répondre :

- Tu auras toute la journée de demain pour te reposer, jeune fille. Et puis ce n'est même pas sûr que tu arrives à percer les secrets de ce maudit tas de cailloux !

Mélindra se releva donc, de mauvaise grâce, mais déclara quand même :

- Si tu n'aimais pas la Grèce, Wen, il fallait le dire… Mais ton antipathie pour ce magnifique pays ne t'autorise pas à l'insulter ainsi.

Le moine lui asséna une claque à l'arrière du crâne.

- Tais toi un peu, tu veux.

Mélindra soupira et demanda :

- On fait quoi maintenant chef ?

- J'ai fait le tour des centres équestres de la région, tu vas appliquer ton exercice de concentration sur le dos d'un cheval, ensuite nous irons à la mer et tu travailleras ta souplesse.

- Génial !

Ceci dit, le moine monta dans son espèce de camionnette, mit en route le moteur et indiqua à Mélindra de commencer à courir devant.

Une demi-heure plus tard, ils arrivèrent près d'un immense complexe d'écurie. Le propriétaire regarda passer devant lui une jeune fille brune qui courrait à une allure soutenue, suivit d'une camionnette orange, celle du vieux fou qui était venu lui demander si il était possible de louer un cheval et de réquisitionner un de ses manèges. Soit disant pour un entraînement de… Il ne se souvenait plus du mot.

Mélindra avait couru exactement dix kilomètres. Ce foutu moine avait fait exprès de l'éloigner de ce p…… de centre équestre. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le détester des fois.

Une femme s'approcha d'eux, lançant un regard étonné sur le moine chauve, habillé, comme à son habitude, de couleurs vives, et les conduisit dans la propriété, puis elle les laissa devant un manège rond, en plein soleil. Un cheval baie était attaché à l'une des barrières. L'animal faisait bien un mètre soixante-dix au garrot… Elle jeta un regard noir à l'homme qui était déjà entré dans l'enclos et commençait à attacher une longe au harnais du cheval. Le moine se tourna vers elle :

- En selle, jeune fille.

Mélindra s'exécuta et se hissa avec souplesse sur le dos de l'animal, qui bien entendu, n'était pas sellé.

Wen mit l'animal au galop et échangea un regard avec Mélindra, attendant que la jeune fille commence ses exercices.

- Il a jamais été question de faire ça sur un cheval lancé au galop ! Lui répéta la jeune fille, pour la cinquième fois de la semaine.

Pour toute réponse elle eut droit à un regard impénétrable, elle soupira puis se mit accroupi sur le dos de l'animal. Elle se mit ensuite en équilibre, essaya du moins… Pour se retrouver sur le sol.

Wen arrêta le cheval et lui désigna l'animal d'un signe de tête.

Après un chapelet de jurons, la jeune Black remonta sur l'équidé. Après quatre tentatives, qui furent soldée par quatre chutes, elle réussi à se tenir en équilibre.

L'exercice se poursuivit : le but étant de rester en équilibre le plus longtemps possible. D'ordinaire, Mélindra l'effectuait sur un pare pin. Son observateur du admettre qu'elle était étonnamment douée… Généralement cet exercice demander des heures pour le réaliser sur le dos d'un chevale au galop. Mais ce n'était pas le premier essaie de la semaine. Le cinquième en faite… Mais tout de même… Bref…

- C'est bon Mélindra, tu peux descendre.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier.

- J'espère sincèrement ne plus le refaire de la semaine.

Elle fit ensuite une heure d'équitation, Wen n'était pas si méchant que ça…

La suite de la journée se passa comme l'avait prévu l'observateur : un exercice de souplesse puis deux heures de combat et enfin une heure de natation à contre courant dans la rivière la plus proche.

Mélindra rentra à l'hôtel complètement fatiguée, comme d'habitude. Après un bon repas avec ses parents et Wen, elle monta se coucher. Mais la nuit n'allait pas être aussi paisible qu'elle l'aurait souhaitée…

_Elle se retrouva dans une chambre, meublée d'une armoire, d'un bureau et d'un lit. Un bazar monstre régnait dans la pièce. Dans un coin, une cage était ouverte…_

_Mélindra s'approcha du jeune homme qui dormait dans le lit : Harry ! Passé le temps de surprise, elle observa son ami, le jeune Potter semblait être en proie à des cauchemars. Elle tendit sa main pour le réveiller, quand elle entra en contact avec l'épaule de son ami, des images affluèrent dans son cerveau :_

_Elle se retrouva aux côtés d'un vieil homme qui montait les marches d'un vieux manoir, qui devait être abandonné depuis longtemps étant donné l'épaisse couche de poussière et la surpopulation du nombre d'araignées et insectes en tout genre. Bientôt elle arriva près d'une porte d'où s'échappaient les bruits d'une conversation. Elle s'approcha un peu et pu entendre :_

_- Il en reste un peu dans la bouteille, Maître, si vous avez encore faim._

_- Plus tard, répondit une deuxième voix._

_- Rapproche-moi du feu, Queudver._

_Le sang de la jeune fille se glaça, Pettigrow ! « Penser à préparer cette foutu potion » songea-t-elle._

_Elle se reconcentra sur la conversation que tenait le Rat et Voldemort, quand le mot Potter., suivit de mort lui parvint aux oreilles. Puis un énormissime serpent passa à côté d'elle et du vieillard, bientôt suivit des bruits de sifflements émit par le Mage Noir._

_- Nagini a des nouvelles intéressantes à nous apprendre Queudver, dit-il, après un petit moment._

_- Vr… Vraiment, Maître ? Balbutia Queudver._

_- Vraiment, oui, reprit Tom. A l'en croire, il y a derrière la porte un vieux Moldu qui écoute tout ce que nous disons._

_Puis tout se passa très vite : Queudver vint ouvrir la porte, invitant le vieillard à entrer. Ensuite le traître retourna le fauteuil dans lequel était assit Voldemort, enfin ce qu'il en restait, une espèce de chose recouverte d'écailles. Celui-ci parla quelques secondes avec le Moldu puis finit par lancer le sortilège de la mort._

Mélindra se sentit aspirée en arrière puis se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, le corps en sueur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, le souffle saccadé, elle avait une horrible douleur au ventre comme si elle avait avalé des braises et que ces braises la consumaient de l'intérieur, quand ses yeux tombèrent sur son observateur, qui la fixait étrangement. Il se rapprocha d'elle et finit par demander :

- Et si tu me racontais ?

A la fin de son récit, Wen resta pensif un instant :

- Je pense que tu es liée plus profondément à ton ami que je ne le pensais…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra se hissa grâce à la force de ses poignets sur le sommet du Mont Olympe, elle mit ensuite les mains sur ses genoux et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Foutue altitude…

« Je déteste Wen Zhi Lee ! Je déteste Wen Zhi Lee ! Je… »

- Wouah ! Souffla-t-elle lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur le panorama magnifique qui s'offrait à elle. Le couché de soleil peignait le ciel en orange et rouge et la vue sur Athènes était imprenable. Elle resta une bonne dizaine de minutes à contempler le spectacle puis ses pensées revinrent vers son observateur. C'était trop beau pour durer… Elle aurait du passer la journée à se reposer mais comme elle avait fait un cauchemar, Wen avait décrété qu'un séance d'escalade sur le flanc de la montagne serait le parfait remède pour chasser ses démons intérieurs. Tu parles, ouais ! Son remède n'avait, bien entendu rien chasser, à part l'énergie de son corps…

Donc elle était partie en milieu de matinée, vers le Mont Olympe, en vu de l'escalader par la face nord, la plus difficile bien entendu… « Je déteste Wen Zhi Lee et Tom Jedusor ! »

Mélindra finit par s'asseoir sur un rocher pour manger un peu avant de commencer son état des lieux. Elle attendit que la lune soit bien haute dans le ciel puis se dirigea vers la falaise, elle avait à peine esquissait quelques pas qu'elle eut un vertige, presque aussitôt sa vision commença à se faire floue. Mélindra préféra s'asseoir. Elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, sa vue se fit de plus en plus trouble. Elle ne distingua bientôt plus que de vague zone plus ou moins sombre. Son cœur accéléra encore et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de réaliser, elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Mélindra se réveilla quelques heures plus tard. La première chose qu'elle vit en ouvrant les yeux fut le plafond d'une grotte. Elle se redressa en grimaçant, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait atterrit là. Elle se frotta les yeux, histoire de se remettre les idées en place et de vérifier que sa vue ne lui jouait pas de tour. Ensuite, elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle. L'entrée de la caverne se trouvait derrière elle, offrant la seule source de lumière.

- _Lumos._ Murmura-t-elle, en sortant sa baguette. Elle balaya les murs du rayon lumineux. Elle ne trouva rien de suspect, elle refit un deuxième balayage et remarqua l'entrée d'un petit tunnel, elle s'en approcha. Mélindra l'inspecta en surface et remarqua qu'il a avait été taillé par l'homme. Elle décida de le suivre. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle déboucha dans une petite pièce circulaire, dont les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant. Deux lanternes postées en face de l'entrée du couloirs, diffusées une douce lumière bleue. Mélindra s'approcha, comme hypnotisée. Quand elle fut juste devant, elle remarqua que ce n'était pas une bougie ou quelque chose d'habituelle qui était à l'origine de la lumière. Une petite fée était enfermée dans chacune des lanternes. Un léger sourire vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Mélindra examina le mur en face d'elle et remarqua un blason, taillé dans une magnifique pierre blanche où l'on pouvait distinguer les corps entrelacé d'un Dragon, d'une Orque, d'un Lion et d'un Cheval ailé. Mélindra passa son doigt dessus, déclanchant ainsi un « Clic ». La jeune fille se recula rapidement en voyant le pan de mur se fendre en deux pour s'ouvrir sur un magnifique couloir, haut de plus de trois mètre, les parois entièrement sculptées. Le sol était dallé avec une sorte de marbre violet et or, que Mélindra n'avait jamais vu auparavant. La jeune fille s'avança doucement, consciente d'entrée dans un endroit endormit depuis des milliers d'années. A chaque pas, deux lanternes, semblables à celles qui étaient dans la première pièce, s'allumées pour diffuser une lumière qui changeait à chaque fois, donnant à la pièce un aspect féerique.

Elle finit par atterrir dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts d'inscriptions bleues, au centre trônait un magnifique coffre. Elle s'en approcha et l'étudia avec beaucoup d'attention : il avait été taillé dans la roche, et été incrusté de magnifiques pierres précieuses : Rubis, émeraudes… Certaines parties étaient même recouvertes de fines feuilles d'Or. Elle passa la main dessus, ses doigts effleurèrent un magnifique diamant : le plus gros qu'elle n'ait jamais vu et sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive, une fine coupure laissait couler une infime quantité de sang, qui fut bientôt absorbé par la pierre. Mélindra réalisa subitement que le coffre entier était devenu rouge sang. Une intense lumière blanche commença alors à irradier de la pierre. La jeune fille, éblouit, ferma les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit le coffre s'était ouvert, une magnifique lumière bleue en sortait et au milieu de cette lumière flottait un magnifique collier. Mélindra tendit la main et se saisit de l'objet : la chaîne était faite de cuire et le pendentif, de forme ovale plus gros qu'un petit œuf d'oiseau, était fait d'un magnifique diamant et reprenait le blason : un Dragon, une Orque, un Lion et un Cheval ailé, dont les contours était respectivement : Rouge, Bleu, Marron et Gris. Autour des quatre mythiques créatures, elle reconnue l'alphabet grecque.

Mélindra observa le pendentif sous tous ses angles et s'aperçu que l'on pouvait voir les quatre animaux en relief, lorsque l'on regardait sur le côté.

Elle le porta au niveau de son visage, hésita puis le mit autour de son cou. Un sentiment de puissance et de… Elle ne savait pas en faite, irradia son corps, jusque dans ses cellules et son esprit. Grisée par ce qu'elle ressentait, elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'elle quittait le sol et que le joyau s'était mit à faire briller son corps d'une lumière blanche avec quelques reflets bleutés. N'importe quelle personne qui aurait assisté à cette scène n'aurait vu qu'un Ange… La lumière augmenta puis tout disparu…

Lorsque Mélindra rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait aux pieds de la montagne...

- J'ai du loupé un chapitre dans l'histoire, moi. Dit-elle à haute voix.

Elle regarda le ciel, essayant de distinguer le sommet de la montagne mais un nuage bas le cachait. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers une espèce de sentier, elle marchait depuis une dizaine de minutes, essayant de se repérer. Elle passait devant un rocher quand soudain, deux personnes sortirent de l'ombre, une capuche rabattue sur le visage. Ils étaient vêtus d'une sorte de cape noire.

Le soleil naissant fit brillait leurs poignards recourbés qu'ils venaient de sortir. Mélindra eut le réflexe de se servir de ses pouvoirs, seul petit détail : ils étaient en mode hors service…Ni une, ni deux, Mélindra se lança dans le sprint de sa vie… En moins de trois minutes elle arriva sur le parking où était garée la camionnette de Wen, elle ne chercha même pas à entrer dedans, elle la doubla et continua de courir aussi vite, les deux moines sur ses talons.

Wen vit passer son élève à une vitesse folle, puis bientôt deux hommes qui tenaient deux poignards devant eux… Il mit le moteur en route et se lança à la poursuite du petit groupe.

Il doubla assez aisément les deux hommes et se rapprocha de la jeune fille, une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés, il ouvrit la portière et Mélindra se jeta dans la camionnette, refermant la porte rapidement.

- C'est quoi ces fous ? Complètement barges…

Son observateur sourit et accéléra.

Mélindra reprit son souffle puis laissa vagabonder son regard sur la route, elle repensait à ce qu'il s'était passé dans le Mont Olympe. Elle effleura le pendentif, redessinant les contours des quatre animaux, qui lui étaient déjà familier. Elle n'avait jamais vu un collier aussi beau… Il était simple mais tellement… féerique. Comme si il n'avait pas était fait par l'homme…

Mélindra eut vaguement conscience que le moteur s'était éteint, mais ne s'en soucia pas… Elle réintégra la réalité lorsque Wen passa sa main devant son visage.

Elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui :

- Ce collier me pousse à croire que le tas de cailloux a trouvé son maître.

- Je t'ai connut plus poétique, mon cher.

Son observateur ria doucement :

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Avant ou après que les deux fous à capuche ait attenté à ma vie ?

- Avant.

- J'ai assisté au plus beau couché de soleil de ma vie, ensuite je me suis sentie mal. J'ai du m'évanouir mais quand je me suis réveillée, j'était dans une espèce de grotte. Il y avait un couloir, je l'ai suivie, je me suis retrouvait dans une petite pièce, il y avait un blason sur le mur et quand je l'ai touché, il s'est ouvert sur un magnifique couloir… J'ai fini par atterrir dans une pièce circulaire, au milieu il y avait une sorte de coffre en pierre incrustée de diamant aussi gros que des œufs, enfin… J'ai réussi à ouvrir le coffre, je sais pas comment. Le collier en est sortit, je l'ai mit et puis je me suis retrouvée au pied de la montagne…

Wen resta pensif quelques minutes puis demanda :

- Je peux le voir ?

- De quoi ?

- Le collier…

- Ah ! Oui bien sûr.

Mélindra porta ses mains à son cou, cherchant le nœud qu'elle avait fait mais il avait disparu. Elle fronça les sourcils et essaya de le faire passé autour de sa tête mais rien n'y fit.

- Euh… Je crois que ça va pas être possible, Wen.

Le moine sortit un couteau et essaya de couper le lien, mais celui-ci semblait indestructible…

Au bout d'un moment, ils décidèrent de sortir de la camionnette.

- Je suis fier de toi Mélindra… Je vais peut-être te baptiser : Mélindra la dompteuse de cailloux.

- Morte de rire… T'as mangé un clown ce matin ?

Son observateur resta silencieux, puis déclara :

- Vu ce qu'il s'est passé tu as bien le droit à un peu de repos…

- C'est vrai ? S'écria Mélindra, qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

- Oui, demain c'est ton anniversaire, ce sera mon cadeau, en quelque sorte…

Mélindra grimaça et, après être entrée dans sa chambre, elle s'écroula dans son lit…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà pour le premier chapitre! N'oublier pas les reviews! A bientôt.

_Mis en ligne le 7/04/07._


	2. Athéna

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

_**RAR **_: Merci à K pour sa review, la suite est arrivée !!

Bonne lecture à tous !

Athéna.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux et bailla fortement… Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil : onze heures ! Un immense sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres, qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire du bien une véritable nuit de sommeil, avec une vrai grasse matinée… Elle se leva, remarquant au passage qu'elle ne s'était pas changée avant de se coucher et portait toujours ses vêtements de la veille. Elle attrapa dans son armoire un pantacourt, un débardeur bleu et un chemisier blanc et parti dans la salle de bain.

Elle en ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard lavée et habillée. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers le salon où l'attendait un petit déjeuné que ses parents avaient du lui faire monter.

Cinq minutes plus tard, sa mère entra dans la pièce.

- Mélindra, ma chérie ! Joyeux anniversaire ! Dit la femme en s'approchant de sa fille adoptive, et en la serrant dans ses bras.

- Merci maman.

Sa mère desserra son étreinte et observa sa fille.

- Wen t'as enfin laisser dormir on dirait.

- Wouai, il a dit que c'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire.

Puis Elizabeth Turner s'aperçut du collier que portait sa fille.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir offert un tel collier.

- Je l'ai gagné au jeu « les mystère du Mont Olympe ». Répondit Mélindra en regardant le bijou. Sympa hein ? C'est au moins du… Du beaucoup de carras.

Sa mère ria.

- Tu as réussi alors ?

- Mmmm… Répondit Mélindra, la bouche pleine, puis elle reprit. Où est papa ?

- Sortit faire des achats avec Wen, je crois.

- Wen fait du shopping… C'est un jour à marquer d'une pierre blanche !

Et les deux femmes partirent à rire.

Deux coups furent frappés à la porte, quelques minutes plus tard. Mélindra se leva et alla ouvrir.

- Oui ?

- Bonjour mademoiselle, je cherche Mademoiselle Mélindra Black. Répondit une espèce de livreur, qui tenait dans ses bras un gros colis et à l'étonnement de la jeune fille, en Anglais.

- C'est moi.

- Tenez. L'homme lui tendit brusquement le paquet, comme si il cherchait à s'en débarrasser… Signez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra s'exécuta, et l'homme partit sans demander son reste. La jeune fille ferma la porte légèrement surprise et posa le carton sur le canapé. Elle allait l'ouvrir quand un immense oiseau coloré frappa à la vitre. Mélindra se leva, ouvrit au volatile, récupéra la lettre et laissa repartir l'oiseau.

Elle s'asseya confortablement dans le fauteuil et ouvrit la lettre :

_Ma petite princesse…_

_Joyeux anniversaire !_

Mélindra sourit en devinant l'expéditeur de la lettre : son père !

_Je me souviens encore de l'anniversaire de ma fille, à croire que les Détraqueurs ne sont pas si doués que ça ! Enfin, avant que je ne continue je te conseille d'ouvrir le colis que tu viens de recevoir… Sinon c'est à tes risques et périls…_

Mélindra posa sa lettre et ouvrit le carton : au fond, recroquevillé sur lui-même se tenait le chat le plus étrange que Mélindra n'ait jamais vu : il était d'un blanc éclatant et sa queue était composée de plume de la même couleur que sa fourrure… Deux autres plumes se trouvaient au bout de ses oreilles. Le chat ouvrit les yeux, également blancs et commença à s'agiter. Mélindra se pencha pour le sortir de la boîte et au moment où elle le saisit, une vive lumière blanche irradia le corps du félin, obligeant la jeune fille à fermer les yeux. Quand elle les rouvrit, le chaton n'était plus blanc, mais d'un noir de jais, avec de discrète touches bleu cobalts. Les plumes de l'animal s'étaient également teints de la même couleur ainsi que ses yeux. Mélindra installa l'animal sur ses genoux et reprit sa lecture, un peu surprise…

_Le chat que je t'ai offert est un chat-phoenix : c'est un animal très rare et très puissant : il possède toutes les caractéristiques d'un Phoenix, à la différence que c'est un chat et qu'il peut se rendre invisible. Généralement, c'est le chat qui choisi son propriétaire, comme pour les phoenix, mais je ne me fais pas de souci de ce côté-là… Les autres propriétés des chat-phoenix sont propres à chaque individu… Ainsi je pourrai garder un œil sur toi et je suis sûr que s'il t'arrives quelque chose, ta vie restera sauve…_

_A part cela, comment vas-tu ? Pour te rassurer je vais dire que je me porte comme un charme et que là où je suis, je suis en parfaite sécurité._

_Je te joins également la clé de mon coffre à Gringotts. Le Ministère n'a jamais pu la retrouver, mais lorsque la guerre gronde, mieux vaut prendre des précautions. Et je vais te demander un service : si tu pouvais refaire la garde-robe de mon filleul, ce serait merveilleux._

Mélindra ria doucement, son père… Si même Azkaban n'avait pas changé ce côté de sa personnalité… C'est que son cas était désespéré. Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi toutes les filles leur courraient après, lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard, James et lui.

_Parce qu'il faut que tu saches que James était considéré comme l'un des plus beau et des plus classe gars d'Angleterre, lorsqu'il a quitté Poudlard. Après moi bien sûr…_

Là, Mélindra explosa de rire, Sirius Black ne semblait pas avoir perdu cet ego surdimensionné dont Rogue lui avait « parlé ».

_Ce serait vraiment dommage qu'Harry ne le soit pas non plus… J'ai quand même manqué l'infarctus en le voyant habillé avec ses vêtements dix fois trop grands… _

_Je sais que tu sauras remédier à cela : après tout tu es une Black, une Black italienne qui plus est…_

_As-tu réussi à aller sur le Mont Olympe ?_

_Je vais te laisser mon ange, prends bien soin de toi._

_Je t'embrasse, ton père._

_Sirius Black_

Mélindra sourit, posa sa lettre et souleva le chaton-phoenix au niveau de son visage :

- Comment est-ce que je vais t'appeler toi ?

Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête :

- _Je m'appelle Athéna, votre altesse_.

Sous le coup de la surprise, Mélindra faillit lâcher le chat.

- Tu parles ?

- _Bien sûr_ ! Répondit l'animal, dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Laisse moi deviner… Les chats-phoenix sont télépathes en plus de reste.

- _Exacte. Mais vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligée de parler à voie haute._

- A qui tu parles, Mélindra ? Demanda sa mère de sa chambre.

- Personne.

- _**Désolée… Tu as faim ?**_

- _Non, le livreur m'a déjà nourri._

- _**Ok.**_

Mélindra lâcha le chat et celui-ci alla se rouler en boule sur un des coussins du fauteuil.

Une heure plus tard, Wen et son père rentrèrent de leurs achats.

- Joyeux anniversaire, ma puce ! Dit son père en l'embrassant, suivit de Wen.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ça ? Demanda son père en remarquant le chat qui le fixait d'un regard mauvais.

- Un cadeau de mon père, c'est un…

- Un chat-phoenix ! C'est la première fois que j'en voie un ! L'interrompit Wen.

- Wouai c'est un chat-phoenix. Elle s'appelle Athéna. Continua l'adolescente. Alors ces achats ?

- C'est une surprise…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra caressa pensivement son nouveau compagnon. Le chat ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle, son père avait raison, avec une protection comme celle-la, elle n'avait pas près d'avoir de problèmes niveau attaque. Pour le reste, rien n'était moins sûr… Pas qu'Athéna soit hyper protectrice et ne laisse approcher personne mais c'était presque ça… En une journée, elle avait failli agresser… Mélindra avait arrêté de compter après la dixième, au moindre geste suspect, le félin montrait les griffes. Et encore là, elle n'était âgée que d'un peu plus de quatre mois, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris. Elle était donc encore suffisamment maîtrisable. Comme ils étaient « dans le monde Moldu », Athéna était restée invisible toute la journée. La jeune fille sourit en pensant à la tête que ferait Rogue lorsqu'elle débarquerait en classe avec le petit félin car l'attitude défensive qu'avait adoptée l'animal était clair : elle resterait avec elle, quoiqu'elle fasse et où qu'elle aille…

Enfin, à part ça, elle avait passé une excellente journée : après le retour de Wen et de son père, ils étaient partis pour une après-midi à la plage incluant un agréable pique-nique, baignades et jeux en tout genre (même Wen avait participé). Le soir, ils avaient été au restaurent et en rentrant, Mélindra avait été accueillie par sept hiboux et le phoenix de Dumbledore ; les oiseaux avaient accessoirement eu une étrange réaction : ils s'étaient inclinés ! Enfin bref… Le bilan des cadeaux s'élevait à un magnifique livre sur la Chine et un pendule de la part de Wen, un crumble, une immense boîte pour customiser des vêtements et un album photo/BD retraçant l'histoires des Halliwell et de sa formation de la part de Léo, Piper, Phoebe et Paige, une boîte de gâteaux de la part d'Hagrid, un livre sur les spécialités sucrées, moldus et sorcières, de tous les pays par Hermione, un sac de bombons de la part de Ron, un livre sur les sports de combat magiques de la part de Harry, un livre sur les farces et attrapes de la part de Fred et Georges, un petit poignard de la part de Spike. Ce cadeau l'avait étonné : elle s'entendait bien avec le Vampire. Ils avaient sympathisé durant l'année dernière, Spike étant revenu plusieurs fois à Poudlard mais elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à recevoir un cadeau de sa part… Et enfin un hibou de la part de ses parents. Le hibou en question avait un plumage marron, marron qui allait du marron chocolat au marron caramel… Et autres. Mélindra l'avait appelé Pops. Seul point noir au tableau : Dumbledore avait accepté que Wen vienne à Poudlard, en contrepartie, le Moine devrait donner des cours d'art martiaux aux élèves qui le voudront. Dumbledore espérait instaurer le respect et la tolérance entre les maisons…

Mélindra soupira et jeta un coup d'œil vers les étoiles, son regard se posa inévitablement sur l'étoile de la constellation du chien : Sirius… La jeune fille se demanda où pouvait être son père quand une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Elle déposa Athéna sur son lit et alla fouiller dans sa valise. Elle trouva rapidement ce qu'elle cherchait : son cristal et son planisphère… Elle s'installa au sol, attrapant au passage le poignard de Spike. Elle se fit une légère entaille dans la paume de la main, grimaçant en sentant l'acier entailler sa chair. Elle avait essayé il y a un an mais ça n'avait pas marché… Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elle enduit le cristal de son sang et le fit tourner au-dessus de la carte. Elle laissait son cœur canaliser son pouvoir… L'amour était le sentiment le plus puissant qui existe en terme de magie blanche et cela, Mélindra le savait très bien… Le cristal tournoya plus vite au-dessus des Caraïbes et s'arrêta… L'adolescente ria doucement … Voilà l'explication de la provenance des étranges oiseaux qui lui apportait les lettres de son père.

Elle se leva attrapa un morceau de parchemin et commença à écrire la lettre de réponse pour son père :

_Salut mon p'tit Papa._

_C'est moi ! Alors comment tu vas ? Bon je sais tu te portes comme un charme, même si j'ai un peu de mal à y croire… Enfin, moi je vais très bien. Hier j'ai été faire une petite ballade du côté du mont Olympe et devine quoi ? Le tas de cailloux, comme l'appelle Wen, a succombé à mon charme légendaire et il m'a même offert un magnifique collier, tout en diamant… A part ça, je te remercie pour ton cadeau, bien que ce chat soit un véritable danger public ! Elle a failli sauter sur… Je sais pas combien de personnes, mais beaucoup en tout cas._

_Pour ce qu'il concerne la garde–robe d'Harry, c'est vrai que ça serait pas du luxe… Même si ces vêtements seraient à sa taille, sa tante a définitivement mauvais goûts… Donc je vais organiser une petite journée shopping ! Harry va adorer…_

_Voilà les nouvelles de la Grèce. Par contre il s'est passé un truc bizarre y a deux jours, Harry a du t'en parler, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange : je me suis retrouvée, par je ne sais quel miracle, dans sa chambre. Il faisait un cauchemar, alors je me suis approchée pour le réveiller et là, il m'a transmis son rêve… Je me suis alors retrouvée dans un vieux manoir, à côté d'un vieillard. Après j'ai vu notre très cher Queudver et Voldy, je n'ai pas trop écouté ce qu'il disait mais en tout cas ça parlait d'un plan pour tuer Harry… Quand je me suis réveillée, j'avais l'impression d'avoir mangé des braises incandescentes. Enfin bref, la routine, de mon côté niveau menace de mort, j'ai croisé deux moines complètement barge en rentrant du mont Olympe. Mais ne t'inquiète SURTOUT pas, je maîtrise la situation. _

_Je vais te laisser._

_Profite du soleil des Caraïbes et fait attention aux gens du ministère._

_Bisous._

_Ta fille,_

_Mélindra Black._

_PS : Mon hibou s'appelle Pops, un cadeau de mes parents._

Mélindra relue sa lettre satisfaite. Elle se leva et l'accrocha à la patte de son hibou :

- Apporte ça à Sirius Black, du côté des Caraïbes.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda l'oiseau s'envoler au loin. Quand il eu disparu, elle se dirigea vers son lit, dans l'intention de se coucher quand elle se souvint qu'elle n'avait pas écrit à Spike, ce que Wen lui avait demandé. En faite il lui avait demandé d'écrire à Buffy, mais Mélindra était sûre que le Vampire serait aussi au courant que la Tueuse.

_Salut William,_

_Comment vas-tu ? Moi je vais très bien… Je te remercie pour ton cadeau._

_Mais voilà, hier je me suis faite agressée par deux moines, habillés de toiles de bures noires, ils avaient des couteaux recourbés. Si ça te dit quelque chose… _

_Je te laisse._

_Mélindra Black._

Elle plia la lettre et la posa sur son bureau. Maintenant, il ne manquait plus qu'à attendre le retour de Pops.

-_ Si vous voulez, je peux l'apporter._

Mélindra sursauta : elle n'était toujours pas habituer à ce genre d'intrusion !

- _**Athéna, pour la énième fois, tutoie moi et prévient avant de faire ça s'il te plaît ! Et je ne savais pas que tu savais voler… **_Continua t-elle, un brin moqueuse.

_**- **__Désolée, et je ne voles pas, j'ai un moyen bien plus efficace._

_- __**Ok.**_

Mélindra prit la lettre, pratiqua un petit trou, passa un lien en cuir et l'attacha autour du cou de son chat.

- Sunnydales, et il m'a parlé d'une crypte.

- _Entendu._

Puis le félin disparut dans un éclair bleu.

Mélindra allait sombrer dans le sommeil quand Athéna réapparu.

- _Je ne l'ai pas trouvé._

- _**Quoi ?**_

- _Il n'était pas dans sa crypte ni à Sunnydales. _

- _**Je m'occuperais de ça demain…**_

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Et voilà, ce chapitre est fini, je sais il est pas très très long mais bon… Merci de me laisser une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en penser…

A la prochaine !

_Mis en ligne le 22/04/07_


	3. Retour en Angleterre

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

_**RAR:**_

- **Miss Lalou:** Ravie que ça te plaise... J'espère ce chapitre te plaira... Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

- **K: **Merci beaucoup ... Contente d'avoir une nouvelle review de ta part... Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, je risque pas de le martyriser, je l'adore trop pour ça... J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne lecture à tous!!

Retour en Angleterre

Mélindra observa les pelouses impeccablement entretenues des maisons aux briques rouges. C'était d'un ridicule ! Ce quartier résidentielle était tout simplement horrible, et dans tout les sens du termes… La jeune fille était certaine que la seule période d'activité était celle provoqué par les personnes partant travailler.

On était aujourd'hui, Dimanche et Privet Drive était tout simplement vide de tout passant.

Mélindra avait demandé la permission à ses parents d'inviter Harry pendant quelques jours. Ses parents avaient bien évidemment accepté. Profitant du week-end, ils avaient pris la direction de Privet Drive.

Son père gara la voiture sur le bas côté et Mélindra sortit du véhicule, suivit d'Athéna qui était passé en mode invisible. Elle n'avait pas prit la peine de prévenir ni Harry (enfin lui c'était parce qu'elle voulait lui faire une surprise) ni les Dursley. De toute façon elle connaissait les quatre mots, véritablement magiques, qu'elle devrait associer dans la même phrase pour que les Dursley n'omettent aucune objection.

Elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la porte du numéro 4. Elle vérifia ses vêtements : Harry lui avait décrit sa tante comme quelqu'un d'extrêmement pincée… La jeune fille avait décidé de pousser la provocation jusqu'au bout… Provocation qui se caractériser par un haut en cuir noir, un jeans délavé, déchiré au niveau des genoux et à plusieurs autres endroits et une cape sorcière noire elle aussi… La digne descendante des Black en somme. Mélindra se décida à frapper à la porte. Elle entendit des bruits de pas puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Vernon Dursley, visiblement mécontent d'être dérangé un jour de congé. Il grogna de désaccord en remarquant la façon dont été habillée la visiteuse…

- C'est pour quoi ? La question avait été prononcée sur un ton, assez agressif…

Mélindra observa l'oncle de son meilleur ami, et remarqua que l'homme ressemblait exactement à la description que lui avait faite Harry : c'est-à-dire, gros, laid et visiblement dénué d'intelligence.

- Bonjour, dit-elle avec un magnifique sourire hypocrite, je suis Mélindra Black. A ces mots elle vit le visage de l'homme perdre ses couleurs. La fille du parrain de Harry. Je suis venue le voir, j'espère que cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- No… Non… Bégaya l'homme, Cela ne nous dérange pas le moins du monde, mademoiselle Black. Entrez, je vous prie. Je vais allez chercher Harry.

Vernon Dursley s'effaça et Mélindra entra dans l'entrée de la maison et enleva sa cape. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle, remarquant au passage que les murs étaient tapissés de photos de Dudley : Dudley bébé, Dudley bambin, Dudley enfant, Dudley adolescent et Dudley qui s'élargissait au fur et à mesure des photos. Mélindra grimaça de dégoût. Elle entendit des bruits de pas et se retourna…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry soupira d'ennui pour la énième fois de la journée. Il trouvait Prive Drive de plus en plus ennuyeux à chaque fois qu'il revenait ici. Lui qui avait pris le pli d'être constamment occupé avec Mélindra, Ron et Hermione, se retrouver seul chez son oncle et sa tante… On pouvait rêvé mieux… Enfin bon…

Harry fut interrompu dans ses pensées par trois coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre. Il grogna et murmura un « _entrez_ » qui traduisit très clairement son humeur de la journée, à savoir massacrante.

Son oncle passa sa tête dans l'embrasure de la porte et lui dit :

- Tu as de la visite ! Dépêche toi de descendre !

Harry haussa les sourcils : de la visite ? Qui pouvait bien venir le voir ici ?

- J'arrive…

Harry se leva et descendit au rez-de-chaussée d'un pas traînant. Mais quand il aperçut la tête brune et les yeux pétillant de malice de sa meilleure amie, sa mauvaise humeur s'envola et il fonça sur la Gryffondor…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Mélindra !!!

- Harry !!! Répondit cette dernière en serrant son cousin dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Mon père était tellement horrifié en voyant la façon dont tu étais habillé qu'il m'a presque ordonné de venir te kidnapper pour une séance shopping. Répondit la jeune fille en haussant le ton, à l'intention des Dursley.

Harry fit une grimace, du shopping ! Mélindra était venu le chercher pour l'emmener faire du shopping ! Elle voulait sa mort ou quoi ?

- Et puis vu ton enthousiasme débordant dans tes lettres, je me suis dit qu'un petit séjour de quelques jours chez moi te remonterez le moral, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry prit un air hautain et répondit :

- Je ne sait si cela va être possible, ma chère. Je mène une vie tellement riche en événements que je ne sais si je vais réussir à me libérer…

Mélindra éclata de rire et répondit :

- Je parie un Galion que tu étais allongé sur ton lit à rien faire il n'y a même pas dix secondes.

- Certes, j'étais allongé sur mon lit mais je m'exercé à un élévement philosophique que tu ne pourras jamais atteindre…

- Arrêtes de dire des conneries et va préparer des affaires, je me charge d'exposer la chose à tes si _charmants_ tuteurs. Répliqua la jeune Black en insistant bien sur le mot charmant.

- Ca m'étonnerait qu'ils acceptent, répondit piteusement Harry.

- Tu oublies que je suis Mélindra Black, fille de Sirius Black !

- Et alors ?

- Ton oncle et ta tante on une telle peur de mon très cher criminel meurtrier de père que ton oncle était sur le point de me dérouler le tapis rouge quand je me suis présentée toute à l'heure.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers le salon. Harry l'observa quelques secondes puis monta préparer quelques affaires…

- Vous désirez quelque chose, mademoiselle Black ? Demanda Pétunia Dursley en voyant l'adolescente entrer dans son salon, prenant au passage un air pincé en voyant les vêtements de la jeune fille.

- Oui, est-ce qu'il serez possible qu'Harry vienne quelques jours chez moi ?

- Vous voulez dire chez votre père ? Marmonna Mme Dursley, légèrement paniquée à l'idée que le père de son interlocutrice soit dans les parages.

- Non, chez mes parents adoptifs, ils sont garés juste devant chez vous.

Mélindra vit Vernon Dursley jeter un coup d'œil par la fenêtre.

- Qui sont-ils ?

- Mon père est juge, vous avez peut-être déjà entendu parlé de William Turner ?

Mélindra vit les yeux de l'homme s'agrandir sous la surprise et pour cause, son père était l'un des juges les plus réputé de Londres…

- Wi…William Turner… Le… Le juge, le...

- Oui, c'est lui. Enfin, là n'est pas la question… Harry peut venir ou pas ?

- Je n'y vois de problème… Murmura Mr Dursley.

- Bien, je téléphonerais pour vous dire quand je le ramènerais…

- D'accord.

Mélindra sortit de la pièce, un petit sourire amusé sur les lèvres, ces moldus étaient si facilement impressionnable… Cela faisait une minute qu'elle avait repris son inspection des photos du cousin de son ami lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur ledit cousin. Celui-ci la dévisagea de la tête aux pieds, d'un air que Mélindra classa d'intéressé. Elle lui fit un sourire à faire fondre la banquise, sourire auquel le jeune homme tenta de répondre.

- Je suis Dudley Dursley, et toi ? Dit le jeune Dursley, essayant d'adopter un ton viril…

- Mélindra Black, une amie de Harry… Répondit la jeune fille, réprimant un éclat de rire en voyant le sourire du cousin de Harry se transformer en grimace.

- Tiens, t'es rentrer Dudlynouchet ? Tonitrua Harry en voyant son cousin.

- La ferme, Potter !

- Que de vilains mots dans une bouche si… Non en fait, je pense que ça va avec le personnage. Murmura sarcastiquement Mélindra, faisant éclater de rire Harry. Oh fait, ton oncle et ta tante sont d'accord… T'as qu'a allé leur dire que tu parts, je t'attend dehors. A toute Dud. Sur ce elle sortit de la maison.

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry sortit à son tour, affichant une expression de sincère incompréhension :

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Harry ? Demanda Mélindra.

- En un peu plus de treize ans, les Dursley ne m'ont quasiment rien donné, à part les vêtements trop grands de Dudley et ma tante vient de me donner £100, tu y comprend quelque chose toi ?

- Ca, c'est l'effet Black… Murmura Mélindra.

Son meilleur ami éclata de rire et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture des parents de Mélindra, avant d'ouvrir la portière Mélindra murmura :

- Athéna, t'es toujours là ?

- _Je suis derrière Harry._

- _**Ok**_.

- Mélindra tu parles à qui ?

Mélindra ouvrit la portière et dit :

- Tu vas voir…

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et s'installèrent tandis que son père mettait le contact.

- Papa, Maman, je vous présente Harry Potter. Harry, mes parents.

Harry bredouilla un « enchanté ».

- Alors c'est toi le fameux Harry Potter, je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, Mélindra nous a beaucoup parler de toi ! S'exclama Elizabeth.

Harry acquiesça de la tête, rougissant légèrement et regarda autour de lui quand ses yeux tombèrent sur un chat noir et bleu avec des plumes, le chat était installé sur les genoux de Mélindra et semblait dormir… Il écarquilla les yeux de surprise et se tourna vers Mélindra :

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Un cadeau de mon père… Répondit Mélindra. Elle s'appelle Athéna et a un très sale caractère. A ces mots le chat ouvrit les yeux et lança un regard noir à sa propriétaire.

- _**J'rigole Théna…**_ L'animal referma les yeux et recommença sa sieste.

Harry sourit et murmura :

- Qui se ressemble, s'assemble.

- Hey ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un look pire que celui que t'as déjà… Menaça Mélindra.

- Ah parce que ça existe ? Interrogea Harry, moqueur.

La jeune fille éclata de rire. Le trajet continua dans la bonne humeur.

En arrivant dans Londres Harry demanda :

- Tu as des nouvelles de Sirius ?

- Ouaip.

- Et alors ?

- Il semble aller bien… Marmonna la jeune fille, dont le regard s'était voilé d'inquiétude. Mais bon, il est assez loin de l'Angleterre donc je suis rassurée.

- Il t'a dit où il était ? S'exclama Harry.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire :

- J'ai trouvé la façon de chercher et mon cristal m'a indiqué qu'il profitait du soleil des Caraïbes…

Harry sourit à son tour et se tourna vers la maison devant laquelle la voiture venait de se garer…

C'était une grande maison ancienne, située en plein centre-ville. Mélindra lui fit signe de sortir et ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. En entrant Mélindra tonitrua un « Wen, on est rentré ! ». Harry entendit une voix répondre :

- J'étais au courant avant même que tu pousses cette porte, toujours aussi discrète !

- Qu'est ce que tu veux, ça fait partit de mon charme et c'est pour cela que tu m'adores ! Répondit Mélindra.

Harry regardait le moine dont lui avait parlé la jeune Black : habillé d'un espèce de costard, l'Observateur de sa meilleure amie, avait entamé une observation critique du jeune homme.

- Je veux te voir dès la rentrée à mes cours d'Arts martiaux, jeune homme. Je connais ton histoire et si Dumbledore ne semble pas penser nécessaire de te prodiguer un entraînement spécial, ce n'est pas mon cas ! Sur ce, le vieux moine fit demi-tour et prit la direction des escaliers.

- Des cours de quoi ? Demanda-t-il à Mélindra. La jeune fille fixa l'endroit où avait disparu son Observateur, d'un air faussement désespéré.

- Bienvenu au club des « je vais souffrir toute l'année parce que j'ai un prof complètement fou ».

Harry la regarda, totalement déboussolé. Wen Zhi Lee n'allait comme même pas venir enseigner la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

- Le club des quoi, Mélindra ?

- Comme je ne me suis pas très bien entraînée l'année dernière, Wen a décrété qu'il fallait qu'il vienne me surveiller… Et bien entendu, Dumbledore a accepté ! La jeune fille se frappa le front. Si je suis encore vivante l'année prochaine, ce sera un miracle !

- Il est pas si horrible que ça ? Puis voyant la tête qu'affichait Mélindra, il reprit : A ce point là ?

- Et ouais. En plus je crois que ça arrange bien Dumbledore qu'il vienne, Wen va enseigner les arts martiaux, donc le respect ce qui va un peu diminuer les conflits entre les maisons, il va me surveiller et il aura quelqu'un sous la main qui a de l'autorité sur moi… Enfin bon, au moins tu compatiras avec moi.

- Mais j'ai rien demandé moi ! S'insurgea le jeune homme.

- Si tu crois qu'il va te demander ton avis, tu peux toujours courir Harry. En plus si tu ne viens pas comme il te l'a demandé, il viendra te chercher avant chacun de ces cours… Tu veux savoir à combien de grasses matinées j'ai eu le droit en un mois de vacances ? Deux ! Et encore…

Harry dégluti difficilement, lui qui avait espéré pouvoir passer une année scolaire tranquille…

- Bon parlons d'autres choses, viens avec moi je vais te faire visiter et je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Harry acquiesça puis après que Mélindra lui ait montré la cuisine, la salle à manger et le salon, il demanda :

- Wen habite ici ?

- Bien sûr, il a établit ses quartiers dans le grenier… Il a aussi fait installer une salle d'entraînement dans le sous-sol.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui, il n'était plus à Privet Drive. Son esprit embrumé par le sommeil ne fit pas tout de suite la relation. Puis il se souvint, il était chez Mélindra. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et se leva. Il réussit à regagner le chemin qui menait à la chambre de sa meilleure amie et il la trouva vide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait pourtant neuf heures du matin, et Mélindra n'était pas lève-tôt… Il haussa les épaules et descendit dans la cuisine, non sans se tromper trois fois de chemin… Pas que cette maison soit excessivement grande mais il n'arrivait pas à se repérer. Quand il trouva enfin la cuisine, il chercha Mélindra dans les pièces alentours mais ne la repéra pas. Il décida de prendre son petit déjeuner, le vrai depuis le début des vacances. Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit Mélindra en plein exercice avec son observateur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le jardin.

La Gryffondor avait revêtu sa tenue d'entraînement, à savoir un bas de kimono et une espèce de T-shirt.

Il observa Mélindra et Wen, qui avaient entamé un combat avec des bâtons, les coups s'enchaînaient, de plus en plus rapide et Harry pensa qu'à la place de la jeune fille, il se serrait déjà prit plusieurs coups… Puis Mélindra commença à prendre de vitesse son observateur, elle se baissa, effectua un balayage avec son arme et Wen se retrouva par terre. La jeune Black, afficha un sourire vainqueur et alla saluer Harry.

- Bien dormit ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Génial, à part que la nuit a été un peut trop courte à mon goût…

- Wen t'a fait lever à quelle heure ? Interrogea le jeune homme.

- Cinq heures… Ne fait pas cette tête là, Harry et commence à te préparer psychologiquement parce qu'à mon avis, il te ferra subir le même sort dès que l'on serra à Poudlard. Je te conseille même de commencer à courir une heure par jour quand tu sera à Privet Drive, sinon tu vas souffrir.

Harry grimaça et rentra finir son petit déjeuné tandis que Mélindra reprenait son entraînement. Ensuite il monta se laver et s'habiller. Quand il redescendit, Mélindra venait de finir son entraînement et se dirigea vers les étages.

Une demi-heure après, Mélindra vint le trouver :

- Allez Harry, on part pour l'Italie…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. laissez moi une review, j'adoooooore avoir votre avis...

A bientôt

Orlane78

_mis en ligne le 12/05/07_


	4. Séance shopping à Milan

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

_**RAR **_: Merci à K pour sa review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir une revieweuse fidèle. En tout cas, Mélindra et tous les autres sont pas au bout de leurs peines avec Wen… J'espère que la suite va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture à tous !

_**Note :**_ Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Laissez des reviews pour me donner votre avis ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Séance Shopping à Milan.**

Harry lâcha la main de Paige et s'adossa au mur le plus proche.

- Ca va Harry ? Demanda Mélindra.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes avant de répondra :

- Je te dirais ça quand tous mes organes auront repris leur place.

Mélindra éclata de rire, c'est vrai que le premier voyage avec un être de lumière était toujours un peu éprouvant.

- T'inquiète pas Harry, tu vas t'y faire.

Le jeune Potter lui adressa un regard noir :

- Rappelle moi pourquoi on est venu ici ?

- Parce que Milan est la capitale de la mode et parce que les Anglais sont fâchés avec la couleur. Répondit Phoebe à la place de sa petite protégée.

- Bon je vous laisse les jeunes, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Wyatt, je viens vous chercher vers sept heures. Sur ce Paige disparu dans une lumière bleu.

- Allez c'est parti. S'exclama Mélindra en quittant la ruelle sombre dans laquelle ils avaient atterris pour ne pas que les moldus les repèrent. Phoebe attrapa Harry par le bras et ils rejoignirent Mélindra qui était déjà en train d'étudier la vitrine d'un magasin où étaient exposées les dernières tenues à la mode.

Mélindra était contente d'être ici, elle aimait beaucoup l'Italie, peut-être parce que, elle en était originaire, après tout sa mère était italienne ainsi que la mère de son père. Elle avait toujours était passionnée par ce pays, à tel point qu'elle avait tellement insisté auprès de ses parents adoptif qu'ils avaient fini par accepter qu'elle suive des cours : trois ans d'italiens intensif plus quelques séjours en Italie l'avait rendu quasiment bilangue… Lorsqu'elle sentit Phoebe et Harry arriver, elle dit :

- Il faut qu'on aille faire du change, on aura du mal à acheter quoique ce soit en livre Sterling.

- Et on va où pour ça ? Demanda Harry

Mélindra se retourna et désigna un grand bâtiment :

- Là-bas !

Sans plus attendre, la jeune Black se dirigea vers la banque italienne, entraînant Phoebe et Harry au passage. Arrivé dans l'établissement, elle s'approcha du guichet le plus proche :

- Buongiorno signora, vorremmo fare cambio in lira sterlina. S'exclama la jeune fille sans la moindre hésitation, ni le moindre accent.

Harry quand lui, écarquilla les yeux de surprise, il n'était pas au courant que sa meilleure amie parlait l'italien. Il ne réagit que lorsque Phoebe passa sa main devant ses yeux.

- On y va jeune homme, direction le centre commercial !

Harry suivit le mouvement, puis, au bout d'un moment, il dit à Mélindra :

- Je ne savais pas que tu parlais italien. Il vit la jeune fille sourire.

- Tu ne m'as jamais demandé non plus Harry.

- Ah ha ! T'es trop drôle ! Non sérieusement, tu as appris où ?

- Dans un institut, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre cette langue…

- Je ne te connaissais pas cette passion pour l'Italie, Merry.

Mélindra haussa les épaules.

- Tu ne me connais pas encore totalement, mon p'tit Harry…

Le jeune sorcier haussa les sourcils d'incompréhension.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils entrèrent dans un immense complexe commercial. Harry soupire te regarda autour de lui, bien sur, tout était écrit en Italien…

- Comment on fait pour se repérer ? Demanda-t-il.

- C'est simple, les vêtements femmes sont au premier, ceux des hommes au deuxième, ados au troisième et enfant au quatrième… Répondit Phoebe, qui semblait bien connaître l'immense magasin.

- Et on va où, nous ? Interrogea le jeune Potter.

- Au troisième. Répondit Mélindra.

Ils se dirigèrent vers les escalators et en arrivant au bon étage, Mélindra et Phoebe attrapèrent deux paniers chacune et commencèrent à attraper des vêtements. Harry les regarda faire puis au bout d'une demi-heure, Mélindra vint le chercher et l'emmena vers les cabines d'essayages. En voyant les quatre sacs d'où sortait une énorme quantité de vêtements, Harry eut un mouvement de recule.

- Je vais quand même pas essayer tout ça ? S'écria-t-il, légèrement horrifié.

- Si ! Répondit Phoebe en le poussant dans une cabine. Dix secondes plus tard, il se reçut une tenue en pleine figure.

Il la regarda : les vêtements étaient vraiment très larges…

- Dites, les filles, vous vous serriez pas trompé de taille ?

- Non, et dépêche toi un peu…

Harry jeta un coup d'œil sceptique à la tenue, puis l'enfila rapidement.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En arrivant au bon étage, Mélindra avait attrapé deux sacs… Il faudrait au moins ça pour refaire une garde robe à Harry… Elle avait décidé avec Phoebe de prendre un peut de tout, comme ça il choisirait ce qui allait le mieux à Harry… Elle commença à attraper des vêtements. Elle jeta au passage un coup d'œil à Harry et la mine choquée du Gryffondor lui arracha un sourire. Pauvre Harry, il n'était pas au bout de ses peines…

Maintenant, elle attendait que le jeune Potter se change. Elle allait lui dire d'activer quand le jeune homme sortit de sa cabine : la première tenue était en style baagy très large, ainsi que le T-shirt… Mélindra échangea un regard avec Phoebe qui grimaça.

- Non, ça va pas ça Harry, je dirais même que c'est affreux…

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, elle lui sortit son sourire d'innocence suprême, tandis que Phoebe lui envoyait une autre tenue, et pendant une heure, Harry rentrait et sortait de sa cabine et à chaque fois, ça n'allait visiblement pas, et le jeune Gryffondor commençait à être très énervé.

Mélindra se prit la tête dans les mains, elle entendit la porte de la cabine claquée… Harry en sortit, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et déclara d'un air buté :

- Je vous préviens, j'en ai vraiment marre !

Mélindra haussa un sourcil et observa plus attentivement le Harry qui portait un jeans assez large, un T-shirt bleu et une chemise blanche. Elle échangea un regard avec Phoebe, celle-ci afficha un sourire satisfait. Sur ce coup là, elles avaient étaient un peu connes… C'est vrai que c'était le truc le plus simple, que quasiment tout le monde portait dehors et elles avaient été chercher midi à quatorze heures… Pour rien.

- Je trouve que ça te va bien, ça… Après c'est toi qui vois…

Harry se tourna vers la glace, après tout ce qu'il avait essayé, c'était ce qu'il trouvait de mieux et puis, il en avait un peu marre de se changer…

- Ca me va…

- Très bien. Répondirent les deux filles d'une même voix et toute deux se levèrent, attrapant les paniers quasiment vides et prirent la direction des rayons, au grand désespoir de Harry.

Il les attendit pendant encore une bonne demi-heure, puis il les vit revenir : toute deux chargées de deux sacs, encore plus rempli que les précédents…

- Il est hors de question que j'essaye tout ça ! Hurla-t-il.

- Du calme Potter, tu vas juste nous dire ce que tu aimes ou ce que tu n'aimes pas… Cingla Mélindra.

Harry leva les mains en signe d'excuse et les deux filles commencèrent à lui montrer des vêtements…

Ils sortirent du magasins trois quart d'heure plus tard : Harry n'en revenait pas, il avait acheté assez de vêtements pour habiller trois personnes… Et aussi bien en hiver qu'en été ! Mais bon il n'allait pas s'en plaindre…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Harry s'asseya sur une chaise, à la terrasse d'un café, et soupira de bien être… _Penser a ne plus jamais allé faire, ne serait-ce que des courses, avec Mélindra…_ Il était seize heures et Harry avait enfin réussi à faire sortir Phoebe et Mélindra du magasin où il avait passé exactement : cinq heures et trois minutes. Après être sortit du rayon vêtement, Harry avait réussi à négocier qu'ils mangent quelque chose… Ensuite ils avaient successivement étaient dans un magasin de chaussures et dans un magasin de sport… Dit comme ça, ça n'avait pas l'air si terrible que ça mais le problème c'est qu'il avait passé plus d'une heure dans chaque magasin avec deux tyrans ! Et le pire c'est qu'il avait le mauvais pressentiment que ça n'était pas encore finit…

- On fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

- On va faire des courses du côté sorcier. Répondit Mélindra, avec un grand sourire.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux, et voyant qu'elle était sérieuse, laissa tomber sa tête sur la table avec un grand « bam », qui fit exploser de rire Phoebe et Mélindra.

- J'aurais jamais du venir chez toi Mélindra… Je crois que les vacances chez les Dursley c'est le paradis à côté de _ça…_

- Tu m'insulte Harry, en disant ça ! Et puis tu sais c'est à ton parrain qu'il faut dire ça, c'est pas à moi ! Répondit la jeune Black, toujours morte de rire…

- C'est ça… Marmonna Harry, pas du tout convaincu. Je lui enverrais une lettre de menace de mort la prochaine fois !

- Je suis sûre que ça lui ferra très plaisir. Et pendant que tu réfléchis à ta lettre, je vais chercher des glaces.

La jeune fille se leva et revint cinq minutes après avec les dites glaces… qui ne firent d'ailleurs pas de vieux os. Ensuite, Mélindra les conduisit à travers Milan, jusque dans une vielle ruelle, en état de délabrement avancé… Elle s'approcha d'une vieille porte en bois et y glissa sa baguette, elle fit trois quarts de tour vers la gauche, deux tours vers la droite et la porte s'ouvrit sur une immense rue commerçante où circulaient des centaines de sorcier. Harry se sentit entraîné par son amie et regarda, émerveillé la rue : Le Chemin de Traverse, était certes très beau, mais comparé à ça, c'était d'une laideur effroyable. Ici tout était coloré, des objets scintillants étaient suspendus un peu partout, l'architecture était extravagante mais surtout, c'était les sorciers qui étaient différents, leurs robes étaient de toutes les couleurs : du rose bombons, au bleu pervenche, toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel étaient représentés, Harry n'en doutait pas…

- Ici, ça s'appelle _la via dell'arcobaleno_, autrement dit la voie de l'arc-en-ciel, c'est pour ça qu'ici tout est couleur… Quand je te dis que les anglais sont fâchés avec la couleur, Harry, tu vois bien que j'ai raison. Enfin bref, la plus belle ville sorcière en Italie, c'est Venise…

- Ah, parce que y a plus beau que ça ?

- Ouaip.

Harry resta silencieux et suivit Mélindra et Phoebe, qui semblait, elle aussi, bien connaître le coin. Ils entrèrent bientôt dans une échoppe de vêtements et une vendeuse vint les accueillir.

- Signorina Black, Signorina Halliwell ! Comment allez vous ?

- Bien… Je vous ait amené comme prévu mon ami, il lui faudrait des robes, un peu plus colorées que ce que l'on trouve en Angleterre… Je pense à une bonne dizaine de robes… Et des capes, enfin, faut voir ça avec lui…

Harry était un peu étonné que la femme parle Anglais, mais bon…

- Bien suivez moi, Signore… Comment vous appelez-vous ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à sa très chère amie :

- Harry… Potter. Grimaça-t-il. Pas qu'il ait honte de son nom, mais c'était plutôt à cause de sa pseudo célébrité… Il vit le regard de la vendeuse remonter au niveau de sa cicatrice puis il attendit la suite, qui ne tarda pas à venir :

- HARRY POTTER ! HARRY POTTER nel mio deposito, da parte di Merlin ! Et la femme continua comme ça, entraînant le Survivant derrière elle… Arrachant un sourire amusé à Phoebe et Mélindra.

La jeune fille suivit du regard la scène, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix traînante s'éleva dans son dos :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Black, en Italie et dire qu'en venant ici je pensai avoir la paix.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

A l'autre bout du magasin, un jeune homme s'ennuyait ferme… Il attendait que sa mère choisisse son énième robe… Il décida de se lever et de faire un tour dans le magasin. Il s'approcha, sans s'en apercevoir de la porte d'entrée. Il ruminait encore et encore contre sa mère pour l'avoir entraîné dans ce magasin quand il entendit :

- Signorina Black, Signora Halliwell ! Comment allez-vous ?

Puis la voie honnie d'une certaine Gryffondor brune.

- Bien… Je vous ait amené comme prévu mon ami, il lui faudrait des robes, un peu plus colorées que ce que l'on trouve en Angleterre… Je pense à une bonne dizaine de robes… Et des capes, enfin, faut voir ça avec lui…

Puis la suite de la conversation… Il s'approcha et lança :

- Tiens, tiens, tiens… Black, en Italie et dire qu'en venant ici, je pensais avoir la paix.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra se retourna et son regard se posa sur un jeune homme blond, habillé d'une robe de sorcier bleu-gris… Elle haussa les sourcils, passablement surprise, puis un sourire de mauvais augure passa sur son visage :

- Malefoy ? Tu as enfin réussi à trouver le chemin d'un magasin de vêtements ! Elle posa sa main au niveau de sa poitrine. Ménage mon cœur… Un autre coup comme ça et c'est la crise cardiaque !

- Ce serait une grosse perte en effet. Répliqua le Serpentard, glacial…

- Sérieusement… Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Reprit la jeune fille, devenue menaçante.

- Je rend visite à de la famille, Black… Répondit le jeune Malefoy, attendant la réaction de sa camarade.

- De la famille ? La jeune fille plissa les yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté, puis grimaça : Ah oui, cette famille là.

Il était de notoriété presque publique que les Black s'étaient liés au court des générations avec une longue lignée de sang pure, vivant en Italie et dont les origines remontaient à un sorcier d'origine anglaise. Les familles de sangs pures et ayant des convictions… Particulières étant de moins en moins nombreuses en Angleterre. Et les familles de sang pures étaient très, très famille. On ne coupe pas des liens durement acquis ! Et les Malefoy ne dérogeaient pas à la tradition et comme Narcissa était une descendante des Black, elle se devait de rendre visite à ses parents, dont Mélindra se savait encore plus proche, niveau génétique.

Phoebe sourit, en observant la petite joute verbale, puis décida d'intervenir…

- C'est lui Draco Malefoy, Merry ? Je voix pas en quoi il est si horrible, je trouve qu'il est même plutôt mi… Mais elle fut coupée par la main de sa petite protégée et le _gnon pour son âge, bien_ _évidemment, _mourut étouffé.

- C'est bon Phoebe. Grogna cette dernière. Si tu continue comme ça, ses chevilles vont tellement enflées que je doute qu'il puisse un jour sortir d'ici.

Mélindra vit les sourcils de son ennemi se hausser, suivit d'un sourire en coin… Elle allait répliquer quand…

- Draco, où es-tu ? On y va… puis une seconde plus tard, Narcissa Malefoy apparu derrière son fils.

La femme posa son regard froid et inexpressif sur la jeune fille qui faisait face à son fils. Un éclair passa dans ses yeux.

Mélindra quand à elle la regarda avec une lueur de défit dans le regard. La cousine de son père. Il fallait qu'elle se retienne de dire quelque chose de compromettant. Elle était morte ou même pas née pour cette partie de sa famille. Pas besoin de créer une esclandre quand on savait que Lucius Malefoy était l'un des chouchous de Voldy avant. Même si la jeune fille se doutait que Malefoy ait parlé de l'horrible Gryffondor amie de Harry Potter qu'elle était.

Narcissa Malefoy se posait des questions. Cette jeune fille lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- On se revoie à la rentrée Malefoy… Grogna la jeune fille, juste avant de se détourner et disparaître derrière un rayon, non sans laisser un regard très amical à son ennemi.

Un regard trop connu pour une femme.

Narcissa Malefoy afficha un petit sourire éphémère. Apparemment, son cousin avait transmit beaucoup de ses gènes à sa fille unique. Elle sortit du magasin, entraînant derrière elle son fils.

Elle rejoignit Harry, qui visiblement préférait essayer des vêtements sorciers, plutôt que des vêtements moldus… En effet, le jeune Potter avait déjà choisi une bonne dizaine de robes…

- Tu devineras jamais qui je viens de croiser… Marmonna-t-elle en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil, près des cabines d'essayages.

- Malefoy mère et fils. Répondit Harry, avec un grand sourire moqueur. Il vit Mélindra se redresser.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- J'ai entendu des vendeuses se plaindre du caractère exécrable de leurs deux clients, bon j'ai pas tout compris, mais le nom Malefoy est clairement ressorti.

- D'ailleurs, à propos de ça Merry chérie… J'allais dire tout à l'heure avant que tu ne m'interrompe, que ton charmant camarades semblait plutôt agréable et que je ne voyais pas en quoi il était si horrible…

Mélindra manqua de s'étouffer…

- Malefoy est tout sauf agréable et charmant… Tu vois où est la Terre et bien la distance entre la Terre et le bout de notre galaxie est à peine représentative de la distance entre Malefoy et les mots agréable et charmant…

Phoebe ne répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher un sourire énigmatique

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi dans le quartier sorcier, puis vers dix-neuf heures, Paige passa les chercher…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voili, voilou, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu... J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis, parce que j'ai l'impression que cette fic à moins de "succès" que la précédente et j'aimerez vraiment avoir votre point de vue... Pour savoir si j'ai évolué depuis que j'ai commencé à écire sur fanfic...

A dans deux ou trois semaines...

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 2/06/07_


	5. Rentrée façon Mélindra Black

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_**

K : Merci beaucoup pour ta review quima fait plaisir. J'espère qyue ce chapitre te plaira plus que le précédent. Je pense que côté action, il doit y avoir ce qu'il faut...

Cicou : Merci pour ta review. Je suis très contente que cette fic et la première te plaise. Et c'est vrai que maintenant que tu me le dis, je n'ai pas vraiment trouvé une place à Paige. Il faut que je réfléchisse à la question. Sinon pour la question d'un possible couple Harry/Mélindra... Qui sait. Mais je ne pense pas, mais même si je les mettait ensemble, disons que leur lien génétique n'est pas aussi fort que ça. Ils sont cousins éloignés donc voilà. Merci encore pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews.

**Chapitre 5**

Mélindra marchait dans le cimetière en compagnie de Wen. La jeune fille avait pensé avoir une soirée tranquille avec ses parents… C'était sans compter sur Wen qui voulait la voir en condition réelle. Il avait eu deux mois pour le faire, mais non, le moine avait décidé que le meilleur jour pour ce genre de chose serait la veille de la rentrée à Poudlard… Tout simplement désespérant. Enfin bref, ils patrouillaient tout les deux, depuis une heure attendant patiemment qu'un vampire se réveille.

- Wen, aller on rentre. Y'a pas eu de personnes vampirisées ces derniers jours. Qu'est ce que tu t'acharnes ?

Son observateur lui asséna une claque derrière la tête.

- Il y a toujours des personnes vampirisées, Circera.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'on n'en a pas vu une seule.

- Tais-toi un peu.

Mélindra lui tira la langue.

- _Circera…_

- _**Quoi ?**_ Répondit Mélindra en grognant.

- _Je crois qu'on nous suit…_

- _**C'est-à-dire ?**_

Athéna n'eut pas le temps répondre ou alors Mélindra n'entendit pas la réponse. Une épaisse fumée l'avait enveloppée, une fumée qui lui rappelait vaguement l'odeur de l'éther. Cette fumée fut suivit d'un violent coup derrière la tête de la jeune fille qui s'écroula sur le sol…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Wen Zhi Lee marchait devant son élève et scrutait les ténèbres à la recherche d'un quelconque mouvement. En effet, le moine avait l'impression d'être suivit. Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui : il se retourna et devina plus qu'il ne vit le corps de Mélindra sur le sol, entourée d'une bonne vingtaine de Bringers, ces agents de la Force, le Mal Initial… Il dégaina son katanas et se précipita sur eux. La moitié du groupe se tourna vers lui et Wen avait beau être très entraîné, il ne fut pas à la hauteur… Après s'être débarrassé de quatre d'entre eux, il se retrouva débordé par les coups de ses adversaires. Un des Bringers lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos qui non seulement lui coupa le souffle mais en plus l'envoya s'étaler sur une des pierres tombales que sa tête heurta violemment…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Les Bringers avaient des ordres stricts : tuer toutes les filles à n'importe quel prix ainsi que tous les Observateurs. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'avaient jamais eu autant de mal à éliminer une Tueuse Potentielle. Celle-ci était particulièrement coriace. Alors, comme la tâche s'était compliquée, leur Maître s'était intéressé à la jeune fille… Et avait l'intention de voir ce qu'il en était, juste avant de l'éliminer définitivement…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra réintégra son corps avec une très grande difficulté étant donné l'espèce de brouillard qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête… Le dit bouillard qui accessoirement, l'empêchait de mobiliser une bonne partie de ses pauvres neurones. La jeune fille avait l'impression qu'en plus du brouillard, son malheureux crâne était assaillit par un troupeau d'hippogriffes. Mélindra fut tentée de replonger dans les doux méandres de l'inconscience mais la chose qui lui mordillait la main depuis un moment déjà accentua sa pression et l'adolescente ouvrit les yeux, péniblement certes mais réussi à les ouvrir… L'endroit où elle se trouvait, était extrêmement sombre. La seule source de lumière était une sorte de lampe rouge qui donnait à l'espèce d'endroit un effet lugubre même si Mélindra ne doutait pas un seul instant que la pièce soit véritablement lugubre.

- Où est-ce que je me trouve moi encore… Murmura-t-elle.

- _Dans une effroyable galère, pour changer... _

- Sérieusement ? Interrogea Mélindra prête à toute éventualité.

- _Au sens figuré ? Oui._

- Au sens figuré ? Mélindra du fournir un énorme effort de concentration pour comprendre où voulait en venir Athéna. Ah oui…

La jeune fille voulut porter ses mains au niveau de son visage pour essayer de se remettre les idées en place mais ses mains restèrent bloquées derrière son dos.

- Ok, j'ai compris… Je suis attachée. A part ça, y'a quoi d'autre parce que pour l'instant je suis hors service.

- _On est dans un endroit extrêmement glauque,_ _avec une voie d'eau dont le débit ne cesse d'augmenter, tu es attachée, Wen aussi et en plus il est blessé et pour fini, on est bloqué ici._

- Génial… Grogna Mélindra. La jeune fille attendit quelques minutes que les restes de son sommeil forcé se dissipent, puis se redressa. Elle s'installa en tailleur et commença à se concentrer. Le dernier recours dans sa situation était de libérer ses pouvoirs de l'espèce de prison que la potion de Dumbledore lui avait fait boire en début d'été avait créé : en effet, avec la colère qu'elle avait piquée sur Fudge, le ministre de la Magie l'avait placée sous surveillance avec comme excuse que ses pouvoirs étaient dangereux et que le ministère se devait d'évaluer les risques. Wen avait prévenu Dumbledore et la jeune fille avait été privée de ses pouvoirs pendant tout l'été. Enfin, ce n'était pas la première fois. Il y a plus ou moins trois ans, cette même potion lui avait était administré et Mélindra se souvenait avoir fait un étrange rêve où elle ouvrait une espèce de porte qui libérait une sorte de vague bleue et le lendemain ses pouvoirs étaient réapparus… Etrange coïncidence… Mais Mélindra ne croyait pas aux coïncidences. Elle commença par vider son esprit de toutes les pensées parasites comme son mal de crâne et sa faim qui lui dévorait l'estomac… Puis elle commença à chercher le mur, au bout d'un certains temps, elle arriva devant une sorte de porte blindée, comme celle des sous marins qu'elle avait vu une fois à la télé, elle s'en approcha mais celle-ci était incroyablement lisse. Il aurait était trop simple que l'ouverture soit à l'extérieur…

Elle chercha pendant beaucoup de temps une solution quand une phrase qu'elle avait lue il n'y a pas si longtemps lui revint en mémoire: « _impossible n'est pas Black ». _Un sourire prédateur se dessina sur ses lèvres, elle approcha sa main de la porte et murmura un de ses sorts préférés : _Attraversare. _Le sort opéra et elle réussi à passer la porte sans le moindre problème. Elle se retrouva dans une sorte de liquide bleu. Elle se rapprocha du volant qui permettait l'ouverture de la porte, celle-ci ne se fit pas tellement prier et au bout de quelques efforts, elle commença à s'ouvrir. Dans son rêve, elle avait juste laissé sortir une petite partie avant de se faire emporter. Cette fois ci, elle résista beaucoup plus longtemps puis finit par se faire emporter par la vague…

Mélindra remonta lentement de sa transe dans laquelle elle s'était plongée inconsciemment. Quand elle réintégra la réalité, Athéna était montée sur sa tête :

- On peut savoir se que tu fais ?

- _J'essaye de pas finir noyée ! Voilà ce que je fais, car figure toi que pendant que tu dormais, le niveau de l'eau a légèrement augmenté !_

L'adolescente regarda autour d'elle et s'aperçut, qu'effectivement, le niveau de l'eau qui toute à l'heure était à peine profond de cinq centimètres, lui arrivait désormais au niveau des épaules. Elle fit apparaître deux minis sphères et les incéra dans la serrure des menottes qui la maintenait prisonnière. L'explosion ne mit pas longtemps à se manifester. Mélindra se releva, trop vite sans doute car sa tête se mit à tourner… Elle se rattrapa au poteau auquel elle était attachée quelques secondes plus tôt. Une fois sa vue à nouveau stabilisée, elle se précipita sur Wen, qui avait une sale blessure au niveau du front.

- Wen, réveille toi ! Aller ! Elle secouait le moine par l'épaule, mais il semblait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Alors Mélindra commença à arroser abondamment le moine ne tarda pas à réagir.

- Circera ?

- En chair et en os. Aller, debout, faut qu'on sorte d'ici sinon on va finir noyé.

- Je veux bien mais je suis attaché…

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que ses menottes cédèrent.

- Dis moi, tu n'est pas sensée ne plus avoir de pouvoirs la miss ?

Mélindra afficha un sourire vainqueur.

- Selon toi, il faut aller par où ? Demanda-t-elle.

- _Ca ne m'enchante pas, mais le mieux est de remonter la voie d'eau… _

Le moine regarda autour de lui :

- Je dirais qu'il faut remonter la voie d'eau.

- Athéna pense pareille…

Mélindra se posta en face du mur qui leur barrait la route et…

- S'il te plait, soit un peu discrète, Mélindra. L'interrompit Wen.

- Rabat joie !

- Mélindra Black !

- Oh, c'est bon… Mélindra se concentra et finit par murmurer une incantation :

_Que ce mur qui nous retient prisonniers_

_Soit réduit à l'état de fumée._

_Afin que nous puissions nous en aller_

_Sans avoir de bataille à livrer._

Et le mur de pierre, construit pour résister à la pression d'une ville se transforma en fumée et disparu.

- Après vous, professeur !

Wen emprunta l'issue, son élève à la suite. Ils débouchèrent dans une espèce de tunnel, assez vétuste, l'eau leur arrivait maintenant au niveau des hanches. Ils remontèrent le cours d'eau avec beaucoup de difficultés et Mélindra fut plus d'une fois obligée de faire apparaître un dôme pour éviter qu'ils se retrouvent au point de départ. Ils débouchèrent dans un tunnel beaucoup plus grand et Mélindra prit alors conscience de l'endroit où elle se trouvait :

- Ne me dis pas qu'on est dans les égouts de Londres…

- J'en ai bien peur Circera.

Le tunnel qu'ils avaient remonté était, heureusement une partie déjà bien nettoyée…

- Athéna ?

- _Je dirais à gauche._

- Ok. A gauche toutes, Wen !

Ils marchaient dans cette direction depuis une bonne demi-heure, lorsque Mélindra s'écria :

- Wen, il est plus de seize heures ! On a loupé le train !

- C'est pas grave, on se débrouillera.

- Mais on a loupé le train…

- On verra ça plus tard. Dit le moine en s'arrêtant devant une échelle. Il commença à grimper et lorsqu'il eut déplacé la plaque en fonte, il sortit juste sa tête pour voir où ils étaient arrivés. Voyant que ce n'était pas au milieu de la route, il sortit complètement de l'égout londonien et fit signe à Mélindra de le suivre.

Mélindra lorsqu'elle eut reconnu l'endroit où ils étaient sortis, soupira : Londres n'était pas suffisamment grand ! Probablement non, car de toutes les bouches d'égouts que comptait la ville, il avait fallu qu'ils sortent par celle qui donnait devant le château de la reine moldue ! Elle sortie totalement, sous les yeux étonnés des passants. Il était clair que deux personnes sortants d'une bouche d'égouts, trempés jusqu'aux os, ce n'était pas vraiment courant.

Non seulement, la quasi-totalité des touristes étaient en train de les prendre en photo mais en plus, Mélindra et Wen réalisèrent qu'ils se trouvaient à l'opposé de la maison des parents de la jeune Black, et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait d'argent.

Ils se mirent tout de même en route.

- Je te jure Wen ! Si tu m'avais écoutée, on n'en serrait pas à se trimbaler à moitié trempé dans le Londres moldu ! Bougonna la jeune fille.

Son Observateur ne répondit rien et il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour regagner leur maison.

En actionnant la sonnette, Mélindra entendit des pas précipités :

- Mélindra ! Oh mon dieu, nous étions terriblement inquiets ! S'exclama sa mère en la serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, manquant de l'étouffer. Où est ce que tu étais passée ?

- Dans les égouts, maman… Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, j'aimerais aller prendre une douche. Je suis crevée.

Sa mère la relâcha et Mélindra pris la direction de la salle de bain.

Arrivée dans la pièce, elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude… Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Elle avait passé un paqué de mauvaise journée dans sa vie mais celle-ci emporté de loin la palme… Elle resta une bonne demi-heure sous l'eau. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et ouvrit ses cinq malles, à savoir deux de plus que l'année précédente.

Elle enfila un pantalon en cuir noir, et un débardeur bleu. Elle s'attacha les cheveux rapidement et redescendit dans le salon où ses parents étaient entrain de parler avec Wen des derniers événements. Elle se laissa tomber dans un des fauteuils.

- Wen, on fait comment pour se rendre à Poudlard ?

- On va aller sur le Chemin de Traverse, de là on ira à Pré-au-Lard et de Pré-au-Lard, on rejoindra Poudlard, sans le moindre problème.

- Ok, j'irais chercher les valises pendant que tu iras prendre une douche. Parce que je te rappelle qu'on a un peu passer une journée dans les égouts…

- Je sais Mélindra… Le moine se leva et pris la direction de la salle de bain.

- Viens ma puce. Murmura son père. La jeune fille se redressa et vint s'asseoir entre ses deux parents. Au bout de quelques minutes elle commença à s'endormir.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

- Circera…

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux. Wen se tenait devant elle, un sac sur les épaules, prêt à partir.

Elle se leva et enfila une cape bleue… Elle se dirigea ensuite vers la voiture de ses parents, qui ne tardèrent pas à les rejoindre. Ensuite ils prirent la direction du Chaudron Baveur.

Une fois arrivés devant le célébrissime bar, elle dit au revoir à ses parents et suivit Wen à l'intérieur. Il l'emmena dans l'arrière cour, et après que le passage se soit libéré, il la conduisit devant une des cheminées :

- Passe devant, Mélindra.

- Je vais où ?

- Trois Balais.

- Ok.

Elle pris une bonne poignée de poudre de cheminette et hurla :

- Trois Balais !

Elle fut l'impression d'être aspirée par le sommet du conduit, suivit de la multitude de cheminée, puis elle atterrit dans le bar de Madame Rosmerta. Celle-ci se précipita sur la visiteuse et l'aida à se relever :

- Miss Black, que faites vous ici ? Interrogea la jeune femme, après avoir reconnu l'adolescente.

- Une longue histoire.

Elle secoua ses vêtements pour enlever toute la suie. Wen apparu bientôt dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

- Madame. Dit-il simplement en voyant la patronne. Aller, Circera, on y va.

- Au revoir.

Ensuite, ce fut Mélindra qui prit la suite des opérations. Elle entraîna son Observateur à travers un dédalle de rue et arriva devant cette même ruelle qui conduisait à Poudlard et qu'elle avait empruntée il y avait plus ou moins deux mois. Elle sorti sa baguette et tapota les briques, le passage finit par s'ouvrir. Ils mirent vingt minutes pour gagner le château. Après être arrivés dans l'aile Est, elle conduisit Wen jusqu'aux portes de la grande salle.

Elle réajusta ses vêtements, et toute fatigue envolée, posa ses deux mains sur les deux battants de la porte. Wen vit le coup venir mais n'eu pas le temps de la retenir. La jeune Black ouvrit la porte à la volée. Un silence étonné figea la salle.

- Bonsoir tout le monde !!! Tonitrua la Gryffondor, un grand sourire de pur foutage de gueule peint sur le visage. Désolés pour le retard mais nous avons eu un petit contretemps !!! Elle s'avança dans l'allée centrale à grands pas, et alla s'installer à la place que lui avait gardé Harry. Ce dernier s'étant pris la tête dans les mains et marmonnait quelque chose du genre :

- … complètement irrécupérable… Pouvait pas se faire discrète pour changer…

- Aller Harry, faut pas avoir honte comme ça… Dit la jeune fille en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune Potter.

Puis comme si de rien était, elle se servit une assiette extrêmement pleine, étant donné qu'elle n'avait pas mangé depuis vingt quatre heures. Et commença à dévorer le contenu de l'assiette. Pendant ce temps Wen avait gagné la table des profs, et après avoir murmuré quelque chose à l'oreille de Dumbledore, il commença lui aussi à manger, non sans échanger un clin d'œil avec son élève.

Après avoir avalé le contenu de son assiette à une vitesse hallucinante, Mélindra se resservie et regarda Harry dans les yeux. Celui-ci réintégra la réalité :

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'es _encore_ arrivée ?

- Alors des Bringers, tu sais les agents du Mal initial, m'ont comme qui dirais-je, légèrement assommée, ils m'ont ensuite attachée dans une espèce de pièce, assez humide et accessoirement dans les égouts. Donc le temps que je me réveille, que je libère mes pouvoirs et qu'on rentre chez moi et bien il était pas loin de 19h30… Voilà. Et toi, quoi de neuf ?

- … Rien.

A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se leva pour faire son discours de début d'année qui commença par les recommandations habituelles que Mélindra n'écouta que d'une oreille quand quelque chose dans les propos du directeur capta son intention :

-…Je suis également au regret de vous annonce que la Coupe de Quidditch des Quatre Maisons n'aura pas lieu cette année.

- _Pardon_ ? S'écria la jeune fille en même temps que tous les membres de son équipe.

- Cela est dû, continua Dumbledore, à un événement particulier qui commencera en octobre et se poursuivra tout au long de l'année scolaire, en exigeant de la part des professeurs beaucoup de temps et d'énergie. Mais je suis persuadé que vous en serez tous enchantés. J'ai en effet le grand plaisir de vous annoncer que cette année, à Poudlard…

Mais, au même instant, un coup de tonnerre assourdissant retentit et les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent à la volée, pour la deuxième fois de la soirée.

Mélindra observa le nouveau venu avec méfiance… L'homme se tenait sur le seuil, appuyé sur un grand bâton et enveloppé d'une cape de voyage noire. Il commença à avancer entre les tables de Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Mélindra détailla le visage de l'inconnu lorsqu'il passa dans son champ direct de vision : chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau semblaient être recouvert d'une cicatrice… Sans oublier l'œil de verre bleu électrique qui bougeait dans tous les sens et de l'absence d'une partie de son nez…

- _Je le sens pas bien cet homme…_

- _**C'est-à-dire ?**_

- _Un mauvais pressentiment. _

- _**Si Dumbledore lui fait confiance…**_

- _…_

Mélindra reporta son attention sur l'inconnu, qui s'était assit à la table des professeurs et avait commencé à manger.

- Je vous présente notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix claire qui rompit le silence. Le professeur Maugrey.

Seul deux applaudissements saluèrent le nouvel enseignant : ceux de Hagrid et de Dumbledore.

Mélindra entendit Harry demander à Ron :

- Maugrey ? _Maugrey Fol Œil_

- Comme je le disais avant d'être interrompu. Cette année Poudlard accueillera un grand événement : le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !

La plupart des élèves commencèrent à se concerter à voix basse. Mélindra quand à elle, échangea un regard avec Wen, qui bien évidemment semblait au courant… Ainsi le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers avait été remit au goût du jour : la jeune fille avait lu un livre dessus et connaissait parfaitement les risques encouru par les participants… Elle n'écouta que d'une oreille l'explication de Dumbledore à ce sujet et fut tout de même légèrement soulagée d'entendre que la compétition allait être interdit aux mineurs… Pas que l'idée qu'une de ces têtes de pioches d'amis puissent être traversé par l'idée suicidaire de se présenter n'ait effleuré son esprit mais connaissant les deux loustiques. Il fallait s'attendre à tout. A la fin de son discours tout le monde commença à se lever mais visiblement, le vieux Directeur n'en avait pas encore finit :

- Un instant, chers élèves ! Il attendit patiemment que la grande salle retrouve un calme relatif et continua : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne sera pas la seule nouveauté. Comme vous l'avez remarqué toute à l'heure, le directeur fixa Mélindra du regard. La jeune fille lui répondit par un sourire de pure innocence. Nous avons un nouveau membre dans le corps enseignant. En effet, en raison des problèmes que nous rencontrons à cause des conflits entre les maisons, il y aura cette année, une nouvelle matière, bien entendu facultative mais que je vous conseille vivement de prendre… A partir de cette année, Maître Wen Zhi Lee, vous enseignera les Arts Martiaux, en vu de vous apprendre le respect et la maîtrise de soi, entre autres choses… Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, il s'agit d'un sport de combat moldu. Maître Lee passera dans vos classes pour vous expliquer en quoi consisterons ces cours. Sur ce, je vous laisse aller vous reposer. Demain sera une longue journée pour vous tous.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et prirent la direction de leur dortoir…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, j''espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Laissez moi une petite review pour me donner votre avis.

Sinon, j'aimerez vous demander si vous trouver que ma fic est une "Mary Sue" (Mary-Sue est un terme péjoratif donné à un personnage de fiction représenté d'une manière idéalisée, sans défaut notable) ou pas, parce que j'ai fait un test pour savoir si c'était le cas et disons que il semblerez que oui, mais j'aimerez vraiment savoir ce vous en pensez...

A bientôt

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 24/06_


	6. Rencontre avec Maugey Fol Oeil

**_Titre _**: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2 

**_Auteur_** : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_** : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_** : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_**

K-Melwin: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Elle m'a fait vraiment plaisir... Je suis soulagée de savoir que ma fic n'est pas une Mary-Sue. Le test que j'ai fait ne doit pas être si fiable que ça . J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

Bonne lecture à tous! N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review.

Chapitre 6

Le lendemain matin Mélindra se leva à cinq heures comme Wen lui avait demandé. Elle resta un bon quart d'heure sous la douche. Elle enfila rapidement ces vêtements de sport à savoir un pantalon assez large noir et une espèce de brassière de sport. Ensuite elle fila dans le dortoir des garçons.

- Harry, réveille toi !

- …

- Potter. Grogna-t-elle. Si il avait bien un moment de la journée où elle n'était pas à prendre avec des pincettes c'était bien le matin, surtout à cette heure-ci.

- Harry je te donne dix secondes pour ouvrir les yeux après je sors les grands moyens.

Le jeune Potter ne fit que remonter ces couvertures sur son visage…

- _Aqua Freez…_

Harry se redressa à une vitesse hallucinante et fonça dans la salle de bain.

Mélindra quitta la pièce avec un sourire satisfait.

Cinq minutes plus tard, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle. Quand Harry la vit, il s'écria :

- T'étais pas obligée de m'arroser ! Et puis t'as vu l'heure ?

- D'une tu ne voulais pas sortir de ton lit, de deux, pour l'heure, tu n'as qu'à te plaindre à Wen…

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de suivre la jeune fille à travers le château. Une fois arrivés dehors, le moine vint à leur rencontre :

- Bonjour ! Bien dormit ?

Harry vit Mélindra sortir un de ces sourires d'hypocrisie suprême avant de répondre :

- Tout est relatif, n'est-ce pas Wen ?

Son observateur ne répondit pas et se contenta de leur tendre une espèce de galette dont la couleur oscillait entre le jaune, le vert et le marron. Mélindra l'attrapa avec une grimace. Un jour Wen lui avait dit ce qu'il y avait dedans et il avait fallu un mois au moine pour la convaincre d'en remanger... Elle l'avala assez rapidement. La cause ? Ce truc, était certes extrêmement nourrissant mais infecte.

Harry prit la sienne et y goûta avec appréhension. Le goût était tout simplement indéfinissable… Il fut tenter de recracher sa bouchée mais se força à l'avaler :

- C'est quoi ce truc ?

- Si on te le disais, tu nous croirais pas Harry. Dit simplement Mélindra avant de se mettre à courir. Le jeune Potter ne fit pas d'histoire et se plia aux exigences de son Maître… Après avoir couru pendant un bon quart d'heure durant lequel Harry s'était engueulé mentalement pour n'avoir pas suivit le conseil de Mélindra, Wen s'occupa de lui et commença par lui enseigner l'art du combat avec un bâton. Harry observa du coin de l'œil Mélindra qui était en train de faire une espèce d'enchaînement de coup de pieds, de coups de poings et de trucs bizarres.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Demanda Harry à Wen.

- Elle révise ses katas et ses poumsees.

- Ces quoi ?

- Des combats imaginaires, un enchaînement d'attaques et de défenses… Répondit le moine en jetant un coup d'œil à son élève. Mélindra tu me referas celui-là ! Un grognement se fit entendre.

Ensuite Harry continua son combat… Pendant que Mélindra se battait contre un pantin ensorcelé. Ils arrêtèrent l'entraînement vers sept heures et demi…

Une fois que Wen les libéra, Mélindra fonça dans la Grande Salle, avaler un petit déjeuné digne de ce nom… Athéna sur ses talons.

Elle s'asseya à côté d'Hermione et se servit abondamment. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa directrice de maison vint se poster derrière elle.

- Merry… Murmura Ron, en désignant le professeur de la tête.

La jeune fille se retourna vers elle :

- Professeur McGonagall…

- Miss Black ! Montez dans votre dortoir vous changer immédiatement ! Ceci n'est pas une tenue convenable !

- Professeur, je viens de faire plus de deux heures de sport. Alors entre nous, la décence de ma tenue c'est le cadet de mes soucis pour le moment… Mélindra se retourna et recommença à manger.

- Miss Black, montez vous changer immédiatement ou c'est la retenue !

Mélindra grogna un :

- C'est pas possible…

Elle remonta légèrement le bas de son pantalon, détacha sa baguette et lança :

- _Accio pull !_ D'une manière nonchalante. Quelques secondes se passèrent puis le pull rouge de la jeune fille apparu à la porte de la grande Salle et finit dans la main de Mélindra qui l'enfila, ensuite elle lâcha à l'intention de son professeur :

_-_ Ca va comme ça ? Puis elle retourna un son assiette avec un sourire retenue que seul Harry et Ron virent.

- Quinze points pour Gryffondor. Dit simplement McGonagall avant de repartir.

- _T'as pas pu t'en empêcher !_

- _**Qu'est ce que tu veux 'Théna…**_

- Mélindra ? Quand est ce que tu as appris à lancer ce sort ? Marmonna Hermione qui semblait totalement stupéfaite.

- Cet été. Répondit la jeune Black, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Mais… Comment ?

- Tu as encore tellement de chose à apprendre sur le détournement des règlements Hermione ! Répondit la jeune fille en tapotant sur l'épaule de son amie.

- Mais on ne parle pas d'un simple règlement mais de lois Merry !

- Je sais… Et puis de toute façon, que veux tu qu'il me fasse Polichinelle ? Me mettre à Azkaban ? Mon père a réussi à sortir, j'y arriverais aussi… Sur ce Mélindra se leva et sortie de la Grande Salle, en direction de son dortoir.

Lorsqu'elle redescendit dans le Hall : elle écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Au moment, où elle était arrivée : Maugrey était sorti en clopinant des cachots, la baguette pointée sur Malefoy, qui visiblement aller lancer un sort à Harry par derrière :

- PAS DE CA, MON BONHOMME !

Il y eut un « Bang » et Mélindra vit Malefoy se transformer en fouine. Toute l'assistance se retrouva plongée dans le silence. Maugrey s'approcha de Harry :

- Tu as été touché ? Grogna l'ex-Aurore.

- Non, répondit Harry, il m'a raté.

- LAISSE-LE !

Mélindra vit Harry regarder Maugrey bizarrement :

- Laisse quoi ?

- Pas toi, lui ! Gronda Fol Œil, en montrant du pouce par-dessus son épaule Crabbe, qui venait de s'immobiliser au moment où il s'apprêtait à ramasser la fouine. Mélindra eut un sourire appréciateur… L'œil magique de son professeur semblait pouvoir voir derrière sa tête. La jeune fille s'asseya sur la rambarde de l'escalier et regarda le spectacle plus que distrayant donné par Maugrey. L'Ex-Auror avait entrepris de faire bondir la fouine. La jeune fille aperçue McGonagall écarquiller les yeux avec surprise en voyant la scène. Elle s'écria d'un ton scandalisé :

- Professeur Maugrey !

- Bonjour professeur. Dit calmement l'Ex-Auror.

- Que… Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- J'enseigne. Répondit Maugrey, comme si la chose était évidente.

- Vous ens… Maugrey, _c'est un élève ?_ S'écria McGonagall d'une voix suraiguë en laissant tomber ses livres, sous le coup de la surprise. Le professeur de Métamorphose sortie sa baguette et il y eu un craquement sonore. Draco Malefoy réapparut, recroquevillé sur le sol. Les cheveux du Serpentard, d'habitude dominé par une couche de gel lui tombé maintenant devant les yeux. Le jeune Malefoy se releva d'un bond, les joues roses. Il lança un regard noir à son professeur tout en frottant ses vêtements. Pendant ce temps, McGonagall était en tain de parler à Maugrey :

- Nous n'avons jamais recours à la Métamorphose pour infliger des punitions ! Le professeur Dumbledore vous l'a sûrement précisé ?

- Il y a peut-être fait allusion, c'est possible. Répondit Maugrey en se grattant le menton d'un air indifférent. Mais j'ai pensé qu'un bon traitement de choc…

- Nous donnons des retenues, Maugrey ! Ou nous parlons avec le responsable de la maison à laquelle appartient l'élève fautif !

- D'accord, c'est ce que je ferai. Il attrapa Malefoy par le bras et l'entraîna vers les sous sols.

Mélindra descendit de sur la rambarde et rejoignit ses trois amis. Ron avait une expression d'extase sur le visage :

- Ne me parlez surtout pas.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Hermione.

- Parce que je veux graver ça à tout jamais dans ma mémoire. Draco Malefoy, l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante…

Ils éclatèrent de rire et prirent la direction de leur cour de Métamorphose. Sur le chemin, Harry les laissa et partit se changer. Ils s'asseyèrent par terre en attendant le début des cours. Mélindra sortit un vieux grimoire et continua sa lecture. Hermione regarda le titre : _Magie Blanche avancée et disciplines associées._

- C'est pas du niveau des Aspics ça ?

- P'tête bien…

- Encore avec ton bouquin, Circera ?

Mélindra leva les yeux de son livre et croisa le regard de Wen.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir présenté les arts martiaux dans les classes.

- Et tu commences par la notre ? On va bien rire.

Le moine lui lança un regard soupçonneux et entra dans la classe de sa collègue.

- Circera ? Interrogea Ron.

- Une invention de Phoebe : le mélange de Circé et Baguera… Que veux tu, j'en avais à peine parlé que le surnom était trouvé.

Une demi heure plus tard, la cloche retentit dans tout Poudlard. Les Gryffondors et les Serpentards entrèrent dans la salle de Métamorphose. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, McGonagall prit la parole :

- Comme vous le savez, cette année une nouvelle matière programme à partir de la troisième année. Je vais donc laisser la parole à votre professeur.

Wen s'approcha tranquillement des élèves. Il croisa le regard allumé d'une lueur de malice de Mélindra.

- Bonjour à tous. Je me présente, je suis maître LEE. Le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de vous enseigner un art ancien moldus, afin que vous ayez un lien avec ce monde et afin de vous enseignez quelques petites choses dont vous avez tendance à oublier le sens… A savoir le respect, le self-contrôle… J'en passe et des meilleurs qui vous empêche d'avoir un comportement civilisé.

Des regards un peu gênés s'échangèrent entre les élèves.

- Bien, qui parmi vous à déjà pratiquer un quelconque sport de combat ?

Mélindra leva la main et regarda autour d'elle, les mains d'un autre Gryffondor ainsi que d'un Serpentard s'étaient levés, elle balaya le reste de la salle des yeux et failli laisser retomber sa main sur la table, sous le coup de la surprise… Draco Malefoy, avait levé le bras avec nonchalance et défiait tous les autres du regard, du genre : le premier qui fait une réflexion va entendre parler du pays…

Elle croisa le regard du Serpentard et lui fit un petit sourire en coin.

- Bien… Vous viendrez donc la semaine prochaine, ainsi que tous les autres.

Une espèce de mouvement de protestation s'éleva dans la classe. Mélindra vit les Serpentards lancer des regards noirs au moine. Et vu la tête de Malefoy, l'obligation de participer aux cours ne faisait pas partie du programme.

- Le professeur Dumbledore tien à ce que tous les élèves aient eut une idée de la matière avant de se décider. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

Wen sortit de la salle de classe. Un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe, brouhaha qui disparu rapidement quand les élèves eurent croisés le regard noir de leur professeur. Le cours commença ensuite… Venu le moment de la pratique, McGonagall s'écria :

- Miss Black, qu'est ce que c'est que cela ? Tout en criant, le professeur avait désigné Athéna, s'étant aperçu de la présence du chat, au moment où le félin avait bondit sur une des souris qu'elle venait de distribuer.

- Un chat. Répondit Mélindra, en toute innocence.

- Je le vois bien mais qu'est ce que ce chat fait ici ?

Mélindra pencha la tête sur le côté, fusilla son chat du regard et se tourna vers sa prof :

- Voyez vous, Athéna est un chat-phoenix. Ca ne tiendrait qu'à moi, je l'enfermerais dans mon dortoir parce qu'elle est un p'tit peu dangereuse… Mais elle s'est enfoncée dans le crâne de me protéger. De quoi ? Aller savoir… Mais de me protéger, donc elle me suit partout : un vrai pot de colle...

- Et bien débrouillez vous pour qu'elle reste dans votre salle commune !

Athéna émit un feulement sauvage. McGonagall se retourna vers le chat : Athéna avait arrondi son dos et hérissés ses poils. Son regard se planta dans celui de la femme. Mélindra la vit déglutir.

- Finalement, elle peut rester mais qu'elle ne dérange pas mon cour !

Athéna se calma instantanément…

- _**Et après, c'est moi qui en fais trop.**_

- _C'est bon…_

- _**Nan sérieusement… Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait ?**_

- _Ta prof est une Animagus._

- _**Et après ?**_

- _J'ai fait peur à sa partie animal on dirait._

Mélindra ne répondit pas, se contenta simplement de sourire et secouant la tête.

Le reste du cours se passa sans le moindre problème. A chaque heure, Mélindra devait justifier la présence d'Athéna et à chaque fois Athéna faisait le même cirque… Enfin sauf en histoire de la magie où Binns n'avait même pas remarquer la présence de l'animal.

Les journées suivirent leur cours, rythmées par les entraînements avec Wen, les cours et… les entraînements avec Wen. Mélinda ne se trouvait plus une seule minutes pou flâner. Enfin bon.

Le jeudi matin, Mélindra rallia la classe de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle s'asseya par terre et caressa tranquillement Athéna. Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas lui firent tourner la tête. Draco Malefoy arrivait suivit de sa bande de toutous personnel. La jeune fille entendit Parkinson murmurer quelque chose en rapport avec le fait qu'elle soit seule, le sujet alimenta la conversation pendant quelques secondes mais devant le manque évidant de réaction de la Gryffondor, ils passèrent vite à autre chose. Mélindra jeta un rapide coup d'œil au groupe de Serpentards, ses yeux se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur Malefoy, depuis deux jours, son regard sur le jeune homme avait changé, depuis qu'elle avait eu cette conversation avec lui :

_Flash back_

_Il était aux environs de minuit, Mélindra avait finit son entraînement, il y avait une demi-heure… Elle aurait du monter directement dans son dortoir comme Wen le lui avait dit, mais ce n'était pas parce que son Observateur avait débarqué à Poudlard qu'elle devait oublier ses anciennes habitudes qui consistaient à faire le maximum de choses qui n'était pas autorisée par le règlement… Et Mélindra commencer à le connaître par cœur à force que Rusard lui en cite toutes les règles qu'elle avait franchit, lorsqu'il la pinçait, ce qui était arrivé pas mal de fois l'année dernière. Elle avait donc prit, discrètement le chemin menant à la tour noire… Là-bas, elle était sûre de ne pas être dérangée… Une rumeur courrait comme quoi, elle serait maudite étant donné les quelques bagnards qui y avaient été emprisonnés. Mélindra n'y croyait pas et aimait plutôt y aller. Cette tour n'était certes pas la plus haute mais, elle offrait un bon observatoire pour l'Astronomie, et la jeune Black aimait à être près des étoiles depuis quelques temps… Lorsqu'elle eut gravit les derniers degrés, elle s'approcha de la cellule, dont la serrure n'avait pas encore était réparée. Elle entra à l'intérieur et s'asseya à même le sol. Athéna vint s'installer sur ses genoux et Mélindra laissa vagabonder ses pensées… Elle se demanda où se trouvait Spike, depuis quelques temps, elle n'avait plus de nouvelles, pas que cela l'inquiétait particulièrement, connaissant le Vampire, elle ne doutait pas de sa capacité de survie, mais bon… Il ne lui avait pas répondu et elle avait était obligée d'écrire à Buffy, qui n'avait pas l'air d'en savoir plus que ça… Elle entendit au loin quelques bruits de pas, mais ne s'occupa, ni de se rendre invisible, ni de se dissimuler de quelques façon qui soit étant donné qu'elle ne reconnu pas la démarche du concierge. Elle ne chercha même pas à savoir qui était monté jusqu'ici à cette heure, il était plus de minuit maintenant. Et puis de toute façon, elle était sûre d'une chose c'est que ce n'était pas un couple qui était venu se bécoter ici, si ça avait été le cas, elle se serait chargée de les faire déguerpir._

_- _Tu vas pas voir qui c'est ?

_- _**Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ?**

_-_ Je sais pas… Pour une Gryffondor, t'es pas si curieuse en faite…

_- _**Je suis curieuse quand ça vaut le coup.**

- Si tu veux mon avis ça vaut le coup.  
_Mélindra haussa un sourcil. Apparemment, Athéna savait quelque chose qui avait du lui échapper. Elle se releva doucement et s'approcha silencieusement de l'entrée de la cellule. Elle ne vit personne dans son champ de vision. Elle sortie entièrement de sa cachette. Une voix s'éleva derrière elle et la fit sursauter :_

_- Black. Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?_

_Mélindra se retourna vivement pour faire face à Draco Malefoy._

_- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Malefoy._

_Il eut un rictus et se détourna. Mélindra l'observa quelques secondes quand quelque chose qu'elle avait oubliée depuis la veille lui revint en mémoire. Elle s'approcha du Serpentard qui l'entendit arriver._

_- Qu'est qu'il y a Black ?_

_- Je m'disais Malefoy, ta famille, elle est pas sensée détester tout ce qui à traits, de près ou de loin aux moldus ?_

_- Si et alors ?_

_La voix du Serpentard était cassante, il semblait faire son possible pour que Mélindra lui fiche la paix mais il semblait avoir oublié quelque chose : l'obstination de son interlocutrice…_

_- Comment cela se fait-il que t'ai fait des arts martiaux, parce que c'est quand même moldu…_

_- Mon père a voulu que j'en fasse, j'en ai fait. Ca s'arrête là. Alors soit gentille Black, va assouvir ta curiosité de Gryffondor ailleurs._

_Mélindra failli partir, elle avait esquissé quelques pas… Mais finalement, elle resta. Elle se retourna et alla s'asseoir près du Serpentard qui eut un grognement agacé. Il choisi de l'ignorer._

_- Qui te l'a enseigné ?_

_Un soupir lui répondit._

_- Tu ne me foutra pas la paix tant que je n'aurais pas répondu à ton interrogatoire, n'est ce pas ?_

_- Tu comprends vite dit moi…_

_Le Serpentard lui adressa un regard noir avant de répondre :_

_- Maître Jarrow._

_Mélindra écarquilla les yeux de surprise et pâlit légèrement… Maître Jarrow était connu pour ses techniques d'éducations assez… violentes. Son maître mot : la maîtrise de la douleur. Tant que son élève ne maîtrisait pas parfaitement cela, il ne commençait pas le réel enseignement… Et il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour apprendre ce genre de chose… Elle savait que les sangs purs avaient des principes d'éducation complètement débiles mais pas à ce point là._

_- Pas si facile d'être Pur, pas vrai ?_

_- Tu ne sais rien de ce que c'est Black._

_- C'est vrai… Mais je connais au moins quelque chose que ni toi ni toute ta famille ne pourra jamais m'enlever._

_- Le sentiment de te sentir débile. Ca ne m'intéresse pas, Black._

_- Non, je pensais plutôt au goût de la liberté. Mais c'est toi qui vois, après tout ça fait des siècles que le monde attend la naissance d'un Malefoy intelligent. Ca viendra p'tète un jour. Parce sans vouloir dire toutes les familles de sang pur qui pensent comme la tienne sont débiles même si je n'en pense pas moins… Je te ferais remarquer que la génération de ta mère, a fait exploser le record de répudiation chez les Black, et qu'une de tes tantes en faisait partie. _

_Mélindra commença à s'éloigner, au moment où elle allait commencer à descendre, elle entendit murmurer :_

_- Black. La seule tante que j'ai se trouve à Azkaban pour tortures et actes Mangemort…_

_Mélindra se retourna vers lui. _

_- Tes parents te parlent du vilain Sirius Black, honte de sa famille mais pas d'Andromèda Black ?_

_- De qui tu parles ?_

_- Et bien Malefoy, quand t'auras dix minutes à perdre, vas à la bibliothèque consulter le livre sur la généalogie des grandes familles de sorciers… Je suis sûre que tu y trouveras ton bonheur. Sur ce elle fit demi-tour et descendit de la tour Noire, en direction de son dortoir…_

_°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°_

Harry, Ron et Hermione ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils semblaient tous les trois très excités.

- Je peux savoir se qu'il se passe ?

- C'est notre premier cours avec Maugrey… Répondit Harry.

- Et ?

- Et c'est tout…

- Ah. Si c'est tout…

La cloche retentit et tous les élèves entèrent dans la classe. Mélindra s'installa à côté de Harry qui s'était mit au premier rang. La classe attendait que le professeur Maugrey arrive, dans un silence inhabituel. Au bout de quelques minutes les bruits de pas caractéristiques de l'Ex-Auror se firent entendre. Alastor Maugrey entra dans sa classe, s'installa derrière son bureau et commença à faire l'appelle. Une fois qu'il eut terminé il déclara :

- Aujourd'hui nous allons étudier les sortilèges que le ministère de la magie réprimande avec le plus de sévérité. Qui peut me dire comment on les appelle ?

Une bonne partie de la classe leva la main, Mélindra y comprit.

- Monsieur Malefoy.

- Les sortilèges Impardonnables. Répondu le Serpentard avec nonchalance.

- Et pourquoi les appelle-t-on ainsi ? Miss Granger.

- Parce qu'ils sont impardonnables. Murmura la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

- Exacte. L'utilisation d'un de ces sortilèges vous donnera accès à un allé simple pour Azkaban ! La monté soudain du ton de l'Ex-Auror fit sursauter la majorité de la classe. Lequel d'entre vous en connaît un ?

Ron leva une main timide.

- Weasley.

- Mon père m'a parlé d'un maléfice… Ca s'appelle le sortilège de l'Imperium, ou quelque chose comme ça…

- Ah oui, le sortilège de l'Imperium. Murmura Maugrey d'un air appréciateur. C'est sûr que ton père le connaît bien ce sort. Il a donné pas mal de fil à retordre aux gens du ministère… Maugrey se leva avec lenteur, ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et en sortit un bocal en verre. A l'intérieur, trois grosses araignées s'agitaient en tous sens pour essayer de sorti. Mélindra murmura à Harry en voyant Ron pâlir légèrement.

- Je parie que Ron regrette de s'être mit juste devant le bureau. Harry eut un léger sourire et reporta son intention sur son professeur, qui avait sortie une des araignées du bocal.

- _Impero !_

L'araignée sauta alors de sa main, se laissa descendre le long d'un imperceptible fil de soie et commença à se balancer comme si elle exécutait un numéro de trapèze. Puis elle tendit les pattes et fit un saut périlleux en arrière, rompant le fil et tombant sur le bureau où elle se mit à faire la roue en décrivant des cercles. Maugrey agita sa baguette magique et l'araignée se dressa sur ses pattes de derrière en sautillant comme un danseur de claquettes.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, tout le monde sauf Mélindra et Maugrey. La jeune fille ne connaissait que trop bien ce sortilège. Elle l'avait vu à l'œuvre. Wen l'avait déjà sensibilisé au danger de L'Imperium. Il avait obligé un Démons à les conduire à son Maître, et ça sans qu'il ait besoin d'avoir recourt au chantage. Le moine lui avait expliqué l'arme que représentait un tel sortilège dans des mains mal intentionnées.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle, hein ? Grogna-t-il. Ca vous plairait que je vous oblige à faire la même chose ?

Les rirent s'évanouirent presque instantanément.

- Contrôle total. Dit Maugrey à voix basse tandis que l'araignée se recroquevillait et roulait sur elle-même d'un bout à l'autre du bureau. Je pourrais lui ordonner de se jeter par la fenêtre, de se noyer, ou de sauter dans la gorge de l'un ou l'une d'entre vous... Il y a des années, nombre de sorcières et de sorciers se sont retrouvés soumis à un sortilège de l'Imperium. Les gens du ministère ont eu bien du travail pour déterminer qui avait été forcé d'agir sous la contrainte et qui avait agi de sa propre volonté. L'Imperium peut-être combattu, et je vais vous apprendre comment, mais il faut une vraie forces de caractère pour s'y opposer et tout le monde n'en est pas capable. Il vaut mieux éviter d'en être victime si c'est possible. VIGILANCE CONSTANTE ! Aboya-t-il, et tout le monde sursauta. Maugrey se saisit de l'araignée sauteuse et la remit dans le bocal.

- Quelqu'un peut-il me citer un autre sortilège interdit ?

Mélindra leva la main, ainsi qu'Hermione et Neville. Neville ? La jeune fille se tourna vers le Gryffondor, assez surprise. En général, la seule matière où Neville répondait aux questions du professeur était la botanique.

- Oui ? Dit Maugrey.

- Il y a… Le sortilège Doloris, Répondit Neville d'une petite voix.

Maugrey regarda fixement Neville, avec ses deux yeux.

- Tu t'appelles Londubat ?

Neville acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

Maugrey se retourna vers toute sa classe. Puis il replongea sa main dans le bocal pour en sortir une autre araignée.

- Le sortilège Doloris, dit Maugrey. Il va falloir l'agrandir un peu pour que vous compreniez mieux le principe.

Il pointa sa baguette sûre l'araignée :

- _Amplificatum !_

L'araignée enfla aussitôt. Maugrey abaissa sa baguette lorsque l'araignée eut presque quadruplé de volume. Ensuite Maugrey lança le sortilège de douleur à la pauvre araignée.

- _Endoloris !_

Les pattes de l'araignée cédèrent alors sous son corps. Elle roula sur elle-même, agitée d'horribles convulsions, se balançant de tous côtés. Elle n'avait aucune possibilité d'émettre le moindre son mais Harry était sûr que, si elle avait eut une voix, elle aurait poussé des hurlements déchirants. Les yeux de Mélindra ne restèrent pas longtemps à la contemplation d'un spectacle tel que celui-ci. Elle connaissait le sortilège Doloris aussi bien que l'Imperium et apparemment elle n'était pas la seule. Neville était blanc comme un linge et la majorité des Serpentards ne semblait pas choqué par ce qu'ils voyaient ou alors savaient très bien masqué leurs expressions. Le regard de la jeune fille se posa sur le visage de son professeur et se fut l'expression d'un plaisir contenu qui choqua l'adolescente plus qu'autre chose. Ses yeux restèrent bloqués sur cette image jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione cris :

- Arrêtez !

Mélindra se retourna ver sa meilleure amie et suivit le regard de cette dernière qui était posé sur un Neville Londubat complètement terrorisé.

Maugrey leva sa baguette. Les pattes de l'araignée se détendirent mais elle continua à se convulser. Maugrey lui rendit sa taille normale et la remit dans le bocal.

- La douleur, dit-il à voix basse. On n'a besoin d'aucune arme pour faire mal à quelqu'un quand on est capable de jeter le sortilège Doloris… Celui-là a été très utilisé à une certaine époque. Quelqu'un peut me citer d'autres sortilèges interdits ?

Mélindra releva la main. Maugrey la désigna. Elle planta son regard dans celui de son professeur et répondit :

- L'Avada Kedavra.

- Ah, dit Maugrey en esquissant un nouveau sourire qui fit grimacer Mélindra. Oui, le dernier et le pire. Avada Kedavra… Le sortilège de la mort.

- _Tu as vu ce que j'ai vu ?_

- _**Apparemment, notre cher professeur est douteux.**_

- _Je t'avais bien dit qu'il était louche…_

_-__** …**_

- _Tu comptes faire quoi ?_

_**- Rien, rien qui ne puisse en faire voir de trop…**_

Mélindra réintégra le cours des choses au moment où Maugrey rugit :

- _Avada Kedavra !_

Le rayon vert sortit de sa baguette… Il y eu l'espèce de vent et aussitôt, l'araignée roula sur le dos. Elle était intacte mais il n'y avait aucun doute : elle était morte sur le coup. Quelques cris étouffés s'élevèrent dans la classe. Maugrey reprit :

- Pas très agréable, dit-il d'une voix calme. Pas amusant du tout. Il n'existe aucun moyen de conjurer ce sortilège. Impossible de le neutraliser. On ne connaît qu'une personne qui ait jamais réussi à y survivre et cette personne est assise devant moi.

Maugrey posa ses deux mains sur la table de Mélindra. La jeune fille releva la tête et lança un regard plein de défit à son professeur.

Mélindra savait que Harry avait résisté au sortilège de la mort, tout comme elle mais ça, aucun des rapports ministériel ne le mentionnait, et elle se fichait éperdument du faite qu'elle ait réussi à échapper à la prise du sortilège de la mort. Elle était loin de porter cela comme une fierté. Tout ce qu'elle retenait c'est que sa mère était morte à cause de ça… Elle savait aussi que de nombreux chercheurs sorciers s'étaient penchés sur le cas de Harry. Aucun n'avait été en mesure d'expliquer quoique ce soit. Elle avait lu les rapports fait au ministre de la magie. Rapports qu'elle avait obtenus, plus ou moins légalement. Elle avait tenté de comprendre après ça. Elle avait des recherches et avait découvert qu'un sort existait pour contrer l'Avada Kedavra. Ce sort n'avait jamais été utilisé depuis L'époque des Fondateurs. Ce sortilège avait été oublié. La cause ? Il demandait un tel niveau en magie, que depuis Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard, aucun sorcier ne s'était révélé assez puissant pour le lancer…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà. J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif.

A part ça, j'aimerez savoir avec qui vous verriez Mélindra Blak... Comme j'ai eut une question à ce sujet et que je voudrait savoir ce que vous en pensiez...

Merci de m'avoir lu et bonnes vacances.

A bientôt,

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 07/07/07_


	7. Nouveau pouvoir

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2 

_****_

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR:**

K-Melwin : Merci pour ta review. C'est vrai que c'est assez difficile de choisir... Mais bon, je verrais cela en tant voulu, ce n'est pas encore pour tout de suite. Bonne lecture!

Keiko Kishar: Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis surper contente que ma fic te plaise.

**Note:** Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre... Alors celui-ci est un peu différent des autres, pour ma part il me plaît assez mais j'amerais vraiment avoir votre avis. Voili voilou. Bonne lecture!

**Note 2:** Au passage, avant que j'oublie de le marquer. Je part en vacance et donc je ne pourrais pas updapter avant un long mois. Désolée. Mais bonne lecture quand même.

**Chapitre 7**

Le soir, après son entraînement durant lequel Wen l'avait traînée dans la Forêt Interdite, Mélindra entra dans la salle commune où la quasi-totalité des Gryffondors étaient rassemblés. La plupart d'entre eux faisaient leurs devoirs qui en ce début de semaine avaient également fait leur rentré. Mélindra balaya la pièce du regard et elle remarqua dans un coin reculé les jumeaux Weasley, qui étaient penchés sur un morceau de parchemin. Elle s'approcha d'eux et s'asseya comme si de rien était sur les genoux de Fred qui ne réagit même pas, trop habitué à ce genre de comportement de la part de Mélindra. La jeune Black jeta un regard sur la liste d'ingrédients qu'était en train de monter les deux frères et murmura à l'oreille de son siège :

- Fredi chéri, la pierre de lune et les yeux de salamandre explosent lorsque qu'ils entrent en contact.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Merci Merry.

- Mais de rien… Alors vous en êtes où ?

- Ca avance, lentement mais sûrement.

- T'es sûre que tu réussiras à nous trouver du sang d'Accromentula ? Demanda George.

- Sans problème. Wen m'a promis qu'on irait les voir. Répondit Mélindra, plus que sarcastique.

Elle resta quelques minutes à relire la préparation de Fred et George, puis finit par se lever, en ébouriffant les cheveux de Fred. Ce qui lui valu un grognement à son intention.

Elle s'asseya à côté de Harry et Ron qui étaient en train de faire leur devoir de Divination. Elle se pencha sur le parchemin du jeune Potter et murmura étonnée :

- Tiens tu vas te bagarrer Mercredi ? Avec qui ?

- Je sais pas, p'tète avec Malefoy où un autre Serpentard…

- C'est sûr que si tu te bats avec eux tu risques de perdre.

- Dis que je sais pas me battre aussi.

- Non, voyons Harry, je n'oserais jamais… Répliqua Mélindra avec un grand sourire hilare. Au fait, où est Hermione ?

- A la bibliothèque. Répondit Ron, sans lever les yeux de sa copie.

- Encore ?

- Bah, faut croire.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien faire là-bas ? Marmonna la jeune fille. En effet depuis la rentrée, Hermione passait tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque.

A peine eut elle finit de parler qu'un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre. Harry, Ron et Mélindra tournèrent la tête en direction du tapage et ils virent Hermione se diriger vers eux, une liasse de parchemin et une boîte à la main. Boîte qui semblait être à l'origine du bruit.

- Salut ! Dit-elle. Ca y est, j'ai fini !

- Moi aussi ! Répondit on d'un air triomphant en posant sa plume.

Hermione s'assit, posa dans un fauteuil vide ce qu'elle avait apporté et lut le parchemin sur lequel Ron avait écrit ses prédictions.

- Tu ne vas pas passer un mois très agréable, on dirait… Commenta-t-elle d'un ton ironique tandis que Pattenrond se pelotonnait sur ses genoux.

- Au moins, je suis prévenu. Dit Ron en baillant.

- Apparemment, tu vas te noyer deux fois. Fit remarquer Hermione.

- Ah bon ? S'étonna Ron.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à ses prédictions.

- Tu as raison, il vaudrait mieux enlever une des noyades… A la place, je me ferai piétiner par un hippogriffe déchaîné.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'on voit tout de suite que tout est inventé ? Dit Hermione.

- Comment oses-tu ? S'exclama Ron, d'un air faussement outré. On a travaillé comme des elfes de maison !

Hermione haussa les sourcils.

- Enfin, c'est une façon de parler. Ajouta précipitamment Ron.

Mélindra avait observé l'échange en souriant…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, dans cette boîte ? Demanda Harry, au bout de quelques minutes.

- C'est drôle que tu me le demandes. Répondit Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ron. La Gryffondor ouvrit sa boîte, à l'intérieur, il y avait une bonne cinquantaine de badges de toutes les couleurs qui portaient les mêmes lettres : S.A.L.E.

- Sale ? Interrogea Harry en saisissant l'un des badges. Mélindra l'imita et en prit un également.

- Pas _sale. _Répliqua Hermione, d'un ton agacé. Il faut dire S-A-L-E. Ca signifie Société d'Aide à la Libération des Elfes.

- Jamais entendu parler. Dit Ron.

- Bien sûr que non. Répondit sèchement Hermione. C'est moi qui viens de la créer.

- Ah bon ? Dit Ron, vaguement surpris. Et tu as combien de membres ?

- Si vous adhérez, ça fera quatre.

Mélindra sortit de sa léthargie :

- Hermione, tu entends quoi exactement par _Libération des Elfes_ ?

- Et bien, j'entends les sortir de l'esclavage dans lequel ils vivent depuis des siècles et…

- Temps mort Hermione ! Ils- aiment- ça. Ils _aiment_ vivre en esclavage ! Dit Ron d'une voix forte.

- C'est vrai Hermione… Le plus grand déshonneur pour un Elfe de maison est de se faire libérer…

- C'est parce qu'ils vivent avec cette pensée dans la tête depuis des siècles ! Laissez moi vous expliquer au moins ! S'énerva la Gryffondor.

Et Hermione expliqua le fonctionnement de l'Association.

A la fin du discours de la Gryffondor, Ron était littéralement scotché et semblait incapable de parler. Harry était perdu dans la contemplation des vitres de la salle et Mélindra avait levé un sourcil, essayant de se convaincre que ses amis n'étaient pas tous cinglés … Le silence fut brisé par un léger « tap,tap ». Harry repéra sa chouette et se leva afin de lui ouvrir.

- Hedwige ! La chouette s'envola et alla se poser sur la table. Harry la rejoignit et tout en détachant la réponse de Sirius, il murmura :

- Il était temps…

Harry s'asseya en face de Mélindra qui le fixait avec impatience. Elle vit les yeux du Gryffondor bondir de gauche à droite et pâlir légèrement provoquant une vague de panique chez la jeune fille qui était en train de se demander se qu'il se passait… A la fin de sa lecture Harry tendit le parchemin à Mélindra.

_Harry,_

_Je m'envole immédiatement vers le nord. Ce que tu me dis sur ta cicatrice n'est que le dernier élément en date d'une série d'étranges rumeurs qui me sont parvenues jusqu'ici. Si elle te fait à nouveau mal, va tout de suite voir Dumbledore. On me dit qu'il a sorti Maugrey Fol Œil de sa retraite, ce qui signifie qu'il a su lire les signes, même s'il est le seul._

_Je te contacterai bientôt. Mes amitiés à Ron et à Hermione. Et ouvre l'œil Harry._

_PS : Comme je sais que tu liras cette lettre, Mélindra. Je t'en prie fait attention à toi._

_Sirius._

Mélindra abattit violemment son poing sur la table à côté d'elle, faisant tourner toutes les têtes vers elle.

- Je vais le tuer ! Je te jure, je vais le trucider ! Gronda la jeune Black, tout en balançant la lettre par terre et en se levant. Elle marcha vivement, d'un pas plus qu'énervé et sortit de la tour en faisant claquer le portrait, qui émit des cris de protestations.

Harry grimaça… Il se leva, ramassa la lettre qu'il tendit au passage à Ron et à Hermione et monta chercher la carte du Maraudeur.

Il revint deux minutes après. Ron et Hermione affichaient une mine consternée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec la carte ? Murmura Hermione.

- Tenter de rattraper Mélindra… Il murmura l'incantation et le plan de Poudlard apparut. Il recherchèrent Mélindra qui était déjà dans le parc, puis tout d'un coup le point disparu.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Interrogea Ron.

- Je sais pas… Murmura Harry.

- Elle s'est peut-être rendue invisible. Proposa Hermione.

- Elle apparaîtrait quand même sur la carte. Répondit Harry.

- En tout cas, elle n'a pas pu transplaner ou quelque chose dans ce goût là, c'est impossible à Poudlard.

Harry regarda Hermione avec un air sceptique…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

En lisant la lettre de son père, Mélindra avait sentit la panique s'immiscer en elle… Une peur panique. Mélindra avait peur, peur que son père se fasse capturer, peur qu'il retourne à Azkaban ou qu'il reçoive le baiser du Détraqueur… Peur de le perdre, tout simplement. En quelques mois, elle avait retrouvé la personne qu'elle cherchait depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle avait été adoptée. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'elle allait le perdre parce que môsieur Sirius Black avait décidé de venir les surveiller et de les protéger, Harry et elle, alors qu'elle pouvait très bien le faire toute seule.

Elle s'était levée, elle allait lui montrer, à son père ce qu'il se passait quand elle s'énerver. Lorsqu'elle claqua le portrait, elle entendit la grosse Dame lui hurler quelque chose qu'elle n'écouta même pas.

Elle entendit vaguement Athéna lui intimer de se calmer, que ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, que…

- ATHENA ! Fou moi la paix !

Le félin la laissa tranquille.

Au détour d'un couloir elle entendit Rusard lui demandait de s'arrêter, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être dehors à cette heure-ci, qu'il allait la coller si elle ne s'arrêtait pas immédiatement, qu'il allait faire un rapport, qu'il… Mais Mélindra ne lui obéit pas, et elle avançait si vite qu'elle sema le concierge sans le moindre effort et sans le vouloir…

Elle était arrivée dans le hall d'entrée quand elle vit à ce même moment sortir des cachots : Severus Rogue. Il la vit passer devant lui, sans ralentir, elle ouvrit violemment les portes et sortie dans le parc… Rogue avait appris à voire les signes avant coureur d'une colère qui pourrait lui coûter un aller simple pour l'infirmerie. Il vit son élève avancer dans le parc puis disparaître… Laissant derrière elle son chat, fait étrange car le félin ne quittait pas la jeune fille d'une semelle et qu'il était figé à la même place depuis la disparition de la jeune fille. Rogue en déduisit que Mélindra ne s'était pas seulement contentée de se rendre invisible, il prit la direction du bureau directorial.

Mélindra marchait, elle ne savait pas où, mais une chose était sûre elle allait réussir à rejoindre son père, même si pour cela, elle devait traverser la forêt Interdite jusqu'à trouver un endroit d'où elle pourrait contacter les sœurs Halliwell. Le visage de son père lui sauta en mémoire… Et elle commença à sentir son corps chauffer, chauffer comme il n'avait jamais chauffé. Elle avait l'impression de prendre littéralement feu… Ses muscles commencèrent à trembler, légèrement au départ puis de plus en plus fort. Mélindra eut l'impression d'être violemment tiré en arrière et la vision du parc disparue. Elle se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Ses oreilles sifflaient et elle se sentait comme écrasée par une pression au niveau de la poitrine. Et puis tout s'arrêta. Elle sentit ses pieds toucher le sol, mais si brusquement qu'elle perdit l'équilibre et s'étala par terre. Elle releva la tête et regarda autour d'elle, totalement surprise. Il y avait vingt secondes elle marchait dans le parc et maintenant, elle se trouvait dans une maison. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions qu'une voix rauque s'éleva derrière elle :

- Mélindra ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sirius Black s'était envolé du nord des Caraïbes il y a deux jours et il avait convenu avec Dumbledore et Remus de passer chez le lycanthrope avant de remonter dans le nord de l'Ecosse. Remus n'avait pas été très emballé au départ, ayant peur d'être sous surveillance mais il n'avait pas pu dire non à son meilleur ami et au professeur Dumbledore. Il discutait tranquillement avec Patmol, de chose et d'autre quand il avait vu apparaître dans sa cuisine une silhouette qu'il reconnu immédiatement : Mélindra Black…

Mélindra se releva souplement et tourna la tête vers son père qui semblait totalement stupéfait de voir sa fille dans la maison de son meilleur ami.

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Grogna Mélindra d'une voix froide.

Sirius ne répondit pas, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir sa fille.

Remus quant à lui sentit que quelque chose n'allait pas avec son ancienne élève. Sa lycanthropie avait surdéveloppé ses sens et il arrivait à percevoir des choses chez les personnes qui l'entourait. Et là, Mélindra n'était pas dans son état normale. Remus sentait la peur de la jeune fille, cachée sous une colère baignée d'inquiétude, plus qu'autre chose. Il se leva discrètement et sorti de sa cuisine.

- Pardon ? Murmura Sirius au bout d'une minute durant laquelle Mélindra l'avait fixé.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es revenu en Angleterre alors que tu es recherché par tous les services de sécurité aussi bien sorcier que moldu ? Explosa la jeune fille en s'approchant de l'Animagus.

Sirius se leva et attrapa sa fille par les épaules. Celle-ci tenta de se dégager en lui lançant un regard mauvais.

- Calme-toi Mélindra, s'il te plaît…

- Je suis très calme. Répondit l'adolescente en hachant chaque mot.

Son père haussa un sourcil et la regarda dans les yeux, pas du tout convaincu. Elle semblait plus qu'énervée… Il la tira sur le côté et la força à s'asseoir. Elle s'exécuta avec mauvaise grâce, ces yeux lançant des éclairs de mauvaise humeur évidente à son père. Ensuite Sirius se baissa et se mit à la hauteur de l'adolescente.

- Ecoute Mélindra, on va se mettre d'accord sur un point et pas plus tard que tout de suite : je suis au courant d'être inscrit comme fugitif dangereux sur tous les fichiers des autorités du coin. C'est clair ?

Un soupir énervé lui répondit.

- Là où j'étais, j'ai entendu des choses… Quelque chose se trame dans l'ombre, je ne sais pas quoi… Mais Mélindra croit bien que si ça ne te concernait pas Harry et toi, je ne serais pas ici, à jouer avec le feu pour le plaisir…

- Je m'en fiche de ça ! Si c'est qu'un problème de sécurité, je m'en charge… Mais retourne d'où tu viens s'il te plait. Murmura Mélindra, qui commençait à sentir les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti ça : l'envie inexplicable de pleurer… Elle n'était plus habituée à dire qu'elle avait peur, ou même à avoir peur, il en fallait beaucoup pour l'impressionner… Cette habitude, elle l'avait perdue à force de devoir toujours se battre… Se battre contre des démons, contre des Vampires… A force de devoir se forger une carapace pour pouvoir vivre normalement : il y avait Mélindra Black, celle qui n'avait peur de rien et puis Mélindra tout court. Celle qui avait refais surface il y a quelques mois, alors qu'elle pensait avoir perdue l'innocence qu'on les adolescents de son âge avec tout ce qu'elle avait vu… Et vécu… Et Mélindra tout court, s'était la petite fille qui avait peur du noir…

- Ce n'est pas qu'un problème de sécurité… J'ai fait deux promesses il y a treize ans, je tiens à les tenir.

- Ce n'est pas en te faisant tuer que tu pourras les tenir. Lâcha Mélindra, d'une petite voix, tandis que les larmes franchissait la barrière de ses yeux.

Sirius Black pâlit légèrement en comprenant enfin le pourquoi du comment de la crise de sa fille. Il la serra dans ses bras, et tenta de calmer les sanglots qui secouaient l'adolescente.

- Chuuut ma puce… Calme toi…

Et pendant plus de dix minutes Sirius Black tenta tant bien que mal de réconforter sa fille… Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, pendant toute l'année dernière, le peu qu'il avait pu voir de la jeune fille s'était un courage et un sang froid à toute épreuve et aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression de retrouver le bébé qu'il avait laissé il y a treize ans dans les bras de son dernier meilleur ami… Il avait vraiment du mal à suivre, c'était déjà assez compliqué pour lui de s'habituer au fait que Mélindra ait grandit sans lui mais si en plus elle lui faisait des coups comme celui-ci à répétition, il allait perde la boule plus vite qu'à Azkaban.

Quand il sentit que sa fille avait retrouvé un calme relatif, il desserra son étreinte et regarda Mélindra dans les yeux :

- Ca va mieux ?

Elle hocha simplement de la tête.

Sirius se redressa et alla s'asseoir entraînant Mélindra derrière lui. L'adolescente vint se caller contre lui, la tête dans le cou de son père à la recherche de réconfort…

- Tu m'expliques ce que tu fais là maintenant ? Murmura Sirius à l'oreille de sa fille.

- Je sais pas…

- Ca ne m'avance pas beaucoup…

Mélindra sourit légèrement.

- A l'origine je voulais venir te tuer pour être revenu en Angleterre mais, je n'ai plus envie.

Sirius ne répondit pas, sachant pertinemment que Mélindra était seulement morte de trouille à l'idée qu'il lui arrive quelque chose et il ne savait pas si s'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Il la serra un peu plus contre lui, profitant du bien être d'avoir sa fille avec lui, chose qui n'allait pas se reproduire pendant un certains temps.

Remus revint à ce moment là, il regarda avec un petit sourire le tableau.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop ? Demanda-t-il, histoire de faire remarquer sa présence à une certaine Gryffondor. Celle-ci releva la tête en reconnaissant la voix de son ancien professeur :

- Professeur Lupin ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

- Ca serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question Mélindra, alors, que fais tu chez moi ?

- Ch… Chez vous ? Bégueilla la jeune fille en rosissant légèrement. Je ne savais que c'était votre maison. Désolée…

- Ce n'est pas grave… Et tu sais, je ne suis plus ton professeur, tu peux m'appeler Remus si tu veux… Je ne vais pas te manger. Dit calmement le lycanthrope, en s'asseyant en face de son ancienne élève et de son ami.

- Euh… Je vais essayer. Mais je promets rien, on se défait pas de ses vieilles habitudes…

Sa remarque fit sourire les deux Maraudeurs.

- Tu ne m'a toujours pas dit comment tu avais réussit à te retrouver à plus de sept cent kilomètres de Poudlard. Rappela Sirius.

- C'est-à-dire que c'est pas si simple… Expliqua Mélindra en se redressant. Je marchais dans le parc et je me suis retrouvée ici…

- Tu as transplané de Poudlard ? C'est impossible !

Mélindra échangea un sourire complice avec son père, et murmura, plus pour elle que pour le pauvre lycanthrope qui était en train de se triturer les méninges pour savoir comment une élève de quatorze ans avait pu mettre à mal les protections de Poudlard :

- Impossible n'est pas Black…

- Je sais mais quand même… Grogna le loup-garou, qui avait trop souvent entendu cette phrase lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

- Un autre problème s'impose, comment compte tu rentrer ?

Mélindra se passa la main dans les cheveux, à la recherche d'une solution : elle pouvait toujours appeler Paige mais bon… Soudain, un éclair bleu apparut dans la cuisine et Athéna déboula à son tour. Elle s'approcha de Mélindra et se pelotonna sur ses genoux.

Sirius regarda le chat qu'il avait offert à sa fille, il était vraiment beau, le chat tourna son regard vers lui et Sirius planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Athéna. Il y vit une sérénité et une sagesse qui remonté aux racines de l'espèce à laquelle appartenait le félin. Mariage entre l'air et la terre. Merveilleuse descendance de deux entités que tout sépare et pourtant… Ce n'était pas lui qui avait offert le chat à Mélindra, s'était le chat qui l'avait trouvé et qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle était liée à la jeune fille.

Par une association d'idée, il se rappela du collier dont Mélindra lui avait parlé.

- C'est un chat-phoenix ? Interrogea Remus.

- Oui. Répondit Mélindra en caressant Athéna, qui avait eu la peur de sa vie en voyant disparaître sa maîtresse…

Lunard échangea un regard avec Sirius, un regard totalement pas surpris du tout… Sirius avait toujours été gaga de sa fille… Celui-ci lui fit un sourire innocent.

Remus secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré mais il sourit intérieurement, pendant deux petites minutes il avait eu l'impression d'être retourné en arrière, quand ils étaient à Poudlard, Sirius, James et lui… Quand tout était encore simple.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure ?_

_- __**Je sais pas…**_

_**- **__Tu comptes faire comment pour rentrer à Poudlard ?_

_- __**Je sais pas… t'as une idée ?**_

- _Je peux te ramener normalement…_

_- __**Ca marche.**_

Sirius allait parler quand Fumseck, le phoenix de Dumbledore apparu dans la pièce dans un éclair rouge. Il se posa devant Remus et déposa une lettre. Le lycanthrope échangea un regard avec ses deux invités et parcourue rapidement la lettre… à la fin il se tourna vers Mélindra :

- Dumbledore se demande où tu as disparu… Rogue t'a vue t'évaporer…

Mélinda hausa un sourcil et répondit :

- Eh bien, je suis ici, si ça peut le rassurer. Dites lui que mon chat me ramènera tout à l'heure…

Le loup-garou écrivit au directeur de Poudlard et redonna la lettre à Fumseck. Une fois que l'oiseau fut parti. Sirius demanda à sa fille :

- Alors Mélindra, raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as été su le Mont Olympe cet été.

Mélindra lui raconta son escapade, et ne s'étendit pas trop sur le problème des Bringers. Bien que son père, pas dupe du tout essaya de lui soutirer le contenu de l'exacte vérité. A la fin, elle lui montra son collier.

- Il est magnifique… dit-il simplement.

- Le dessin qui est dessus me rappelle quelque chose. Dit Remus qui s'était approché. Je crois que j'ai déjà du le voir quelque part.

- J'ai pas eut le temps de faire des recherches cet été. Wen ne m'a pas laissé cinq minutes de tranquillité sauf quand j'ai été faire les magasins pour Harry. Il n'a pas eut le courage de m'accompagner… Se plaignit Mélindra.

- Ah… Tu as refait la garde robe de mon filleul. Parfait !

Mélindra sourit en repensant à la journée qu'ils avaient passés à Milan.

- Ouais. Il a dit qu'il t'enverrait une lettre de menace de mort pour m'avoir dit de lui trouver des vêtements à sa taille.

Sirius ria, bien vite suivit par Remus et Mélindra.

Remus qui n'en revenait pas de l'effet pansement que Mélindra arrivait à produire sur Sirius. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, l'Animagus avait presque perdu ce voile qui lui obscurcissait le regard et son air taciturne n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, lorsque l'on voyait le grand sourire que l'adolescente avait fait naître.

Mélindra resta encore une petite heure chez Lupin puis quand elle remarqua que sa montre indiquait déjà dix heures, elle décida, à contre cœur de repartir pour Poudlard. Elle salua Remus et mit un certains temps à dire au revoir à son père. Ensuite elle attrapa Athéna et celle-ci la téléporta à Poudlard. En apparaissant dans le parc Mélindra posa précipitamment Athéna par terre et se toucha méticuleusement le corps pour vérifier que rien ne manquait. Voyager avec Athéna était encore plus flippant que de voyager avec un être de lumière. Elle avait eut l'impression que chaque molécule de son corps avait été défragmentée pour être rassemblée lors de son retour au château.

- Je ne réitérerais jamais ce genre de truc ! Annonça-t-elle à Athéna. Qui visiblement avait l'air de bien se marrer.

Ensuite Mélindra prit la direction de son dortoir en évitant de se faire remarquer. Lorsqu'elle arriva devant le tableau, la grosse Dame refusa de lui ouvrir.

- Très bien… _Attraversare ! _Lança–t-elle sur le tableau, et son l'œil outré de la grosse Damme, elle traversa le portrait.

- Mélindra ! S'écria Harry en voyant la jeune Black traverser le portrait.

La jeune fille vint s'asseoir à côté des trois Gryffondors. Sous l'œil impatient d'Harry qui attendait des explications, explications qui tardèrent à venir.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? Demanda Mélindra, qui ayant retrouvé toute sa bonne humeur, était repassée en mode chieuse.

- Très drôle…

La jeune fille se redressa et leur raconta où elle avait atterrit, en passant sous silence sa crise de larmes.

- Tu as vraiment transplané de Poudlard ? Interrogea Hermione qui n'en revenait pas.

- Ouaiep. Et même que j'ai réussi à y rerentrer par le même moyen. Répondit-elle sur le ton de la confidence.

- Mais c'est impossible !

- J'ai tendance à repousser les limites du possible en ce moment… Répondit la jeune fille, d'un air suffisant qui lui valut une claque derrière la tête :

- Ca va les chevilles ? Lui demanda Harry.

- Ca peut aller.

Ils restèrent encore un peu à parler de tout et de rien et montèrent se coucher.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, ce chapitre est finit et j'espère qu'il vous a plu... N'hésiter pas à me laisser votre avis.

Sinon, aujourd'hui c'était la sorti d'Harry Potter et les reliques mortuaires et si comme moi vous êtes desespérée de ne pas être anglaise, ou de ne pas être bilangue, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au club des gens qui doivent attendre encore trois mois pour savoir si Harry meurt ou survie... Enfin, on a quand même le film qui est sortit il y a 15 jours, et qui était, je trouve, plutôt pas mal et beaucoup mieux que les deux derniers... Mais bon, en fan d'Harry Potter vous savez tous déjà ça, donc, je vais arrêter de monopoliser votre attention avec mon blabla et je vous dit à bientôt.

Orlane

_mis en ligne le 21/07/07_


	8. Premier Cours d'Arts Martiaux

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_**

_- Narayam:_ Que de compliments. Merci beaucoup, ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. Quant à ta question, l'avenir nous le dira... J'espère que la suite va te plaire.

_- K-Melwin:_ Non j'ai pas lu le parisien mais j'ai fureté sur internet. Et j'en sait maintenant surement trop sur le tome 7 mais bon... La curiosité peu devenir vite maladive quant il sagit d'Harry Potter. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**_Note:_** Me revoilà après un mois de vacances avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. En tout cas c'est le dernier avant la rentrée des classes... Au niveau de l'anvancement, j'ai maintenant presque 17 chapitres d'écrit, alors même avec le retour de l'école, il ne devrait pas y avoir trop de retard dans la parution.

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 8**

La fin de la semaine se passa assez rapidement sans évènements notables, à part le fait que Mélindra ait été convoqué chez le directeur le lendemain de son escapade hors de Poudlard. Elle n'avait pas dit au directeur qu'elle avait transplanée de son plein grès, étant donné la présence de Maugrey. Elle avait inventé un bobard comme quoi ce serait Paige qu'il l'aurait emmenée et point final. Dumbledore n'avait pas semblé y croire de trop alors elle avait envoyé un message à Paige et à son ancien professeur, histoire d'assurer ses arrières. Seul Wen était au courant du fait que ce serait une déclinaison de ses pouvoirs, tout du moins, c'est ce qu'elle en avait déduit.

Le Mardi suivant, toutes les quatrièmes années s'étaient vu dans l'obligation de se présenter à la Grande Salle, en vu de recevoir leur premier cours d'Art martiaux. Ces cours avaient été placés dans l'emploi du temps, de sorte qu'ils ne dérangent pas les futurs entraînements de Quidditch.

Les élèves étaient donc massés devant les portes de la Grande Salle et attendaient patiemment qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Pendant ce temps, Mélindra était déjà à l'intérieur et était en train de s'échauffer. Comme pour les troisièmes années, elle allait montrer ce à quoi ressemblait les Art martiaux mais aujourd'hui elle avait l'impression que ce ne serait pas comme la veille, étant donné le sourire en coin qu'affichait Wen.

- C'est bon ? Lui demanda Wen.

- Ouais.

Le moine alla ouvrir les portes de la salle. Le flux d'élèves, tous en vêtements de sports –fait historique à Poudlard- entrèrent dans le silence, et allèrent se masser au centre de la salle, qui pour l'occasion avait été recouverte de parquet, et dont les tables avaient été enlevées. Mélindra aperçu Wen du coin de l'œil s'approcher de Malefoy, qui avait revêtu une tenue semblable à celle de Mélindra, à la différence qu'elle était noire. Mélindra vit ensuite Malefoy hocher de la tête et se diriger vers un coin de la salle où il commença à s'échauffer, tout en jetant un regard noir à la jeune fille.

Elle écouta vaguement Wen qui expliquait aux autres élèves comment se passerait ce premier cour : un petit quart d'heure de démonstration, l'échauffement et l'explication des premières bases. Mais une question se traînait dans son esprit, pourquoi Wen avait été voir Malefoy ?

Cette réponse ne mit pas longtemps à trouver une réponse.

Une fois qu'il eut finit il demanda à ses élèves d'aller s'asseoir le long d'un des murs puis il se tourna vers Mélindra qui ne manqua pas de lui envoyer un regard noir.

- Bien. Pour que vous voyiez ce que donne le combat à haut niveau, j'ai demandé à deux élèves compétant en la matière de vous montrer comment cela se passe. Miss Black et Monsieur Malefoy, allez vous équiper. Dit-il en désignant des protections dans un coin de la pièce.

Mélindra lança un regard incendiaire à son observateur et se retint à grande peine d'étrangler le moine.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ces trucs la ! Grogna Malefoy.

- Dans ce cas moi non plus. Répondit Mélindra.

- Très bien. C'est vous qui voyiez.

Wen se tourna vers ses deux élèves qui s'affronter déjà du regard.

- Saluez vous !

Les deux ennemis s'exécutèrent avec mauvaise grâce.

- En garde !

Là par contre, deux sourires carnassiers se dessinèrent de par et d'autre.

- Combattez !

Le combat une fois lancé, Wen s'éloigna et alla se poster dans un coin de la pièce : les deux jeunes se tournaient autour, feintaient mais n'attaquaient pas…

Draco n'appréciait pas spécialement de devoir se montrer en spectacle mais pour une fois il pouvait se battre avec Black sans craindre de punitions et c'était peut dire qu'il avait des choses à venger. Il décida d'attaquer le premier, son cou de pied était rapide et puissant, il n'effleura même pas sa cible…

Mélindra esquiva sans problème le coup de son adversaire et eut un sourire appréciateur, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas battue contre quelqu'un de bon niveau.

Les coups commencèrent à s'échanger, rapides et bien placés et pourtant ils n'atteignaient pas souvent l'adversaire, aussi bien d'un côté comme de l'autre. Au bout de cinq minutes, Mélindra commença à être lassée et épuisée. Elle frappa Malefoy en plein ventre, effectua une balayette au Serpentard qui se retrouva au sol, sans avoir trop compris ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il la regarda avec étonnement lorsqu'elle lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Il attrapa la main de la Gryffondor tandis que les autres commençait à applaudir la prestation des deux ennemis.

- Tu te bats bien Malefoy, pour un Serpentard… Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, reprenant son souffle.

- T'es pas mal non plus, pour une Gryffondor…

Wen s'approcha d'eux et leur murmura :

- Bien, même très bien. Vous vous entraînerez ensemble maintenant. Décréta-t-il.

Deux regards furieux se tournèrent vers lui :

- QUOI ?!

- Il en est hors de question Wen ! Je le supporte suffisamment en cours ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Hurla Mélindra.

- Et puis de toute façon, c'est le premier et le dernier cours auquel j'assiste ! Répliqua Malefoy.

- D'une Mélindra, c'est moi qui décide. De deux, Monsieur Malefoy, étant donné votre niveau, vous êtes obligé de suivre ce cours. De grès ou de force. Déclara Wen, tout en se dirigeant vers le reste de ses élèves.

Le Serpentard serra les poings et Mélindra grogna.

- Ah, et vu le nombre d'élèves, j'aurais besoin d'assistants ! Leur annonça le moine, avec un grand sourire.

- JAMAIS ! Hurlèrent-ils dans un magnifique ensemble.

- C'est ce que l'on verra ! Répliqua Wen.

- Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je… Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? Demanda la jeune Black en s'apercevant du sourire narquois du Serpentard. Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire plus largement et de se détourner en direction de ses amis.

- Lui aussi je vais le tuer. Grogna Mélindra pour elle-même. Ensuite elle alla rejoindre Harry, Hermione et Ron, qui étaient encore en train de se chamailler. Les trois Gryffondors était en train de courir autour de la salle et écoutaient avec attention les indications de leur professeur. L'échauffement dura un quart d'heure, durant lequel Mélindra maugréa contre Wen. Ensuite elle alla se mettre dans un coin de la salle et révisa ses poumsés… Elle vit Malefoy la rejoindre, le Serpentard n'avait pas quitté son air narquois, ce qui lui valu un regard noir. Au bout de vingt minutes, ils furent rejoints par un Serpentard et un Serdaigle. Chacun se dirigea vers le représentant de la maison avec lequel il avait le plus d'affinité. Le jeune bleu et argent se plaça timidement dans le champ de vision de la Gryffondor qui était quand même connu pour ses excès de mauvaise humeur. Celle-ci eut un sourire, s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui :

- Enfin quelqu'un de civilisé. Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Chris Leroy.

- Ah oui, le français…

- Oui, le français. Répondit le jeune homme avec un sourire.

Mélindra détailla son vis-à-vis, Chris était blond aux yeux bleus et semblait plutôt sympathique. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Mélindra le voyait bien sûr… Le jeune Bleu et argent passait beaucoup de temps à la Bibliothèque… Mélindra aussi en quelque sorte. En plus, Chris n'avait pas une tête que l'on oubliait rapidement. L'un des mecs les plus mignons de quatrième année, selon la plupart des filles. Pour une fois que la jeune Black était d'accord avec toutes ces… Poufs.

- Notre cher prof t'a dit que je te montrerais quoi ? Demanda-t-elle dans la langue natale du jeune homme, un sourire engageant sur les lèvres.

Le Serdaigle lui sourit et répondit en français.

- Il m'a dit que je devais venir combattre avec toi.

Mélindra se retourna et attrapa les protections, qu'elle lança au Serdaigle.

- C'est parti dans ce cas.

La fin du cours arriva assez vite : Mélindra s'était battu contre Chris, Malefoy, et Nott. Aucun autre élève n'était venu les rejoindre, Wen avait du juger qu'aucun n'avait le niveau. Avant de partir, Wen appela Malefoy. Mélindra quand à elle rejoignit Harry, Ron et Hermione.

- Alors comment s'était avec Malefoy ? Demanda Harry, avec un grand sourire. Il avait observé Mélindra de loin et l'avait plusieurs fois vu au bord d'un double meurtre.

- C'était merveilleux ! Grinça la jeune fille.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps dans la grande salle, un Serpentard, passablement énervé d'avoir du passer plus d'une heure en compagnie de Mélindra Black, attendait patiemment que le Maître d'Arts Martiaux lui adresse la parole. Celui-ci mit d'ailleurs un certains temps avant de s'occuper de son élève.

- Je dois avouer que tu as un très bon niveau pour un garçon si jeune.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est étonnant, Black est aussi jeune que moi, et elle me surpasse.

- C'est étonnant quand on a eu pour professeur quelqu'un tel que Jarrow.

- Je vois que Black est une grande bavarde.

- Mélindra ne m'a rien dit. Je le sait c'est tout.

- Pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, au juste ? Demanda Malefoy qui n'avait pas envie, ni de coucher dans la Grande Salle, ni de parler de son apprentissage.

- Mélindra bénéficie d'un entraînement plus renforcé. Et comme tu sembles résistant, tu pourrais peut-être venir avec elle. Il serait dommage de gâcher des capacités que tu as acquis.

Le Serpentard regarda le moine avec étonnement : en gros il lui proposait, à lui, l'élève d'un de ses ennemis, car il était de notoriété publique que Lee et Jarrow se détestaient. De suivre le même entraînement que sa protégée. Draco ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait à perdre, en plus son père apprécierait certainement qu'il s'entraîne plus sérieusement.

- Et il consiste à quoi cet entraînement ?

Le moine sourit et lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir même Mélindra se dirigea tranquillement vers le Hall, où l'attendait Wen pour leur ballade de santé dans la forêt Interdite. La jeune fille n'était pas spécialement de bonne humeur, étant donné l'après midi qu'elle avait passée. Lorsqu'elle arriva en vue du hall, elle aperçut Malefoy aux côtés de Wen. Elle se stoppa net, fixa avec incrédulité le Serpentard et fit demi-tour. Pas du tout enchantée par l'idée de passer sa soirée avec son « cousin ».

- Mélindra ! Gronda la voix de son Observateur.

Celle-ci fit se retourna et s'approcha tout de même.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'IL fait ici ?

- « IL » viendra désormais avec nous. Répondit Wen, sur un ton qui excluait toute négociation.

- Si c'est une blague, ce n'est pas drôle ! Hurla la jeune fille.

- Que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est comme ça.

Elle lança son plus beau regard noir à son Observateur et sortit du château en direction, en bousculant au passage le Serpentard, qui n'en revenait pas de l'autorité qu'avait le moine sur la Gryffondor. Mélindra Black n'était pourtant pas du genre à obéir, tout du moins, elle n'obéissait pas à la quasi totalité des profs, Dumbledore y compris.

Mélindra traversa le parc à vive allure, loin devant Malefoy et Wen, qui marchaient tranquillement à l'arrière. Elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, et continua à marcher ainsi pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende la voix de Wen, amplifiée magiquement :

- Mélindra, tu t'arrêtes maintenant et tu me signales ta position ! Tout de suite !

La jeune fille grogna et envoya des étincelles dans le ciel. Elle les attendaient depuis bientôt cinq minutes quand elle sentit deux bras la saisir par derrière.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Spike avait décidé de venir voir Mélindra, étant donné toutes les lettres qu'il avait reçues durant son absence et auquel il n'avait pas répondu. Et puis de toute façon, il n'était pas du tout le bienvenu à Sunnydale alors autant aller vérifier si la petite sorcière allait bien.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Mélindra passa tout de suite en mode défense et affligea à la personne qui la tenait un coup de pied en pleine figure. Cette dernière la lâcha presque immédiatement. Mélindra se retourna et en reconnaissant la personne qui était appuyée à un arbre, son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire.

- Ah ha ! William ! S'écria-t-elle en sautant sur le pauvre vampire. Ca va ? Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ? Demanda-t-elle, en remarquant que Spike se tenait toujours le nez.

Le Vampire releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune fille :

- Non, ça peut aller.

- Désolée…

- Pas grave… Alors comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-il, en prenant le visage de la jeune Black dans ses mains et en la scrutant d'un regard qui, pour une personne étrangère, ne peut appartenir qu'à quelqu'un qui s'inquiète. Et oui, William le Sanguinaire s'inquiétait pour une gamine de quatorze ans.

- Bien ! Je suis contente de te revoir ! répondit-t-elle en serrant le Spike dans ses bras, qui répondit à l'étreinte de la jeune fille.

- Mélindra, qui est-ce ? demanda Wen qui était arrivé sur ces entre faits.

Mélindra se dégagea et regarda son Observateur.

- Wen, je te présente Spike. William : mon Observateur. Présenta Mélindra.

Malefoy sortit son pieux.

- Vampire ! Menaça le Serpentard en brandissant son arme, s'attirant aussitôt trois regards étonnés. Spike murmura à l'oreille de Mélindra, après avoir détaillé le jeune homme :

- C'est ton petit ami Merry ? Sur un ton qui mêlait de la surprise, et surtout un vent de colère.

- Non mais ça va pas la tête ! S'insurgea Mélindra, complètement choquée et qui n'en revenait pas que Spike et pu dire quelque chose comme ça. Le jour où Malefoy serait son petit ami, rien que cette idée fit apparaître une grimace de répulsion sur le visage de la jeune fille, les Veracrasses auraient des dents. Elle se tourna vers le Vampire. Non mais tu m'as regardée !

Spike leva les mains en signe d'excuse :

- Calme ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là alors ?

- Wen a décidé de l'emmener. Grogna-t-elle. En décochant un regard meurtrier à son Observateur. Les yeux de la jeune fille tombèrent sur Malefoy et elle remarqua quelque chose, son regard revint sur le visage de Spike et fit quelques allés retours. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle explosa de rire. Spike, ainsi que les deux autres, tournèrent la tête vers elle : Mélindra était carrément pliée en deux et se tenait à un arbre pour ne pas s'écrouler.

Le vampire eut un regard inexpressif, tandis que Malefoy murmurait :

- Bravo pour la discrétion Black ! Si tu pouvais la fermer, tu vas attirer toutes les bébêtes du coin.

La jeune Black mis plus de dix minutes à se calmer.

- Hum…

- C'est bon ? On peut bouger maintenant ? Grogna Malefoy.

Mélindra se fit violence pour ne pas rééclater de rire et suivit le mouvement.

Spike laissa Wen et le Serpentard prendre de l'avance, et murmura à Mélindra :

- Alors ?

- Tu sais qui sait le mec là-bas ?

- Non.

- Draco Malefoy…

Le vampire s'arrêta net et fixa l'adolescent qui marchait devant. Mélindra l'imita et le regarda avec un sourire goguenard :

- Tu veux toujours pas me donner ton nom de famille ? Demanda-t-elle.

- C'est bon, t'as gagnée, t'es contente ?

- Très !

Spike ne le donna pas, son nom de famille, Mélindra l'avait deviné, et il le savait. Ca faisait un an qu'elle le harcelait avec ça…

- Si j'ai bien compris, tu l'aimes pas beaucoup, mon descendant.

- Dire que je ne l'aime pas, c'est un euphémisme, William. Je le déteste ton descendant.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre.

Il échangea un sourire avec Mélindra, puis demanda, plus sérieusement :

- Les Bringers ne te mène pas trop la vie dure ?

Mélindra détourna le regard, sachant très bien que Spike était aussi protecteur que son père…

- Non, ça va…

- Tu es au courant que tu mens très mal j'espère ?

- Si je te dis que ça va !

Spike la regarda, pas du tout convaincu.

- Et puis de toute façon ? Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'ils me fassent ? Ils arrivent même pas à me toucher !

- C'est pas une raison !

- Tu soules Spike ! J'ai assez de mon père qui s'inquiète à cause de ça…

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un s'inquiète pour toi, puisque ça n'a pas l'air de te faire ni chaud ni froid d'être en danger de mort !

- J'ai l'habitude, c'est tout.

Le vampire soupira et ne répondit pas.

Elle passa tout le reste de sa soirée avec le vampire, laissant Wen et Malefoy seuls. Spike ne lui répondit pas lorsqu'elle lui demanda ce qu'il avait fait pendant l'été, Mélindra n'avait pas tellement insisté. Elle rejoignit son dortoir aux environs d'une heure du matin.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous a plu...

Sinon, j'aimerais savoir si ça intéresserait quelqu'un de me donner son avis avant que je ne publie, histoire de savoir ce que valle mes chapitres avant de les mettre sur ffic. Donc si ça tente quelqu'un...

A bientôt

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 25/08/07_


	9. L'arrivée des délégations

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2 

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_** Merci à Keiko Kishar pour sa review... Merci pour ton conseil, c'est vrai que c'est un peu calme dans mes chapitres, celui là l'est malheureusement encore... ". J'espère qu'il te plaira quand même. Bonne lecture et meci de me laisser des reviews aussi souvent.

**_Note: _**Salut tout le monde? Votre rentrée s'est bien passée? Pour moi je vais dire que ça peut aller... A part ça, voici un nouveau chapitre. Je vais être honnete, je le desteste comme c'est pas permis, parce que c'est que du livre recopier même si j'aime pas ça, je n'ai pas réussit à faire autrement alors... J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 9**

Mélindra regarda l'écriteau qui avait été placardé durant la nuit en attendant Harry. La note annonçait la venue des délégations de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang, prévue pour la fin de la semaine. Harry s'approcha d'elle et lu au dessus de son épaule.

- On va raté une partie du cours de Potion ! Rogue n'aura pas le temps de tester nos antidotes ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Dommage…

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds :

- Je plaisante, Harry ! Allez on y va sinon Wen va encore crier.

Ils rallièrent le parc rapidement. Là-bas les attendaient déjà Wen et… Malefoy qui assistait également à ce cours matinal. Au plus grand plaisir de Mélindra et Harry.

- Toujours aussi ponctuel. Remarqua le Serpentard, toujours d'attaque lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire chier ses camarades.

- On verra si ta ponctualité te servira toute à l'heure. Répliqua Mélindra après avoir avalé son substitut de déjeuner. Malefoy ne répondit pas et il se contenta de commencer à courir, sachant pertinemment que si il énervait trop la jeune fille, elle lui faisait payé par un moyen ou un autre.

Une fois que leur entraînement fut terminé, les trois adolescents regagnèrent le château, pour suivre leur journée de cours, qui s'annonçait particulièrement survoltée étant donné que tous les élèves ne pensaient qu'au Tournois des Trois Sorciers.

Le jeudi suivant, Mélindra fut retenu à la fin du cours de DCFM par son professeur qui la mena dans son bureau :

- Asseyez vous, Miss Black. Lui indiqua son professeur en désignant une chaise devant son bureau. Mélindra s'exécuta et regarda son professeur dans les yeux.

- Je dois vous avouer que je suis très étonné que vous n'émettiez pas la moindre résistance au sortilège de l'Imperium. Commença Maugrey.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard inexpressif, le sortilège de l'Imperium elle faisait plus que d'y résister mais étant donné qu'elle ne faisait pas du tout confiance à son professeur, elle ne lui montrait pas l'étendue de ses capacités.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Répondit-elle.

- Et bien, d'après ce que j'ai entendu sur vous, vous semblez avoir un caractère bien trempé. C'est étonnant que le sortilège de l'Imperium marche sur vous.

La jeune fille haussa les épaules. Maugrey vit bien que son élève ne voulait pas lui parler. Il n'insista pas plus, et libéra l'adolescente.

L'ambiance du Vendredi fatidique fut carrément intenable. Tout le monde était excité comme une puce et Mélindra ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi, certes, c'était un événement mais quand même, ce n'était que des ados d'une autre école qui allait venir…

A l'heure de l'arrivée de leurs invités, tout Poudlard était rassemblé devant les portes du château et attendait patiemment qu'ils se montrent. Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre qui indiquait dix-huit heures trente.

- Et après c'est moi qui ai des problèmes avec la ponctualité… Marmonna-t-elle. Sa réflexion lui valu un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

Mélindra commençait à en avoir marre quand la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva :

- Ah ! Si je ne m'abuse, la délégation de Beauxbâtons arrive.

Mélindra fouilla des yeux les environs et ne vit rien.

- _Dans le ciel !_

Mélindra leva la tête et vit qu'une gigantesque forme noire s'approchait de Poudlard.

- _**C'est quoi à ton avis ?**_

- _Bonne question…_

Au bout de quelques minutes la forme devient visible et chacun pu voir un magnifique et immense carrosse bleu pastel tiré par des chevaux ailés. Quelques secondes plus tard, le carrosse se posa sur le sol, dans un nuage de poussière, qui fit tousser les quatre premiers rangs de l'assemblée. Mélindra aperçut les armoiries de l'Académie : deux baguettes d'or croisées qui lançaient chacune trois étoiles. Presque immédiatement après la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune garçon, habillés d'une robe de sorcier bleu clair qui se dépêcha de descendre et de déplier un marchepied en or. Une immense femme sortie ensuite, la plus grande femme que Mélindra n'ait jamais vue et pourtant elle en avait vu des femmes grandes avec tous les démons et créatures qu'elle avait croisée. La femme, qui devait être la Directrice de l'Académie de Beauxbâtons, s'approcha de Dumbledore tandis que tout Poudlard applaudissait l'arrivée de la délégation.

- Ma chère Madame Maxime. Salua le professeur Dumbledore. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue à Poudlard.

- Mon cheur Dambleudore. Répondit Madame Maxime d'une voix grave. Je suis ravie de constateu que vous aveu l'eur en parfeute santeu.

- Ma santé est parfaite, en euffeut… heu… en effet. Assura Dumbledore.

- Je vous présente meus euleuves. Dit Madame Maxime en agitant d'un geste désinvolte l'une de ses énormes mains par-dessus son épaule.

Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction indiquée par la directrice française : derrière elle, une douzaine d'élèves regardaient Poudlard avec anxiété.

- A queul moment Karkaroff doit-il arriveu. Demanda Madame Maxime.

- Il ne devrait pas tardeu… heu… tarder. Répondit Dumbledore. Souhaitez-vous l'attendre ici ou préférez-vous entrer à l'intérieur pour vous réchauffer quelque peu ?

- Meu reuchauffeu queulqueu epu, queulle bonne ideu, mon cher Dambleudore. Approuva Madame Maxime. Meus qui va s'occuper de meus cheveux ?

- Vos cheveux sont coiffés à la perfection. Assura galamment Dumbledore.

- Dambleudore, queul plaisantin vous feutes ! S'exclama Madame Maxime en pouffant de rire. Je vouleus parleu deus cheveux de mon carrosse…

Mélindra dans son coin leva les yeux au ciel, qu'est ce qu'elle aimait ça, l'hypocrisie ! Elle regarda autour d'elle, histoire de trouver une occupation. Pas qu'elle commençait à en avoir marre mais… C'était pas loin en faite… Elle s'ennuyait presque des Bringers, c'est dire.

- T'as finit de bouger comme ça ! Grogna Hermione à côté d'elle.

- Et c'est bon, pas de ma faute si nos amis du grand nord mettent dix piges à arriver.

- Mélindra…

- Oui ?

- Tais toi, un peu s'il te plaît.

- Je vais y réfléchir… Finit par répondre Mélindra en détournant la tête, agacée. Je leur laisse dix minutes aux Durmstrangiens pour se ramener après je m'exclipse. J'ai un bon livre qui m'attend dans ma chambre.

- Et tu comptes faire comment ?

- Dois je te rappeler que je peux même sortir de Poudlard s'il m'en prenait l'envie ?

- Tu ne maîtrises même pas ton pouvoir.

- Ca, c'est toi qui le dis… Hermy.

Mélindra regarda où en était la si passionnante discussion entre Dumbledore et Madame Maxime. La directrice de Beauxbâtons et ses élèves étaient rentrés dans le château. A la neuvième minute, montre en main. Mélindra entendit Lee Jordan s'écrier :

- Le lac ! Regardez le lac !

Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction que pointait le Gryffondor. La surface du lac, d'habitude lisse et noire, était troublée par de grosses bulles, bientôt des vagues se formèrent et virent lécher les rives boueuses du lac. Enfin un tourbillon apparut en son centre, comme si on venait d'ôter une bonde géante au fond de l'eau.

La forme noire d'un long mât s'éleva lentement au milieu du tourbillon…

- C'est un bateau ! Murmura Harry à côté d'elle.

Lentement, majestueusement, un vaisseau émergea alors de l'eau, dans le scintillement argenté du clair de lune. Une fois qu'il fut totalement sortit, il s'approcha d'une des rives. Les passagers débarquèrent et s'approchèrent d'eux. De loin, on aurait cru qu'un débarquement d'élèves façon Crabbe et Goyle avait eut lieu sur Poudlard mais lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent des lumières, Mélindra s'aperçut qu'en faite, la carrure de leurs homologues était du à leurs capes épaisse. L'homme qui était en tête portait une fourrure différente, lisse et argentée, comme ses cheveux. Lorsqu'il passa devant Mélindra, elle eut un frisson de mauvais augure.

- Dumbledore ! S'écria l'homme avec chaleur. Comment allez-vous, mon cher ami, comment allez-vous ?

- Le mieux du monde, merci, professeur Karkaroff. Répondit Dumbledore.

Mélindra grimaça. Dumbledore avait vraiment des amis bizarres… Elle détailla Karkaroff, grand et mince, comme Dumbledore, mais ses cheveux blancs étaient coupés court. Les deux directeurs continuèrent à parler mais Mélindra n'écouta même pas. Elle essayait de voir un peu les visages des élèves de Durmstrang qui semblait aussi aimable que les Serpentards, rien de bien étonnant en même temps… Elle vit un des élèves sortir du rang et passer devant elle… Le jeune homme était trapu et marchait en canard d'une démarche gauche. Elle entendit Ron murmurer pas loin…

- Harry… C'est _Krum_ !

Mélindra jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Victor Krum… Alors c'était lui le fameux attrapeur Bulgare. Mélindra en avait entendu parlé par l'intermédiaire de Ron et Harry.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les élèves de Poudlard purent enfin rentrer dans le château. Mélindra se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'asseya. Harry prit place à côté d'elle, tandis que Ron et Hermione s'asseyèrent en face d'eux :

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, Ron, c'est un simple joueur de Quidditch. Réplique Hermione, qui toujours égale à elle-même, ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses amis s'extasiaient devant un simple joueur.

Mélindra répondit du tac-au-tac :

- Alors explique moi pourquoi tu voue une telle admiration à Dumbledore, ce n'est qu'un simple sorcier après tout ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux :

- Un simple sorcier ? Mais c'est le plus grand sorcier de notre siècle, il a fait tellement de chose pour… Et devant le grand sourire de Mélindra, qui se fichait ouvertement d'elle, elle arrêta de parler et baissa les yeux vers son assiette, qui pourtant vide semblait être d'un intérêt extraordinaire.

Ron avait totalement décroché de la conversation et était en train de sautiller sur sa chaise afin de mieux voir les élèves de Durmstrang.

- Ici ! Viens t'asseoir ici ! Marmonna Ron pour lui tout seul. Ici ! Hermione pousse toi un peu, fais de la place…

Mélindra regarda Ron et échangea un regard avec Harry qui lui aussi semblait trouver que Ron en faisait un peu trop…

- Ron, Ron, Ron, pour moi, Durmstrang égale Serpentard… Et Serpentard égale s'éloigner le plus possible des Gryffondors…

Le rouquin ne lui accorda aucune attention, et continuait à observer les nouveaux venus, il se calma que lorsque Krum alla s'asseoir à la table des Serpentards. Ron grogna quand il vit Malefoy afficher un air supérieur.

Mélindra quant à elle était en train d'observer les élèves de Beauxbâtons, qui ayant enlevé leurs capes, enfin pour la plupart, avait révélé de très beaux uniformes.

- L'avantage d'avoir une femme comme directrice, au moins elle est au courant que la mode existe…

- Nos uniformes sont très bien… Grogna Hermione qui ne semblait pas aimer les français.

- Oui, si tu aimes le noir et la mode des années préhistoriques.

Sa meilleure amie lui lança un regard affligé.

Mélindra remarqua à ce moment là que la salle était calme, elle se tourna donc vers son directeur qui s'était levé.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, chers fantômes et surtout, chers invités, bonsoir. Dit Dumbledore en adressant aux élèves étrangers un sourire rayonnant. J'ai le très grand plaisir de vous souhaiter la bienvenue à Poudlard. J'espère et je suis même certain que votre séjour ici sera à la fois confortable et agréable.

L'une des filles de Beauxbâtons, qui avait toujours un cache-nez enroulé autour de la tête, éclata d'un rire ouvertement moqueur.

- Personne ne t'oblige à rester ! Murmura Hermione, exaspérée.

- Le tournoi sera officiellement ouvert à la fin de ce banquet. Annonça Dumbledore. Mais pour l'instant, je vous invite à manger, à boire et à considérer cette maison comme la vôtre.

Comme d'habitude, les plats disposés devant eux se remplirent de mets divers. Les elfes de la cuisine s'étaient surpassés. Harry n'avait jamais vu une telle variété de plats, dont certains appartenaient de toute évidence à des cuisines d'autres pays.

Mélindra se servit de quelques plats français, sa mère adoptive étant d'origine française, elle mangeait souvent ce genre de plats, mais uniquement lorsqu'elle était chez ses parents.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que _ça_ ? Demanda Ron en montrant une grande soupière remplie d'un mélange de poissons, à côté d'un ragoût de bœufs et rognons.

- Bouillabaisse. Répondit Hermione.  
- A tes souhaits. Dit Ron.

- C'est _Français_. Précisa Hermione. J'en ait mangé un jour en vacances, il y a deux ans. C'est très bon.

- Je te crois sur parole. Répondit Ron en se servant du ragoût bien anglais.

Le repas se passa assez rapidement. A la fin, Dumbledore se leva à nouveau. Il régnait dans la Grande Salle une atmosphère d'attente.

- Le moment est venu, dit Dumbledore en souriant largement à tous les visages tournés vers lui. Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers va commencer. Mais je voudrais donner quelques explications avant qu'on apporte le reliquaire…

- Le quoi ? Murmura Harry. Sa seule réponse fut un coup de coude dans les côtes suivit d'un « inculte » de la part de Mélindra.

-… afin de clarifier la procédure que nous suivrons cette année. Pour commencer, permettez-moi de présenter à ceux qui ne les connaissent pas encore Mr Bartémius Croupton…

A ce nom Mélindra se figea et regarda l'homme à côté de Dumbledore avec haine. Elle savait que pendant les années où Voldemort régnait en maître sur l'Angleterre, Croupton avait été le directeur du département de Justice. Et elle savait aussi que son père avait été envoyé sans procès à Azkaban. L'homme du sentir le regard brûlant car il tourna la tête vers l'adolescente qui gela son regard. Croupton détourna les yeux.

Elle se replongea dans le discours de Dumbledore :

- Mr Verpey et Mr Croupton ont travaillé sans relâche au cours des derniers mois pour préparer le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et ils feront partie avec Madame Maxime, le professeur Karkaroff et moi-même du jury chargé d'apprécier les efforts des champions.

Le directeur eut un sourire quand il remarqua l'attention que lui portaient tous ses élèves.

- Le reliquaire, s'il vous plaît, Mr Rusard.

Le concierge de Poudlard s'avança de sa démarche bancale en portant un grand coffre de bois incrusté de pierres précieuses. Le coffre semblait ancien.

- Les instructions concernant les tâches que les champions devront accomplir cette année ont été soigneusement établies par Mr Croupton et Mr Verpey, reprit Dumbledore pendant que Rusard déposait délicatement le coffre sur la table, juste devant lui. Et ils ont pris toutes les dispositions nécessaires au bon déroulement de cette compétition. Trois tâches auront donc lieu à divers moments de l'année et mettront à l'épreuve les qualités des champions… Leurs capacités magiques – leur audace – leur pouvoir de déduction – et bien sûr, leur aptitude à réagir face au danger.

Ces derniers mots provoquèrent un silence absolu, comme si plus personne n'osait même respirer.

- Comme vous le savez, trois champions s'affronteront au cours de ce tournoi, poursuivit Dumbledore d'un ton très calme, un pour chacune des écoles participantes. Ils seront notés en fonction de leurs performances dans l'accomplissement de chacune des tâches et le champion qui aura obtenu le plus grand nombre de points sera déclaré vainqueur. Les trois champions seront choisis par un juge impartial… La Coupe de Feu.

Dumbledore prit sa baguette magique et en tapota le coffre à trois reprises. Dans un grincement, le couvercle s'ouvrit avec lenteur et Dumbledore sortit du reliquaire une coupe de bois grossièrement taillé. La coupe en elle-même n'aurait rien eu de remarquable s'il n'en avait jailli une gerbe de flammes bleues qui dansaient comme dans l'âtre d'une cheminée. Mélindra, même de là où elle était sentit la puissance de l'artefact.

Mélindra fixa la Coupe avec intensité. D'ici elle pouvait voire des écritures qui recouvraient la Coupe, ils lui semblaient familiers. Il faudrait qu'elle aille voire ce qu'il en était, mais plus tard.

Mélindra écouta d'une oreille discrète Dumbledore qui continuait son discours. Un quart d'heure plus tard, elle s'écroulait dans son lit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin Mélindra se leva comme tous les jours depuis le début de l'année scolaire afin d'assister à son cours particulier avec son Observateur. L'avantage c'est qu'au bout de deux mois, Harry se levait enfin tout seul…

Elle rejoignit le survivant dans la salle commune. Apparemment le réveil avait été dur.

- Salut Harry.

Le Gryffondor réagit à peine et suivit Mélindra jusqu'au parc où la leçon commença, suivant le programme routinier établit par Wen. La séance était presque terminée quand Mélindra remarqua la présence des élèves de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux et semblaient étonnés de voir que l'on enseignait ce genre de sport -très moldu- à Poudlard. Mélindra eut un grand sourire et se tourna vers Malefoy, qui lui aussi semblait avoir remarqué la présence de spectateurs :

- Malefoy, ça te dit un combat ?

Le Serpentard se tourna vers la jeune Black, il remarqua le grand sourire qu'elle affichait. Il avait apprit à connaître – de loin certes- la Gryffondor et savait que ce sourire n'était pas de très bon augure. Il annonçait généralement une connerie dont son ennemie avait le secret. Mais en même temps sa fierté lui interdisait de refuser.

- Pourquoi pas Black…

Ils se mirent en garde et commencèrent à se tourner autour, au bout d'une minute, Mélindra attaqua le Serpentard qui fit un bon sur le côté :

- J'oubliais Malefoy, tous les coups sont permis…

Le combat continua, les coups s'enchaînèrent à une vitesse folle. Sans s'en apercevoir, les deux adolescents s'étaient rapprochés de la lisière de la forêt. Mélindra entendit un craquement. Elle se stoppa net dans son mouvement et tendit l'oreille. Malefoy profita de l'inattention de son adversaire et la saisit par derrière, dans une clé de bras dont il avait le secret. La jeune fille était à sa merci, il afficha un sourire vainqueur quand il entendit Mélindra grogner. La jeune Black essaya de se libérer mais n'y parvint pas.

Le Serpentard lui murmura à l'oreille :

- On fait moins la maligne, Black.

- Tu sais très bien que tu n'aurais pas réussi à caser ta prise si je ne mettais pas arrêtée.

- Alors tu n'avais qu'à pas t'arrêter Black… Ou alors tu as oublié que j'étais à Serpentard ?

Mélindra eut un soupir plus qu'exaspéré. Elle allait répliquer quand la voix d'Athéna s'éleva dans son esprit :

- _Mélindra, Bringers à midi !_

- Merde.

Elle essaya de se dégager mais Malefoy ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille. Elle se concentra et fit apparaître autour d'elle sa protection. Mais elle ne forma pas une bulle comme d'ordinaire, elle lui fit épouser son corps, à l'image d'une armure. Le corps de Malefoy fut projeté en arrière par une violente décharge électrique.

- T'es une mauvaise joueuse Black. Marmonna-t-il en se relevant.

- Tu verras, tu me diras merci tout à l'heure.

- Ca, ça m'étonnerait beaucoup.

Il ne continua pas plus, devant eux venait de surgir dix Bringers.

Mélindra fit apparaître un mur de protection entre eux et les élèves de Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang. Wen compris le message et expliqua aux invités de Poudlard d'aller se réfugier dans le château.

- Ca faisait longtemps les gars ! Je commençais presque à m'inquiéter. Railla Mélindra avec un grand sourire moqueur.

Malefoy laissa échapper un soupir désespéré… Elle était vraiment obligée d'énerver tout adversaire ?

Le sourire de Mélindra s'effaça quand, trois des Bringers sortirent une grenade chacun, les dégoupillèrent et les firent rouler jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille, juste avant de s'enfuirent dans la forêt.

Mélindra se retourna et se mit à courir. Elle attrapa la main de Malefoy qui la regardait avec étonnement, elle le traîna sur un ou deux mètres.

- COURS !

Malefoy obéit et se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il pu. Mais il trébucha à peine dix mètres plus loin, entraînant Mélindra dans sa chute. Les deux adolescents firent un roulé boulé et Mélindra finit sur le Serpentard. Elle ne perdit pas une seconde et fit apparaître son dôme. A peine une seconde plus tard, l'explosion envoya sur eux une bonne rasade de terre. La partie du dôme qui faisait face à l'explosion en était recouverte. Mélindra et Malefoy s'était pourtant éloignés, ils prirent de plein fouet la déflagration du à l'explosion. Ils se redressèrent d'un même mouvement.

- C'était quoi ce truc ?

- Explosif. Grogna la jeune fille.

- Exploquoi ?

- Un truc moldu Malefoy. Continua Mélindra en se relevant. Elle tendit la main au Serpentard pour l'aider à se lever. Le jeune Malefoy la regarda, étonné par ce geste mais accepta néanmoins de prendra la main de la jeune fille.

Mélindra s'approcha du lieu de l'explosion. Un cratère de plus de deux mètres de profondeur avait fait place aux trois grenades.

- Les moldus sont des malades. Murmura Malefoy derrière elle.

- Je pense que les sorciers sont pas mal non plus dans le genre… Répliqua Mélindra en se retournant. Imagine si on était restés là…

Malefoy regarda le cratère en grimaçant.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, un nouveau chapitre, le prochain n'arrivera pas avant trois semaines... J'espère qu'il vous plu, n'ésitez pas à me laisser une petite review.

Sinon, je relance un appel, si quelqu'un est intéréssé pour juste me donner son avis avant que je ne publisse sur Ffic, ce serait vraiment génial.

Merci de me lire.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 15/09/07_


	10. Lorsque la Coupe de Feu crie: SURPRISE!

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2 

_****_

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR: _**Bouhouhouhouhou houou. Personne qui m'a laissé une petite review. Sniff. Donc merci quand même à ceux qui ont eut le courage de lire le précédent de chapitre et malgré le niveau de revenir lire celui-ci.

**_Note:_** Non, je ne suis pas morte! Bon je sais que ça va faire un mois qu eje n'ai pas donné de nouvelles mais comme vous le savait tous, il y a eu la rentrée et disons que j'ai remarqué que j'avais moins de temsp pour écrire et donc poster sans oublier une panne cruelle d'inspiqration donc voilà... L'important c'est que je poste enfin. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre: perso, c'est pas encore mon préféré (trop de bouquin dedans même si je fais mon possible...)

Voili, voilou... Pour tous ceux qui ne sont pas courageux(euses) vous êtes prêts pour le tome? J-11, mes amis!

Bonne lecture à tous!

**Chapitre 10**

Les quelques jours les séparant d'Halloween passèrent rapidement, et tout Poudlard attendait la révélation des noms des trois champions avec impatience. Plusieurs rumeurs sur telle ou telle personne qui aurait mis son nom dans la Coupe de feu traversaient Poudlard à la vitesse de la lumière et rares étaient les candidats restés anonymes. Il n'y avait pas que ce genre de rumeurs qui traversait Poudlard, bien que ce soit les principaux sujets de conversations de la population poudlarienne, l'explosion qui avait eut lieu dans le parc de Poudlard avait déjà fait le tour de l'école alors que les dernière mottes de terres venait à peine de toucher le sol. Enfin ce qui avait semblait à Mélindra qui, lorsqu'elle était dans la grande Salle avait eut la quasi-totalité des regards braqués sur elle et ça pendant tout le repas. Elle était passé à deux doigts du meurtre sur la personne de Colin Crivey qui avait eut la très mauvaise idée de venir la prendre en photo et de lui demandait une espèce de… En faite il n'avait pas finit sa phrase quand il avait vu le regard flamboyant que lui lançait la jeune fille.

Le banquet d'Halloween arriva très vite et il sembla à Mélindra, lorsqu'elle entra avec Harry, Hermione et Ron dans la Grande Salle, que tous les élèves étaient montés sur une pile électrique. Enfin façon de parler… Le repas se passa extrêmement len-te-ment. Mélindra avait eu l'impression que sa montre s'était même arrêtée et avait finit par se lancer dans le recensement du nombre d'étoiles présentes sur le plafond magique. Au bout de ce qui sembla une éternité pour tous les élèves, Dumbledore se leva :

- Voilà, dit Dumbledore, la Coupe de Feu ne vas pas tarder à prendre sa décision. Je pense qu'il faudra attendre encore une minute. Lorsque le nom des champions sera annoncé, je demanderai aux heureux élus de venir jusqu'ici et d'aller se regrouper dans la pièce voisine –il indiqua d'un geste la porte située derrière la table des professeurs- où ils recevront leurs premières instructions.

Dumbledore tendit alors sa baguette devant lui et éteignit d'un geste toutes les lanternes. Les seules sources de lumières venaient désormais des citrouilles évidées et de la Coupe de Feu. L'atmosphère d'attente présente dans la salle depuis le début du repas monta encore d'un cran. Soudain, les flammes de la Coupe de Feu devinrent d'un rouge sang et se mirent à projeter des étincelles sur un mètre de hauteur. Ce qui ressembla à une langue de feu jaillit et un morceau de parchemin noirci voleta dans l'air. L'assemblée retint son souffle.

Dumbledore attrapa le morceau de parchemin et déclara :

- Le Champion de Durmstrang sera Viktor Krum !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement embrasa la salle à la suite de ces paroles et l'Attrapeur se dirigea vers la salle, comme l'avait indiquait Dumbledore. Mélindra ne fut pas trop étonnée, après tout, Krum était déjà un champion, dans le Quidditch…

Le silence revint quand le jeune bulgare eut franchit la porte. Peu de temps après, la Coupe rougeoya de nouveau et un deuxième morceau de parchemin s'envola dans l'air, immédiatement rattrapé par Dumbledore :

- Le champion de Beauxbâtons, sera une championne. Il s'agit de Fleur Delacour !

La française qui avait rie durant le discours de Dumbledore se leva avec grâce et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs.

Lorsque Fleur Delacour eut disparu à son tour, le silence revint et avec lui le dernier rougeoiement de la Coupe.

- Le champion de Poudlard est Cedric Diggory !

Tous les élèves applaudirent mais ce fut la table des Poufsouffles qui obtint largement la palme du plus grand bruit… Une fois que tous les applaudissements se furent calmés, ce qui mit pas mal de temps, Dumbledore s'avança au milieu de la salle :

- Excellent ! Nous avons à présent nos trois champions. Je suis sûr que je peux compter sur chacune et chacun d'entre vous pour apporter à nos champions tout le soutien possible. En encourageant vos champions, vous contribuerez à instaurer…

Mais Dumbledore ne finit pas sa phrase. Derrière lui, la Coupe venait une nouvelle fois de devenir rouge : un morceau de parchemin jailli des flammes, morceau de parchemin que Dumbledore attrapa d'un geste vif, il allait lire le nom qui y était écrit quand le parchemin qu'il tenait fermement s'enflamma, faisant lâcher le directeur. A l'étonnement de tous ceux qui se tenait assez près, les flammes n'avaient pas réduit le bout de papier en cendre, au contraire, il semblait l'avoir rendu encore plus neuf. Dumbledore se baissa et fixa pendant plusieurs secondes les inscriptions, puis il finit par déclarer d'une voix forte où perçait tout de même une profonde surprise :

- _Harry Potter et Mélindra Black !_

Tous les regards se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers les deux concernés. Mélindra se figea et fixa –pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité mais qui en faite ne dura pas longtemps- Albus Dumbledore, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Voyant que le directeur semblé aussi abasourdi qu'elle par l'annonce, elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche d'un soutien quelconque. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Ron et Hermione qui la regardaient avec incompréhension, elle remarqua que sa meilleure amie semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, elle vu avec horreur le mot se former sur les lèvres d'Hermione avec une lenteur inimaginable et sans qu'aucun son ne lui parvienne, tout semblait avancer au ralentit, comme si sa mémoire voulait qu'elle se souvienne pour toujours de ce moment, le son même s'il était quasiment inexistant semblait avoir était coupé. Et elle n'entendit plus que les battements de son coeur, anormalement accélérés… C'était impossible, il ne pouvait pas y avoir quatre champions, enfin cinq. C'était théoriquement impossible. De plus, Mélindra avait eu un aperçut de la puissance de la Coupe. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir été ensorcelée… Elle releva la tête en direction de Dumbledore qui fixait un point invisible au fond de la salle. Elle tenta de croiser le regard de son directeur, mais celui le détourna après quelques fractions de secondes, ce qui mit Mélindra en colère. Et sans qu'elle le veuille vraiment, une déclinaison de son dôme apparu et entoura tout le monde, excepté elle. Une onde, puis deux s'échappèrent de son corps, le rythme se calquant sur son rythme cardiaque. Et Mélindra était toujours figée. Ce fut Athéna qui, en lui mordant sauvagement la main lui fit réintégrer la réalité. Elle ferma les yeux, dans l'espoir de se calmer. Le son des hurlements de peur poussés par tout Poudlard la frappa de plein fouet. Le dôme disparut et avec lui, les cris. Elle rouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard de Wen, qui lui indiqua d'un signe de tête la porte… Elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois afin de se calmer définitivement étant donné que des murmures mécontents commençaient à s'élever dans la salle. Elle tourna la tête vers Harry qui semblait pétrifié de peur, enfin en même temps c'était compréhensif. Mélindra, elle ne ressentait pas de la peur mais plutôt de la colère, une colère grandissante. Une voix en elle lui soufflait qu'on lui cachait quelque chose…

La voix de Dumbledore résonna à nouveau dans la salle, incroyablement silencieuse.

- Harry Potter et Mélindra Black ! Venez ici, s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra fut prit de l'envie de cingler un : _il ne me __sied__ guère d'accéder à votre requête_ mais se retint et amorça le mouvement pour se lever. Dans la salle, les murmures s'intensifièrent et Mélindra détestait qu'on murmure dans son dos. Voyant qu'Harry restait immobile elle grogna :

- Potter, tu te lèves ou tu veux que je te prenne par la main ?

Cette phrase eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur le jeune homme qui se redressa. Mélindra quant à elle se dirigea à grand pas vers Dumbledore qui la suivait du regard. En arrivant au niveau de son directeur elle murmura avec humeur :

- C'est quoi ce cirque ?

Le directeur ne la regardait plus lorsqu'il lui répondit :

- Je ne sais pas Miss Black.

L'impression qu'on lui cachait quelque chose augmenta encore dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, mais elle n'insista pas. Quand elle passa devant Wen, son observateur posa une main apaisante sur son épaule :

- Essaye de ne pas faire exploser la salle à côté, ça fera encore un tas de paperasses à remplir, et tu me connais, je n'aime pas trop ce qui touche à l'administration.

La tentative du moine pour la calmer réussit un peu et Mélindra afficha une espèce de sourire, qui s'apparentait encore trop à une grimace pour rassurer son observateur.

Elle rentra dans une petite pièce sans meuble, dont les murs étaient recouverts de tableaux de sorciers et de sorcières, en face de la porte, un grand feu ronflait dans l'âtre d'une imposante cheminé. Harry rentra juste après elle. Il échangea un regard où Mélindra lu une grande inquiétude. Elle lui murmura quand même :

- J'espère que ce n'est pas de ta faute, un conseil…

Mais devant l'air de son meilleur ami, elle ne douta pas une seule seconde de son innocence.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, d'un geste las. Puis elle eut une pensée amère : Après les démons, les vampires, les Bringers et tutti quanti, voici venu un petit nouveau Monsieur l'inconnu qui a décidé de me pourrir mon année.

Devant la réaction de Fleur, Viktor et Cédric, elle avait du penser tout haut…

Verpey entra à ce moment là dans la pièce et passa un bras autour des épaules de Mélindra et de Harry, geste qui ne plut que moyennement à la jeune fille.

- Extraordinaire ! Murmura-t-il, en resserrant son étreinte. Absolument extraordinaire ! Messieurs… Mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des trois autres, permettez-moi de vous présenter –si incroyable que cela puisse paraître- le quatrième et le cinquième champion du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers !

Mélindra vit Krum se redresser sous le coup de la surprise, tandis que Cédric fixait avec incrédulité Verpey, Harry et elle, ses yeux faisant de nombreux aller-retour sur le visage de chacun. Fleur Delacour quant à elle, rejeta sa longue chevelure blonde en arrière –geste qui au passage fit lever les yeux au ciel à Mélindra- et s'exclama sur un ton enjoué :

- Toujours le mot pour rire, mon cher monsieur Véerpé. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'humour britannique, j'imagine ?

- Pour rire ? Répéta Verpey, déconcerté. Mais nom, pas du tout ! Le nom de Harry et celui de Mélindra viennent de sortir de la Coupe de Feu !

Mélindra eut un sourire crispé, et repoussa avec délicatesse le bras de Verpey, tout en se tournant vers lui :

- Rectification : le nom de Harry est sortit de la Coupe de Feu, le mien semble s'y être rajouté comme par magie ! A moins que se ne soit l'inverse, même si j'en doute fort. Ce qui d'ailleurs fait de Harry et moi, non pas le quatrième et le cinquième champion, mais l'équipe championne numéro quatre, mon cher monsieur Verpey ! Mélindra avait fait sa déclaration avec un ton qui laissait sentir sa colère.

Fleur eut l'air choqué.

- Enfin, voyons, c'est insensé, il y a une erreur ! Qu'est ce que c'est que cette organisation ? C'est impossible, ces deux là sont beaucoup trop jeune, ils ne tiendront jamais une épreuve.

La française aurait mieux fait de se taire car Mélindra s'avança avec raideur vers elle, et Cédric, qui savait à quoi il fallait s'attendre avec la Gryffondor s'écarta, comportement que Krum adopta.

- Ecoutes moi bien ma petite –déclara Mélindra en pointant Fleur Delacour d'un doigt accusateur, qu'elle planta devant le visage de la française- parce que je ne le redirais pas deux fois. Ne t'avise pas de me traiter comme si je n'étais qu'une gamine insignifiante parce que, ici, celle qui risque de ne pas tenir le temps d'une épreuve c'est toi ! Moi je sais me battre et Harry n'est pas appelé le Survivant pour rien ! Il a à son conteur plus de rencontres dangereuses que tu ne verra jamais à moins que Voldemort – son interlocutrice frissonna tout comme Verpey, Krum et Diggory- ait une illumination et se lance à ta pourchasse, ce qui entre nous, ne me ferra ni chaud ni froid. Toi tu ne sauras jamais ce que l'on appelle le Danger, parce que les épreuves concoctées par le ministère auront beau être périlleuses, elles le seront toujours moins qu'un tête à tête avec Lord Voldemort et son ramassis de chiens qu'il a à sa botte ! Et toujours moi dangereuse qu'un combat contre un démon ou un vampire, où dans tous les cas, la moindre erreur peut être fatale et il n'y a généralement ni profs pour venir à ton secours, ni infirmière avec la panoplie de premier secours ! Mélindra s'était exprimée d'une voix glaciale, et en français pour qu'il n'y ait que Delacour qui comprenne. Et La française avait beau pensé qu'à quatorze ans, on n'en impose pas assez, elle recula d'un pas.

A ce moment là, le professeur Dumbledore, Mr Croupton, le professeur Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, le professeur McGonagall, le professeur Rogue et enfin Wen entrèrent dans la pièce. Fleur sauta immédiatement sur sa directrice :

- Madame Maxime ! Ils viennent de nous dirent que Poudlard a trois champions ! Vous vous rendez compte ? C'est insensé !

Mélindra grogna, imperceptiblement : Poudlard avait deux champions et demi, c'était pas la fin du monde…

- Dambleudore, pouveuz-vous me dire ce que signifie cette plaisanterie ? Demanda alors la directrice de Beauxbâtons, sur un ton impérieux.

- J'aimerais également le savoir, Dumbledore, ajouta le professeur Karkaroff.

Il avait un sourire figé et ses yeux bleus ressemblaient à deux glaçons.

- Trois champions de Poudlard ? Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir entendu dire que l'école d'accueil avait le droit de faire concourir trois champions –ou bien n'aurais-je pas lu le règlement avec suffisamment d'attention ?

Il eut un petit rire sarcastique.

- Tout cela me pareut absolument impossible, dit Madame Maxime. Potdelard ne peut pas avoir trois champions. Ce sereut beaucoup trop injuste.

- Nous pensions que votre Limite d'Age suffirait à éloigner les candidats trop jeunes, Dumbledore, dit Karkaroff. Sinon nous aurions bien entendu sélectionné un plus grand nombre de candidats dans nos propres écoles.

- Potter est le seul responsable de cette situation, Karkaroff. De plus je suppose que, comme Black semble avoir quelques facilités à pratiquer une magie que nous ne connaissons pas, elle a du mettre le nom de Potter dans la Coupe de Feu à sa place, ce qui explique ce qui vient d'arriver. Expliqua Rogue, à voix basse, les yeux étincelants de méchanceté.

Contre tout attente, Mélindra éclata d'un rire froid au nez de son professeur de potion. Tout le monde se tourna vers elle :

- Severus, Severus, Severus ! Mettons nous d'accord, afin de vous éviter un séjour à l'infirmerie ! Si Harry m'avait demander une telle chose, je peux vous garantir qu'il aurait à se jour un magnifique cocard que je lui aurait infligé pour lui remettre les idées en place. De plus même si je maîtrise une forme de magie qui vous dépasse, je ne m'en sers que lorsque la situation le demande… Pas pour satisfaire des besoins personnels ! Alors avant de vous faire des films, servez vous de vos trois neurones et demi !

- Mélindra Black ! Grogna son Observateur afin de lui rappeler que la politesse existait en ce bas monde et que l'on ne parlait pas à un professeur comme ça.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire provocateur, qui fit comprendre au Moine qu'elle restait Mélindra, même avec sa présence dans la pièce.

Mais Rogue n'en resta pas là :

- Dumbledore ne doit pas être tenu pour responsable de l'obstination de Potter à violer les règlements. Depuis qu'il est rentré dans cette école, il a consacré la plus grande partie de son temps à dépasser les limites… Il vient d'en franchir une de plus.

Mélindra voulu répliquer mais se retint.

- Merci, Severus. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton ferme. Le directeur se tourna vers Harry et repris. Harry, est-ce que tu as mit ton nom dans la Coupe de Feu ?

- Non, répondit Harry.

- As-tu demandé à un élève plus âgé de déposer ton nom à ta place dans la coupe ?

- _Non !_

- Enfin, voyons, c'eust insenceu, Dambleudore, ce garçon ment ! S'écria Madame Maxime.

- S'il dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait, c'est qu'il ne l'a pas fait ! Cingla la voix de Mélindra. Il vous faut quoi pour en être convaincu ? Une analyse d'écriture ? Un test ADN et d'empreintes digitales ?

La directrice de Beauxbâtons se tourna vers l'adolescente, qui commencer sérieusement à l'énerver, avec son impolitesse.

- Je ne vous permeut pas de me parlez ainsi, jeune fille !

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission, Madame !

- Mélindra ! Il suffit maintenant ! L'avertit Wen.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers son observateur et lui jeta un regard glacial, que le moine soutint sans ciller, pas du tout impressionné par l'adolescente. Pendant le duel silencieux, les autres adultes avaient commencés un débat sur l'histoire de la Limite d'Age.

- Mélindra as-tu mis ton nom dans la coupe de Feu.

La jeune fille rompit son combat visuel et tourna la tête vers son professeur.

- J'ai suffisamment d'occasions qui me permettent d'avoir des poussées d'adrénalines pour m'inscrire à un stupide Tournoi. Grogna-t-elle pour seule réponse. Et devant l'air de Karkaroof, Rogue, Madame Maxime et compagnie, elle lança un : Ca veut dire non !

- Mr Croupton… Mr Verpey, dit Karkaroff d'une voix à nouveau onctueuse, vous êtes nos… heu… Juges impartiaux. Vous reconnaîtrez sûrement avec nous que cette situation n'est pas du tout conforme au règlement ?

Tout le monde se tourna vers Croupton :

- Nous devons respecter les règles, dit-il, et les règles indiquent clairement que les candidats dont les noms sortent de la Coupe de Feu doivent participer au tournoi.

- Vous pouvez le croire, Barty connaît le règlement par cœur, dit Verpey, le visage rayonnant, en se tournant vers Karkaroff et Madame Maxime comme si le débat était clos.

Mélindra soupira. Elle était obligée de concourir. Géniale ! Elle suivait à peine la conversation qui se tenait à côté d'elle. Karkaroff menaçait de s'en aller.

Maugrey entra dans la pièce et alla se mettre près de la cheminée.

- Des menaces en l'air, Karkaroff, grogna l'ex-Auror. Vous ne pouvez pas retirer votre champion maintenant. Il doit concourir. Tous doivent concourir. Ils sont liés par un contrat magique, comme l'a dit Dumbledore. Pratique, non ?

- Pratique ? S'étonna Karkaroff. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce que vous voulez dire, Maugrey.

- Vraiment ? Reprit Maugrey. C'est pourtant très simple, Karkaroff. Quelqu'un a mis le nom de Harry dans cette Coupe en sachant très bien qu'il serait obligé de concourir s'il était choisi.

- Ce qui veut dire que je ne suis pas obligé d'y participer, murmura Mélindra.

- Je crains que vous n'ayez pas le choix, Miss Black. Votre nom c'est rajouté, personne ne semble savoir comment, ni même pourquoi, mais une chose est sûre, vous devez concourir. Tout comme Monsieur Potter. Cette situation est certes très insolite mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de l'accepter. Cédric, Harry et Mélindra ont été choisi tout les trois pour concourir dans le tournoi sous les couleurs de Poudlard. C'est donc ce qu'ils vont faire…

- Meus enfin, Dambleudore…

- Ma chère Madame Maxime, si vous avez une autre solution à nous proposer, je serais enchanté de l'entendre.

Dumbledore attendit, mais Madame Maxime resta silencieuse.

Mélindra elle cogitait à toute allure. Maugrey avait raison, le nom de Harry avait du être mit dans la Coupe à sa place et pas par une personne ayant de bonnes intentions visiblement. Tout cela concordait avec le rêve qu'avait fait Harry en début d'été.

- Je peux dire quelque chose ?

Les huit adultes se tournèrent vers elle avec surprise.

- Etant donné que le nom de Harry ainsi que le mien sont sortis ensemble de la Coupe, car je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a eut que quatre rougeoiements, Harry et moi ferons équipe dans les épreuves. Ainsi cela ne fait plus que deux champions à Poudlard et le problème de l'âge est réglé.

Dumbledore resta pensif quelques minutes et se tourna vers Croupton :

- Cette jeune fille à raison. La Coupe a désigné, Mélindra Black et Harry Potter et non pas seulement Harry Potter et seulement Mélindra Black. Ils doivent donc concourir ensemble. Ce qui freinera certainement les risques que, séparément, ils meurent lors d'une épreuve.

- Mais enfin, c'est totalement injuste envers les trois autres champions qui seront seules face au danger ! S'écria Karkaroff.

- Certes mais c'est ainsi que le règlement a été fait. Un rougeoiement de la Coupe équivaut à un champion. Nous avons quatre rougeoiements, donc quatre champions !

- Je ne vois pas de meilleur alternatives, qui permettrait une aussi bonne sécurité que celle qui sera apporté par votre entraide. Je suis sûr que la menace qui semble peser sur toi, Harry, va être largement repoussée. Après tout, Miss Black et toi êtes de grand combattants et vous l'avez déjà prouvez à plusieurs reprise il me semble.

Harry échangea un regard avec sa meilleure amie, légèrement soulagé. Il savait que Mélindra avait l'habitude et les réflexes du à deux ans d'entraînement durant lesquelles elle avait apprit à combattre des démons et autres créatures. Et même si la jeune fille restait discrète sur ce point, il n'en était pas moins qu'elle savait se battre aussi bien qu'une Tueuse. Il n'aurait certainement aucun problème à ressortir vivant de ce maudit tournoi et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'il devait se battre.

- Bon, alors, on s'y met ? S'exclama Verpey avec un grand sourire. Il faut qu'on donne leurs instructions aux champions, n'est-ce pas ? Barty, à vous l'honneur.

Mr Croupton sembla émerger d'une profonde réflexion.

- Oui, dit-il, les instructions. C'est ça la première tâche…

Il s'avança et se mit au centre de la pièce :

- La première tâche aura pour but de mettre votre audace à l'épreuve. Nous ne vous dirons pas à l'avance en quoi elle consistera. Le courage face à l'inconnu est une qualité très importante pour un sorcier… Très importante… Cette première tâche se déroulera le 24 Novembre, devant les autres élèves et devant le jury. Les champions n'ont pas le droit de demander ou d'accepter une quelconque aide de leurs professeurs. Ils affronteront la première épreuve armée seulement de leur baguette magique. Lorsque la première tâche sera terminée, des informations concernant la deuxième tâche leur seront communiquées. Compte tenu du temps et de l'énergie exigés par les diverses épreuves du Tournoi, les champions seront dispensés de passer les examens de fin d'année.

Mélindra grimaça. Elle n'était pas tellement enchantée d'être jetée dans la fausse aux lions sans savoir ce qui l'attendrait mais au pire, elle n'aurait qu'a tout faire sauté. C'était toujours une solution possible. Voyant que personne ne rajoutait quelque chose. Elle s'avança vers Harry et lui murmura :

- On se retrouve au repère. Wen va vouloir me parler et il faut que je prévienne mon père, il n'appréciera pas de ne pas être mit au courant.

Harry acquiesça de la tête et regarda la jeune fille sortir de la pièce, suivit de Wen.

Mélindra elle se dirigea rapidement vers le parc, elle avait besoin de prendre l'air. Elle s'arrêta devant le lac et se laissa tomber dans l'herbe.

Wen se dirigea doucement vers sa jeune élève et s'assit à ses côtés.

- Bien. Je pense que nous allons devoir reprendre depuis le début.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Voilà, c'est finit.

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Vous n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review hein? (yeux de chiot battu...)

A bientôt

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 15/10/07_


	11. Quand Skeeter met les pieds à Poudlard

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que vous ne connaissait pas. Pour le reste, les mondes de Buffy et Charmed appartiennet à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Résumé:** Mélindra entre quatrième année... A Poudlard se prépare le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers tandis qu'à Sunnydale, la rumeur d'une Apocalypse enfle dans les rue de la petite ville. Mais les véritables ennuis commence quand la coupe de Feu dessigne Harry et Mélindra comme quatrièmes champions... L'année commence bien pour le quatuor de Gryffondor.

**RAR:** Un grand merci à Cicou pour sa review. Honnêtement j'avais justement peur que Mélindra soit un peu trop parfaite... Mais si tu penses que non, alors me voilà vraiment rassurée. Merci aussi à Ahcia, je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi.

Bonne lecture à Tous!

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Mélindra traversa Poudlard d'un pas las. Trop de choses s'étaient passées ce soir. Elle était désormais mêlée à un tournoi dans lequel elle n'avait jamais voulu entrée. Bref, un problème de plus à sa longue liste. Sans compter qu'avec cette histoire, son père allait devenir encore plus parano sur le problème sensible de sa sécurité et de celle d'Harry. Sans oublier que les épreuves allaient certainement faire plaisir à ses chers amis les Bringers qui allait voir dans ce magnifique jeu, un moyen efficace d'en finir discrètement –enfin, si les Bringers connaissaient ce mot- avec elle. Elle arriva à la volière et s'approcha de Pops. Son hibou devait se sentir un peu seul, Mélindra n'avait pas eut spécialement le temps de venir le voir. Le volatile s'envola et vint se poser sur son épaule.

- Allez vient Pops, j'ai du boulot pour toi. Mais on va d'abord allez voir Harry. Le hibou hulula joyeusement pour signifier son accord et la jeune fille prit la direction du repère des Maraudeurs. Elle mit un quart d'heure à rallier la salle et quand elle entra, elle trouva Harry qui fixait le feu d'un air absent. Il releva la tête quand il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

- Salut. Murmura-t-il.

La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire et s'asseya devant la table qui prenait une bonne partit de la pièce. Elle attrapa deux bouts de parchemin qui traînait et commença à écrire une lettre pour son père, puis une pour les sœurs Halliwell qui aimeraient certainement être mises au courant de ce genre de problèmes... Elle confia la lettre pour son père à Athéna, qui était beaucoup plus discrète qu'un hibou et celle pour les sœurs Halliwell à Pops. Une fois le hibou partit, elle alla s'asseoir à côté d'Harry.

- Alors ?

Elle se tourna vers lui et commença à raconter sa conversation avec Wen :

- Bon, tu te souviens cet été, t'as fait un rêve avec Voldy, Peter et compagnie dedans ?

- Comment tu le sais ? S'exclama Harry qui ne se souvenait pas en avoir parlé avec sa meilleure amie.

- Et bien, il semblerait que quand tu ais un problème, ta magie m'envoie une espèce de message de détresse… Enfin selon Wen. Mais je pense qu'il a raison. En tout cas ça explique ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Bref, le problème n'est pas là, le problème réside dans le fait que tu as un psychopathe à la botte de Voldy aux trousses…

Harry se passa un main sur son visage et resta pensif quelques minutes.

- Il semblerait aussi que l'on nous cache quelque chose. Wen m'a dit que je me trompais… Tout ce qu'il dit n'est pas paroles d'Evangiles donc je vais voir ça. Peut-être que Sirius sait quelque chose avec un peu de chance.

- On n'est pas vraiment chanceux en ce moment, lui rappela Harry.

- C'est clair mais bon, qui sait.

- Tu es sûre que ça a un rapport avec Voldemort ?

- J'en suis quasiment certaine. De toute façon qui veut tu que se soit d'autre ? Je ne vois que cet imbécile pour élaborer ce genre de plan tordu. L'avantage c'est que, si c'est lui, il ne va pas s'en remettre. Harry la regarda avec étonnement. Un sourire s'était étalé sur les lèvres de la jeune fille.

- Pourquoi ?

- Hum, disons que techniquement, enfin pour lui, je suis morte. Et je doute vraiment que Petigrow ait eut le cran de lui parler de ma résurrection.

- Comment ça se fait ?

- Et bien, selon Dumbledore, c'était sensé me protéger de ce fou jusqu'à mon entrée à Poudlard.

- Et ça marche ?

- Tout est relatif… Bon, j'ai besoin d'aller me promener.

Elle se leva et attrapa une cape qu'elle avait laissée dans la salle.

-Tu vas où ?

- Dans la forêt, j'ai pas spécialement envie de faire la fête ce soir.

- Quelle fête ?

- Selon toi Harry ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il avait comprit.

Mélindra se dirigea vers le parc doucement, profitant du vent frais de la nuit et du silence. Elle marcha pendant vingt bonnes minutes, dans une partie de la forêt où elle n'était jamais allée, sans prendre garde à ce qu'il entourait. Cette partie de la forêt était beaucoup plus sombre que celle où elle allait d'habitude d'aller. Elle ne s'en souciait pas, essayant de faire le vide en elle, de ne surtout pas penser à ce qu'il allait arriver. Entre les épreuves, et certainement l'esclandre qui diviserait Poudlard une nouvelle fois. Elle essaya de ne pas se laisser submerger par tous ses autres problèmes, son père en cavale, les Bringers, les vampires, la Force, les Démons… Tous ce qui lui poser des problèmes et des tracas. Elle passa une main lasse sur son visage, espérant par la même occasion chasser ses idées noires. Soudain un cliquetis de mauvais augure se manifesta sur sa droite, suivit d'un autre derrière elle et enfin devant et sur sa gauche. Mélindra n'avait jamais entendu ce genre de bruit. Elle se trouvait dans une partie inconnue mais vraiment inconnue de la forêt Interdite. Les créatures se reprochèrent doucement puis arrivèrent dans la clarté diffusée de la lune.

Mélindra pâlit : quatre Acromantulas venaient d'apparaître, haute de plus d'un mètre chacune. Elle continuait de se rapprocher. Mélindra hésita quelques secondes, pétrifiée devant ces créatures. Puis elle revint à elle et se transforma en panthère. Elle tourna sur elle-même pour trouver une issue mais les quatre araignées étaient désormais trop proches. Une onde s'échappa du corps de Baguera renversant les quatre Acromantulas, Mélindra s'étonna elle-même. C'était la première fois qu'elle arrivait à utiliser ses pouvoirs sous sa forme d'Animagus. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se lança dans une course effrénée, la physiologie de l'animal était totalement adaptée à ce genre d'exercice. Elle sentait que les araignées s'étaient lancées à sa poursuite. Elle sauta par-dessus une souche d'arbre et évita de justesse la licorne qui avait surgit de nulle part. Elle rata sa réception et fit un roulé-boulé au sol en passant sous les sabots de l'animal. Derrière elle, la licorne s'était cabrée et avait déjà affligé un coup de sabot à une des araignées. Dans cette partie de la forêt les maîtres n'étaient pas les Acromantulas, considérée comme des créatures de l'ombre en raison de leur violence. Non ici c'était les Licornes qui dominaient et pour causes, il y avait plus de vingt troupeaux qui se partageaient un immense territoire. Les quatre araignées se replièrent presque aussitôt et retournèrent sur leurs pas.

Mélindra reprit son apparence normale et se releva doucement pour ne pas effrayer le mythique animal qui la fixait de ses yeux or. Mélindra fit un pas en avant en tendant sa main, entrant dans une zone éclairée par la lune. La Licorne releva la tête et redressa ses oreilles, curieux. Mélindra refit un pas dans sa direction et l'animal s'avança à son tour, totalement en confiance. Il renifla la main de l'adolescente et Mélindra pu le toucher. Un sourire émerveillé s'étira sur ses lèvres, le pelage de la Licorne était incroyablement doux. Voyant que l'animal ne cherchait pas à s'en aller, elle prit confiance et approcha sa deuxième main sur l'encolure du cheval. Elle redessina la corne de la Licorne. Celle-ci commença à s'agiter et Mélindra s'écarta. Elle croisa le regard de l'animal. Il hennit doucement, puis s'allongea doucement sur le sol. Mélindra s'avança comme hypnotisée puis passa une jambe par-dessus le dos de la Licorne et finit par s'asseoir. Aussitôt l'animal se releva en faisant sortir Mélindra de sa transe. Elle s'accrocha à la crinière du cheval, légèrement déséquilibrée par ce mouvement brusque. La Licorne se mit en marche, Mélindra se laissée faire, sachant pertinemment d'être une des rares personnes à travers les siècles à avoir eut ce privilège. Puis la Licorne se mit au trot puis après quelques minutes pendant lequel Mélindra avait épousé le mouvement sans le moindre problème, il s'élança au galop. Mélindra se pencha en avant et s'agrippa à la crinière. Elle ne sus pas combien de temps la chevauchée dura. A la fin, elle s'aperçut que la Licorne l'avait ramenée à la lisière de la Forêt, juste à côté du Lac. Mélindra descendit d'un geste souple et caressa la tête de l'animal.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

La Licorne recula et s'élança dans l'obscurité de la Forêt Interdite.

Ses pensées de toute à l'heure étaient restée avec les Acromantulas. Elle se sentait bien, très bien même.

Mélindra resta quelques minutes les yeux dans le vide, une pensait en tête :

- Ce fut une soirée bien étrange…

Et quelque chose en elle lui disait que ce n'était pas finit…

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, deux têtes rousses lui sautèrent dessus et l'entraînèrent dans le milieu de la salle :

- Notre deuxième championne est enfin arrivée ! Cria George ou Fred, elle ne savait pas et n'avait pas tellement envie de savoir en fait.

Puis Mélindra regarda autour d'elle. Une fête avait été organisée, certainement par les frères Weasley. Il y a avait un peu partout des bouteilles vides, des gâteaux, des chips et autres par terre où sur des plats. A ce moment là, elle s'aperçut qu'on lui avait mit une espèce de cape sur le dos et une bouteille de Bièraubeurre dans la main.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas d'humeur les gars ! Enlevez moi ça tout de suite ou je vous les fait avaler par les trous de nez.

Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne l'écouta et l'un des jumeaux se contenta de la frapper amicalement dans le dos. Mélindra s'énerva et d'un geste brusque se débarrassa de sa cape et tout en se retournant, tendit ou plutôt enfonça violemment sa bouteille dans le ventre de Fred, à première vue. Mais George ne s'en soucia pas. Trop habitué aux excès de colère de la jeune fille. Il passa un bras sur les épaules de la jeune Black et l'entraîna vers le stand des boisons et autres.

- Allez, profite un peu Merry ! Eclates-toi !

- La seule personne que je risque d'éclater ce soir, c'est toi Weasley !

- C'est ça…

Mélindra bouillait. Elle ne voulait pas causer une esclandre. Son corps commença à chauffer, puis à trembler. Elle entendit vaguement George lui demander si elle allait bien. Elle se sentie tirée en arrière. Le trajet dura beaucoup moins longtemps et Mélindra atterrissa dans son dortoir. Hermione l'attendait, ainsi qu'Athéna, qui avait pris ses aises : elle était installée en travers de son lit, une lettre posée à côté d'elle.

Hermione la fixait. Elle enleva sa cape et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie :

- Alors ?

- Alors je suis contrainte et forcée de participer à ce maudit tournoi…

Et elle lui raconta sa conversation avec Wen. Hermione l'avait écoutée attentivement, puis murmura doucement :

- C'est plausible en effet mais Ron aura du mal à être convaincu…

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai eu le droit à, je pense, une crise de jalousie aigue.

Mélindra haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la salle de bain dont elle ne ressortit seulement après une bonne demi-heure.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit et Athéna vint se blottir sur ses genoux.

-_**Tu sais quoi 'Théna ?**_

- _Non ?_

- _**J'ai fait de la Licorne tout à l'heure…**_

Ce qui ressembla à un rire s'éleva dans son esprit.

- _**Quoi ?**_

- …

- _**T'es chiante.**_

- …

Mélindra soupira, comprenant que la discussion était close. Elle attrapa la lettre de son père et la lu rapidement. Elle avait raison, son père était vraiment devenu parano au niveau protection. Elle soupira une seconde fois et se décida à dormir, suivant l'exemple d'Hermione. Le lendemain lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il était plus de midi. Hermione était déjà levée. Elle en fit de même et, après une douche, se dirigea vers la grande salle. En entrant, elle eu tous les regards braqués sur elle, pour changer. Mais elle décida de ne pas faire comme si de rien était et lança à tout Poudlard un sourire glacial avec le regard assortit, qui fit que chacun retourna à son assiette. Elle déjeuna rapidement et sortit. Elle aperçut Harry et Hermione dans le parc et couru les rejoindre.

- Salut ! Ron n'est pas ici ? Dit-elle, avec une relative bonne humeur. Puis en voyant le regard que s'échangèrent ses deux amis, elle reprit :

- Ah, oui, c'est vrai Môsieur est jaloux parce que son meilleur ami risque sa peau dans un tournoi dont il n'a rien à foutre.

Sa remarque, dit sur un ton badin, fit sourire les deux Gryffondors.

- Rappelez moi de lui mettre une paire de baffes la prochaine fois que je le croise.

Ils restèrent dans le parc, parlant de tout sauf du Tournoi.

Les jours qui suivirent ne furent pas extraordinairement folichons, en effet, le fait que deux champions –de la noble maison de Gryffondor- se soient incrustés dans le Tournoi sans qu'on les ait invité, divisa Poudlard en deux : les pro-Cédrics et les pro-Gryffondors, qui n'étaient pas vraiment nombreux.

Le cours de Wen fut utilisé pour les règlements de compte, ce qui ne plu guère au Moine. Qui pour punir les élèves de leur juvénilité et afin de leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle avait emmené, après chaque cours tous les éléments perturbateurs en promenade dans la forêt Interdite. Les élèves en étaient ressortis tranquillisés pour le mois entier à venir. Bien sûr, cette intervention ne calma pas le moins du monde les tensions dans Poudlard malgré toute l'énergie dépensée par les professeurs. Tout ceux qui était pour Cédric, c'est-à-dire les deux tiers de l'école, traitèrent Harry et Mélindra comme les spécimens d'une espèce qu'il fallait au plus vite éradiquer de la surface de la terre. Mais certains eurent la mauvaise idée d'oublier à qui ils avaient à faire. C'est ainsi qu'après chaque escarmouche avec un élève durant laquelle Mélindra feintée de s'intéresser aux flots d'injectives déversés tout spécialement pour elle ou pour Harry, la jeune fille sortait un magnifique sourire Colgate et demandait très poliment à son interlocuteur, qui généralement en restait stupéfié, son nom et son année. Le lendemain, l'élève en question ainsi que tout ceux qui avait eu la ô combien mauvaise idée d'insulter la descendante des Maraudeurs, se retrouvait à l'infirmerie, et la plupart du temps, dans un très mauvais état, proportionnel à ses méfaits envers Harry et Mélindra… Et cela faisait presque deux semaines que ça durait…

Mélindra avait d'ailleurs étonné Harry en gardant un self-contrôle qui semblait à toutes épreuves, quand il lui avait demandé comment elle faisait elle lui avait simplement répondu qu'elle attendait le bon moment pour leur rabattre le claquet à tous. Et vu le regard qu'elle avait eu, Harry et Hermione s'étaient entre regardés, remerciant Merlin d'être du côté de la jeune Black.

Par contre, aujourd'hui arrivait l'épreuve de force de la semaine, même pour Mélindra, aujourd'hui ils avaient DOUBLE cours de potions. En arrivant devant le cachot du ô combien aimé professeur Rogue, ils eurent la surprise de voir que tous les élèves de Serpentard arboraient fièrement un énorme badge, dont les lettres rouges et lumineuses véhiculaient un message pour le moins très clairs :

_Vive __CEDRIC DIGGORY_

_le __VRAI__ champion de Poudlard !_

- Ca vous plaît à tout les deux ? Lança Malefoy d'une voix sonore en les voyant approcher. Et ce n'est pas tout, regardez !

Il appuya sur son badge et le message qu'il portait s'effaça, remplacé par un autre qui scintillait en lettres vertes :

_A BAS POTTER ET BLACK !_

Hurlant littéralement de rire, tous les Serpentard appuyèrent sur leur badge.

- Oh, mais c'est _très_ drôle, ça, dit Hermione plus que sarcastique à une Pansy Parkinson hilare. Vraiment très _spirituel_.

Mélindra éclata de rire elle aussi. Malefoy se tourna vers elle.

- Désolée, j'étais trop occupée à me moquer de votre débilité profonde, tu disais Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard retourna à son occupation favorite en ce Vendredi, faire enrager les Gryffondors

- Tu en veux un, Granger ? demanda Malefoy en tendant un badge à Hermione. J'en ai plein. Mais ne me touche pas la main, je viens de la laver et je ne voudrais pas me salir au contact d'un Sang-de-Bourbe.

Avant que Mélindra ait le temps de retenir Harry, le jeune Potter bondit vers le Serpentard en sortant sa baguette.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Vas-y, Potter, dit tranquillement Malefoy qui avait sortit sa baguette. Maugrey n'est pas là pour te protéger cette fois-ci. Alors, fais-le si tu as quelque chose dans le ventre…

Harry dévisagea le Serpentard et s'écria en même temps que lui :

- _Furunculus !_

- _Densaugmento !_

Des traits de lumière jaillirent des deux baguettes, se heurtèrent et dévièrent de leur trajectoire initiale, allant frappé Goyle et Hermione, qui déjà laissait échapper des gémissements horrifiés. Elle fut immédiatement prise en charge par Ron. Malefoy éclata de rire mais il mourut dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa le regard glacial de Mélindra. Il allait déguster. Heureusement pour lui, Rogue arriva à ce moment là. Il demanda bien évidemment ce qu'il se passait et bien entendu il écouta la version des Serpentards. Ron et Harry écopèrent de cinquante points en moins et d'une retenue et il envoya Hermione et Goyle à l'infirmerie. Les élèves commencèrent à rentrer presque immédiatement après. Mélindra retint Malefoy par l'épaule :

- Draco, Draco, Draco. Tu viens de commettre une belle connerie pour changer mais bon, à quoi peut-on s'attendre de plus venant de toi ? Tu sais quoi, même si ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, je ne vais pas d'exploser le nez comme je l'avais prévu. Ce serait beaucoup trop gentil de ma part et puis je ne tiens pas à me salir les mains du sang d'un abruti.

Malefoy eut un rictus :

- Dit plutôt que tu n'en n'as pas le coura…

- Le badge ! Claqua la voix de Mélindra, l'interrompant par la même occasion.

- Qu…

- Le badge et en vitesse avant que je ne revoie mon idée.

Le Serpentard prit panique devant le ton et le regard mauvais de la Gryffondor et lui tendit un badge, juste avant de rentrer dans la classe.

Mélindra eut un sourire satisfait et suivit Malefoy à l'intérieur. Elle alla s'asseoir auprès d'Harry qui fixa le badge qu'elle tenait avec incrédulité.

- Tu vas pas le porter ?

Mélindra eut un sourire des plus énigmatique :

- L'heure est venue de leur faire voir qui étaient les Maraudeurs, Harry…

Elle ne s'étendit pas, la porte venait de claquée et avec elle, le cours venait de commencer.

A peine une demi-heure après, durant lesquelles Rogue leur parla de chose et d'autre auquel Mélindra ne prêta pas une seule de ses deux oreilles, trois coups furent donné à la porte. La tête de Colin Crivey se glissa dans la salle, bien vite suivit par le reste de son anatomie.

- Oui ? Dit sèchement Rogue.

- Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, je dois emmener Harry Potter et Mélindra Black en haut.

- Potter et Black ont un cours de Potions à suivre, répliqua Rogue. Ils iront là-haut à la fin de la classe.

Le teint du pauvre petit Colin Crivey vira au rouge :

-Monsieur… heu… C'est Mr Verpey qui veut les voir. Dit-il. Tous les champions doivent y aller, je crois qu'ils veulent prendre des photos…

- Très bien, très bien. Marmonna Rogue. Potter et Back laissez vos affaires ici, je veux que vous reveniez tout à l'heure pour tester vos antidotes.

- Heu… Monsieur, s'il vous plaît, il fut qu'ils prennent leurs affaires, couina Colin. Tous les champions…

- _Très bien_, coupa Rogue dont la nouvelle semblait mettre de très mauvaise humeur. Vous deux, prenez vos sacs et disparaissez de ma vue.

Mélindra fit un grand sourire à son cher et tendre professeur adoré. Et fit son sac avec une certaine lenteur. Elle se leva ensuite et juste avant de sortir s'exclama joyeusement :

- Bonne journée professeur ! Et bon cours à tous, les serpents. Puissiez vous être empoisonnez et demeurez à jamais dans une tombe !

Puis Mélindra ferma la porte. Harry la regardait avec étonnement.

- Ben, quoi ? On m'a enseigné la politesse quand j'étais petite…

Harry explosa de rire. Ils commencèrent à marcher derrière Colin, qui semblait soulagé d'être sortit de la classe du tyrannique directeur des Serpentards.

- C'est quoi ces photos ?

- C'est pour _La Gazette du sorcier_, je crois !

- Parfait, dit Harry d'un air maussade. Exactement ce qu'il me fallait. Un peu de publicité supplémentaire…

Mélindra ébouriffa les cheveux de son meilleur ami.

- Allez, Harry, on va bien se marrer !

- J'en doute beaucoup…

- Mais si tu vas voir. Je te parie un Galion, que leur reporter ressort terrorisée par ma rencontre.

Harry ne voulait pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu verras !

- Bonne chance ! Lança Colin lorsqu'ils furent arrivés à destination.

Mélindra intercepta le bras d'Harry qui allait frapper et se tourna vers lui. Elle commença à tirer sur ses vêtements puis tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans la masse de nœuds que représentaient les cheveux d'Harry mais finit par abandonner la partie. Ensuite elle sortie sa baguette et lança un sort de récurage sur ses lunettes. Harry ne comprenait pas son comportement. Après avoir vérifié que plus rien ne clochait, elle lâcha ses cheveux qui tombèrent en cascade dans le dos de la jeune fille. Elle les arrangea rapidement puis finit par se rhabiller à son tour. Enfin elle frappa énergiquement à la porte.

Devant le regard que lui jeta Harry, elle répondit simplement :

- On est des stars, faut assumer !

Sa réponse lui attira un regard noir. Verpey vint leur ouvrir à ce moment là et les invita à entrer avec un grand sourire chaleureux.

En rentrant dans la pièce, Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et ses yeux se posèrent une fraction de seconde sur chacune des personnes présentes :

Victor Krum semblait toujours aussi renfrogné, Fleur Delacour se tenait droite dans un coin de la pièce, la tête plus haute que les épaules, croyant se donner un air supérieur, et discutait avec Diggory. Un homme à la bedaine avantageuse, que Mélindra ne connaissait pas, tenait à la main un énorme appareil photo noir.

- Bon alors, demanda Harry, qu'est ce qu'on doit faire ?

- Oh, rien de bien exceptionnel, c'est juste la cérémonie de l'Examen des Baguettes. Les autres membres du jury seront là dans un instant… Répondit Verpey, sortant de nulle part.

- L'Examen des Baguettes ?

- Nous devons vérifier que vos baguettes sont en parfait état de fonctionnement. Ce seront vos instruments les plus importants pour accomplir vos tâches, comprends-tu ? L'expert est là-haut, avec Dumbledore. Ensuite on fera une petite photo. Je vous présente Rita Skeeter, ajouta-t-il en faisant un geste vers la sorcière vêtue d'une robe rose foncée. Elle va écrire un petit article sur le tournoi dans _La Gazette du Sorcier…_

- Peut-être pas si petit que ça, Ludo, dit Rita Skeeter, les yeux fixés sur Harry.

- Serrait-ce une façon de dire qu'il ferra la une de votre ramassie d'articles foireux ? Demanda Mélindra, qui n'était pas spécialement fan de ce journal.

Rita Skeeter ne lui accorda aucun regard.

- Est-ce que je pourrais demander quelques petites choses à Harry avant de commencer ? Dit-elle à Ludo Verpez sans lui accorder le moindre regard. C'est le plus jeune des champions… ça ajouterait un peu de couleur… Puis ensuite ce sera votre tour, jeune demoiselle. Dit-elle en pinçant affectueusement les joues de Mélindra qui lui fit un de ses regards _tu me touches encore une fois et je te bouffe_.

_- __**Athéna, mon choux à la crème, va donc avec Harry surveiller cette espèce de pintade sans cervelle…**_

Le félin ne répondit pas et se contenta juste de suivre Harry, sans prendre la peine de se rendre invisible.Mélindra alla ensuite s'asseoir aux côtés de Diggory.

- Salut.

Le Poufsouffle lui répondit d'un signe de la tête.

Cinq minutes plus tard Harry la rejoignit, suivit de Dumbledore et Rita Skeeter. Athéna vint se mettre sur ses genoux.

- _**Alors ?**_

- _Cette bonne femme est cinglée._

- _**Ravie d'entendre que tu penses comme moi…**_

- Je vous présente Mr Ollivander, dit Dumbledore en s'adressant aux champions.

Il s'était assis à la table avec les autres juges.

- Mr Ollivander va vérifier vos baguettes magiques pour s'assurer qu'elles sont en bon état de fonctionnement avant le tournoi.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil au vieux sorcier aux grands yeux pâles qui se tenait près de la fenêtre. Mélindra se souvint que pour lui trouver sa baguette, le pauvre homme avait passer en revue tout son magasin et ce n'est qu'après plus de quatre heures, durant lesquelles Mélindra avait essayée près de cent baguettes que l'homme lui avait enfin trouvé chaussure à son pied en allant farfouiller dans une réserve où il entreposait ses baguettes les plus rares.

- Mademoiselle Delacour, pourriez-vous venir la première, s'il vous plaît ? demanda Mr Ollivander en s'avançant dans l'espace libre aménagé au milieu de la pièce.

Fleur Delacour s'approcha de l'homme et lui tendit sa baguette.

- Mmmmmmm… Murmura-t-il.

- Il fit tourner la baguette magique entre ses longs doigts comme un bâton de majorette. La baguette projeta des étincelles rose et or.

- Oui, dit-il à voix basse, en l'examinant soigneusement. Vingt-trois centimètres trois quarts… très rigide… Bois de rose… Avec à l'intérieur… oh, mais oui…

- Un cheveu de Vélane, dit Fleur. Il appartenait à ma grand-mère. Puis l'examen se poursuivit, à la fin le sorcier fit apparaître un bouquet de fleurs.

- Miss Black ! A votre tour.

Mélindra se leva et tendit sa baguette à Mr Ollivander:

- Ah, oui ! Je me souviens. Dit-il en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux. Il ne me semble pas avoir rencontré une cliente aussi difficile depuis votre venue dans mon magasin, mademoiselle !

Mélindra lui sourit.

- Oui je me souviens parfaitement de cette baguette. Trente huit centimètres quarante, en bois d'Ebène, très souple et tenant bien en main. Une merveille pour les sortilèges, n'est-ce pas ?

Mélindra acquiesça de la tête, et ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'elle n'était pas uniquement une merveille pour les enchantements.

- Elle contient un crin de cheval ailé sauvage, c'était la seule que j'avais, la race d'où provient ce crin est malheureusement disparue… Dommage, elle faisait d'excellentes baguettes. Puis il se pencha sur la baguette et vérifia qu'elle n'ait ni bosses ni quoi que ce soit qui pourrait nuire à son utilisation. Il finit par faire apparaître un bouquet de roses bleues qu'il tendit à Mélindra en même temps que sa baguette.

Ensuite Mélindra retourna s'asseoir, vint ensuite le tour de Cédric, Krum et Harry.

- Merci à tous, dit Dumbledore en se levant à la table des juges. Vous pouvez retourner en classe à présent -ou peut-être- vaudrait-il mieux que vous alliez directement manger dîner puisque les cours sont sur le point de se terminer…

Mélindra se leva, contente d'avoir échappées aux ongles manucurés de Skeeter.

- Les photos, Dumbledore, les photos ! S'écria, au désespoir d'Harry et Mélindra, Ludo Verpey. Les juges et les champions ensemble. Qu'en pensez vous, Rita ?

- Heu… Oui d'accord, commençons par les photos de groupe, dit Rita Skeeter. Et ensuite, on prendre peut-être quelques photos individuelles.

La séance parut interminable. Madame Maxime posait problème, étant donné sa grande taille qui projetait de l'ombre, quelque fut sa place, le photographe finit par la faire asseoir. Durant tout le temps que dura la photo de groupe, Rita Skeeter ne fit que pousser Harry devant, pour être sûre qu'il serait mis en valeur tandis que le photographe tenait absolument à ce que Fleur soit au premier plan. Mélindra mit fin à ce manège en ce mettant entre Harry et Skeeter, et en s'arrangeant pour que la reporter ne puisse plus approcher son meilleur ami. Puis Skeeter insista pour que soit prises des photos individuelles. Mélindra fut tenter de faire une tête à faire peur mais sachant ce qu'elle projetait de dire à Skeeter, elle décida de jouer le jeux et offrit au photographe de grands sourires hypocrites dont elle avait le secret et qui passèrent pour le plus naturel au monde.

Pendant que les autres se faisaient prendre en photo, Skeeter la prit à part.

- Tu t'appelles Mélindra Black, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu es d'origine moldue, c'est cela ?

Mélindra regarda la reporter avec un air consterné, et répondit :

- Non.

- Comment cela ?

- Je m'appelle certes Mélindra Black, mais mes parents sont aussi sorciers que moi.

Skeeter la regarda, étonnée :

- Ah bon ? Puis elle reprit. Alors, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à proposer ta candidature à ce tournoi ?

- On l'a proposé à ma place. Grogna la jeune fille.

- Mais oui ! Suis-je bête ! S'exclama la journaliste.

Mélindra eut la tentation de répondre _oui_, mais… Skeeter avait déjà reprit :

- Tu es la jeune fille que la Coupe de Feu a désigné pour aider le jeune Harry Potter, même si cela sera sans doute inutile…

Mélindra lui jeta un regard froid.

- Alors, quels rapports entretiens-tu avec le Survivant ?

- C'est mon meilleur ami, ainsi que le fils des meilleurs amis de mes parents.

La journaliste fit une moue, comme si elle s'attendait à une réponse plus croustillante.

- C'est très bien ça… Et qui sont tes parents ?

Mélindra sourit de toutes ses dents :

- Sarah et Sirius Black !

Rita Skeeter releva la tête et pâlit tout en écarquillant les yeux de surprise :

- Tu es la fille de cet… _homme !_

Mélindra planta un regard d'acier dans les yeux de son interlocutrice.

- Je dirais même que je suis sa fille unique, et que pour vous dresser un tableau complet, je dirais que j'ai hériter de son caractère, et que ce caractère a été mélangé à celui des Potter qui sont loin d'être des tendres comme vous semblez le penser, si toute fois vous pensez, Mlle Skeeter.

La reportrice exclusive de _La Gazette du Sorcier_ avait depuis longtemps arrêté de prendre des notes et regardait d'un air terrorisée la jeune fille.

- Il va donc de soi que vous avez intérêt à faire attention à ce que vous allez mettre dans votre article, et ce qui sous entant que vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous étendre sur ma personne. La célébrité, ce n'est pas pour moi et disons que je n'ai jamais porté dans mon cœur les journalistes tels que vous. Sur ce Skeeter, je vous souhaite de passer une bien bonne soirée ! Mélindra se détourna et rejoignit Harry qui l'attendait à côté de la porte. Ils sortirent de la salle. A peine avait-il ait quelques pas, que Mélindra tira Harry sur le côté, derrière une statue. Ils virent passer Rita Skeeter qui semblait fuir le Diable en personne. Une fois qu'elle eut disparue, Harry se tourna vers Mélindra – qui soit dit en passant affichait un sourire victorieux- légèrement suspicieux :

- Qu'est ce que tu es allée lui raconter ?

- Qu'il valait mieux pour elle et son intégrité physique d'éviter de m'énerver…

- T'es pas sortable.

Mélindra lui tira la langue et prit la direction de la Grande Salle. Ils y trouvèrent Hermione qui semblait s'être, une fois de plus, engueuler avec Ron. Ils mangèrent rapidement et une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la Grande Salle, Mélindra les entraîna en direction du repère…

Une fois arrivée sur place. Elle sortie le badge qu'elle avait prit à Malefoy, sous le regard intrigué de ses deux amis :

- Vous allez assister à une vengeance typiquement Maraudeuresque.

- Et comment sais tu ce qui est Maraudeuresque ? Lui demanda Harry.

- J'ai lu leur journal ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

Elle se leva et attrapa un parchemin.

- Alors Harry, que voudrais tu faire à ces charmantes personnes qui portent ce type de badge ?

Un sourire s'étala simultanément sur les lèvres du jeune Potter et d'Hermione.

Ils discutèrent pendant plus d'une heure sur la chose la plus humiliante qu'il pourrait faire à toutes ces personnes qui semblaient prendre un plaisir malsain à les emm, Mélindra griffonna quelques mots sur son parchemin puis alluma une bougie blanche. Elle mit le feu au morceau de papier tout en récitant la formule qu'elle avait marquée dessus.

Ensuite elle se tourna vers ses deux amis :

- Combien de temps mettrons-t-il à se rendre compte que c'est à cause du badge ?

- Je leurs donne une semaine. Répondit Hermione.

- Tu crois aux miracles maintenant ? Demanda Harry tout en se levant.

Il commençait à se faire tard… Et demain ils auraient besoin de toute leur énergie pour ne pas mourir de rire…

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! 

Sinon je suppose que vous avez tous lu le dernier tome des aventures de notre Sorcier à lunettes... Personnelement je l'ai trouvé pas mal mais sans plus. Tous se résous trop vite et disons que je m'attendais à une fin un peu plus spectaculaire au niveau du duel Harry/Voldy...

Et vous? Vous en avez pensé quoi?

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt.

Orlane.


	12. Les Dragons

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane 

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR: **bouhouhouhouhouhouhou... Personne ne m'a laissé de review. Snifff... Mais c'est pas grave, je vous met quand même ce chapitre, qui je dois le dire me fait bien rire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira aussi. Sinon, grande nouvelle, j'ai bientôt finit cette fic. Je suis présentement en train d'écrire le dernier chapitre... Donc vous n'avez aucun soucis à vous faire quant à la continuation de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain quand Mélindra se réveilla, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin, ce fut pour ce rendre à son cour avec Wen. Elle se dépêcha de s'habiller et descendit rejoindre Harry, qui l'attendait déjà, une lettre à la main, lettre qu'il lui tendit :

_Harry,_

_Je ne peux pas dire tout ce que je voudrais dans une lettre, ce serait trop risqué au cas où la chouette serait interceptée – il faut absolument que nous parlions face à face. Peux-tu te trouver seul devant la cheminée de la tour de Gryffondor à une heure du matin, dans la nuit du 21 au 22 novembre ?_

_Je sais mieux que tout le monde que tu es capable de te défendre tout seul et, tant que tu te trouveras à proximité de Dumbledore et de Maugrey, je ne pense pas que quiconque pourra te faire du mal. Mais quelqu'un paraît quand même bien décidé à essayer. Déposer ta candidature à ce tournoi a dû être très risqué, surtout sous le nez de Dumbledore._

_Sois sur tes gardes, Harry. Je veux que tu continues à me tenir au courant de tout ce qui se passe d'inhabituel. Confirme-moi la date du 22 novembre le plus vite possible._

_Sirius. _

Mélindra soupira, son père allait encore prendre d'énormes risques pour eux et elle n'aimait pas spécialement ça…

- Tu vas confirmer ? Demanda-t-elle après une petite minute de silence.

- Si je lui dis que c'est pas possible, il me donnera une autre date, tu ne penses pas ?

Mélindra eut un petit sourire :

- Très bien alors… Va pour ce charmant petit tête à tête.

Ensuite ils se rendirent à leur entraînement, et en ce matin brumeux, Malefoy manquait à l'appel.

- La journée commence bien ! S'exclama Mélindra quand Wen leur eut expliqué que le Serpentard s'était rendu à l'infirmerie, il avait dit ça en regardant Mélindra d'un drôle d'air.

Après ce fameux entraînement, les deux Gryffondors partirent manger et en entrant dans la grande salle, ils virent que la formule de Mélindra avait marché au-delà de leurs espérances les plus folles.

Les élèves qui portaient un badge, avait désormais un look très… personnel : la plupart avait les cheveux tint dans une couleur douteuse allant du jaune canaris au bleurk… D'autre en plus de cela, étaient affublés d'oreille de lapin, d'éléphant ou autre. Certains élèves ne pouvait s'exprimer qu'en chantant ou n'émettaient désormais que des bruits d'animaux… Poudlard s'était transformé en un grand n'importe quoi. Et apparemment ni Pomfresh, ni Dumbledore n'avaient pu faire quelque chose pour les débarrasser de ces maléfices. Mélindra tenta désespérément de garder un air sérieux mais à chaque fois qu'elle détournait les yeux pour ne plus voir un élève, un autre se plaçait dans son champ de vision. Les Gryffondors étaient tous morts de rire à leur table, et beaucoup d'entre eux avaient remarqué que seul ceux qui portaient un badge semblaient être touchés par cette terrible malédiction. Mélindra elle, gardait un air, ou tout du moins essayé de garder un air impassible. Mais quand Malefoy débarqua dans la grande salle, les cheveux teints en rose fuchsia, des tentacules à la place des oreilles, une multitudes de petits oursons sur sa robe de sorcier et sans oublier qu'il ne pouvait parler sans qu'un rugissement de lion ne s'élève de sa bouche, Mélindra perdit tout son sérieux et explosa de rire, vite suivit pas Harry et Hermione qui depuis toute à l'heure tentaient eux aussi de garder leur calme. Le Serpentard s'approcha de ses trois ennemis et commença à leur rugir dessus, ne faisant qu'augmenter le fou rire des trois amis, qui n'en pouvait plus. Mélindra pleurait de rire et se cacher la tête dans ses bras pour ne plus voir la tête du jeune Malefoy, qui devenait de plus en plus rouge de rage (et de honte) à chaque secondes.

Elle essaya néanmoins de retourner le couteau dans la plaie de Malefoy qui n'avait pas mit de temps à faire la relation entre son accoutrement et la jeune Black.

- Ta nouvelle coupe te va à ravir, Malefoy ! S'exclama la jeune fille entre deux rires. Et Harry et Hermione s'écroulèrent à nouveau.

- Grrrrrooouuuuaaaa.

- Je suis toute à fait de ton avis, c'est un peu court…

Malefoy lui fit un regard assassin –regard qui fut malheureusement gâché par son accoutrement- et se détourna vers sa table.

A ce moment précis, les hiboux apportèrent leur courrier, notamment _La Gazette du Sorcier. _Mélindra retrouva un semblant de sérieux quand elle vit sur le journal d'un élève de septième année assis juste à côté d'elle la grande photo d'Harry sur la première page. Harry surprit le regard condescendant de sa meilleure amie sur le pauvre tas de papiers que tenait l'élève en face de lui. Quand le garçon tourna la page, il comprit la réaction de Mélindra, il faisait la une du Journal sorcier le plus lu d'Angleterre. Il laissa tomber le toast qu'il allait manger et sortit de la salle. Mélindra jeta un regard à son voisin de table et tout en se levant, lui arracha _La gazette_ des mains et sortit sous les cris indignés du propriétaire du journal, qui tenta bien évidemment de récupérer son bien mais quand il se retrouva entouré d'un dôme bleu qui l'empêchait d'avancer, il n'insista pas.

Mélindra retrouva Harry au repère, il semblait très énervé…

- Allez Harry. Tenta Mélindra. Tu vas voir, elle a pas du mettre grand-chose vous avez parlé à peine cinq minutes.

Harry se tourna vers elle, pas du tout convaincu. Mélindra commença à lire l'article, au fur et à mesure, les traits de son visage se contractaient avec de plus en plus de force. Comment cette espèce de potiche avait-elle pu mettre autant de conneries en à peine vingt lignes et encore elle n'avait même pas fini l'article. Certaines personnes avait un don certains pour la faire sortir de ses gons. Elle allait trucider cette espèce de Veracrasse, elle allait voir ce que c'était d'énervé une Black, oh oui, Mélindra espérait juste qu'elle n'avait rien mit sur elle, sinon… Ce n'était pas la mort qui attendrait Skeeter mais pire encore.

- Mélindra, montre moi ce journal ! Finit par ordonner Harry qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter à voir le regard de sa meilleure amie.

La jeune fille leva la tête :

- Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée, Harry…

- Ca peut pas être si horrible.

Mais devant la grimace de la jeune fille, il douta vraiment.

- C'est-à-dire que… Commença Mélindra, elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour résumer les propos de Skeeter sans trop blesser son ami… Etant donné ce que la reporter avait écrit sur le Survivant.

- Donne Mélindra !

Elle lui tendit de mauvaise grâce le journal. Les traits de Harry se décomposèrent au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Skeeter avait transformé tous ses _heu_ en phrase grandiloquentes… Et pas des phrases forcément à son avantage. Sans oublier que le Tournoi n'était pas vraiment évoqué… Il lâcha la Gazette et se prit la tête dans les mains, vaine tentative pour se calmer.

- Si tu veux je peux allé lui foutre la trouille et l'obliger à refaire un article avec les excuses assorties… Murmura Mélindra en s'approchant de Harry et en lui passant un bras autour de ces épaules, dans l'espoir de le réconforter un peu, elle savait que s'était pas forcément agréable à lire ce genre d'article, non en fait, ce n'était pas agréable du tout…

- Et ça avancera à quoi à part te faire passer une folle atteinte du syndrome du meurtre ? Grogna Harry.

- A me défouler ?

- Laisse tomber, j'ai l'habitude…

- Oh et puis au pire, on peut prendre en photo tous ceux qui ont subi les transformations et se les regarder quand ça ira mal, ou encore mieux, les afficher dans tout Poudlard ! Qu'es ce que t'en pense ?

- J'en pense que tu devrais me passer un des journaux des Maraudeurs, que je trouve la blague la plus terrible qu'ils ont faites et que je la remette au goût du jour.

Mélindra eut un sourire diabolique.

- Ne serrais-tu pas en train de me proposer de l'aide dans mes tentatives de vengeances ?

Harry la regarda dans les yeux :

- T'as tout compris, Circera !

- Mmmmm, Harry Potter passe du côté obscure, va falloir que je t'enseigne comment devenir Animagus…

- Tu ferais ça ? S'exclama Harry, tout article d'une certaines blonde au maquillage excessif oublié par cette perspective.

Mélindra lui sortit un de ses sourires énigmatiques.

- Faut que tu demandes la permission à ton parrain ! Dit-elle, avec un air étrange avant de sortir de la pièce.

Harry réagit juste avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin pour l'entendre :

- Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? Ils ont demandé la permission à personne eux !

Le rire de Mélindra résonna plus loin… Elle lui apprendrait alors, mais elle ne savait pas si elle devait en parler avec Hermione et Ron… Après quelques secondes de réflexion, la jeune Black statua sur le fait qu'il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle commence à apprendre la technique à Harry. Viendrait ensuite le tour de ses deux autres meilleurs amis. Il ne fallait pas croire, une Hermione Granger à l'âme vengeresse était tout aussi démonique que les jumeaux dans leurs meilleurs jours, et puis Ron, c'était Ron… Et Mélindra avait trouvé chez le rouquin une imagination sans bornes quand ça concernait les Serpentards. Elle leur apprendrait, il méritait autant qu'Harry et elle le statue d'Héritiers des Maraudeurs, elle leur apprendrait, bientôt. Mais pas tout de suite

* * *

Le temps passa anormalement vite, enfin c'est ce que ressentit Mélindra ainsi qu'Harry. Entre ses entraînements, et ses blagues de vengeances, sans oublier les devoirs et la tentative de réconciliation qu'Hermione et elle tentait d'instaurer entre Harry et Ron qui ne se reparlais toujours pas. Etonnamment, il n'en voulait qu'à Harry, peut-être cela venait-il du fait que Mélindra l'ait giflé et l'ait engueulé quand celui-ci avait commencé à insinuer qu'elle était une tricheuse, chose que Mélindra n'avait pas spécialement appréciée. Enfin, la première tâche arriva vite, très vite, trop vite, beaucoup trop vite. Enfin toujours selon Harry et Mélindra, qui n'étaient pas pressés de risquer leur vie contrairement aux autres élèves qui en ce samedi 20 novembre – quatre jours avant la date fatidique et à peine douze heures avant leur tête à tête avec Sirius Black- semblaient particulièrement excités de l'arriver de cette première épreuve. Il avait d'ailleurs était organisé une sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour tous les élèves à partir de la troisième année.

Mélindra, Hermione et Harry –sous sa cape d'invisibilité- marchaient eux aussi dans le pittoresque village sorcier, en mangeant des chocolats à la crème.

- Harry, t'es sur que tu veux pas enlever ta cape, car même si je ne doute pas qu'elle t'aille à ravir, peu de personnes peuvent sans rendre compte.

- Toi et ton humour, Black. Au moins sous cette cape, personne ne me fait de remarque. Grogna le jeune homme.

- Mais tu n'as besoin que de moi pour ce genre de choses, mon petit Harry !

- De toute façon, Merry, si tu voyais qui viens de sortir des Trois Balais, tu ne dirais pas la même chose.

Mélindra tourna la tête et eut un regard furieux. Elle lança un léger sort d'Attraction –qui décidemment était très pratique- et une fois que l'objet qu'elle avait appelé se retrouva entre ses mains elle fonça sur la cible de son courroux.

Rita Skeeter, qui marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard en parlant avec son photographe, se sentit soudainement tirée en arrière puis plaquée contre un mur. Elle chercha son agresseur des yeux, agresseur qui ne fit pas long feu à se planter devant elle, Rita pâlit quand elle s'aperçut de l'identité de son vis-à-vis, qui la regardait avec une colère non retenue.

- Que puis-je faire pour vous Miss Black ? Demanda-t-elle, pas du tout impressionner par le regard que lui jetait l'adolescente, après tout, que pourrait bien lui faire une gamine de quatorze ans ? Rien qu'elle ne puisse parer, n'est ce pas ?

Mélindra lui jeta le journal parut un mois auparavant en pleine figure. Skeeter y jeta un regard et releva la tête.

- Je peux savoir ce que sais que ça ? Cria Mélindra, hors d'elle, cela faisait un mois qu'elle entendait des remarques sur ce foutu article, un mois qu'elle mourrait d'envie d'aller fracasser la tête de Skeeter contre un mur ou bien de la jeter d'une tour ou encore de…

- Un article sur le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, vous savez, ce grand événement auquel… mais elle fut couper par le rire froid de la jeune Black :

- Vous foutez de moi Skeeter ? Vous osez appeler ça un article sur le Tournoi ? A quel moment parle-t-il d'un quelconque tournoi ? Montrez moi Skeeter, je n'ai pas trouver !

Un long silence suivit les paroles de Mélindra, qui avait parlé d'un ton froid. Une main se posa sur l'épaule de l'adolescente :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais à ma collègue, gamine ? Mélindra se retourna, dégagea la main de l'homme d'un geste brusque et lui envoya un coup de poing violent dans la mâchoire qui émit un craquement de mauvais augure, l'homme tomba au sol :

- On ne touche pas l'affreux ! Elle se retourna vers Skeeter. Je disais donc, Skeeter, où est votre article ? Parce ce que si c'est la chose que vous avez écrite sur Harry, un élève moldu de CM2 aurait fait un meilleur travail que ça !

Skeeter était pâle, très pâle mais également très en colère de se faire insulter par une gamine…

- Pour qui te prends-tu, espèce de gamine insignifiante ! Tu as beau être la fille d'un meurtrier, ça ne fait ni chaud ni froid. Et je vais même te dire, tu vas payer pour ton affront ! Je vais m'arranger pour que tout le monde sache qui tu es ! Crois moi, d'ici peu tu risque de te retrouver bien seule, petite.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée.

- Mais allez y Skeeter, pondait donc un article sur ma personne, mais je ne pense pas que vous trouverez grand-chose. Et puis je vais vous dire, vous allez me rendre un grand service en rappelant à mes camarades qui je suis, car voyez vous, j'aspire à la tranquillité.

Puis elle perdit son air indifférent pour en affichait glacial et saisit la journaliste par le col :

- Mais croyez moi, encore la moindre ligne dans l'un de vos journaux sur Harry et je vous promet un séjour en première classe en Enfer ! Je déteste que l'on nuise à mes amis et je peux vous promettre que les personnes qui ont expérimenté votre comportement s'en mordent encore les doigts aujourd'hui ! Elle lâcha Skeeter et s'éloigna rejoindre Hermione et Harry qui ne l'avaient pas attendu.

Quand elle entra dans l'auberge des Trois Balais, ses amis, enfin Hermione, étaient attablés à une table dans un coin reculé de la pièce. Elle se dépêcha de les rejoindre et s'assit en face de Harry, enfin apparemment.

- Skeeter est-elle encore de ce monde ? Lui demanda Hermione sur le ton de la conversation, sans lever les yeux de son carnet de la SALE.

- Moui, je me sentais d'humeur clémente aujourd'hui. Répondit Mélindra.

- C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Nott s'est retrouvé avec des fringues appartenant à sa grand-mère ? Interrogea Harry, moqueur.

En effet, le Serpentard avait eu la très mauvaise idée d'insulter la jeune fille ce matin même, Mélindra serait d'ailleurs incapable de dire quelle était l'insulte en question.

- Si ne n'avait pas était d'humeur clémente, il serait à l'infirmerie, avec les vêtements cousus sur sa peau.

- Sadique ! Grogna le jeune Potter, sous sa cape.

Mélindra voulut répondre mais Hagrid arriva en s'exclamant fortement :

- Mélindra ! Hermione ! Comment allez vous ?

- Bien, et vous Hagrid ? Répondit Hermione.

- Le mieux du monde. Puis il se pencha vers Harry, en murmurant

- Harry, viens à ma cabane ce soir à minuit. Et mets ta cape. Toi aussi Mélindra.

Il se redressa :

- J'étais content de vous voir. Il leur fit un clin d'œil et rejoignit Maugrey au comptoir.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il eut que j'aille à sa cabane à minuit ? Dit Harry, surprit.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil, et répondit comme si cela semblait évident :

- Il veut sûrement te demander des cours en séduction. Il me semble qu'il rame un peu avec Madame Maxime…

Sa remarque lui valu un coup de pied de la part du Gryffondor.

- Je me demande ce qu'il prépare, encore. Je ne sais pas si tu dois y aller, Harry….

Hermione sembla regarder autour d'elle, puis ajouta :

- Ca risque de te mettre en retard pour Sirius.

Il était vrai que l'heure donné par Hagrid n'était pas forcément faite pour arranger les deux Gryffondors qui avait un rendez vous de la plus haute importance le soir même… Ils décidèrent néanmoins d'aller voir Hagrid le plus rapidement possible et de revenir à temps pour voir Sirius. Après tout, il n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien…

A onze heures et demi, ce soir-là, Harry et Mélindra, prirent la direction de la cabane de Hagrid. Mélindra n'avait, étonnement, pas eut à batailler pour que Wen annule son entraînement de la nuit. Ils traversèrent un parc plongé dans l'obscurité de la nuit. En arrivant devant la porte, Harry frappa :

- C'est vous ? Murmura Hagrid qui ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil au-dehors.

- Oui.

Harry et Mélindra se glissèrent à l'intérieur, et Harry enleva sa cape tandis que Mélindra se rendait visible.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Mélindra.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer. Répondit Hagrid, l'air surexcité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me montrer ? Dit Harry avec méfiance, commençant à se demander si Mélindra n'avait pas raison, étant donné que Hagrid avait encore tenté de se coiffer et portait à la boutonnière une énorme fleur qui tenait plus de l'artichaut que de la fleur.

- Venez avec moi, ne faites pas de bruit et arrangez vous pour ne pas qu'on vous voit…

- Qui ça on ? Demanda Mélindra mais Hagrid s'était déjà retourné en direction de l'extérieur.

Mélindra et Harry échangèrent un regard et suivirent le mouvement, Hagrid attendait visiblement quelqu'un à côté du carrosse de Beauxbâtons, personne qui se révéla être Madame Maxime.

- Tu veux que je te dise, je commence à croire que tu avais raison tout à l'heure… Murmura Harry.

- Tu étais au courant que je plaisantais, hein ?

Il ne répondit pas, Hagrid et Madame Maxime avaient commencé à s'éloigner et marchait assez vite. Mélindra et Harry durent fournirent un effort pour les suivre, les deux demi géants avançaient à grande enjambés et les deux Gryffondors avaient opté pour un rythme entre la marche et la course. Au bout de cinq minutes Mélindra en eut marre et se transforma en chienne. Circé étant beaucoup plus apte à ce genre de déplacement.

Cinq minutes encore plus tard, au moment où les deux amis allaient faire demi tour, ils entendirent des rugissements tous proches. Mélindra reprit forme humaine et tout deux coururent en direction de la clairière dissimulée par des bosquets.

La première chose qui traversa la tête de Mélindra à la vu du spectacle fut une troupe de sauvage entrain de célébré un sacrifice quelconque mais quand elle s'approcha un peu plus, elle se figea, à l'image de Harry :

_Des Dragons._

Ils allaient devoir affronter des Dragons et pas des modèles réduits en plus, non, le genre d'animal qui mesurait bien dix mètre et pesait au minimum aussi lourd que deux éléphants. Finalement, Mélindra préférait les Vampires à ces bestioles, oui, une horde de Vampires lui semblait presque chétive par rapport aux mythiques animaux.

Ils étaient au nombre de quatre, quatre énormes dragons à l'air plus que féroce qui se dressaient sur leurs pattes de derrière, à l'intérieur d'un enclos construit en bois, certes du bois épais mais du bois ! Mélindra pria silencieusement pour que les sorciers aient pensé à le rendre inattaquable par le feu. Enfin bref, Mélindra reprit son inspection : les quatre dragons avaient tous des crocs acérés qui de sa place semblait aussi long et coupant que des poignards, sans oublier qu'ils avaient tous opté pour une carapace avec pics intégrés. Mélindra eut un frisson en détaillant un peu plus les quatre animaux, qui étaient en train de leur montrer leur talent à manier le feu. Celui qui était le plus au fond était de couleur bleu argenté, les cornes pointues et semblait vouloir mordre tout ce qui passait à proximité de ses dents. Un autre, aux écailles vertes et lisses, s'affairait à faire trembler le sol. Un troisième, de couleur rouge, la tête couronnée d'une curieuse frange d'épines dorées, crachait des nuages de feu en forme de champignon. Enfin, celui qui se trouvait le plus proche d'eux était noir, gigantesque et sa silhouette ressemblait à celle d'un dinosaure. Mélindra chassa l'idée qu'un dinosaure en aurait lui même eu peur. La jeune Black observa distraitement la trentaine de sorciers, affairés à les maîtriser, à essayer tout du moins.

Mélindra reporta son attention sur Hagrid qui avait entamé une conversation avec un sorcier roux :

- … comme espèces ? Demanda le demi géant, au moment où Mélindra intercepta l'échange :

- Ca, c'est un Magyar à pointes. Répondit l'homme en désignant le dragon qui semblait le moins aimable. Le plus petit, là-bas, c'est un Vert gallois commun, celui qui a une couleur gris-bleu, c'est un Suédois à museau court et le rouge, c'est un Boutefeu chinois.

- Quatre dragons… Dit Hagrid, l'air plus que fasciné. Alors, il y en a un pour chaque champion, c'est ça ? Qu'est ce qu'ils doivent faire ? Les combattre ?

Mélindra grimaça, les combattre ? Non mais puis quoi encore ?

- Simplement réussir à passer devant eux, je crois. Nous serons prêts à intervenir avec des sortilèges d'Extinctions si les choses tournent mal. Ce sont toutes des femelles. Ils voulaient des mères en train de couver, je ne sais pas pourquoi… En tous ça, je n'aimerai pas être à la place de celui qui tombera contre le Magyar à pointes. Il est aussi dangereux derrière que devant. Regardez…

Et l'homme montra la queue du dragon, qui était hérissée de longue pointe, séparée de quelques centimètres les unes des autres.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil distrait à sa montre et remarqua qu'il était une heure moins dix. Argh ! Et avec tout ça, elle ne voyait pas Harry…

- _Athéna… Où est Harry ?_

Le félin se dirigea vers un endroit vide, Mélindra la suivit.

- Harry faut qu'on y aille ! En vitesse ! Grogna Mélindra le plus bas possible.

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à percuter puis sembla bouger et Mélindra perçut des pas de courses étouffés. Elle se mit en marche, et une fois qu'ils furent hors de vu, ils enlevèrent cape et champs invisible. Mélindra attrapa la main de Harry et se mit à courir. Ils traversèrent le parc le plus vite possible, indifférent au fait qu'on puisse les voir et arrivèrent devant le tableau une minute avant l'heure du rendez-vous. Mélindra, qui depuis sa colère, ne s'entendait pas du tout avec la Grosse Dame qui gardait l'entrée de la tour jeta un sort et ils passèrent à travers le portrait qui ne sembla pas se réveiller.

Ils entrèrent dans la tour et, à l'odeur, Mélindra s'aperçut qu'Hermione n'avait pas eu besoin d'avoir recours aux Bombabouses. Ils s'asseyèrent devant l'imposante cheminée de la salle commune et attendirent, à peine trois secondes…

Sirius Black, tout du moins son visage, apparut dans les flammes.

Harry se précipita devant l'âtre, seule la chaleur dégagée par le feu l'empêché de s'avancer plus.

- Sirius, comment ça va ?

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à son père, il avait changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, ses cheveux étaient désormais beaucoup plus courts et il semblait avoir abandonné la barbe qui avait poussée durant l'année dernière. Il semblait s'être remplumé un peu, ce qui lui donné un air beaucoup plus jeune. Mélindra s'approcha à son tour.

- Moi, ça n'a pas d'importance, mais toi, comment vas-tu ?

Mélindra fronça les sourcils à cette remarque mais ne dit rien. Elle laissa Harry parler, dire à son parrain tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et que Mélindra n'avait pas réussi à lui arracher. A la fin, Mélindra surprit le regard de son père, qui s'était voilé d'inquiétude surtout quand Harry évoqua leur récente découverte.

- Les dragons, on peut les affronter, Harry, mais nous en parlerons dans un instant. Je ne peux pas rester longtemps… Je me suis introduit dans une maison de sorcier pour utiliser la cheminée, mais ils peuvent revenir à tout moment.

Mélindra émit un grognement sourd à cette annonce mais son père n'y fit pas attention.

- Il faut que je te prévienne de certaines choses mais avant :

Sirius se tourna vers elle :

- Mélindra, comment tu vas ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire :

- A merveille, j'ai vu des dragons toute à l'heure, je passe toutes mes soirées à me venger de ceux qui ont la mauvaise idée de m'insulter, je pars tous les soirs en ballade avec Wen et Malefoy dans la forêt Interdite. Je tape régulièrement sur des vampires, des Bringers et sur Malefoy. Sans oublier que j'ai eu des nouvelles de mon copain William le Sanguinaire… Le pied et rien de bien extraordinaire. Ah si ! J'ai failli forcer Rita Skeeter à embrasser un mur mais je me suis retenue. Oh, j'oubliais, on a eu la mauvaise idée de m'inscrire dans un tournoi sans me demander mon avis... et toi mon p'tit papa, quoi de neuf ? Buck va bien ?

Sirius Black regarda sa fille pendant plusieurs secondes, se demandant si elle n'était pas tout simplement cinglée. Harry avait la même expression que son parrain sur son visage. Il se leva et asséna une claque derrière la tête à sa meilleure amie.

- Quand t'auras finit de dire des connerie, tu nous fait signe.

Ce qui fit rire Sirius.

- Sérieusement, Mélindra…

- Je pête la forme. Non mais franchement, que veut tu qu'un pauvre dragon de trente tonnes me fasse ? Je suis Mélindra Black !

- Et tu es complètement cinglée. Marmonna Harry. Qu'est ce que tu voulais nous dire Sirius ?

L'homme reprit son air sérieux.

- Karkaroff, répondit Sirius. Harry, il faut que tu le saches, c'était un Mangemort. Tu sais qui sont les Mangemorts ?

- Oui… Il… Quoi ?

- Il s'est fait prendre. Il était à Azkaban avec moi mais ils l'ont relâché. Je parie ce que tu voudras que c'est la raison pour laquelle Dumbledore a voulu qu'il y ait un Auror à Poudlard, cette année –pour l'avoir à l'œil. C'est Maugrey qui a capturé Karkaroff. Lui qui l'a envoyé à Azkaban.

- A propos de ce Maugrey, je le sens pas ce type… T'es sûr que c'est pas un mec louche ? Demanda Mélindra à son père.

Celui-ci parut très étonné par la réflexion de sa fille :

- Maugrey est l'un des plus grands Aurors de Grande Bretagne, il a donné un allé simple pour Azkaban à la plupart des Mangemorts qui y sont enfermés.

Mélindra haussa les épaules.

- Karkaroff a été relâche ? Répéta Harry dans son coin. Pourquoi l'ont-ils relâché ?

- Il a conclu un marché avec le ministère de la Magie, répondit Sirius d'un ton amer. Il a prétendu avoir compris les erreurs qu'il avait commises et il a dénoncé des complices… Il a fait envoyer beaucoup de monde à Azkaban à sa place… Il n'est pas très aimé, là-bas, je peux te le dire. Et depuis qu'il est sorti de prison, il a enseigné la magie noire à tous les élèves qui sont passés dans son école. Alors, fais aussi attention au champion de Durmstrang.

- D'accord, dit lentement Harry. Mais…est-ce que tu veux dire que c'est Karkaroff qui a mis mon nom dans la Coupe ? Parce que dans ce cas, c'est vraiment un très bon acteur. Il avait l'air furieux. Il voulait m'empêcher de concourir.

- Tout le monde sait que c'est un très bon acteur, répondit Sirius. Il a réussi à convaincre le ministère de la Magie de le faire libérer… Autre chose, maintenant : j'ai regardé ce que disait _La Gazette du sorcier_…

- Tu n'est pas le seul, dirent amèrement Harry et Mélindra d'une seule voix.

- … et en lisant entre les lignes l'article qu'a écrit Rita Skeeter le mois dernier, j'ai vu que Maugrey avait été attaqué la veille de son arrivée à Poudlard. Je sais, elle a affirmé que c'était une fausse alerte, ajouta précipitamment Sirius en voyant que Harry s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit vrai. Je pense que quelqu'un a voulu empêcher d'aller à Poudlard. Quelqu'un qui savait que ses projets seraient beaucoup plus difficiles à mener à bien avec Maugrey dans les parages. Mais personne n'ira enquêter de trop près, Fol Œil a tendance à se croire attaqué un peu trop souvent. Ce qui ne veut pas dire qu'il soit incapable de reconnaître une véritable attaque quand elle a lieu. Maugrey était le meilleur Auror que le ministère ait jamais eu.

- Donc si je résume, c'est Karkaroff qui en veut à notre intégrité physique. Dans ce cas c'est bon, je m'attendais franchement à pire. Il parait presque gentil ce type.

- Mélindra ! Gronda son père, presque désespéré de voir sa fille prendre les choses avec un comportement aussi désinvolte. Je ne plaisante pas, et puis je vous rappelle à tous les deux que les Mangemorts reprennent du service. Les événements de La Coupe du Monde de Quidditch ne sont pas isolés, loin de là…

- Fallait s'y attendre non ? Voldy n'est pas mort et ça fait treize ans qu'il prépare son retour, non sans l'avoir raté deux fois déjà. La troisième ne sera pas la bonne, je puis le garantir.

- Vraiment ? Grogna Sirius, sceptique.

- Ben oui, j'entre dans la danse aujourd'hui, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, pour Voldemort, je ne suis pas prise en compte dans ses calculs étant donné que je suis techniquement morte.

- Restez sur vos gardes, Voldemort à réussit à mettre au point un plan pour te tuer Harry, et même si Mélindra entre en compte maintenant, tu n'en reste pas moins en danger de mort.

- Et la première chose à passer pour rester en vie est un Dragon… Ca va être joyeux le 24…

- Ah oui, les dragons. Dit Sirius qui parlait très vite à présent. Il y a un moyen de les neutraliser, Harry. N'essaye pas de le stupéfixier –les dragons sont très forts et possèdent trop de pouvoir magique pour être assommés par un seul sortilège de Stupéfixion. Il faut au moins une demi-douzaine de sorciers qui lancent ce sortilège en même temps pour obtenir un résultat…

- Je sais, je viens de le voir… Marmonna Harry.

- Mais tu peux quand même t'en sortir tout seul. Tu n'as besoin que d'une seule formule. Il suffit de…

Mais des bruits de pas s'élevèrent dans l'escalier, il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un voit Sirius.

- Va-t-en, grogna Mélindra en se plaçant devant la cheminée. Vite !

Une faible détonation se fit entendre dans la cheminée. Harry s'était levé et avançait doucement en direction de l'escalier. Et…

- Ron ! Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! S'écria le jeune Potter. Mélindra émit un grognement. A cause de lui, son père n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire comment neutraliser le dragon. Et maintenant, ils allaient faire comment ?

- A qui tu parlais ? Demanda le rouquin.

- Ca te regarde ? Je ne crois pas avoir des comptes à te rendre !

Ron lui lança un regard noir…

- Ca ne fait rien, je remonte me coucher, dit-il.

- C'est ça ! Grogna le jeune Potter, avant de retourner vers Mélindra.

Une fois que le jeune Weasley eut disparu, il se tourna vers elle :

- Et maintenant, on fait quoi pour les dragons ?

Mélindra soupira… Elle ne savait pas… Elle était plutôt branchée Vampire pas Dragons. Le programme du lendemain allait être branché très bibliothèque.

Et effectivement, sous la directive d'Hermione, ils avaient ouvert tous les livres parlant des Dragons, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé, tout du moins pas pendant les quelques heures du dimanche qu'ils passèrent à éplucher des livres. Mélindra se demandait sérieusement quelle était la définition que son père donnait au mot simple. Mais ils n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner. Le lendemain, les recherches n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce, et suivant les conseils d'Hermione, ils avaient abandonné les livres sur les Dragons, préférant chercher dans un livre sur les sortilèges, mais cela n'était pas encore concluant.

Mélindra, Harry et Hermione se dirigèrent dans la grande salle ce matin là, les yeux des trois Gryffondors peinaient à rester ouverts, ils s'étaient couché tard cette nuit, et Mélindra et Harry avaient volontairement boycotté leur promenade avec Wen, ce qui incluait qu'ils allaient certainement se faire sonner les cloches d'ici peu. Après un petit déjeuné forcé pour les deux champions, qui commençaient vraiment à paniquer, ils prirent la direction de la serre numéro trois, où ils avaient botanique. Mais apparemment Harry avait autre chose à faire, puisqu'il laissa les deux filles dans le grand pour partir dans la direction opposée des serres. Mélindra envoya Athéna à la poursuite du jeune Potter, histoire d'être sûr qu'il n'allait pas faire une bêtise.

Harry les rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard, il semblait partagé entre la totale panique et l'excitation suprême.

- Les filles, j'ai besoin de votre aide. Chuchota-t-il, a peine arrivé.

- Qu'est ce que tu croit qu'on fait depuis hier ? Répliqua Hermione.

- Hermione, il faut que demain après-midi, je sois capable d'utiliser convenablement un sortilège d'Attraction.

Mélindra et Hermione échangèrent un regard, le sortilège d'Attraction, elles le maîtrisaient toutes les deux à la perfection, mais Harry. Harry lui n'arrivait pas à faire venir la moindre chose vers lui, même Neville semblait se débrouiller mieux que lui.

Alors ils se mirent aussitôt au travail. Ils renoncèrent au déjeuner, et s'enfermèrent dans une salle vide. Harry y mettait pourtant du sien, ça se voyait à l'intense concentration qu'il affichait mais les objets ne semblaient pas être du même avis que le jeune Potter. Ils s'arrêtaient tous en milieu de route. Harry voulu sécher la Divination, Mélindra serait bien restait avec lui, sécher un cour n'était pas un drame mais Hermione lui lança un tel regard qu'elle préféra s'enfermer dans la salle de classe du professeur Vector. Hermione Granger en colère ? C'était pire que Wen et Piper réunit. Mélindra avait testé, après une explication durant laquelle Mélindra avait dit comment elle savait déjà lancer les sortilèges du programme. Les murs de Poudlard tremblaient encore.

Après les cours de l'après-midi, ils prirent leur repas à la vitesse de la lumière, mais au moment de rejoindre la classe qu'ils avaient utilisé le midi, Mélindra fut interpellée par le professeur McGonagall.

- Je vous rejoins… Marmonna-t-elle avant de se diriger vers sa directrice de maison. Se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire.

- Suivez-moi, Miss Black.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et suivit le professeur de Métamorphose. Elle pensait qu'elle l'emmenait dans son bureau mais à son étonnement elle prit la direction du bureau directoriale. Mauvais signe pensa-t-elle. Elle avait du faire un truc vraiment important pour qu'on l'emmène voir Dumbledore. Le problème c'est qu'elle ne savait pas quoi.

Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes à la directrice des Gryffondors et à son élève pour rallier le bureau. McGonagall donna le mot de passe (Chewing Gum) et elles entrèrent dans l'antre d'Albus Dumbledore, où les attendaient Wen, Madame Maxime, Igor Karkaroff, Verpey et Croupton.

Ca sentait sérieusement le roussi.

- Miss Black ! Je vous en prit, asseyez vous, ne restez pas sur le pas de la porte.

Mélindra s'avança, avec une grande méfiance. Elle croisa le regard du Directeur qui sembla lire dans ses pensées puisqu'il déclara, avec un sourire malicieux :

- Ne vous inquiétait pas, Miss Black, vous n'êtes pas ici pour être jugée de crime… à moins que vous ayez des choses à vous reprocher ?

Mélindra qui avait réussit à ne rien laisser paraître, répondit d'un ton tout à fait naturel :

- La liste est longue professeur, et puis…Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais des remords.

Dumbledore lui sourit.

- Si je vous ait convoqué, Mélindra, c'est en rapport avec le Tournoi. Comme vous le savez, le fait que Poudlard ait trois champions, n'est pas ce que peux dire vraiment équitable.

- Harry et moi, nous retirions bien de la course mais ce n'est pas possible. Répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

- Je sais cela, Miss Black. Mais le problème est là, malheureusement ce n'est pas le seul…

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle, un peu plus intéressée.

- Nous sommes au courant de vos… capacités. Le fait que Poudlard ait trois champions est déjà inacceptable mais le fait qu'une des championnes ait des pouvoirs qui lui permettent de pouvoir se sortir de chaque épreuve sans le moindre problème, l'est encore plus. Lança Karkaroff, d'un ton très énervé.

- On est jaloux ? Souffla la jeune Black, le regard et un sourire provoquant sûr le visage.

- Mélindra ! Grogna Wen.

- Ca va, je posais juste une question… Et je suppose qu'il va falloir que je me sépare de mes pouvoir durant la durée des épreuves ?

- Oui ! S'exclama Madame Maxime d'une voix forte.

Mélindra n'aimait pas cela, elle gardait contenance mais lui retirer ses pouvoirs, c'était lui retirer une chance de pouvoir s'en sortir vivante contre le dragon. Même si bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait en aucun cas de pouvoir encore lancer des incantations. Mais les incantations étaient aléatoires… Ses pouvoirs étaient fiables.

- Vous êtes au courant que Harry et moi n'avons que quatorze ans, et que de part ce fait, nous sommes beaucoup moins sûr de pouvoir survivre à une seule des trois épreuve. Vous êtes aussi au courant que des sorciers meurent durant ce tournoi ?

- Nous savons cela. Vous êtes déjà deux, il faudra vous contenter de cela. Répliqua sèchement Karkaroff.

- Eut estimeu vous heureuse de ne pas être priveu de vos pouvoirs durant touteu la durée du tournoi.

Mélindra lui jeta un regard glacial, même si elle se disait que aussi puissante que soit la potion des sœurs Halliwell, elle était de moins en moins efficace. Elle ne donnait pas plus de deux jours de durée de vie sur ce coup là…

- Très bien… Je boirait cette fichue potion à fin de réduire le sentiment d'injustice de nos très cher invités… Déclara-t-elle en se levant. Elle lança au deux autres directeur un regard plus glacial que l'antarctique et sortit de la pièce.

Wen fronça les sourcils, étonnement, il s'était attendu à des cris de révoltes. Mélindra devait avoir une idée derrière la tête. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'irait pas trop loin cette fois.

Mélindra prit la direction du repère. Elle acceptait sans trop rechigner de perdre ses pouvoirs, de toute façon, le jour de la dernière épreuve, la potion ne durerait peut-être même pas dix minutes… Mais le fait qu'elle ait accepté ne voulait pas dire qu'elle en était contente. Elle récupéra une bonne vingtaine de bombe à bouse et se téléporta à l'extérieur. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'un quart d'heure pour installer une surprise aux deux directeurs. Il était mauvais de l'énerver… Ils allaient l'apprendre.

Ensuite elle se téléporta dans la classe qu'ils avaient utilisaient le midi.

- Qu'est ce que voulait McGonagall ? Demanda Harry en la voyant arriver.

- Mauvaise nouvelle… Je n'aurais pas mes pouvoirs durant la tâche…

- QUOI ?! S'écria Harry.

- Nos très chers invités se sentent trahis… Alors pour éviter la casse je dois me séparer de mes pouvoirs.

- On est dans la bouse de Dragons jusqu'au coup.

- C'est le cas de le dire. Mais il me restera toujours les incantations… C'est déjà ça.

Harry la fixa. La panique le gagnait encore plus fortement et l'angoisse serra d'avantage son estomac.

Vers minuit, Peeves vint semer la pagaille dans la pièce, et les trois Gryffondors durent se dépêcher de quitter les lieux avant de se faire repérer par Rusard.

Ils continuèrent leur séance d'entraînement dans la salle commune, déserte à cette heure, mais rien ne semblait y faire. Harry n'arrivait pas à maîtriser le sortilège d'Attraction. Vers une heure trente du matin, Mélindra, qui commençait sérieusement à tomber de sommeil, eut une idée. Une idée qui lui venait de l'enseignement qu'elle avait reçu par Wen et les sœurs Halliwell. Un jour qu'elle devait réaliser un sortilège, pourtant simple, un peu à l'image de Harry, elle était restée bloquée.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Harry qui essayait pour la énième fois d'attirer à lui un dictionnaire de runes.

Elle se plaça derrière son meilleur ami, et plaça sa main gauche sur les yeux du jeune Potter. Sa main droite vint se positionner sur la main qui tenait la baguette. Harry la laissa faire, en fronçant les sourcils bien sûr et en se demandant ce que la jeune Black avait encore inventé, mais il avait confiance en elle.

- Concentre-toi… Souffla-t-elle à l'oreille de Harry. Ne pense à rien d'autre qu'à ce dictionnaire. Concentre-toi.

Harry obéit et se força à chasser de son esprit un énorme dragon cracheur de feu et décapiteur de pauvre étudiant ayant le malheur de passer à moins de deux mètre de sa queue. Il se força à chasser l'angoisse que la première tâche avait emmenée, l'angoisse d'affronter un dragon. Il fit le vide. Et lança le sortilège.

Le dictionnaire de runes échappa brusquement des mains d'Hermione et vola à travers la pièce pour atterrir avec douceur dans la main libre de Harry. Mélindra libéra la vue de son meilleur ami et échangea un regard avec lui. Il était tout étonné d'y être parvenu. Mélindra lui fit un petit sourire et retourna s'asseoir dans son fauteuil.

- On continue Monsieur Potter…

Et Harry, continua pendant encore une demi-heure à attirer à lui tout un tas d'objet Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eut du mal à le maîtriser, c'était tellement simple.

- Harry, je crois que cette fois, ça y est ! Dit Hermione d'un ton réjoui.

- Espérons que ça marchera demain, soupira Harry. L'Eclair de Feu se trouvera beaucoup plus loin que les objets qui sont dans cette pièce. Il sera dans le château et moi je serai à l'autre bout du parc…

- Ca ne fait rien. Dit fermement Hermione. Du moment que tu te concentres vraiment bien, il arrivera. Et maintenant, allons dormir, tu en as bien besoin.

Mélindra se leva et prit la direction de son dortoir avec Hermione.

* * *

Voili, voilou. Un nouveau chapitre... J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain? La première tâche. Mais je crois que vous l'avez deviné. je posterais certainement pour Noël.

Sinon, j'aimerais savoir si ça intéresserais quelqu'un de devenir _**ma bêta readeuse**_, histoire de voir ce que vallent mes chapitres avant que je les publie...

Merci de m'avoir lu.

A+

Orlane.


	13. La première tâche

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

_**RAR:**_ Merci à Owitchygirl pour sa review, je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère que ce sera pareil pour ce chapitre.

Bonjour tout le monde! Bon, alors, je crois qu'on est tous en vacance (enfin), donc pour fêter ça eta ussi pour Noël, voici un nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. C'est la troisième tâche et je pense que je l'ai remodelé de façon à ce que n'ayez pas l'impression de relire le livre... J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire. .

Sinon, un immense merci à Aicha qui a accepté de devenir ma bêta readeuse.

Bon, j'arrête avec mon blabla.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 13**

Mélindra entra sous la tente à la suite d'Harry. Ils y étaient, c'était aujourd'hui qu'Harry et elle devrait se battre contre un Dragon. La jeune fille souffla un bon coup pour se calmer, il ne fallait pas qu'elle commence à s'inquiéter. Leur plan était simple : Harry, en professionnel de la haute voltige ferait diversion tandis qu'elle irait faire ce qu'il y avait à faire, seul point flou de l'épreuve. Ils devaient passer devant le Dragon mais pour faire quoi ? Ils ne le savaient pas encore. Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami qui commençait à être stressé, qui ne le serait pas ?

- T'inquiète Harry, on va y arriver… Y a pas de raison.

- Tu n'aura plus tes pouvoirs Merry, et moi ça me donne pas mal de raison de paniquer un peu. Et imagine que je n'arrive pas à lancer le sort d'Attraction, ou si ça ne marche pas ou…

- Stop ! Respire, tout va bien se passer… Et je te rappelle que tu es Harry Potter ! Ait confiance en tes pouvoirs un peu… Et n'oublie pas, concentre toi sur ce que tu fait et non pas sur ce qu'il peut arriver si on dérape. Au pire, j'utilise la magie Acathlante et le tour est joué… Je n'aurais peut-être plus mes pouvoirs mais je pourrais toujours lancer une incantation.

Harry eut un petit sourire. A ce moment là, Verpey et les membres du jury entrèrent, et Croupton leur fit signe de s'approcher. Les cinq champions se mirent en cercle autour du représentant du ministère. Mélindra observa ses adversaires, ils étaient tous livides, chacun savait ce qu'il l'attendait. En pensant au gigantissime dragon qui l'attendait dehors, Mélindra sentit son ventre se tordre, elle chassa ses pensées, pas la peine de se faire des films catastrophes, ils allaient y arriver.

- Ca y est, tout le monde est là. Il est donc temps de vous mettre au courant ! Déclara Verpey qui était à côté de son collègue. Mélindra jugea son ton beaucoup trop enjoué. Lorsque le public se sera installé, je vous demanderai de piocher à tour de rôle dans ce sac.

Il leur montra un petit sac de soie pourpre.

- Vous y prendrez chacun un modèle réduit de la chose que vous affronter tout à l'heure ! Il y en a différentes… heu… variétés, vous verrez. Il faut que je vous dise autre chose… oui… voilà… votre tâche consistera à vous emparer de l'œuf d'or !

Mélindra hocha la tête et partit s'asseoir sur un des lits de la pièce. Voilà pourquoi le ministère avait voulu des femelles qui couvaient… Pour y mettre un œuf en plus. Génial, ils devraient, non seulement affronter une dragonne mais en plus une dragonne surprotectrice envers sa progéniture. Elle entendit à l'extérieur la centaine d'élèves entrer dans l'arène qui allait les accueillir, Mélindra était venu voir à quoi ressemblerez leur terrain d'action la veille, le plus discrètement possible… Elle vit Harry rerentrer dans la tente, elle ne l'avait même pas vu sortir, trop absorbée dans ses pensées.

- T'étais où ?

- Verpey voulait me dire quelque chose…

- Mais encore ?

- Il voulait savoir si j'avais besoin d'aide…

- Vraiment ?

Harry aquiesça et s'asseya à côté d'elle.

- Pas trop anxieux ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

- Selon toi ? Grogna le jeune Potter, la gorge noué par le trac.

- Surtout, ne pense pas à ce qu'il nous attend. On en sortira vivant, je te l'ai promis Potter. Je tiens toujours mes promesses…

Harry voulu répondre mais déjà, Croupton leur demanda d'avancer au centre de la pièce. Ils s'exécutèrent. Wen, qui venait d'arriver, se plaça derrière ses deux élèves, en posant une main rassurante sur leurs épaules. Dumbledore se plaça derrière Diggory, Madame Maxime derrière Fleur et Karkaroff derrière Viktor.

- Les dames d'abord, dit le ministre de la coopération magique internationale. En tendant le sac à Fleur Delacour.

Elle y plongea la main et en ressortit le modèle réduit du Vert Gallois, le chiffre deux était accroché autour de son cou.

Ensuite se fut au tour de Krum, qui en ressortit le Boutefeu chinois avec le numéro « trois »

Quand ce fut au tour de Cédric, le jeune homme en ressortit un mini Suédois à museau court.

Enfin se fut à leur tour. Et c'est le cœur battant la chamade en sachant ce qu'il allait sortir du petit sac de soie que Harry plongea sa main. Pour la ressortir avec un Magyar à pointes. Il échangea un regard avec Mélindra. Ils se coltinaient le plus dangereux.

- Eh bien nous y voilà ! Dit Verpey. Vous avez chacun tiré au sort votre dragon que vous devrez affronter et le chiffre que chacun porte autour du coup indique l'ordre dans lequel vous allez accomplir cette première tâche. Maintenant, il va falloir que l'on vous quitte car c'est moi qui fais le commentaire. Mr Diggory, vous êtes le premier. Lorsque vous entendrez un coup de sifflet, vous sortirez de la tente et vous entrez dans l'arène où vous attendra votre dragon.

Wen se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors avec un sourire rassurant :

- Merde à tout les deux ! Je sais que vous êtes capable de vous sortir de là sans le moindre problème. A toute à l'heure !

Et en passant par la fermeture de la tente il leur cria :

- J'ai réservé une table aux Trois Balais pour fêter votre victoire, ne me faites pas décommander !

Mélindra sourit et se dirigea vers sa place mais Dumbledore n'avait pas oublié le petit détail fâcheux de l'histoire de la veille.

- Miss Black…

La jeune fille s'approcha.

- Tenez. Il sortit une fiole contenant un liquide vert. Mélindra grimaça d'avance, la fiole était deux fois plus grande que d'habitude. Elle la prit néanmoins et l'avala le plus rapidement.

- Beurk ! Grogna-t-elle avec une grimace de pur dégoût. Vous auriez pu leur demander de camoufler le goût professeur.

- Je l'ai fait… Mais Phoebe m'a dit que c'était pour se venger.

- Se venger de quoi ?

- Je crois que vous devriez leur donner de vos nouvelles plus souvent.

- Quoi ? Je leur écris toutes les semaines !

Le directeur lui sourit et sortit de la pièce.

Mélindra grogna. Elles allaient voire. Elle sentit deux regards cuisant sur elle, elle se retourna et vit Madame Maxime et Karkaroff qui l'observait.

- Un problème !?

- Nous voudrions être sûr que cette potion fonctionne.

- Si ça ne marchait pas, vous seriez déjà à l'infirmerie.

Aucun des deux ne répondit et ils sortirent.

Mélindra retourna à sa place, en tailleur ses pensées uniquement concentrées sur sa respiration et le ronronnement d'Athéna, de la partie comme d'habitude, installée sur ses genoux. Après tout, les chats étaient connus pour leur pouvoir à calmer la personne qui les caressait.

Quand elle entendit le coup de sifflet, elle interpella Cédric :

- Diggory !

Le concerné tourna la tête.

- Merde !

Un hochement de tête lui répondit et le jeune Poufsouffle sortit accomplir sa tâche.

Mélindra n'écouta pas les hurlements des spectateurs, elle n'avait pas besoin de cela, il fallait qu'elle se concentre. Qu'elle entre dans l'arène en possession de tous ses moyens. Elle ne réintégra la réalité que lorsqu'Harry la secoua. Krum venait de finir sa tâche. Elle se leva et s'avança vers la sortie :

- C'est partit. Murmura-t-elle à Harry.

Ils échangèrent un regard où chacun vit chez l'autre une concentration absolue.

Quand ils eurent franchis la porte qui les séparait de leur épreuve, ils se retrouvèrent sur un surplomb rocheux, qui dominait l'arène. Le dragon était à l'opposé, couvant ses œufs de façon protectrice.

Le terrain n'était pas spécialement idéal, des rochers partout, pas le moindre endroit plane ce qui n'allait pas être foncièrement pratique si elle devait courir mais elle devrait faire avec.

La Dragonne ne les avait pas encore repéré, trop occupée à replacer ses œufs correctement.

Dans les tribunes, les élèves hurlaient tout ce qu'ils savaient, dans un tel brouhaha que la jeune fille ne comprit pas le moindre son.

Normalement elle aurait du se rendre invisible et le tour aurait été joué sans le moindre problème mais là… Là elle était elle aussi armée uniquement de sa baguette.

- C'est partit Harry.

Le jeune Potter ne répondit pas et lança son sortilège d'Attraction. Et ils attendirent tous les deux. Mélindra aurait pu lancer le sortilège mais c'était à Harry de le faire, elle le savait. Puis au bout de se qui sembla durer une éternité, ils entendirent l'Eclair de Feu fendre les airs. Il s'arrêta à mi hauteur, juste à côté d'Harry. Celui-ci l'enfourcha et s'envola.

Mélindra le regarda voler. Harry avait une façon de voler unique. Il volait avec la facilité d'un oiseau. Mélindra elle, était plutôt casse cou, se retrouver à faire le pendu sur son balai lancé pleine vitesse pour éviter un Cognard et marquer un but ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde, elle devait tenir ça de son père, et sa facilité à faire les pirouettes et sa précision de sa mère… C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait une excellente Poursuiveuse. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de faire des piquets comme était en train de faire Harry, c'était une autre histoire.

Elle revint à sa première tâche. Harry avait définitivement capté l'attention de la Dragonne. Mélindra commença à s'avancer, à la manière d'une Panthère, exploitant le moindre carré d'ombre et la moindre cachette que lui offraient les rochers. Finalement ce terrain était parfait. Elle arriva assez rapidement à deux mètre de la Dragonne, toujours occupé à essayer de faire rôtir Harry… Elle allait sortir de sa cachette pour sauter sur l'œuf d'Or, comme la Dragonne semblait prête à s'envoler. Elle sortit dans un bon.

Mais la Dragonne l'avait récupérée depuis un moment déjà, sa queue vint frapper l'adolescente en pleine poitrine alors qu'elle était dans les airs.

Mélindra sentit ses poumons se vider d'un coup. Plusieurs côtes cédèrent.

Elle avait mal, très mal.

Le coup que lui avait asséné la Dragonne lui fit traverser l'arène et elle atterrit violemment contre la palissade clôturant l'arène.

Heureusement, ses pouvoirs avaient abattu violemment leur prison. Sa collision qui aurait du lui être fatale fut presque totalement absorber par son dôme. Néanmoins. Elle resta inconsciente sur le sol. Un filet de sang coulait avec paraisse de sa tête.

Harry vit sa meilleure amie traverser l'arène. Il plongea pour essayer de sa rattraper mais elle filait à une trop grande vitesse. Quelque chose sembla lui épargner de finir encastrer dans le mur, mur qui était désormais orné d'un renfoncement, parfaitement sphérique. Les sœurs Halliwell devront une nouvelle fois revoir leur recette. Il se posa à côté de Mélindra. Il vit avec horreur le sang qui s'échappait de la blessure de la jeune Black.

- Merry ! Réveille toi ! Je t'en prie réveille toi !

De son côté, la Dragonne avait sentit l'odeur du sang. L'odeur venait de l'endroit où se trouvaient les deux humains qui en voulaient à ses œufs. L'un deux étaient blessé. Elle se dirigea dans leur direction.

Harry secouait toujours la jeune Black mais elle n'avait toujours pas montré signe de vie. Il vit du coin de l'œil la Dragonne s'approcher. Il enfourcha son balai et fondit sur elle. Il devait faire diversion

Athéna s'approcha de sa maîtresse, la blessure qu'elle avait à la tête était profonde et l'empêchait de se réveiller. Elle laissa couler des larmes au dessus de la jeune fille. La plaie se referma et Mélindra ouvrit les yeux.

Elle avait du mal à respirer. Ses côtes la faisaient horriblement souffrir. Elle se redressa néanmoins. Harry essayait toujours d'attirer l'attention de la Dragonne. Mais l'animal vit que l'humaine qu'elle avait envoyée au loin toute à l'heure s'était relevée. L'humain volant attendrait.

Elle s'approcha en à peine quatre pas et se prépara à rôtir l'ennemie de sa descendance.

Mélindra regarda la bête féroce fondre sur elle. Elle ne pouvait rien faire elle était comme bloquée. Son corps ne répondait pas. Et puis de toute façon elle était beaucoup trop faible. Le coup qu'elle avait reçu aurait du la tuer. Sans Athéna, elle serrait encore en train de se vider de son sang. Sans oublier qu'elle sentait bien qu'une infime partit seulement de ses pouvoirs étaient redevenu opérationnel.

Elle vit la dragonne emplir ces poumons d'air, elle allait se faire griller, sans pouvoir rien faire. Au même moment, son corps se mit à irradier d'une lumière blanche, avec quelques reflets bleus. La lumière continua à augmenter puis disparue. Mélindra avait ressentit la même puissance que lorsqu'elle avait été sur le Mont Olympe. La lumière l'avait aveuglée, l'obligeant à fermer les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle vit la dragonne en train de faire un bruit ressemblant à une toux. La toux de quelqu'un qui aurait avalé de travers. Au bout de quelques secondes, l'animal releva la tête et croisa le regard de l'adolescente.

Mélindra resta figée…

Etonnement la dragonne ne l'attaquait pas, au contraire, elle semblait se calmer. Mélindra vit ce qu'il ressemblait à de la surprise passer dans les pupilles verticale du mythique animal… Mais cela ne pouvait pas être ça… C'était une émotion trop humaine pour qu'elle soit apparue chez un animal. Elle resta plongée dans ce regard vertical devenu perçant…

La dragonne se redressa. Mélindra crut qu'elle allait cracher du feu. Loin de là. A la surprise générale, elle s'inclina, enfin baissa la tête et se retrouva dans une position qui ressemblait à une courbette façon dragon.

Mélindra n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard et comme hypnotisée, elle s'avança vers la dragonne, paume tendue en avant. Elle agissait comme lorsqu'elle avait chevauchée la Licorne plus d'un mois plus tôt. Elle se sentait dans un état second. Comme si elle assistait en tant que spectatrice à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle. Sa main s'avança encore plus près de la tête, gigantesque comparé à la taille de sa main. Et elle finit par rentrer en contact avec la peu extrêmement rugueuse et dure de la dragonne. Qui ne broncha pas…

Elle continua de s'approcher, les yeux toujours encrés dans ceux de la dragonne. Elle fit le tour de l'animal, en laissant ses doigts effleurer la peau épaisse du dragon. Dragon qui ne la quittait pas du regard et qui la laissait faire… Elle était arrivée au niveau des ailles, qui ne déplièrent devant elle. Mélindra posa un pied hésitant sur l'aile qui semblait incroyablement résistante, comme celle d'un avion… Elle monta dessus et escalada le monticule que représentait la dragonne. Elle se retrouva sur le dos du mythique animal. Elle s'installa derrière le coup du Magyar à pointes, comme s'il s'agissait d'une monture… La dragonne se redressa et s'envola dans les aires, d'un mouvement puissant. Emportant la jeune humaine avec elle…

Mélindra revint à elle au moment où sa «monture» quittait le sol… Son cœur s'accéléra, comme jamais. Elle s'agrippa au collier de cuir de l'animal qui volait à une vitesse incroyable.

Les sensations qu'éprouvait la jeune Black étaient incomparables. Bien loin de celles éprouvées sur un balai. Elle se sentait libre. Rien ne pouvait briser ce moment. Le vent sifflait dans ses oreilles. Elle voyait le paysage défiler à une vitesse surprenante. Elle n'était même pas sûre d'avoir déjà atteinte cette vitesse là avec son balai. La dragonne remonta en flèche vers les nuage et en traversa un. Mélindra se retrouva trempée mais elle s'en ficha éperdument. Quelques gouttes d'eau s'étaient accrochées à la peau reptilienne de la dragonne. Elles s'évaporèrent en fumée… Le Magyar continua à prendre un peu d'altitude et… replia ses ailes. Se lançant dans un effroyable piquet.

Vertigineux.

Mélindra sentit son cœur rater plusieurs battements sous l'émotion de la chute impressionnante.

Elle eut vaguement conscience qu'un cri de bonheur s'échappait de ses lèvres pour se perdre dans le vent…

La chute ne dura pas longtemps. Mélindra vit le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse hallucinante. Arrivée à trois mètres du sol. La dragonne rouvrit ses ailes et fit plusieurs loopings avant de reprendre la direction de l'arène, un peu plus loin.

Elle se posa à l'endroit même où elle avait décollé. Mélindra resta immobile pendant plusieurs secondes. Tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Ensuite elle se leva, tant bien que mal. Elle avait l'impression que ces jambes étaient devenues du coton. Elle ne fit même pas attention à la façon dont elle descendait de sur le dos de la dragonne, chancelante fut la seule description que l'on puisse donner à sa façon de se mouvoir.

Elle regagna la terre ferme et se retourna vers la dragonne qui la fixait d'un air amusé. Mélindra aurait parié qu'elle souriait. Mais les dragons ne sourient pas, n'est ce pas ?

La dragonne reprit son envol jusqu'à ses œufs dont elle vérifia l'intégrité. L'œuf d'or n'y était pas, bien évidemment. Harry avait eu la présence d'esprit d'aller le chercher.

Celui-ci s'approcha de sa meilleure amie.

- T'aurais pu me dire que tu savais dompter les dragons… Grogna-t-il.

Mélindra regagna définitivement la réalité. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que l'arène était figée dans un silence plus qu'étonné, quelque chose manquait par rapport à toute à l'heure mais elle ne savait pas quoi.

- Je ne le savais pas moi-même.

Peu à peu des applaudissements commencèrent à retentir. Brisant le silence. Un bruit assourdissant commença à résonner dans le stade. Bruit qui allait crescendo. Mélindra sentit Athéna sauter sur son épaule. La jeune fille fit un tour sur elle-même. Tous les élèves s'étaient levés et applaudissaient fortement. Elle échangea un regard avec Harry et commença à sourire. Un sourire heureux et soulagé à la fois. Un sourire de vainqueur. Sourire qui s'épanouit sur les lèvres d'Harry.

Mélindra attrapa la main de son meilleur ami et la leva dans un signe de victoire en regardant tous les spectateurs. Le bruit augmenta encore. Et les deux amis explosèrent de rire, qui libéra toute la tension accumulée ces dernières semaines.

Ils entendirent vaguement la voix de Verpey qui semblait s'être lancée dans un commentaire surexcité.

Ils avancèrent doucement en direction de la porte. Mélindra lança un dernier regard à la dragonne, un peu plus loin et sortit. Ils furent immédiatement prit en charge par Pomfresh qui leur avait littéralement sauté dessus. Et ne cessait de marmonner dans sa barbe inexistante.

L'infirmière commença par s'occuper de Harry, qui affichait une petite blessure sur le bras puis s'occupa de Mélindra, et c'est à ce moment que la jeune Black mis le doigt sur ce qu'il manquait. Elle n'avait plus mal nulle part. Mais Pomfresh insista néanmoins pour l'ausculter.

Quand Pomfresh eut finit. Elle s'aperçut que Ron et Hermione étaient là. Ils semblaient tous les deux plus que surexcité. Ron lui sauta dessus.

- Comment t'as fait ? Comment t'as fait pour monter sur un dragon ? C'est un truc de sorcière Acapant ? Et puis, c'était comment ?

- Temps mort, Ron ! Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait… C'est pas la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis le début de l'année… J'entre en transe et puis ben voilà c'est tout… En tout cas je te jures que voler sur un balais, c'est vraiment nul à côté de ça… C'était wouaho. Je, c'est tout…  
le fait que les yeux de Mélindra se soit rempli de lumière n'échappa à personne. Surtout pas à Harry qui souriait comme un malade à voir sa meilleure amie dans un tel état, fait assez rare chez elle.

- Bon, sinon, on a eu quoi comme note. Parce que je voudrais pas avoir risqué ma vie pour rien moi Déclara-t-il finalement.

- Karkaroff vous a mit quatre. Il a mit moins de cinq à tous les autres sauf à Krum, bien sur. Maxime vous a mit neuf, Croupton neuf et Verpey dix…

- Dix ? Mais… Enfin… C'est bizarre. On a été blessé et tout… M'enfin on va pas s'en plaindre non plus.

- Vous êtes à égalité avec Krum en tout cas.

- Flûte ! M'énerve ! M'énerve ! M'énerve !

Les trois autres se tournèrent vers une Mélindra Black qui se débattait avec ses vêtements, dont elle venait de remarquer la présence. L'espèce de survêtement qu'on leur avait donné pour le Tournoi s'était transformée en une espèce de robe en cuir souple, étudiée pour le combat. Elle s'arrêtait bien au-dessus des genoux pour laisser le maximum de liberté de mouvement à son propriétaire. La partie qui formée la jupe était plissée, et l'intérieur des plis était bleu, comme les laçages compliquées du haut de la robe qui servait à maintenir en place les différentes couches de protection. Le tout resté étonnement léger. Les cheveux de la jeune fille s'étaient attachés en une queue haute et quelques mèches bleues étaient apparues. Mélindra n'avait pas fait spécialement attention toute à l'heure et remarquant le changement, s'était totalement désintéressée de la conversation après avoir entendu les résultats, dont elle se fichait un peu en fait. Elle voulait enlever ses vêtements, qu'elle jugeait un peu trop cour à son goût et puis, elle n'en avait plus besoin. Petit problème, elle n'arrivait pas à les enlever. Elle sortit sa baguette. Tenta un sortilège de découpe mais rien n'y fit…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda Ron.

- Ca se voit non ? J'arrive pas à enlever ce truc. Grogna Mélindra, toujours en lutte avec sa robe.

- Bon allez, viens. Je crois qu'il y a une fête d'organisée à la tour… Déclara autoritairement Ron, en embarquant sa meilleure amie. Il sortit de la tente. Assez discrètement, Pomfresh n'avait pas donné implicitement son accord.

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Chris Leroy, qui était devenu assez proche avec les quatre Gryffondors. Surtout proche de Mélindra, qui ne semblait pas en être gênée d'ailleurs. Une amitié s'était liée entre eux, plus qu'une amitié peut-être. Enfin selon Harry et Hermione qui ne faisait que de la charrier.

- Félicitations à tous les deux ! C'était vraiment impressionnant. Les prestations de Krum, Delacour ou Diggory sont des pacotilles comparées à la vôtre.

- Merci. Marmonna Harry.

- Comment tu as fait pour monter sur le Dragon ?

- Aucune idée. Marmonna la jeune Black. Tu viens avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle, histoire de changer de sujet, la première tâche était derrière eux. Et pour l'instant elle n'avait pas envie d'y repenser. Il y a une fête d'organisée dans notre salle commune.

- Pourquoi pas ? Répondit le Serdaigle.

Ils prirent tous les cinq la direction de la tour des Gryffondors.

Au moment précis, où ils se remettaient en marche, la voix de Pomfresh s'éleva dans leur dos.

- BLACK ! POTTER ! REVENEZ ICI IMEDIATEMANT ! JE NE VOUS AIE PAS DONNE LA PERMISSION DE VOUS EN ALLER !

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry et ils se mirent à courir. Mélindra entraîna Chris derrière elle et Harry, Ron et Hermione. Ils arrivèrent devant la Grosse Dame plus rapidement que prévu et explosèrent de rire.

- Vous étiez vraiment obligés ? Pomfresh ne va pas être contente.

- T'inquiète Chris, j'ai déjà fait bien pire et Harry aussi. Elle a l'habitude et puis, je crois qu'elle commence à comprendre qu'on est pire que nos parents… Pas vrai Harry ?

Celui-ci acquiesça en se souvenant du nombre de fois où Mélindra s'était échappée de l'infirmerie. La jeune Black revenait souvent blessée de ses balades nocturnes avec Wen et rares étaient les fois où elle restait toute la nuit à l'infirmerie. Et Harry avait prit le pli aussi, comme maintenant il partait avec eux dans la forêt Interdite.

Ils passèrent la nuit à faire la fête, et n'allèrent se coucher que bien après minuit.

* * *

Voilà... J'espère que ça vous a plu. La suite est pour après les vavances. 

Au fait, cette fic comportera 27 chapitres. (je l'ai terminé )

Bonne vacance à tout le monde et un joyeux noël.

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 23/12/07_


	14. Le bal de Noël

_**Titre **_: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer**_ : Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

_**Résumé**_ : Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR :** Merci à Aïcha pour sa review. Moi aussi je suis super contente que tu sois ma bêta-readeuse !!

**Note :** Bonne année à tous ! Bon, bonne nouvelle : comme j'ai finit cette fic et que la prochaine (jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, prochaine il y aura) est en bonne voie de commencement, je vais très certainement accélérer le rythme au niveau des updaptations... Probablement tous les quinzes jours. Valà. Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas ma p'tite review .

**Chapitre 14**

Le lendemain de la première épreuve fut éprouvant pour Mélindra et Harry. Ils avaient du faire face à une tonne et demi de fans, fraîchement illuminés des talents du Survivant. Mélindra s'était fait coincée dans un couloir par un des Gardiens des Dragons qui lui avait demandé son secret pour avoir pu monter sur le dos d'une des Dragonnes et comble du malheur, ils étaient tombés sur Rita Skeeter. Mélindra s'était chargée de la faire fuir en lui lançant un regard moins qu'amène. Mais, la journaliste était tenace et c'est quand Mélindra l'avait menacé de demander à l'un des dragons de la rôtir, qu'elle les avait laissé tranquille, en partant d'un pas mis apeuré mi colérique.

Au détour d'un couloir, pour une fois désert. Pas qu'ils se faisait suivre mais on n'était pas loin, ils tombèrent nez-à-nez avec Malefoy et sa bande qui semblaient faire une tête d'enterrement, eux qui avait pariés que les deux Gryffondors se retrouveraient en pièce après la première épreuve, étaient tombés d'assez haut.

- Alors Black ? T'es pas avec ta Dragonne ? Siffla Parkinson.

- Non, pourquoi ? Tu veux que je te la présente ? A ce qu'il parait entre bêtes on se comprend, mais ce n'est pas dit qu'elle parle le bouledogue couramment, j'ai pas pensez à lui demander…

La Serpentarde lui lança un regard foudroyant et tourna les talons. Les autres Serpentards suivirent le mouvement.

- Un de ces quatre, ça finira mal, ce genre d'altercations… Vraiment mal…

Harry soupira.

- Allez viens. Faut qu'on aille écrire à Sirius… Il va pas être content sinon.

- Ouais, t'as raison.

Ils se rendirent dans la grande salle, où était organisée l'étude depuis cette année. Ils s'asseyèrent en face de Ron et Hermione, sous les regards de toute l'assemblée. Mélindra se saisit d'un bout de parchemin et commença à griffonner quelques mots :

_Coucou !_

_En ce 25 novembre, j'ai le grand honneur de t'annoncer qu'Harry et moi somme toujours vivants, au plus grand, j'en suis certaine, désespoir de Voldy. _

_Bon, alors, finalement, Harry s'est occupé de la dragonne, pendant que je devais récupérer l'œuf d'Or, malheureusement, ça ne s'est pas exactement passé comme prévu, étant donné que dans leur débilité congénitale, les directeurs de Durmstrang et Beauxbâtons ont insisté pour qu'on m'enlève mes pouvoirs alors… Mais il n'y a eu trop de casse. J'ai même pu faire un tour de Dragons à la fin de l'épreuve. Si, si, je t'assure. D'ailleurs au passage, c'était génial._

_Oh et puis, tant que j'y pense, mon collier a des pouvoirs, il transforme mes vêtements en tenu de super-woman, super court surtout mais bon… _

_Je te laisse._

_Bisous._

_Circera._

Elle passa ensuite le parchemin à Harry, qui lui aussi voulait écrire à Sirius. Une fois qu'il eut fini, Mélindra envoya Athéna, contente d'aller se dégourdir les atomes.

A ce moment, un jeune Gryffondor, connu des quatre amis s'approcha d'eux, un grand paquet dans les mains.

- Un paquet pour vous Monsieur Weasley.

- Merci Denis. Répondit Ron en prenant son du. Le jeune Crivey ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Hermione lui fit un signe signifiant qu'il devait les laisser, mais le jeune Gryffondor fixait Harry et Mélindra.

- Plus tard, Denis, plus tard.

Et le frère de Collin Crivey s'en alla, déçut visiblement.

Hermione fit les gros yeux à son meilleur ami, histoire d'avoir des explications.

- Je lui avais promit un autographe d'Harry et Mélindra. Cette dernière lui envoya un regard noir.

- Ma mère m'a envoyé des vêtements. S'étonna le jeune Weasley et sortant une espèce de chose mauve à dentelles.

- Ma mère… M'a envoyé une robe ? Marmonna Ron et regardant l'habit d'un peu plus près. Il se dirigea vers sa petite sœur, assise un peu plus loin avec ses amies.

- Tiens Ginny, je crois que c'est pour toi…

- Je porterais jamais ça, c'est affreux ! Grimaça-t-elle.

Mélindra prit le papier dans le paquet et lu rapidement avant de se mettre à rire, suivit presque immédiatement par Hermione qui avait lu par-dessus l'épaule de son amie.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il vous fait rire toutes les deux?

- Ce n'est pas pour Ginny, c'est pour toi. C'est une tenue de soirée. Répondit Hermione, entre deux rires.

- Une tenue de soirée ? Mais pour faire quoi ?

- Bonne question…

Question qui trouva sa réponse dès le lendemain avec l'annonce du Grand Bal de Noël, grande tradition du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Cet évènement plongea Poudlard dans une sorte d'excitation continue, les filles ne parlaient évidemment que de ça. En fait tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. Mélindra s'amusait des réactions d'Harry avec les filles, c'était vraiment à mourir de rire. Plus d'une fois elle avait été obligée de se pincer fortement tandis qu'Harry s'approchait d'un groupe de filles… Pour faire demi tour presque aussitôt. D'ailleurs, le jeune Potter venait à nouveau de faire un essai, toujours aussi concluant vu sa détermination.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Mélindra ! J'aimerais bien t'y voir !

- Ah, mais je suis une fille, moi !

- On se pose des questions parfois.

Mélindra plissa les yeux, faignant d'être vexée :

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Entre nous, une fille qui tape sur des mecs, tue Bringers, Vampires et compagnie… Ne mérite peut-être plus le statu de fille… Expliqua Harry, en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie.

Sa tirade lui value un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Tu as raison, ça mérite le statu de femme ! Répliqua-t-elle en repoussant le bras d'Harry.

- J'imagine que, toi, tu as trouvée quelqu'un ?

- Qui sait… Répondit la jeune Black avec un sourire énigmatique peint sur le visage.

- Allez, Merry. Supplia Harry, avec un air de chien battu, qui ne fit aucun effet à Mélindra.

Nouveau sourire énigmatique.

- Tu vas pas me dire que toi, Harry Potter, tu n'arrives pas à inviter une cavalière ?

- Euh… Disons que je ne sais déjà pas qui inviter donc…

- Pourquoi pas cette Cho Chang ?

Harry la regarda, complètement ahuris. Elle ne savait quand même pas, si ?

- Euh… C'est que… Hum…

- Elle ne te plaît pas ?

- Non… Enfin… Si… Enfin presque… Euh c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Marmonna le jeune Potter, perdu.

- Bah alors ?

- D'abord, qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire qu'elle me plaît, hein ?

- Humm… Peut-être le fait que tu n'arrives pas à faire une phrase potable quand elle est dans les parages, ou peut-être parce que tu as un grand sourire quand elle te parle, sans oublier que…

- C'est bon, c'est bon… J'ai compris. Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Que contrairement à toi ou à certains garçon, je n'ai pas la fibre séductrice ?

Et oui, Mélindra Black usait désormais fréquemment de son charme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait… Ou pour humilier, en quelque sorte les garçons qui l'agaçait, moyen bien plus efficace que les œillades noires dont elle avait le secret. Après tout, une fois qu'elle les faisait rougir, ils disparaissaient au loin, pour un sacré bout de temps.

- C'est étonnant ça d'ailleurs. Je crois que l'on appelle ça, les mystères de la génétique…

- Comment ça ?

- Voyons Harry, James Potter était l'un des plus grands tombeurs de Poudlard durant sa scolarité tout du moins… Bien sûr, après mon père, mais ça tu le savais non ?

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Mais bon, les faits sont que je n'arriverais jamais à inviter Cho…

- Il ne faut jamais dire jamais…

- T'as finit avec tes grandes phrases ?

Mélindra lui répondit par un sourire angélique et le laissa au milieu d'un couloir.

* * *

Décembre était définitivement installé sur Poudlard, et plus aucun élève ne sortait dans les couloirs sans une paire de gant en peau de Dragon… Sans oublier que l'approche du bal rendait chaque jour les filles plus impatientes. Mélindra était chaque jours un peu plus au bord de la crise de nerf : la cohabitation avec Parvati et Lavande se faisait chaque jour plus difficile étant donné que leur seul et unique sujet de discussion était le BAL. Des qu'est ce que je vais mettre, tu crois que machin va me demander d'y aller avec lui ou encore il parait que truc et bidule vont y aller ensemble, résonnaient du matin au soir dans le dortoir… Hermione était de son avis. Les deux filles n'entrait désormais dans le dortoir uniquement pour y dormir et quand elle voulait faire leurs devoirs dans le plus grand calme, s'était soit direction le repère, la bibliothèque ou alors vraiment en dernier recours, le dortoir des garçons qui, bien sûr avaient hurlé au début mais qui maintenant ne disaient plus rien. 

Le lundi qui suivit la première tâche, Mélindra et Harry eurent la très mauvaise surprise de voir Rita Skeeter débarquer lors du cours d'Hagrid. Mélindra déjà énervée par son très mauvais commencement de journée, à savoir un levé à cinq heures vingt-cinq, qui l'avait mise en retard pour le cours de Wen, ce qui s'était soldé par cent pompes comme punition, sans oublier qu'elle était encore pas passé loin d'étrangler Malefoy. Les rapports entre la Lionne et le Serpent étaient toujours aussi vénéneux et ils avaient même tendance à se détériorer de jour en jour. Et pour finir en beauté, les Scroutts à Pétards, les charmantes créatures qu'ils étudiaient en Soins aux Créatures Magiques avaient, une fois de plus manquer de mettre le feu à ses vêtements. Hagrid avait eut la ô combien mauvaise idée de se demander si les horribles bestioles hibernaient. La réponse était non d'ailleurs vu l'état dans laquelle leur mise en boîte forcée avait énervé les maudites bestioles. Et là-dessus arrivait Rita Skeeter, toute de rose vêtu. Mélindra avait vu rouge.

- Qu'est ce que vous fichez ici, espèce de vieille chouette ! Lança la jeune Black avec une colère non retenue.

La reportrice exclusive de la Gazette du Sorcier ne lui accorda aucun regard.

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda Hagrid.

- Rita Skeeter, reporter à La Gazette du sorcier. Répondit Rita avec un grand sourire qui fit étinceler ses dents en or.

- Je croyais que Dumbledore vous avait interdit de revenir à l'école.

- Dumbledore vous a interdit de remettre votre pied à Poudlard et vous êtes ici ? Intervint Mélindra. Qu'est ce que vous n'avez pas compris au juste dans la phrase _ne revenez pas à Poudlard _? Que je vous explique… On gagnera du temps et ça vous évitera de vous retrouver à la morgue !

La femme tourna la tête vers la Gryffondor qui était clairement et simplement hors d'elle. La goutte d'eau qui avait fait débordé le vase était tombé. Rita lui lança un regard menaçant et reporta son attention sur Hagrid.

- Comment s'appellent ces fascinantes créatures ?

Mélindra se retint de justesse de sauter sur la reportrice. Elle était définitivement de mauvaise humeur. Harry lui serra le bras et lui jeta un regard qui voulait clairement dire : je sais que t'en meurt d'envie mais ne lui saute pas dessus.

La jeune Black grogna. Elle reporta son attention sur la reportrice qui était en train de convaincre Hagrid de lui accorder une interview. Mélindra eut envie d'hurler à son ami de ne SURTOUT pas accepter mais trop tard.

- Ca sent le roussi… murmura-t-elle à Harry.

Celui-ci soupira.

Et la journée continua, après le déjeuner, elle se rendit avec Hermione au cours d'Arithmancie, le professeur Vector leur rendit leur contrôle, elle avait obtenue O, comme Hermione. A la fin du cours, Hermione prétexta un truc à faire et la laissa gagné la grande Salle seule. Ron et Harry était déjà là-bas. Elle se dirigea vers eux d'un pas las, sa mauvaise humeur partiellement retombée depuis le milieu de son cours d'Arithmancie. Elle se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry.

- C'était bien la divination ?

- Trelawney a encore prédit la mort d'Harry. Répondit Ron.

- Encore ? C'est la combientième fois cette année ?

- J'ai arrêté de compter depuis qu'on a atteint dix fois en un mois.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai.

- Et toi, ce cours ?

- Comme d'hab.

- Hermione n'est pas avec toi ? Demanda Ron, semblant remarquer l'absence de la jeune fille.

- Non, elle avait un truc à faire.

Et ils ne virent la virent pas de la soirée, elle ne vint pas manger. Ca ne les inquiéta pas plus que ça, le fait qu'Hermione saute un repas était déjà arrivé. Elle les rejoindrait plus tard.

En sortant de la Grande Salle ils croisèrent Hermione.

- Harry, il faut absolument que tu viennes, il s'est passé une chose incroyable… S'il te plaît, viens…

Le jeune Potter échangea un regard avec Ron et Mélindra mais finit par céder et tous les trois se mirent à suivre Hermione. Elle les entraîna dans une parie inconnue du château. Mélindra dont s'était seulement la deuxième année à Poudlard n'avait pas encore fait tout le tour de l'immense château mais au bout d'un moment elle reconnu le chemin des cuisines. Elle n'avait encore jamais prit ce chemin pour s'y rendre. La jeune Black se demandait pourquoi Hermione voulait les emmener là-bas, quand elle se souvint de la SALE. Hermione n'avait donc pas encore abandonné cette idée de faire valoir les droits des Elfes de Maisons. Savoir que l'esclavage était encore légale pour ces créatures l'avait un peu étonné et elle n'avait jamais trouvé ça normal mais les Elfes de maisons qu'elle avait rencontré ici, de toute façon c'était les seuls Elfes qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré, semblait bien traités et heureux de vivre comme ça. Pour elle, les Elfes de Maisons étaient tous traités de la même façon.

- Attends un peu, Hermione. Dit lentement Harry à côté d'elle.

- Quoi ? Répondit Hermione.

- Je sais où tu nous emmènes. Et le jeune Potter montra du doigt un tableau représentant une coupe de fruit. Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Où était le problème ?

- Hermione. Dit Ron, semblant lui aussi avoir compris. Tu vas encore nous embarquer dans ton sale truc…

- Non, non, pas du tout. Répondit précipitamment Hermione. Et ce n'est pas sale, Ron…

- Tu as changé le nom ? Demanda-il en fronçant les sourcils. Comment ça s'appelle, maintenant ? Le Front de Libération des Elfes de Maison ? Je te préviens, il n'est pas question que j'entre dans cette cuisine pour leur dire d'arrêter de travailler, pas question…

- Je ne te demande rien ! S'exclama Hermione. Je suis descendue tout à l'heure pour parler avec eux et j'ai vu. Viens, Harry, je veux te montrer !

Et la jeune fille attrapa le bras de son ami, chatouilla la poire du tableau et l'attira dans le passage libéré par le tableau. Mélindra et Ron échangèrent un regard et suivirent leurs deux amis.

La jeune Black entra dans la grande cuisine de Poudlard où il lui arrivait de venir de temps en temps. Souvent après un cours avec Wen, histoire d'aller se coucher avec quelque chose de consistant dans le ventre. La cuisine de Poudlard faisait la taille de la grande salle, cinq tables étaient disposées de la même façon que dans la grande salle et des outils de cuisine était disposé partout. La salle grouillait de petites créatures vertes, tous habillaient de la même façon : un torchon frappé aux armoiries de Poudlard, drapé de la même façon qu'une toge.

- Harry Potter ! Monsieur ! Harry Potter ! Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction de la provenance du petit cri aiguë. Il venait d'un petit Elfe au look très étonnant. Mélindra l'avait déjà vu une ou deux fois dans la cuisine mais ne lui avait jamais parlé. L'Elfe étreignit Harry.

- D… Dobby ? Balbutia Harry.

Mélindra fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Oui, c'est Dobby, monsieur ! Couina le petit Elfe de sa voix suraiguë. Dobby a espéré, espéré qu'il reverrait Harry Potter, monsieur, et Harry Potter vient le voir, oh, monsieur !

L'Elfe relâcha le jeune Potter et Mélindra le détailla. Il avait des yeux verts, de la taille d'une balle de tennis, débordant de larmes de joie. Le nez en forme de crayon, des oreilles en formes de chauve-souris et des vêtements très originaux. A savoir un cache-théière sur lequel était épinglé tout un tas de badge. L'Elfe avait également mis une cravate qui reposait sur son torse nu, un short en guise de pantalon et pour couronné le tout, des chaussettes dépareillées.

- Dobby, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit Harry.

- Dobby est venu travailler à Poudlard, monsieur ! Couina l'Elfe. Le professeur Dumbledore a donné du travail à Dobby et à Winky, monsieur !

Mélindra fronça les sourcils, Winky, ce nom lui disait aussi quelque chose.

- Winky ? Elle est là aussi ? S'étonna Harry.

- Oui, monsieur, oui !

Et l'Elfe entraîna le jeune Potter dans la cuisine.

Mélindra s'approcha de Ron.

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Dobby est un Elfe de maison qui travaillait pour les Malefoy avant. Harry la libéré en deuxième année.

- Pour les Malefoy ?

- Ouais, et il était pas très bien traité. Enfin bref. Winky, c'est l'ancienne Elfe de maison de Croupton.

Et Mélindra se souvint de l'histoire de la marque des ténèbres, elle se souvint surtout de l'indignation d'Hermione quant au fait que Croupton ait renvoyé son Elfe alors que celle-ci était innocente.

- Winky, monsieur ! Dit Dobby, ramenant Mélindra à la réalité. L'Elfe les avait conduit près de l'immense cheminée. Une elfe était assise sur un tabouret, à côté du feu. Elle portait une petite jupe et un corsage, avec un chapeau bleu assortit. L'ensemble de Dobby était d'une propreté impeccable alors que celui de l'elfe était dans un état lamentable…

- Bonjour, Winky. Dit Harry à l'elfe.

Mélindra vit les lèvres de l'elfe se mettre à trembler, puis l'elfe fondit en larme. La tristesse désarmante de l'elfe toucha Mélindra. Elle ne supportait pas de voir la petite créature dans cet état. Et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- La pauvre. Murmura Hermione.

- Winky, ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas… Dit Dobby mais les sanglots de l'elfe de maison redoublèrent.

- Est-ce que Harry Potter voudrait une tasse de thé ? Demanda-t-il alors, criant presque pour couvrir de sa petite voix le bruit que faisait Winky.

- Heu… D'accord. Répondit Harry.

Mélindra grogna. Elle n'aimait toujours pas le thé. Mais déjà une dizaine d'elfe arrivèrent avec un immense plateau d'argent sur lequel reposait une théière et quatre tasses ainsi qu'un pot de lait et une grande assiette de biscuits.

- Le service est impeccable ! Remarqua Ron, impressionné. Cette remarque lui valut un regard incendiaire de la part d'Hermione.

Ron et son manque de tact. Il arrivait à être pire qu'Harry. Et ça, c'était ce que l'on pouvait appeler un exploit !

- Ca fait combien de temps que tu es là, Dobby ? Demanda Harry. Mélindra se réintéressa à la conversation.

- Une semaine seulement, Harry Potter, monsieur ! Dobby est venu voir le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur. Vous savez, il est très difficile pour un elfe de maison qui a été renvoyé de trouver un nouveau travail, monsieur, vraiment très difficile.

Winky se mit à gémir de plus belle et Mélindra du se retenir d'aller la consoler. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

- Dobby a parcouru tout le pays pendant deux années entières, monsieur, pour essayer de trouver de trouver du travail ! Continua l'elfe. Mais Dobby n'a rien trouvé, monsieur, parce que, maintenant Dobby veut être payé !

Mélindra vit tous les autres elfes lancer un regard condescendant à Dobby. Apparemment, l'elfe était un véritable original et ça semblait choqué.

- Tu as bien raison, Dobby ! Approuva Hermione La jeune Black ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Hermione s'était révélé plus têtue qu'elle sur son histoire de SALE.

- Oh, merci, Miss ! reprit l'elfe qui ne semblait pas dérangé plus que ça par les quelques regard réprobateur qui étaient resté fixé sur lui. Mais les sorciers ne veulent pas d'un elfe de maison qui demande à être payé, Miss. Ils ont dit : « Un elfe de maison n'a pas à recevoir d'argent », et ils ont tous claqué la porte au nez de Dobby ! Dobby aime travailler, mais il veut porter des vêtements et il veut être payé, Harry Potter… Dobby aime la liberté.

Les autres elfes s'éloignaient d'eux au fur et à mesure que Dobby parlait.

- Alors, Harry Potter, Dobby est allé voir Winky et il a découvert qu'elle aussi avait été libérée, monsieur ! Dit Dobby d'un ait ravi.

Winky se jeta à plat ventre, tapant de ses petits poings le sol recouvert de dalles et hurlant littéralement de désespoir. Mélindra sentit sa gorge se serrer et son ventre se nouer. Elle s'avança malgré elle vers l'elfe et s'agenouilla aux côtés de Winky, posant une main sur l'épaule frêle de la créature. Celle-ci releva la tête, et pendant quelques secondes leurs regards se croisèrent. Mélindra vit le désespoir sans fin dans les yeux de l'elfe juste avant que Winky ne retourne à sa crise da larmes. Mélindra resta sur le sol. Elle croisa le regard plein de questions d'Harry, mais ne su pas quoi répondre. Elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça, essayer de consoler une elfe de maison, mais quelque part en elle, elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle reporta son intention sur Dobby qui racontait toujours son Odyssée à Harry.

- Le professeur Dumbledore a proposé à Dobby dix Gallions pas semaine et les week-ends libres. Mais Dobby a réussi à faire baisser son salaire, Miss… Dobby aime la liberté, Miss, mais il ne veut pas qu'on lui donne trop, il préfère travailler.

- Et toi, Winky, combien te paye le professeur Dumbledore ? Demanda alors Hermione.

Mélindra jeta un regard noir à Hermione, si il avait bien un truc qu'elle avait comprit c'est que parlé de sa libération à l'elfe était mauvais. C'est apparemment la cause du désespoir de Winky. Et ce qu'elle pensa fut confirmé par la réaction de l'elfe de maison. Elle cessa tout de suite de pleurer, se releva et fixa Hermione d'un air furieux. Mélindra pouvait sentir la colère de l'elfe, apparemment, Hermione avait dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait vraiment pas dire.

- Winky est un elfe déchu, mais Winky n'est pas tombée assez bas pour se faire payer ! Winky a terriblement honte d'avoir été libérée !

- Honte ? Dit Hermione sans comprendre. Enfin Winky ! C'est Mr Croupton qui devrait avoir honte, pas toi ! Tu n'as rien fait de mal, il a été odieux avec toi…

Mélindra fixé sa meilleure amie avec désespoir, une fois qu'elle était lancée sur le sujet des Elfes, on ne pouvait plus l'arrêter mais là, il fallait faire stopper le massacre. La jeune Gryffondor ne semblait pas comprendre que ce qu'elle croyait être juste pour un Elfe était une abomination pour les créatures. Elle lança un regard à Harry qui était juste à côté d'Hermione.

- N'insultez pas mon maître, Miss ! N'insultez pas Mr Croupton ! Mr Croupton est un bon sorcier, Miss ! Mr Croupton a eu raison de renvoyer la méchante Winky !

- Winky a du mal à s'adapter, Harry Potter. Dit Dobby. Winky oublie qu'elle n'est plus attachée à Mr Croupton. Elle a le droit de dire ce qu'elle pense, désormais, mais elle n'ose pas.

- Les elfes de maison n'ont donc pas le droit de dire ce qu'ils pensent de leurs maîtres ?

- Oh non, monsieur, oh non. Cela fait partie de l'esclavage des elfes, monsieur. Nous devons garder leurs secrets et nous taire, nous devons soutenir l'honneur de la famille et ne jamais dire de mal d'eux. Mais le professeur Dumbledore a dit à Dobby qu'il n'était pas obligé de respecter cette règle. Le professeur Dumbledore a dit que nous sommes libres de… de… La voix de l'elfe ne s'éleva pas plus haut qu'un murmure et Mélindra du tendre l'oreille pour savoir ce qu'il disait.

- Il a dit que nous sommes libres de le traiter de vieux loufoque complètement cinglé si ça nous faire plaisir, monsieur.

Mélindra ria. Dumbledore ne changerait jamais, il n'avait que lui pour dire ça à un elfe de maison…

- Mais Dobby ne veut surtout pas faire ça, Harry Potter. Dobby aime beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore, monsieur, et il est fier de garder ses secrets.

- Mais tu peux dire ce que tu veux des Malefoy, maintenant ? Demanda Harry avec un sourire.

Les oreilles de l'elfe se redressèrent et il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui.

- Oh, Dobby… Dobby pourrait. Dit-il finalement d'un ton tremblant.

- Dobby pourrait dire à Harry Potter que ses anciens maîtres sont… sont de très mauvais sorciers qui pratiquent la magie noire !

- Ca malheureusement, on le savait déjà. Marmonna Mélindra. Elle vit l'elfe passer devant elle et aller se taper violement la tête contre le bord de la table en criant :

- Méchant Dobby ! Méchant Dobby !

Elle regarda le spectacle avec étonnement. Harry mit fin à l'auto-torture de l'elfe en le saisissant par la cravate.

- Merci, Harry Potter, merci. Dit Dobby hors d'haleine.

- C'est une question d'entraînement.

- D'entraînement ! s'écria Winky, furieuse. Tu devrais avoir honte, Dobby, de parler comme ça de tes maîtres !

- Ce ne sont plus mes maîtres, Winky ! Dobby se fiche de ce qu'ils pensent !

- Tu es un très mauvais elfe, Dobby ! Gémit la petite elfe en se remettant à couler. Mon pauvre Mr Croupton ; comment fait-il sans Winky ? Il a besoin de moi, il a besoin de mon aide ! J'ai servi les Croupton toute ma vie, ma mère les a servis avant moi, et ma grand-mère avant elle… Oh, que dirait-elles, si elles savaient que Winky a été libérée ? Oh, quelle honte !

Mélindra saisit l'elfe par l'épaule pour la tourner vers elle.

- Elles diraient qu'elles sont fières que leur descendante serve dans l'école la plus renommée d'Europe et sous la direction du plus grand directeur que Poudlard ait jamais connu. Elles diraient que Mr Croupton a peut-être bien fait de libérer Winky parce que maintenant tous leurs descendants serviront à Poudlard et que c'est le plus grand honneur pour un elfe de maison ! Mr Croupton est grand garçon, il sera se débrouiller ! On la vu récemment, il avait l'air en très bonne santé !

L'elfe la fixa les yeux exorbités, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un être humain.

- Mélindra, tu es sûre que ça va ? Demanda Harry, qui ne reconnaissait pas sa meilleure amie dans son comportement.

La jeune Black releva la tête et croisa le regard légèrement inquiet du jeune Potter.

- Je ne sais pas.

Elle se releva et regarda autour d'elle, une bonne partie des elfes s'étaient tournés vers elle. Elle détourna les yeux. Ils ne restèrent pas beaucoup plus longtemps dans la cuisine et rejoignirent leur salle commune, durant tout le trajet, Mélindra se questionna sur le pourquoi du comment elle avait agit ainsi. Ce n'était qu'un élément des choses étranges qui se passaient quand des créatures magiques étaient dans les parages. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle fasse deux ou trois recherches à ses heures perdues.

* * *

Mélindra Black débarqua en catastrophe dans son dortoir. Elle allait tuer Wen. Non mais il savait parfaitement que ce soir il y avait le bal de Noël et il les avait emmenés dans les profondeurs de la forêt Interdite, Malefoy, Harry et elle. Du coup elle n'avait plus qu'une toute petite demi heure pour se préparer. Elle allait lui faire payer, à croire qu'il y prenait plaisir, à la faire chier. Wen avait peut-être tout simplement oublié qu'elle était une fille, ça devait être ça… 

- Mélindra ! Enfin ! Mais qu'est ce que tu faisais ? S'écria Hermione.

Les autres filles observaient la jeune Gryffondor dont les vêtements étaient plus que détrempés et couvert de boue.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et fonça dans la salle de bain. Elle prit une rapide douche et sortit de la pièce, tel un ouragan. Sous l'œil ahuris de Lavande, Parvati et Hermione qui, elles étaient déjà presque prêtes, il ne leur manquait plus qu'à soigner les détails. La jeune Black attrapa sa tenue et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle enfila ses sous-vêtements et passa le bas de sa robe, qui était en deux parties. Elle mit ensuite le haut de sa robe, qui était une sorte de corset, mais en plus léger, elle du se battre avec les laçages pendant quelques minutes mais finit par régler le problème avec un rapide coup de baguette. Ensuite, elle se positionna devant le grand miroir de la salle de bain et se concentra. Elle murmura une formule qu'elle avait lue dans l'un des livres de Lavande (Sorcière Hebdo), livre qu'elle avait d'ailleurs ouvert pour la première et la dernière fois. Elle commença à faire les gestes compliqués qu'elle avait appris par cœur afin de réaliser sa coiffure. Une fois qu'elle eut finit, elle admira le résulta : sa chevelure, d'ordinaire assez indomptable, pas la descendante d'une Potter pour rien, tombait en de soyeuses boucles, presque anglaise. Deux tresses qui s'attachaient derrière sa tête lui dégageaient le visage. Ensuite, elle attrapa son crayon noir, qu'elle appliqua à partir de son œil et qu'elle fit dépasser, en un magnifique ''B'' structuré. Ensuite elle s'appliqua un peu de fard à paupière beige, assortit aux tons de sa robe, et qui contrastait joliment avec son teint mat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il ne lui restait que dix petites minutes. Elle sortie de la salle de bain, les filles étaient déjà sorties. Elle attrapa ses chaussures, des petites ballerines avec de tout petits talons, Mélindra n'étant pas spécialement fan des talons aiguilles. Elle jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son reflet :

Sa robe était bleue et beige : le beige en couleur de fond et le bleu cobalt qui avait été utilisé pour faire de magnifiques arabesques sur toute la jupe. Le corsait avait pour seul décoration les laçages, également bleus. Une ceinture qui se nouait sur le côté, bleue eux aussi, finissait la robe, qui lui cachait largement les pieds. Le tout donnait un effet très simple…

La jeune Black s'aperçut soudain qu'il ne lui restait plus que cinq minutes pour rejoindre le Hall. Elle se mit à courir, sortant de son dortoir comme une furie, elle passa dans une salle commune vide et traversa le château le plus vite possible. Au bout d'un énième dérapage dans un virage à cause de ses chaussures. Elle abandonna le pari qui consistait de courir avec et les enleva. Le reste de la course fut beaucoup plus aisée.

En arrivant en vu du grand escalier débouchant sur le Hall. Elle s'arrêta dans un coin et mit ses chaussures. Elle lissa sa robe et remit ses quelques mèches folles en place, avant d'entrer dans le champ de vision de tous ceux qui regardaient dans sa direction.

* * *

Harry vit sa meilleure amie apparaître en haut des escaliers… Après la nouvelle Hermione, il avait le droit à la nouvelle Mélindra. Et la jeune Black était magnifique, peut-être même plus que magnifique. Et pour la deuxième fois depuis la soirée il s'aperçut que ses deux amies n'étaient plus deux petites filles. Il comprit aussi pourquoi Sirius disait que Mélindra ressemblait à sa mère. Elle avait des airs qui rappelait ceux de Sarah, immortalisée dans le repère… 

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, beaucoup de garçons s'étaient tournés dans la direction de la jeune Gryffondor. Cette observation le fit sourire. Mélindra repéra certainement son cavalier et descendit le rejoindre, de sa démarche féline, certainement héritée de sa forme Animagus. Harry vit Christophe Leroy tendre la main à sa meilleure amie. Un sourire vainqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'avais raison. Souffla-t-il. Ron lui devait une mornille.

* * *

En apparaissant dans le grand Hall, Mélindra se dirigea directement vers Chris, qui l'avait invité, il y a de cela trois semaines. Mélindra avait d'ailleurs été harcelée par une bonne partie de la population masculine de cette école. Ca l'avait étonnée bien sûr, puisque généralement, elle ne cherchait pas à attirer le regard des garçons. Le jeune Leroy lui fit un grand sourire en la voyant s'approcher, puis il lui tendit son bras. 

- Tu es magnifique, Mélindra. Lui murmura le Serdaigle.

- Merci. Tu es très élégant toi aussi. Répondit-t-elle.

Le jeune homme portait une robe de soirée noire.

Elle vit McGonagall s'approcher vivement d'elle.

- Miss Black ! Enfin ! Vous auriez pu faire l'effort d'être à l'heure !

- Désolée professeur, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps nécessaire pour me préparer.

- Bon, l'important c'est que vous soyez là. Suivez moi, vous devait rester près des autres champions. C'est vous qui ouvrirez le bal.

- De quoi ?

- Mais si, voyons, j'ai du vous le dire…

- Me dire quoi ?

- Et bien que les champions ouvrent le bal, cela fait partit de la tradition.

- Non, vous ne nous avez rien dit professeur.

- Oh et bien maintenant vous êtes prévenue. Sur ce elle s'en alla vers les autres, Mélindra et Chris lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- _Je crois que Malefoy te fixe depuis toute à l'heure, Circera._

Mélindra tourna la tête vers le Serpentard et remarqua qu'il était bel et bien en train de la fixer, même si d'après ce qu'elle voyait, il n'était pas le seul. Elle s'étonna de ne pas s'en être aperçu plus tôt, vu le genre de regard que c'était. Sans oublier qu'il avait la bouche entrouverte, presque comme une carpe.

Elle afficha son sourire en coin et lui lança, en passant près de lui :

- Malefoy, tu baves !

Ce dernier referma la bouche d'un geste brusque et détourna le regard, une belle rougeur aux joues.

Mélindra afficha un regard vainqueur et continua comme si de rien était son chemin.

- Je crois que c'est la première fois que je vois Malefoy rougir… Observa Chris, qui apparemment avait suivit l'échange.

- Oh, faut pas croire, ça lui arrive souvent… Suffit de savoir s'y prendre…

Les portes s'ouvrirent et la foule d'élèves entra tranquillement à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

McGonagall leurs fit signe d'entrer, et les cinq champions et leur cavaliers ou cavalières entrèrent, sous les applaudissements de l'assemblée. Ils se mirent ensuite à danser sur les temps lents de la valse qui s'était élevée dans la salle. Au bout de quelques instants, les autres élèves les rejoignirent. Mélindra se laissait glissée sur la musique, cette danse était assez simple une fois qu'on avait comprit le principe. Elle aperçut Hermione qui dansait avec Krum. Elle se débrouillait plutôt bien, par contre Harry ne pouvait pas en dire autant, pauvre Parvati…

Ensuite, le groupe, les Bizarr'Sisters, entra en scène sous les applaudissements nourris de toute la population Poudlardienne.

Au bout d'un bon moment, Mélindra et Chris sortirent prendre l'air, ils prirent une boisson au passage, histoire de se rafraîchir. Un jardin avait été installé à l'extérieur, des fées volaient un peu partout et des rosiers avaient poussés comme par enchantement… Ils croisèrent Rogue sur le chemin, occupé à faire des rondes. Le maître des Potions n'avait même pas prit la peine de mettre autre chose que sa robe noire habituelle.

Ils s'étaient assis dans un coin, près d'une fontaine.

- Au fait, t'es d'origine sorcière ou moldue ?

Mélindra sourit, ils avaient parlé un peu de temps en temps mais pas encore de l'arbre généalogique de chacun.

- Sorcière. J'appartiens à la noble famille des Black… Et toi ?

- Un peu des deux. Ma mère est moldue, mon père sorcier d'origine moldue. Tous les deux français…

- C'est bizarre que tu sois à Poudlard, non ?

- Mon père a été muté alors… Tu es raccrochée par qui à la famille Black ?

- Les Serdaigles poussent le vice jusqu'à l'apprentissage des arbres généalogiques, maintenant ? Répondit Mélindra, essayant de changer de sujet. Elle n'était pas sûre que Chris prenne la chose bien. Fille unique d'un des plus grands meurtriers.

Sa remarque lui valu un coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Non, mais je m'y intéresse… Ils font partis de l'histoire.

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Grogna-t-elle. Sa famille avait une bien belle façon de s'illustrer. Après tout chacun son style. Celui des Potter devait être bien trop normal…

- Bon alors je vais essayer de deviner…

- Si tu veux.

- Alors la dernière génération de cette famille comptait cinq descendants je crois.

- Exact.

- Deux garçons.

- Toujours aussi juste.

- Sirius et Regulus Black.

- Tout juste. Alors selon toi ? Meurtrier ou Mangemort ? Lui demanda-t-elle, cynique.

- Comme tu as été à Gryffondor et qu'il me semble que Sirius Black également, je miserais sur le meurtrier…

- Mmmm, oui. Aurais-tu fait des recherches ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça…

La jeune Black eu un petit sourire. L'inconvénient des Serdaigles. Leur envie de tout savoir.

- Pas trop effrayé que mon père soit le supposé bras droit de Voldemort ?

- Disons que, si tu le considères comme ton père, c'est que le récit de sa tuerie a du être exagérée…

Elle se tourna vers lui. Surprise. Avantage des Serdaigles ? Intelligents et perspicaces. Il la regardait, légèrement moqueur. Essayant vaguement d'imiter son sourire en coin.

- Tu as encore du boulot pour réussir à le rendre plus naturel… Se moqua-t-elle.

- Oui, j'aurais peut-être besoin de cours particuliers.

- Qui pourrais te donner de telles leçons ?

- J'hésite, entre tous les élèves de Poudlard, je crois qu'il n'y a que toi et Malefoy qui savaient rendre ça naturel… Mais Malefoy n'est pas réputé pour être pédagogue.

Elle sourit doucement. Leurs visages s'étaient rapprochés durant cette petite joute verbale. Et continuait leur chemin. Ils n'étaient séparés que de quelques malheureux centimètres.

- On va devoir s'y mettre tôt alors. T'es loin d'avoir le niveau.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? Murmura-t-il. Sous souffle effleura les lèvres de l'adolescente. Leurs visages continuèrent de se rapprocher et leurs lèvres finirent pas rentrer en contact, tout en douceur, pour un baiser léger et chaste. Ils échangèrent un regard tendre. Leurs baisers se virent réitérés.

Le temps s'arrêta autour du jeune couple, un petit cocon d'amour, loin de tout et loin de tous. Jusqu'à ce que :

- MELINDRA BLACK !

La concernée se sépara de Chris pour tourner la tête en direction de la provenance du son, et accessoirement de son propriétaire, que la jeune Black avait déjà reconnu :

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle au vampire qui se tenait à deux mètres d'elle, il semblait en colère, le ton de Mélindra l'était encore plus.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ci ?

- Je suis venue respirer l'air frai !

- Tu as une bien étrange façon de respirer ! Et puis d'abord c'est qui ce blanc bec ?

Mélindra se leva et vint se planter devant Spike :

- Mon petit ami ! Et de toute façon, je peux savoir ce que ça peut te faire ? Tu n'es pas mon père !

- Tu n'as que quatorze ans, jeune fille !

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es resté puceau jusqu'à tes vingt-cinq ans que tout le monde est obligé de faire pareil ! Hurla Mélindra juste avant de partir en direction du château, à grandes enjambés.

Chris se releva lui aussi, il n'avait pas vraiment tout compris dans l'histoire et l'homme devant lui, lui envoyait des regards meurtriers qui le faisait flipper.

- Je… je vais… y aller… Marmonna-t-il, en s'enfuyant.

- Un conseil ! Ne l'abîme pas où c'est à moi que tu auras à faire ! Hurla Spike tandis que le Serdaigle se mettait à courir.

Chris retrouva Mélindra qui l'attendait, appuyée contre le mur près de la grande porte. Il s'arrêta devant elle. Essoufflé. Tandis que la jeune Black le regardait en souriant. Une fois que son souffle eut repris un rythme normal, il s'approcha et lui demanda :

- Alors comme ça, je suis ton petit ami ?

- T'es monté en grade… Je croyais que tu l'avais compris. Les Serdaigles sont pourtant intelligents. A moins que ça te déplaise ? Lui répondit Mélindra, un sourire moqueur planté sur le visage. Mais ces paroles étaient sincères. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ca me va…

Ils rentrèrent dans le château, en se tenant par la main.

- Au fait tu le connaît le gars de toute à l'heure ?

- C'est un ami…

- Un ami ? Vous avez une drôle définition de l'amitié alors…

- C'est ça façon de s'inquiéter… Il m'adore.

Le jeune homme rigola.

En entrant dans la salle, Mélindra croisa Hermione qui marchait d'un pas colérique. Elle ne les vit même pas, c'était dire… ils s'approchèrent de Ron et Harry qui n'avaient toujours pas bougés depuis toute à l'heure, Ron avait l'air en colère lui aussi. Elle vint se planter devant eux, Chris resta en retrait, comprenant très bien que c'était encore une histoire entre les trois Gryffondors :

- Qu'est ce que vous avez encore fait, tous les deux ?

Devant le regard noir de Mélindra, Harry s'empressa de répondre :

- C'est pas moi, c'est Ron !

- Faux frère ! Grogna le concerné.

- Qu'est ce que tu as encore dit à Hermione, Ron ?

- Mais rien… Je l'ai juste prévenu du danger que représente Krum. C'est tout…

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Jalousie quand tu nous tient…Marmonna la jeune Black en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry, celui-ci eut un grand sourire.

Chris vint les rejoindre. Le fait qu'il passa son bras autour des épaules de Mélindra et que la jeune fille reposa sa tête sur l'épaule du Serdaigle n'échappa en aucun cas à Harry, qui se promit de cuisiner sa meilleure amie dès le lendemain…

Mélindra dansa encore pendant la soirée. Avec Chris bien sur mais aussi avec Harry, qu'elle avait réussit à traîner de force sur la piste de danse. Quant à Ron, elle n'avait pas eu envie de l'approche vu les regards noirs qu'il lançait à celui qui s'approchait de lui à moi de trois mètres.

Chris la raccompagna aux alentours de minuit devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et lui murmura un bonne nuit juste avant de regagner sa salle commune à son tour. Mélindra entra mécaniquement dans la salle des rouges et ors, passant devant Ron et Hermione, encore en train de se disputer…

Elle atteignit son dortoir rapidement et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Un grand sourire béat aux lèvres. Elle avait passé une merveilleuse soirée. La meilleure depuis un bon moment. Elle entendit Hermione entrer, faisant claquer la porte violemment. Mais quand elle aperçu sa meilleure amie, un air rêveur scotché au visage, elle s'approcha en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mélindra Black serait-elle amoureuse où mon imagination me joue des tours ?

La jeune fille se redressa.

- C'est possible en effet. Répondit la jeune fille avce un regard encore assez lointain.

- Moi qui croyait que tu n'étais qu'un monstre sans cœur…

- Et toi avec Krum, ça c'est bien passé ?

- Oui. Il est très gentil.

- Hein hein... Il est gentil... Se moqua gentiment Mélindra tandis qu'Hermione commençait à rougir quelque peu. Mais la jeune Black s'absteint de tous commentaires. Elle prit son courage de Gryffondor à deux mains et quitta son lit.

Hermione vit sa meilleure amie prendre son collier entre ses mains et se concentrer. La jeune Black avait comprit le fonctionnement du bijou, après y avoir passé toute une matinée à l'analyser. Aidée d'Hermione et de Wen. Elle fut entourée de blanc et se retrouva dans sa tenue de super-woman. Spike allait gueuler mais bon… Elle ne se voyait pas aller dehors en robe de soirée

- Tu vas où ?

- Voir un ami…

- Chris va être jaloux.

La seule réponse qu'elle obtint fût un tirage de langue très mature, cela va sans dire...

Sur ce, la jeune Black sortit du dortoir. Quand elle passa dans la salle commune, les rares garçons présents se tournèrent dans sa direction, elle les ignora royalement et sortit de la tour, juste après s'être rendue invisible. Il lui fallut dix minutes pour gagner la forêt Interdite et encore cinq pour trouver Spike, qui l'attendait près du Lac, juste à la lisière de la forêt. Il eut plus qu'un froncement de sourcil en la voyant débarquer avec des vêtements aussi… Courts, qu'une fille de son âge ne devrait, selon lui, jamais porter.

- William ! Alors que me vaut ta visite ?

- Je suis venue te chercher… Répondit-il avec un grand sérieux.

La jeune Black le regarda, plus que surprise pendant quelques secondes.

- Comment ça ? Me chercher ?

- Gilles a décidé de rapatrier toutes les Tueuses Potentielles à Sunnydale, pour que Buffy les protège.

- Ah oui… Bien sur… C'est pour nous protéger qu'il nous rapatrie tout près d'une Bouche de l'Enfer ? Près du QG de la Force ? Il a pété un câble ?

- C'est ce qu'il y a le mieux à faire. Le conseil des Observateur a été attaqué il y a une semaine. Tu n'es plus en sécurité ici.

- Poudlard est l'endroit le plus sûr d'Angleterre…

- C'est pour ça que tu te bas quasiment tout les jours contre des Bringers ?

- C'est différent. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai trouvé le moyen le plus efficace pour les empêcher de me tuer.

- Vraiment ?

- Je les découpe en petit morceaux. Sans avoir besoin de me battre.

- Il n'empêche, Buffy m'a dit de te ramener, de grès ou de force.

- De toute façon, même si je voulais venir, ce qui n'est pas le cas, je ne peux pas.

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Tu as déjà entendu parlé du tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

- Vaguement…

- Un petit malin m'y a inscrit.

- Et alors ? Déclare forfait.

- Je ne peux pas… Je suis liée par un contrat magique à la Coupe de Feu… Je ne peux pas abandonner.

- Voilà qui complique les choses. Ton Tournoi se finit quand ?

- Avant les vacances. Je dirais Juin.

- Et si l'Apocalypse se déclanche, tu penses pouvoir venir nous aider ?

- Nous aider ? Je croyais que je ne devais pas m'exposer ?

- Tu es la plus douée des Tueuses Potentielles. Je te jure. La maison de Buffy est devenu un club d'adolescentes glousseuses. Elles ne savent pas se servir d'un pieu, n'ont jamais vu de vampire…

Mélindra le regarda avec regard moqueur, un sourcil lever.

- Pas de vrai Vampires, tu veux dire ?

Spike grogna.

- Enfin bref. Toutes les aides sont bonnes à prendre et comme tu sembles en plus capable de te débarrasser des Bringers simplement… En plus tu es une sorcière. Je t'ai dit que Willow voulait en savoir plus sur toi ?

- Non. Bon William, je dois rentrer. La journée a été longue. Je suis fatiguée. A bientôt… Marmonna-t-elle avant de serrer le vampire dans ses bras, puis de se diriger vers le château.

- Au fait, pas de bêtises ! Cria Spike avant qu'elle ne soit trop loin.

- Toi non plus !

Mélindra regagna son lit, où elle se laissa tomber mollement, avant de s'endormir profondément.

* * *

Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de finit. Je dois vous dire que c'est l'un des plus long que j'ai jamais écrit. 13 pages words... J'espère qu'il vous a plut. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, histoire de connaître vos avis...

A bientôt.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 12/01/2008_


	15. Attention, chiens méchants !

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR:** Merci à Phofie pour sa review, je suis vraiment contente que ça t'es plus, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. bonne lecture.

**Note:** Bonjour à tous! Comment est-ce que vous allez ? Bon, voici le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de me laisser une p'tite review. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 15**

Le reste des vacances se passa très rapidement. Mélindra avait demandé à Harry où il en était avec l'œuf, il lui avait dit qu'il était toujours au même point à savoir, celui de départ. La jeune fille savait qu'ils devaient résoudre cette énigme avant la fin du mois de janvier. Elle aussi avait essayé de trouver à quoi s'apparentait ce cri inhumain qui surgissait de l'œuf d'Or mais, même en ayant entendu pas mal de chose, il ne lui avait rien dit. A part peut être l'hurlement d'une Harpie, et encore, ce n'était pas encore le même son. Sans oublier qu'elle ne voyait pas le ministère demander à des Harpies d'attaquer des élèves, même si les créatures s'en donneraient certainement à cœur joie… Enfin tout ça pour dire que les recherches n'avançaient pas le moins du monde et Mélindra n'avait pas non plus beaucoup de temps à y consacrer. Wen les entraînait toujours aussi durement. Sa dernière trouvaille pour leur apprendre à maîtriser leur équilibre ? Des courses poursuites dans Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard, avec des rollers aux pieds. Objet qui utilisé sur du plat pouvait être fort sympathique, mais dans des escaliers… L'était déjà beaucoup moins. Sans oublier qu'elle devait continuer à domestiquer ses pouvoirs, elle avait appris qu'elle pouvait appliquer des propriétés à ses ondes et les faire devenir tranchantes, brûlantes ou encore dure comme de la pierre. Sans oublier qu'elle arrivait désormais à combiner ses pouvoirs… Son dôme devenait invisible, ce qui était très pratique… Enfin, maintenant qu'elle sortait avec Chris, elle ne se voyait pas passer son temps à la bibliothèque même si le Serdaigle n'en aurait pas été le moins du monde dérangé puisqu'il semblait connaître la bibliothèque mieux qu'Hermione.

Le premier jour du deuxième trimestre, Mélindra se rendit à son cours hebdomadaire de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Elle traversa le parc, recouvert d'une épaisse couche de neige et se dirigea automatiquement vers la cabane de Hagrid, cherchant déjà le Garde Chasse des yeux mais elle ne vit qu'une vieille sorcière aux cheveux gris coupés court, avec un long menton recourbé.

- Dépêchez-vous, ça fait cinq minutes que la cloche a sonné, aboya-t-elle, tandis qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle en pataugeant dans la neige.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Ron à côté d'elle. Où est Hagrid ?

- Je suis le professeur Gobe-Planche, répondit-elle sèchement. C'est moi qui vous ferai provisoirement les cours de soin aux Créatures Magiques.

- C'est bien ça, mais où est Hagrid ? Répliqua Mélindra, la voix chargée de mépris.

- Ca ne vous regarde pas, jeune fille ! Je me contenterais de dire que votre professeur est indisposé.

Mélindra entendit le rire narquois et supérieur de Malefoy derrière elle, suivit de celui de toutes les vipères de Poudlard. Elle se retourna afin de leur infliger un regard noir et suivit leur nouveau professeur.

Mélindra vit Harry s'approcher de la sorcière et lui demander quelque chose, apparemment, elle ne semblait pas disposée à lui répondre. La jeune Black se demandait ce qu'il était arrivé à Hagrid.

Elle entendit les trois quarts des filles pousser un « Ooooooooohhh » strident et tourna la tête vers la chose qui avait pu faire sortir ces cris. Se disant au passage que lesdits cris étaient presque aussi agréable que ceux qui sortaient de l'œuf. Une grande et magnifique Licorne était attachée à un arbre. Mélindra haussa un sourcil, bien que belle la Licorne n'était pas aussi majestueuse que celle, enfin celui, qu'elle connaissait.

- Les garçons, vous restez en arrière ! Aboya, une nouvelle fois, le Professeur Gobe-Planche.

Mélindra commença à s'approcher et :

- Tu as entendu Black ? Les garçons doivent rester en arrière.

- Dans ce cas, qu'est ce que tu es en train de faire ? Approches-toi.

Si la première réplique avait fait rire les Serpentard, la deuxième fit rire les Gryffondors.

Mélindra s'approcha donc et réussit sans le moindre mal à se glisser un chemin vers l'animal. La Licorne paraissait plus qu'inquiète. Elle semblait vaguement familière à Mélindra, mais la jeune fille voyait un peu trop de Licorne en ce moment pour avoir une tête associée à chaque nom qu'elle leur donnait. En effet, la Licorne qu'elle avait rencontré le soir d'Halloween était à la tête d'un immense troupeau et avait apparemment décidé que Mélindra ne représentait aucun danger pour eux car il la laissait monter sur son dos et se promener entre les Licornes, sans d'ailleurs que ça ne gène personne. Enfin bref, la jeune Black avait commencé à les nommer… Mais les mélanges étaient encore fréquents.

Le professeur Gobe-Planche avait commencé à leur expliquer quelques trucs à propos des Licornes, Mélindra n'écoutait que d'une oreille, essayant vaguement de reconnaître la Licorne, certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Gobe-Planche les éloigna légèrement de l'animal afin de ne pas trop le stresser. Mélindra laissa une dernière fois son regard errer sur la Licorne, et croisa son regard. Il y eu un tilt dans son esprit et elle grimaça. Cette femelle faisait partie du troupeau de sa Licorne. Mauvais, très mauvais pour Gobe-Planche.

Et comme pour lui donner raison, des bruits de sabots martelant le sol à un rythme soutenu s'élevèrent et lui firent tourner la tête en direction de la forêt. Et sans que personne ne comprennent quoique ce soit, une Licorne gigantesque surgit des bois, à, à peine deux cent mètres du groupe d'élèves. Mélindra la reconnu immédiatement, petit problème : la mauvaise humeur évidente de l'animal, elle vint à la rencontre de l'immense Licorne. Elle entendit vaguement Gobe-Planche lui intimer de reculer. Mais Mélindra ne l'écouta pas et se plaça sur le chemin de l'animal, qui enfonça ses quatre sabots dans la neige afin de l'éviter.

- Hey… On se calme.

Mais Adonis ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il fit mine de se cabrer, juste pour que Mélindra se pousse. Il aurait pu l'esquiver bien sur mais il connaissait la vivacité de l'adolescente.

- Calme-toi !

Il recommença à se cabrer, en hennissant cette fois.

- Bon d'accord. Tu meurs d'envie d'embrocher cette vieille sorcière. Mais c'est pas une raison. Ce serait que moi, je te laisserais faire mais…

Adonis, car tel était le nom de la Licorne que Mélindra avait rencontré le soir d'Halloween. Nom que Mélindra lui avait choisi, d'une parce que, il était le plus beau de tous les mâles de cette forêt et de deux parce que c'était une espèce de chef plus qu'imminent de la forêt, apparemment, très respecté. Généralement, Adonis était très sympa mais là, une de ses femelles était en danger. La Licorne piétinait le sol avec énervement. Et semblait maintenant partagée entre esquiver la jeune humaine ou s'immobiliser. Mélindra s'approcha posa sa main sur la tête de l'animal qui essaya de jouer à la Licorne sauvage.

- Allez mon beau… Tu sais très bien qu'un bon tas d'humains n'ont pas un très grand respect pour tout ce qu'ils croient avoir apprivoisé… Marmonna-t-elle à l'oreille d'Adonis, sur un ton apaisant. Cette vieille sorcière fait partie du lot.

Adonis opta finalement pour l'immobilité.

- Allez viens mon pote. On va voir Alcippe.

Mélindra s'écarta et commença à s'approcher, tout en s'arrangeant pour être entre Adonis et les élèves. Une fois arrivée près de la femelle, elle lui enleva la corde qui la maintenait attachée. Alcippe ne mit pas longtemps à s'enfuir dans les bois.

- J'enlève trente points à Gryffondor ! Miss Black, avez-vous la moindre idée du temps qu'il faut pour attraper une Licorne ?

Mélindra lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Vaguement… Et vous avez-vous la moindre idée de ce que peux faire une Licorne lorsqu'elle est en colère parce qu'un membre de son troupeau s'est fait attrapé par une humaine qui n'a aucun respect de la liberté dont on besoin ces animaux ?

- Je connais mon travail.

- Et moi les Licornes. D'ailleurs, si je peux me permettre, Hagrid sait exactement qu'attacher une Licorne est l'un des pires blasphèmes. Alors pour quelqu'un qui connaît son métier, excusée moi mais… Vous avez du louper le chapitre sur les bien-être de chaque créature.

- Très bien. Mais vous qui vous semblez mieux savoir que tout le monde Miss Black, montrez nous comment on s'occupe d'une Licorne !

- Avec plaisir.

Sur ce Mélindra se tourna vers la Licorne :

- Bon, alors, Adonis, je te présente les Gryffondors et les Serpents. Tout le monde les gens, Adonis : Prince de la forêt Interdite et chef d'un du plus grand troupeau du coin. Je vous prévient les gars, il n'aime pas du tout la présence d'un mâle quelque qu'il soit. Alors ne vous approchez pas. Les filles en revanche… Dit-elle en s'écartant.

Toutes les filles s'approchèrent de la magnifique Licorne dont la blancheur plus qu'éclatante faisait de la neige, une espèce de chose plus qu'éloignée du blanc.

Harry s'approcha de sa meilleure amie :

- Toi et tes inventions…

- Pour une fois que je n'y suis pour rien…

- Mélindra Black… L'innocence incarnée. Grogna-t-il.

- Et ouais ! Mais dit moi, tu sembles de mauvaise humeur.

Pour toute réponse il lui tendit un article de _La Gazette_. Mélindra pâlit en le lisant. Rita Skeeter avait encore frappée. Qu'elle ne recroise pas son chemin, c'est tout ce que Mélindra lui souhaitait. La journaliste avait écrit un article incendiaire sur la condition d'Hagrid, insinuant que le Garde Chasse était dangereux alors que Hagrid était tout le contraire… Gentillesse incarnée.

- C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là ?

- Possible.

Mélindra bouillait. Elle se demanda comment cette vieille chouette avait pu savoir ça. Ils avaient que récemment qu'Hagrid avait du sang de Géant dans les veines. Chose qui ne les avait pas le moins du monde perturbée, ils y voyaient juste l'explication à l'intérêt d'Hagrid pour les créatures dangereuses.

- On ira le voir ce soir.

- C'était bien dans nos intentions, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le reste du cours se passa beaucoup moins gaiement. Mélindra avait écouté de loin l'énumération des propriétés des Licornes, et à sa grande surprise, Adonis était resté calme, comme ennuyé de voir des humains. A la fin de l'heure, la Licorne s'approcha d'elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Adonis encra son regard or dans celui de la jeune humaine. Mélindra comprit le message, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas cours après l'heure de Soin aux Créatures Magiques. La jeune Black avait apprit à lire dans ce regard si particulier, bien plus intelligent que celui de la plupart des élèves de Poudlard.

Elle s'agrippa à la crinière de l'animal et se hissa souplement. Adonis partit dans un galop endiablé, et disparu dans la forêt Interdite, sous le regard stupéfié de Gobe-Planche.

Mélindra adorait monter la Licorne, elle arrivait à faire des pointes de vitesse bien plus considérables qu'un cheval. Bien sûr, ça ne rivalisait pas avec la vitesse que pouvait atteindre un Dragon mais, c'était suffisant pour croire que le presque cheval allait quitter le sol. Le seul côté inconfortable résidait dans les griffes d'Athéna, plantées dans ses vêtements, tellement le félin avait peur. Et bien sûr, Athéna était trop fière pour ne pas l'accompagnée. La balade dura une bonne demi-heure. Adonis la déposa dans une clairière où l'attendait tout son troupeau. Mélindra repéra Alcippe un peu plus loin. La jeune Black descendit et caressa affectueusement l'encolure de la Licorne, qui finit par aller voire ses femelles.

- C'est ça. Va draguer…

Puis Mélindra se concentra sur l'image de Poudlard, elle disparu de la clairière, pour réapparaître devant les portes du château. Elle maîtrisait son nouveau pouvoir désormais, et il était d'une utilité à toute épreuve. Malheureusement pour elle, Gobe-Planche était également là.

- Comment faites vous ça ?

- Ca quoi ? Grogna l'adolescente, d'un ton peu amène.

- Monter une Licorne.

- Adonis est un ami.

- La Dragonne de la première tâche aussi ?

- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

- Je suis votre professeur ! Et je ne tolère pas qu'on me parle ainsi !

- Et bien ne m'adressais pas la parole, ça résoudra le problème ! Cingla Mélindra, pas forcément enclin à la discussion. Puis elle tourna les talons et se dirigea dans la grande salle, afin d'aller se sustenter.

* * *

Le lendemain, Mélindra se rendit, comme chaque Mardi après-midi, à son cours d'Art Martiaux où Wen avait tenu ses promesses, Malefoy et elle étaient bel et bien devenu assistants, à leur plus grand plaisir. Mais aujourd'hui, le moine avait prévu un court de combat donc, il se passerait de leurs services. Et ce n'était pas pour déplaire aux deux ennemis. Elle entra dans la salle, main, dans la main avec Chris, accompagnée de Ron, Hermione et Harry, qui discutait encore de l'article de Skeeter. Ils avaient tenté d'aller voir le Demi-Géant la veille, mais la porte était restée close. Ils n'avaient pas voulu insister, sachant trop ce que cela faisait d'être calomnié.

Après un échauffement plutôt difficile pour la quasi-totalité des élèves qui n'avait pas fait de sport depuis quinze jours, les cinq élèves faisant parti du groupe plus en avance, Harry s'étant joint il n'y a pas longtemps, allèrent commencer à s'entraîner. Les premiers combats furent par logique, chacun dans son coin, pas de mélanges avec les Serpentards, jusqu'à ce que Wen viennent les obliger à le faire, Mélindra se dirigea donc, de mauvaise grâce vers Nott, tandis que Chris allait se battre contre Malefoy qui semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Mélindra y alla doucement avec le Serpentard, elle n'avait pas trop envie de se battre contre lui. En plus avec lui, ça finissait toujours mal. Nott était un très mauvais perdant. Par contre, Malefoy et Chris se déchaînaient, Harry était d'ailleurs partit arbitrer. Au bout d'un moment, les coups s'intensifièrent encore plus. Mélindra entendu Harry intimer à Malefoy de se calmer, de s'arrêter. Elle tourna la tête et vit le Serpentard en train de s'acharner sur son petit ami. Puis il s'arrêta. Chris recula en titubant, le souffle court. Mélindra se précipita vers lui, et l'aida à enlever son plastron.

- Ca va ?

- Connu mieux… Marmonna le Serdaigle d'une voix faible.

- Comment ça se fait que tu ne les ais pas séparer ? Grogna-t-elle à Harry, sentant que la colère monter assez rapidement.

- J'ai essayé figure toi, mais Malefoy ne semblait pas de mon avis.

Mélindra se redressa, en colère contre le blondinet. Elle attrapa des protections et avança vers Malefoy. Menaçante.

- Mets ça ! Lança-t-elle d'une voix glaciale, tout en tendant les protections à son ennemi.

- Je n'en…

- Mets ça Malefoy ! Coupa la jeune Black.

Le Serpentard essaya de répliquer mais devant le regard noire de la Gryffondor, il attrapa les protections et les enfila, inquiet : qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit ?

Il ne le savait pas. Bon peut-être que la lettre de son père ce matin l'avait mis de très mauvaise humeur. C'était fort probable même. Il fallait le comprendre, il venait de l'obliger, enfin ce n'était pas vraiment présenté comme ça bien sûr, d'aller au bal de Noël avec Pansy Parkinson... Franchement, il avait une tête à pourvoir supporter cette cruche plus longtemps que une demi-heure non stop? Pas qu'il avait tellement le choix en même temps. Et puis voir l'autre crétin de Leroy se pavaner comme un abrutis finit qu'il était avec Black... Ca n'avait rien de bien extraordinaire de sortir avec cette fille... Bon le truc c'était qu'il était le premier à avoir réussit l'exploit. Draco pouvait toujours critiquer la Gryffondor, un truc qu'on pouvait pas lui enlever c'était ce truc qui la faisait sortir du lot... Personnellement, Draco mettait ça sur le compte d'une fierté mal-placée. Elle était la fille d'un meurtrier et elle restait droite et fier. Ca en devenait agaçant...

Mais quand Leroy s'était mis en position devant lui, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de taper, taper pour faire mal. C'était la première fois qu'il perdait le contrôle de lui-même… le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Et il sentait qu'il allait le payer cher, très cher.

Le combat commença, Mélindra le toucha avant même qu'il ait eut le temps de réagir et continua à enchaîner, sans laisser le temps à son adversaire de respirer et sans laisser la possibilité à Malefoy de pouvoir parer les coups, voir même de les éviter. Il n'avait jamais vu Black à pleine puissance. Et Merlin savait comment ça faisait mal… Il avait l'impression que son corps le brûlait tellement les coups étaient puissants, prolongement certains de la colère de le jeune fille…

Wen essaya de les arrêter. Mais la jeune Black fit apparaître son dôme.

- Black ! Stop ! Tu veux me tuer ou quoi ? Arriva-t-il à demander entre deux coups.

- J'aimerai bien figures toi !

- T'es malade !

- T'imagines même pas à quel point ! Cria-t-elle en lui envoyant un dernier coup de pied, qui l'envoya percuter le dôme, deux mètres plus loin, dans un douloureux choc.  
Elle s'approcha et lui murmura, tandis qu'il essayait de faire entrer de l'air dans ses poumons qui le brûlaient.

- La prochaine fois que tu veux passer tes nerfs, trouve toi un sac de sable parce que crois moi, la prochaine fois que tu te défoules sur une personne, tu auras à faire à moi, et tu peux le croire, je t'enverrais à l'infirmerie en pièces détachées

Sur ce, Mélindra Black sortit de la grande salle, d'un air qui montrait très clairement sa colère, en prenant bien soin de faire claquer les portes. Wen s'approcha de son élève et l'aida à enlever ses protections. Le Serpentard essaya de se redresser mais le moine l'obligea à rester assit. La respiration du jeune homme était sifflante. L'air peinée à entrer dans les poumons de l'adolescent.

- Tu vas aller voir Pomfresh, Draco.

- Je… Vais très bien.

- Bien sûr. Répliqua le moine, ironique. Nott, accompagnez Monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie et gare à vous si j'apprends que vous n'y avez pas été.

Le Serpentard acquiesça et aida son camarade à se lever.

- Messieurs Potter et Leroy, je vous laisse la surveillance de cette salle pendant que je vais voir Mélindra. Vous autre, continuez à vous entraîner.

Tous les élèves qui s'étaient arrêter pendant le combat de Malefoy et Black, retournèrent à leurs occupations. Wen sortit et alla rejoindre Mélindra, qui se trouvait certainement au sommet de la Tour Noire. Quand il arriva sur place, il vit qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. La jeune fille était assise sur le parapet, les pieds dans le vide. Elle tourna la tête vers lui quand elle l'entendit arriver.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a prit ?

- Je n'ai fait que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Il avait fait pareil avec Chris.

- Tu ne dois pas laisser la colère t'aveugler, Mélindra ! Malefoy est à l'infirmerie, avec certainement une côte ou deux de cassées.

- Tant mieux !

- Mélindra !

- Quoi ? Tu veux que je te dise que je suis désolée ? Ce n'est pas le cas. Il aurait fait ça avec n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais réagit de la même façon.

Le moine souffla.

- Tu aurais du venir me prévenir, au lieu de faire ta propre loi !

- Et tu aurais fait quoi pour le punir ? Tu ne peux pas l'emmener dans la forêt Interdite, ça ne lui fait plus ni chaud ni froid de s'y rendre maintenant !

- Tu n'avais pas à agir ainsi.

- Lui non plus !

- Très bien, alors vous aurez tous les deux une retenue. Et j'enlève cinquante points à Gryffondor et à Serpentard.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir !

- Un conseil, si j'apprend que tu n'as pas fait ta retenue…

- C'est ça… Grogna la jeune Black, juste avant de se lever et de disparaître.

Elle réapparu au milieu d'une clairière. Elle s'approcha d'Adonis. La licorne du sentir sa colère puisqu'il lui souffla sur le visage. La jeune Black sourit légèrement et enfouit sa tête dans l'encolure de la licorne. Elle resta longtemps comme ça, à ne penser à rien. Simplement sentir la chaleur qui se dégageait du corps de l'animal. Elle se sentait bien…

* * *

Mélindra se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers le Saule Cogneur. Ce week-end, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue, et Wen s'était arrangé pour que sa retenue tombe en plein après-midi. Elle avait vu Malefoy se diriger après le repas, pas spécialement ravi de rater une sortie comme celle-là. Quand Mélindra avait apprit que sa retenue tomberait ce samedi, et qu'en plus elle la ferait avec Malefoy… Sa résolution de faire la sacro sainte retenue s'était envolée. Les relations, déjà plus que venimeuses, qu'elle entretenait avec le Serpentard s'étant encore tendues après l'incident… Mélindra ne se voyait absolument pas sacrifier un samedi après-midi à faire elle ne savait pas quoi avec Malefoy. Elle avait donc prit la direction du Saule Cogneur, qui était devenu son passage secret préféré pour se rendre à Pré-au-Lard. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Chris aux alentours de quinze heures, sur la petite place du village, petite place qu'elle atteignit sans le moindre problème, toujours invisible. Sa retenue ne prenait effet qu'à quinze heures trente, et le temps que Wen s'aperçoive qu'elle n'était pas venue, elle serait déjà assez loin. Elle savait que Chris avait prévu de l'emmener faire un tour près des grottes qui entouraient le village sorcier. Le jeune homme était déjà au point de rendez-vous et l'attendait tranquillement, sachant pertinemment que sa petite amie serait, comme à son immuable habitude, en retard. Mélindra eut un sourire en le voyant, et s'approcha discrètement. Arrivée à un mètre, elle se rendit visible et déposa ses mains d'un geste vif sur les yeux du Serdaigle :

- Devine qui c'est ? Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du jeune homme, dont le visage s'était éclairé d'un grand sourire en reconnaissant la propriétaire de la voix. Il attrapa la Gryffondor par la taille et l'embrassa tendrement.

- La fille la plus belle que je connaisse.

La jeune Black rougit légèrement au compliment. Elle adorait quand Chris lui soufflait des mots doux comme celui-ci. Et le Serdaigle le savait très bien. Mélindra savait très bien qu'elle était tombée sur une perle. Plus attentionné que Chris Leroy, elle ne pensait pas réussir à trouver.

Chris regarda sa montre et eut un froncement de sourcil :

- Je retarde ou tu es en avance ?

Mélindra lui fit un grand sourire innocent.

- Tu te rappelles ma retenue ?

- Laquelle ?

- Très drôle… Grogna la jeune Black. Je n'ai pas tant de retenues que ça…

- Normale, tu ne les fais pas.

Mélindra lui tira la langue. Pas qu'elle ne les faisait pas… Elle ne les faisait pas toutes.

- Alors, je disais, la retenue que j'ai eu pour avoir tapé trop fort sur Malefoy.

- Ah oui ! Celle-ci. Elle est quand ?

- Dans une demi-heure.

- Oh… Dit Chris, avec un air déçu, Mélindra allait certainement partir la faire, étant donné que Wen avait été très explicite.

- C'est pour ça que je suis venue plus tôt, il faut que je m'éloigne le plus possible de village. Tes grottes sont où ?

Chris eut un grand sourire, sourire auquel Mélindra répondit par un malicieux.

Il leur fallut un bon quart d'heure pour sortir du village. Mélindra eut un sourire lorsque, une fois arrivée près du site, sa montre indiquait quinze heures trente. Elle savait pertinemment que Wen lui accorderait dix minutes de retard, mais qu'après, elle avait vraiment intérêt d'être loin, les foudres de Wen Zhi Lee étaient presque aussi terribles que celles de Piper ou Spike, bien que Wen semblait presque gentil par rapport à une Hermione Granger en pleine fureur. Chris l'entraîna sur une espèce de sentier qui serpentait entre deux collines, un peu plus loin. Depuis qu'ils avaient quitté la place, un peu plus tôt, ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, le discours étant entrecoupé de baisers. Alors qu'ils s'approchait de plus en plus des deux collines, qui semblaient être l'endroit où se trouvaient les grottes, Mélindra entendu un bruit de course, qui venait de sur sa droite. Elle tourna la tête dans cette direction. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand elle vit un gigantissime chien noir courir, ou plutôt, fondre sur elle et Chris, en aboyant comme un malade, mais ce n'était pas du tout des aboiements joyeux, non ils étaient colériques. Mélindra se mit d'instinct entre lui et son petit ami, se doutant que le problème venant de là, comme que par déduction, elle ne faisait rien de mal.

Elle vit Patmol s'élancer pour un saut, qui promettait d'être spectaculaire, mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Le chien se mangea un mur d'énergie et voltigea trois mètres plus loin, encore plus énervé. Il revint à la charge.

- NON MAIS CA VA PAS LA TÊTE ?! Hurla Mélindra. Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? T'es complètement barge ma parole !

Le chien se mit à grogner encore plus fort, et essaya d'attaquer le jeune homme, inconnu au bataillon, et puis de toute façon, il se foutait royalement du nom de ce petit c qui avait osé toucher sa fille !

Mélindra comprit le manège de son père quand elle vit l'acharnement qu'il mettait à essayer de sauter sur… Chris !

- Ah non ! Mais ça va pas se passer comme ça ! Pour qui tu te prends Patmol ?! Je suis une grande fille ! Espèce de sal clebs !

Ledit sal clebs, tourna un regard flamboyant vers l'adolescente, regard qui voulait très bien dire : Je te rappelle que je suis ton père !

- Je m'en fou royalement ! Sur ce Mélindra Black emprisonna son père dans un dôme, fit disparaître le sien et commença à partir d'un pas plus que colérique, en direction du la Cabane Hurlante. Suivit par Chris qui n'avait rien comprit au film et qui se demandait ce qui avait mit Mélindra en colère. Cette fille avait des sautes d'humeurs à faire pâlir la personne qui se disait la plus lunatique qu'il soit. Derrière lui le chien aboyait toujours à tu tête et semblait encore plus en colère. Il commença à se demander si Mélindra savait où elle allait quand il reconnu la route qui menait à la Cabane Hurlante.

- Euh… Merry ?

- C'est pas le moment Chris !

Il n'insista pas.

Et Mélindra continua son chemin, s'approchant à grand pas de la vieille bâtisse.

- Mélindra ! On n'a pas le droit d'entrer ! En plus c'est hanté.

- Moi et les interdits ça fait deux ! Et cette bâtisse n'a jamais été hantée.

Et sous les yeux ébahis de Chris, elle sortit sa baguette, sembla marmonner un sort et passa… A travers le mur. Le jeune homme, hésita, pesa le pour et le contre et décida d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Mélindra quand à elle se dirigea d'une allure toujours aussi sèche vers Poudlard. D'après le comportement de son père, il ne semblait pas d'accord sur le fait qu'elle ait un petit ami.

- Je t'en foutrai moi ! Non mais je te jure. Marmonna-t-elle pour la énième fois. Elle finit par atteindre la sortie du passage. Qu'elle franchie sans faire attention, trop habituée à l'emprunter. Elle avait presque atteint les portes du château quand un hibou vint se poser devant elle, une lettre rouge vif qu'il déposa devant elle.

La jeune Black eut un soupir.

_- Je veux une explication sur ton comportement et tu vas me la donner pas plus tard que tout de suite ! Hurla la voix de son père, magiquement amplifiée. Non mais je te rappelle que je suis ton père ! Et que tu le veuilles ou pas, c'est comme ça !_

_De plus, tu vas me faire le plaisir de quitter cette espèce de petit blanc bec ! Tu n'as quatorze ans et j'entend que tu n'ais pas de petits amis avant, au moins, ta majorité ! _

Mélindra plissa les yeux, d'un air mauvais. Minutes là ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur prenait à tous. Spike puis son père. Elle avait peut-être quatorze ans mais ce n'était pas une gamine pour autant. Avec eux c'était tout blanc ou tout noire : assez grande pour affronter un Dragon mais trop jeune pour avoir un copain. Si son père croyait qu'elle allait l'écouter, il rêvait éveillé !

_Alors, si j'apprends que tu es encore avec lui dans la semaine qui suit, je peux t'assurer que tu ne sortiras pas avant longtemps de Poudlard !_

_Ton père._

La menace était clair, il lui interdirais l'accès à Pré-au-Lard et Mélindra connaissait suffisamment le vieux fou qui servait de directeur pour savoir qu'il prendrait en compte l'avis du fugitif. Et elle avait le pressentiment comme quoi ses parents adoptifs, enfin surtout son père, appuieraient la décision radicale du père biologique de leur tendre et aimée petite fille.

Mélindra sentit sa colère grandir encore. Elle prit la direction du Château et ne mit pas longtemps à l'atteindre. Elle se rendit invisible, n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'être interpellée par un prof ou encore Wen… Elle rallia le Repère des Maraudeurs en un rien de temps, convaincue qu'elle trouverait de quoi rabattre le caquet de son père là-bas. Elle savait que son père était apprécié par les filles lorsqu'il était à Poudlard… Et si les Maraudeurs étaient tels qu'elle se les imaginaient, ils n'avaient pas du se gêner pour sortir avec un maximum de filles… Et connaissant l'ego des deux meneurs, ils avaient bien du laisser des traces, d'un tableau de chasse ou bien quelque chose dans ce goût là… James autant que son père. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours écrire à son ancien professeur de DCFM.

Elle entra dans la deuxième pièce du repère et commença à fouiller dans tous les placards, avec soin et acharnement. Au bout de ce qu'il lui sembla une éternité, elle finit par trouver, deux carnets rouges, soigneusement cachés sous une pile de livres et vieux parchemins.

Elle les feuilleta rapidement et eut un sourire carnassier… Parfaitement ce qu'il lui fallait… Elle en prit un et remit l'autre à sa place.

Elle sortit du repère des Maraudeurs, avec l'intention de retrouver Chris mais à peine eut elle descendu un étage que…

- MELINDRA BLACK !

- Ouch… Murmura-t-elle en reconnaissant la voix –furieuse il va s'en dire- de Wen Zhi Lee, qui ne mit pas une seconde à la rattraper et à la tourner vers lui.

Mélindra grimaça en voyant la mine furieuse de son professeur.

- OU ETAIS TU ?

- A… Pré-au-Lard. Souffla la jeune Black, essayant d'afficher une mine repentante.

- Tu étais censée avoir une retenue cette après midi !

- Censée… Justement.

- Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ! Tu n'es pas au dessus des lois jeune fille !

- C'est bien malheureux si tu veux mon avis…

- Je me fiche de ton avis comme de ma première dent de lait Mélindra !

- C'est bien dommage ça aussi. Grimaça la jeune fille, en coupant Wen, ce qui le mit encore plus en colère.

- Très bien ! Tu auras un mois de retenues ! Et je t'y emmènerais personnellement, tu peux me croire !

Un mois ? Impossible elle devait préparer la seconde tâche.

- Ah… Mais je te crois. Seul petit problème qui se profile à l'horizon… Je dois me préparer pour la seconde tâche.

Wen sera les poings, visiblement, elle n'aurait peut-être pas du aller aussi loin.

- Parfait ! Alors de ce cas là, tu ferras deux mois de retenues qui prendront effet après la seconde tâche. Mais un conseil, tu as intérêt à consacrer tes temps libres exclusivement à cette tâche.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Sur ce Wen fit demi tour et se dirigea vers les étages inférieurs.

Génialement génial… Deux mois de retenues pour en avoir loupée une et pour s'être faite engueulée par son père… Merveilleuse journée !

Elle prit néanmoins la direction de la tour des Gryffondors…En se promettant de régler le problème de l'Oeuf d'Or le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

Voili voilou. J'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi une petite review pour que je me rende compte...

A bientôt.

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 28/01/08_


	16. Lorsque La Force décide de s'y mettre

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_ **Merci à Phofie pour sa review, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire.

_**Note **:_ Bonjour à tous ! Comment est ce que vous allez ? Bientôt (ou déjà pour les plus chanceux) les vacances. Bon alors, voilà un nouveau chapitre, il est un peu différent des autres au niveau du style, enfn moi je trouve... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16**

Deux semaines passèrent depuis la sortie à Pré-au-Lard et Mélindra, ainsi que Harry n'avait toujours pas avancé en se qui concernait l'énigme. Pas faute d'y avoir mit de la mauvaise volonté… Mélindra avait recopié toutes les indications runiques mais n'avançait toujours pas, même avec l'aide de Chris qui était l'un des meilleurs en classes de Runes. Sans oublier qu'elle avait était jusqu'à faire écouter le cris strident à Léo, Piper, Phoebe et Paige, qui à part lui avoir ordonner de fermer l'œuf, ne lui avaient rien apprit de plus. Donc à situation désespéré, moyens désespérés, Mélindra emmenait la boîte à migraine partout… Spike –qui était venu la voir il y a peu- avait manqué l'attaque cardiaque en entendant le bruit, les animaux la fuyait quand elle l'ouvrait dans la Forêt Interdite et Adonis avait refusé de l'approcher pendant une semaine. Par contre elle avait trouvé une utilité à cet horrible cris : il faisait fuir les Bringers.

Enfin bref, ils faisaient du surplace… Et il ne restait environ qu'une quinzaine de jours avant la tâche… Et Mélindra commençait à être très, très susceptible et tendue. Sans oublier qu'elle recevait, au minimum, une lettre de menace –toujours pas exécutée- de son père en ce qu'il concernait le cas «Chris Leroy». Ca prenait des tournures d'harcèlement. Patmol avait même était jusqu'à demander à Harry de la surveiller de très près… Mais le jeune Potter était bien trop préoccupé par l'approche imminente de la seconde tâche…

- J'en ai marre ! S'écria soudainement Mélindra, faisant sursauter tous les occupants de la bibliothèque.

- Miss Black, si vous êtes incapable de vous taire, sortez ! La réprimanda Madame Pince.

La jeune fille lui tira la langue dès que la bibliothécaire eut tournée le dos.

- Il faut vraiment qu'on résolve cette énigme ou je vais devenir chèvre. Grogna la jeune Black en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Je dois bien dire, que même si j'adore faire des recherches et passer du temps à la bibliothèque… Il y a des limites. Ca fait quinze longs jours qu'on passe la moindre minute de notre temps libre ici et que vous y passait la quasi-totalité de vos nuits… Marmonna Chris. Ca remarque fit hocher la tête à Hermione, qui pour une fois était vraiment en overdose de bibliothèque.

- L'abus de lecture est dangereux pour la santé… Je l'ai toujours dit ! Marmonna Ron, en éloignant un livre qui traitait de tout sauf d'un sortilège pour rendre audible un hurlement…

Mélindra fixa l'œuf d'un regard très, très rancunier… Cet œuf lui avait donné les plus belles migraines qu'elle ait jamais connues… Sans oublier qu'elle passait la plupart de ses nuit et de ses journée, enfermée et finissait par d'endormir à une table de la bibliothèque… Le lendemain elle pouvait dire bonjour aux courbatures… Elle voulait vraiment, mais vraiment en finir avec cette chose, quitte à utiliser la magie Acathlante. Mais oui… Quelle cruche ! Elle avait carrément oublié la magie Acathlante, si ça, ça ne marchait pas alors…

Elle se leva et attrapa l'Oeuf d'Or sèchement et sortit en trombe de la bibliothèque.

Ses quatre amis échangèrent des regards étonnés et se lancèrent à la poursuite de la jeune Black. Ils la rattrapèrent au moment où elle passait la trappe qui menait au repère des Maraudeurs…

Mélindra fonçait… Elle en avait vraiment ras le bol… Cet Œuf d'Or allait réussir à avoir sa peau. Elle entra d'un pas vif dans le repère, saluant distraitement Fred et George qui la regardèrent passer, un peu surpris mais retournèrent rapidement à leur occupation.

La jeune Black entra dans la petite pièce attenante à la salle principale et attrapa son matériel –qu'elle n'avait toujours pas réutilisait depuis l'année dernière- et commença à disposer ses dix bougies blanches en cercle. Elle posa l'Oeuf au milieu et récita une formule, que son esprit énervé avait composée durant son chemin :

_Pour que mon esprit puisse retrouver la paix_

_Je demande grâce aux anciens esprits,_

_Puissent-ils me donner un croquis_

_De la solution à envisager !_

Un vent s'éleva dans la pièce, rasant le sol et fit tomber une bougie… La cire coula sur le sol et sembla dessiner quelque chose. Mélindra attendit que le sort se termine pour s'approcher, ayant peur de tout faire foirer… Une fois que toutes les bougies furent éteintes elle s'avança prudemment de la bougie renversée. La cire avait formé un nom, un simple nom dont le propriétaire avait intérêt à avoir investie dans une très bonne assurance vie :

_Harry Potter_

- POTTER ! RAMENE TOI ICI IMMEDIATEMENT !

Le jeune Gryffondor ne mit pas longtemps à venir, se demandant ce qu'il avait encore fait.

- Oui ?

- Ne connaîtrais-tu pas, par le plus grand des hasards, un moyen pour comprendre le FOUTU CRIS DE COCHON EGORGE QUE POUSSE CETTE BOITE A MIGRAINE !

- Si j'en connaiss… Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, les paroles de Diggory lui revinrent en mémoire…

Mélindra le regardait avec fureur.

- Diggory m'a seulement dit de prendre un bain chaud avec… Mais franchement t'y crois ?

- C'est pas vrai… Et c'est maintenant que tu nous le dis ?

- Ben oui…

Mélindra le regarda, blasée.

- Tu es un crétin Potter !

- Merci, c'est très gentil à toi de me dire de si doux compliments…

- On va reprendre au début. Ce soir tu vas prendre un bain avec l'œuf !

- Il en est hors de question !

- Ce n'était pas une suggestion Potter !

- D'accord… De toute façon, je comptais essayer alors. Bougonna le jeune homme avant de sortir de la pièce. Mélindra quant à elle, recula et se laissa glisser contre un pan de mur, fermant les yeux de fatigue… Vivement la prochaine épreuve, sincèrement. Au moins ils seraient tranquilles jusqu'à juin…

Le soir même, Mélindra enfonça l'Oeuf d'Or dans le ventre de Harry. Elle avait décidé que le jeune Potter irait seul dans la salle de bain des préfets, histoire de se venger de la fierté de son ami à ne pas vouloir écouter les conseils du Poufsouffle. Et puis de toute façon, Mélindra ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, elle devait aller dans la forêt interdite avec Wen, pour s'entraîner. Si seulement l'épreuve pouvait se passer dans cette foutue forêt, ce serait presque une partie de plaisir. Au bout de cinq mois, elle commençait sérieusement à connaître les sentiers, qu'ils soient tracés ou pas. Wen disait que l'exploration était le meilleur moyen de les tester. Les sentiers qu'empruntait Hagrid ou les animaux étaient bien entendu, trop sûr. Au début, elle devait vraiment avouer que c'était littéralement flippant, mais maintenant… C'était devenu une espèce d'habitude. Même Malefoy, qui pourtant au début faisait des bonds de dix centimètres au dessus du sol à chaque bruit étranges, semblait être immunisé, chose qui n'avait pas beaucoup plu à Mélindra, qui s'amusait à faire craquer des brindilles ou à lancer des pierres dans les arbres… sa seule distraction avait prit fin, de toute façon, depuis longtemps.

Elle partit donc en direction du Hall, faisant un bout de chemin avec Harry. Arrivée près de sa destination, elle entendit les échos de voix de Wen et Malefoy, qui semblait tous deux de bonne humeur.

- Mélindra ! Enfin ! S'exclama Wen quand il l'aperçut.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas investir dans une montre ? Grogna Malefoy, dont l'apparente bonne humeur venait de s'évaporer à la vue de son ennemie.

- Quand tu seras intelligent Malefoy ! Ce qui n'est certainement pas demain la veille !

- C'est finit tout les deux ? Intervint Wen, mais son ton indiqué clairement qu'il n'attendait pas de réponse. On y va !

Mélindra partit devant, comme toujours… Rester coincée près du Serpentard ne l'attirait vraiment pas.

- On fait quoi ce soir ? Interrogea Mélindra.

- Hagrid m'a dit qu'il avait remarqué des traces étranges vers l'Est, on va aller voir de quoi il s'agit.

- Où ça à l'Est ? Demanda Malefoy.

- Pas loin du village, il me semble.

- Avec un peu de bol, on va voir des Bringers ! Lança Mélindra, sarcastique.

- Et je voie que tu n'as pas emmené ton œuf ce soir, Black…

- Que veux-tu ? J'ai la garde partagé avec Harry…

Ils marchaient tous les trois depuis une bonne demi-heure, quand ils commencèrent à voir les fameuses traces dont Hagrid avait parlé : des traces de pas, des restes de feux de camps, des endroits où l'humus épais qui recouvrait le sol de la forêt était beaucoup plus enfoncé.

- On va se séparer… Commença Wen. Mélindra et Draco, allez par là. Dit-il en désignant l'endroit où les traces de pas semblaient avoir prit la direction. Moi je vais allé par là. Il désigna le côté opposé. On se rejoint dans une heure et demi grand maximum… Au moindre problème, faite signe.

Mélindra grogna mais commença à avancer dans la direction que lui avait indiqué Wen, passablement énervée que son prof l'ait mise avec Malefoy. Le pire c'est que le moine en faisait exprès. Il devait penser que si il les forçait à faire équipe, leurs relations s'amélioreraient… L'espoir fait vivre pensa amèrement la jeune fille.

- Active Malefoy !

- La ferme, Black !

Mélindra soupira, la nuit risquait d'être très longue.

Ils marchaient depuis plus de trois quarts d'heures, essayant tant bien que mal de suivre la direction que Wen leur avait indiqué mais les traces s'estompaient de plus en plus. De plus depuis plus de vingt minutes, l'atmosphère semblait s'alourdir… Et plus ils s'approchaient, plus le phénomène s'accentuait. La jeune fille avait le mauvais pressentiment que ce phénomène n'était pas le moins du monde naturel. Le fait qu'ils n'aient pas croisé le moindre signe de vie depuis quelques temps déjà n'était vraiment pas bon signe.

Les traces de pas les menèrent dans une petites clairière, à peine éclairée par la lune. Ils avancèrent prudemment, armes pointées en avant, jusqu'au milieu de l'espace dégagée où les traces s'arrêtaient net !

- Merde. Souffla Malefoy à côté d'elle. Visiblement parvenue à la même conclusion qu'elle. Elle le vit sortir sa baguette afin de prévenir Wen… Elle posa rapidement sa main sur la sienne :

- Non. Tu vas signaler notre position.

- Sans blague ? C'est le but justement !

- Et ceux qui sont à l'origine de ça vont savoir que leur piège a marché !

Malefoy abaissa sa baguette.

- T'as une idée de qui en est à l'origine ?

- Plusieurs hypothèses… Bringers, démons, vampires… Quoique pour les vampires ça m'étonnerait un peu… Ce n'est pas dans leurs méthodes.

- Des démons ? Tu veux dires, des vrais démons ? Demanda le jeune homme, apeuré.

- Bien sûr Malefoy, pas des en plastiques.

- Qu'est ce que ça leur donnerait de s'en prendre à nous ?

- Histoire d'avoir un moyen de pression sur les sœurs Halliwell… Et c'est déjà pas mal, crois moi.

- Tu les connais ?

- Où crois tu que j'ai appris à maîtriser mes pouvoirs ?

Malefoy la regarda, étonné.

Mélindra commença à détailler avec attention les alentours. Tout semblait normal. Vers l'Est, la forêt semblait devenir de moins en moins dense… Ils ne devaient pas être loin de la lisière.

Une brindille craqua dans son dos, et ça ne pouvait pas être Malefoy, il se tenait un peu en avant.

Elle se retourna d'un geste vif en pointant son épée dans la direction d'où provenait le son. Elle sortit sa baguette et murmura un_ Lumos, _histoire d'éclairer la place. Il n'y avait personne. Mais la jeune Black sentait une présence, une présence pas du tout amical :

- _**Athéna… Va voir s'il te plaît.**_

Le félin se rendit invisible et se dirigea plus que silencieusement vers l'endroit.

- _RAS._

Mais Mélindra vit une ombre se dessiner… Son cœur s'accéléra… La présence était plus que maléfique.

Une femme vint se placer dans le champs lumineuse dégager par sa baguette. Mélindra failli la lâcher sous le coup de la surprise :

La femme lui était familière…

Trop familière…

Un visage qu la jeune Black avait apprit par cœur à force de regarder et regarder des photos…

Un visage qu'elle ne penser jamais revoir.

Sarah Potter Black se tenait à, à peine trois mètres d'elle.

Malefoy s'était retourné quand il avait perçu le mouvement brusque de la Gryffondor. Elle fixait un endroit… Vide. Il la vit pâlir affreusement. La respiration de l'adolescente sembla s'accélérer… Elle fixait toujours le même point visible, les yeux révulsés d'horreur.

Mélindra détailla les traits fins de sa mère, à la recherche du moindre détail qui lui hurlerait qu'elle rêvait, ou plutôt cauchemardait mais elle ne vit rien. Sa mère se tenait là. La fixant du même regard qu'elle.

Le visage de sa mère dont était encadré par des mèches folles, de couleurs chocolat. Ses cheveux étaient coupés mi-longs… exactement comme sur la dernière photo qu'elle avait d'elle… Elle croisa le regard de sa mère, ce regard si identique au sien…

- _Maman _?

A ses côtés, Malefoy, qui observait la Gryffondor avec attention depuis plusieurs secondes, tourna la tête dans la direction que fixait encore et toujours Black… Sa mère ? Il n'y avait personne dans la clairière. Personne à part eux.

- Mélindra… Ma toute petite… Comme tu as grandit… Et comme tu ressembles à ton père… Murmura Sarah d'une voix douce tout en s'approchant de l'adolescente, tendant la main dans sa direction… Comme pour la toucher.

Mélindra recula en secouant la tête négativement. Toujours horrifiée par ce qu'elle voyait. Cette créature ne pouvait pas être sa mère… Sa mère était morte. On ne revient pas du royaume des morts. Même avec la magie.

- Non. Tu n'es pas ma mère… Tu es morte. C'est impossible. Marmonna-t-elle. Sa raison lui hurlait le problème… Mais une partie de son être voulait pourtant y croire.

- Voyons ma puce… Impossible n'est pas Black. Tu en es la preuve vivante ma chérie…

Mélindra abaissa son épée et descendit légèrement son faisceau de lumière magique…

Elle ne vit pas l'ombre du sourire vainqueur qui fleurit fugacement sur le visage de la femme.

Malefoy commençait vraiment à être perdu et se demandait si il ne ferait pas mieux d'envoyer des étincelles vertes afin de prévenir Wen… Black semblait être sous l'emprise d'un très mauvais sort… Sort qui ne devait pas être agréable… Vu l'expression de la jeune fille.

Sa mère… Mélindra n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux. Mais après tout, qu'est ce qu'il lui prouvait que sa mère avait bien trouvé la mort cette nuit d'Halloween ? Des rapports ? Ces mêmes rapports dans lesquels était marqué qu'elle aussi était morte. Elle n'avait pas une once de confiance dans le ministère mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait… Cette absence de familiarité qu'elle avait pourtant eut lorsqu'elle avait rencontré son père la première fois.

- Co… Comment ? Marmonna-t-elle, en ancrant son regard dans celui de la femme.

- C'est une longue histoire… Mais l'important c'est que nous soyons réunies, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle hocha la tête positivement.

Sa mère ouvrit les bras dans une invitation pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Mélindra hésita. Quelque chose en elle lui soufflait : _Danger_. Mais elle n'écouta pas ce quelque chose. Elle s'approcha et au moment où elle aurait du sentir la peau de sa mère… Elle traversa du vide...

Draco Malefoy observait le phénomène de plus en plus étrange et inquiétant. Black semblait complètement hypnotisée. Il remarqua le comportement étrange d'Athéna. Qui tournait autour de sa maîtresse comme un lion tourne en rond dans une cage.

Mélindra s'écarta vivement comme brûlée… Elle regarda la femme, qui Mélindra en était maintenant sûre, n'était pas sa mère. Elle regarda la créature qui avait toujours la même position qu'il y a une seconde. Elle recula nerveusement. Priant Dieu, Merlin… N'importe quoi pour que tout cela finisse.

Mais visiblement, ce n'était pas près de finir… La peau de la créature commença à se couvrir d'une sueur de mauvais augure. Le teint de la femme devint de plus en plus vert. Mélindra sentit une odeur de cadavre en décomposition arriver à ses narines. Lui donnant la soudaine envie de vomir.

La femme avait toujours la même posture : bras écartés en direction de l'adolescente, tête penchée sur le côté. Un sourire qui se voulait doux peint sur ses traits fins.

Mais se visage commençait à se transformer… Commençait à se décomposer…

Ses vêtements également.

Un œil se détacha de son orbite pour venir rouler jusqu'au pieds de Mélindra.

Mélindra dont le teint devenait presque verdâtre par la peur et l'horreur quand elle comprit ce à quoi elle était en train d'assister…

La femme sourit de toutes ses dents, comme si elle était satisfaite de l'effet qu'elle produisait. Mais à la place de ses dents, il n'y avait plus qu'un regroupement immonde de vers blanchâtres.

Mélindra voulait de toutes ses forces fermer les yeux ou tout du moins détourner le regard mais elle en était incapable. Des larmes étaient venues couler sur ses joues…

La créature voulut avancer son bras vers sa joue. Pour en chasser les larmes ? Elle ne savait pas et ne voulait surtout pas savoir… Elle fit un bon en arrière, rompant le contact visuel. Elle vit le bras tomber au sol... Grouillant de vers blanc. Elle releva la tête…

Et poussa un cri d'effroi… Plaquant presque en même temps ses mains sur sa bouche en une vaine tentative pour l'étouffer.

La femme était recouverte de vert. On ne voyait presque plus sa peau…

Elle éclata d'un rire cruel

Mélindra tomba à genoux… N'ayant plu la force de se maintenir à la verticale. Sa baguette lui échappa des doigts, rejoignant l'épée de l'adolescente qui était tombée au sol de puis un long moment déjà.

La Force regarda le spectacle donné par cette jeune fille, la première partie de son plan fonctionnait à merveille, d'ici peu elle compterait cette jeune sorcière dans ses rangs, et à son retour à Sunnydale, elle s'occuperait d'abord du Vampire puis s'attacherait à former Mélindra Black à son avantage. Elle était encore suffisamment jeune pour qu'un dressage en bonne et dû forme la fasse devenir une fidèle servante. La Force reprit la forme de Sarah Black, et décida de laisser le jeune homme qui accompagnait la sorcière, la voir.

Draco fixait Black, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il se passait et ce qu'il devait faire. Mélindra Black était censée ne jamais flancher. Et il ne savait pas ce qui avait mit la Gryffondor dans cet état… Combattre un ennemi invisible n'était pas franchement pratique. Il jeta un énième coup d'œil au tour de lui, essayant de voir ce à quoi ils étaient visiblement confrontés mais ne vit rien… Il ne vit rien jusqu'à ce qu'une femme entre dans son champ de vision. Le faisant faire un bond en arrière sous le coup de la surprise. La femme lui était inconnue, il en était sûr, mais il avait quand même une impression de déjà vu. La femme ne semblait pas du tout se soucier de lui, son regard semblait uniquement préoccupée par Black, qui était toujours à terre, fixant le sol d'un air absent.

- Vois ce qu'il t'attend, Mélindra… Chuchota la créature non loin d'elle.

La jeune Black sentait toujours sa présence autour d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas la regarder, de peur qu'elle ait toujours la même apparence.

- Vois ce qu'il va arriver à tous ceux qui osent me défier. Ils mourront tous. Sans exceptions. Et une fois que tous les humains se seront prosternés devant moi, je tuerais tous ceux qui ont eut la folie de se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Tu fais partie de ces gens Mélindra. Et une fois que je t'aurais tué, ce sera le tour de tes amis, puis de ta famille. Aucun ne survivra. Aucun.

Mélindra ferma les yeux fortement et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Mais les paroles de la créature s'infiltrait dans son esprit et semblait s'inscrire au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle avait peur. Peur comme jamais elle n'avait eu peur. Le doute s'immisçait doucement en elle. Et si la créature avait raison ? Et si la bataille contre le mal était vouée à l'échec ? Après tout, à chaque fois qu'une menace était déjouée, une autre prenait sa place. Ce n'était qu'une incessante guerre entre deux camps. Une partie d'elle commençait à être gagné par cette réalité, tandis qu'une autre luttait contre. Chaque guerre contre le mal avait empêchait la mort de milliers d'innocents. C'est pour cela que l'on se battait depuis l'aube des temps et au quatre coins du globe.

- Mais il peut en être autrement Mélindra… Reprit la créature, après avoir laissé un temps de silence pour que ses paroles soient assimilées par la sorcière. Tu peux me rejoindre…Ensemble nous ferons de grande choses. Si tu me rejoins, aucun mal ne sera fait aux tiens. Si tu me rejoins, tu n'auras plus à te battre.

La partie de la jeune fille qui voulait croire aux paroles de la créature prit le dessus sur ce combat intérieur. Mélindra desserra la pression sur ses oreilles. Peut-être était ce la meilleure solution après tout. Tout du moins la solution la plus facile.

- Rejoins moi Mélindra et nous pourrons ramener ta mère et bien d'autre personnes encore… Souffla La Force à sa proie du jour, certaine qu'après ce dernier argument, la sorcière se jetterait dans ses filets.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux brusquement et fronça les sourcils… Tous ce qu'avait dit la créature était vrai jusque là… Mais on ne peut pas ressusciter les morts. C'est inscrit dans les règles de la nature, à quelques exceptions près pour les Vampires et quelques créatures et démons. Mais on ne peut pas et on de doit pas ramener les morts à la vie. Une fois qu'une personne s'est enfoncée dans ce dernier voyage, elle ne peut pas faire machine arrière.

La partie qui avait gagné momentanément la bataille bâtie violemment en retraite.

Mélindra attrapa sa baguette sur le sol d'un mouvement tremblant et incertain, se redressa difficilement. Une fois debout, elle garda la tête baissée. Laissant sa bataille intérieur se terminer avant de reprendre les choses en main.

La Force, prit ce geste de soumission comme assentiment à sa proposition. Un sourire vainqueur s'étira sur le visage de son apparence du moment.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu acceptes ma proposition Mélindra. Approches… Souffla-t-elle.

Mais avant qu'elle ait prononcée sa dernière syllabe, Mélindra releva la tête et croisa le regard de la créature. Ses yeux étaient remplis de défis, ils flamboyaient d'une lueur sauvage, lueur qui ne cessait de grandir. Quand le dernier mot mourut dans la forêt, Mélindra explosa.

- NON ! Une onde circulaire comme jamais encore elle n'avait envoyé s'échappa de son corps et ne révéla sa force dévastatrice que lorsqu'elle rentra en contact avec les arbres de la clairière, agrandissant la zone de plus de dix mètres de chaque côté.

Draco qui avait assisté à l'échange déglutit bruyamment. Les premiers arbres qui avaient rencontré l'onde étaient simplement réduits en poussière, les autres gisait au loin, complètement déracinés. Il avait était surpris de voir que Black avait l'air d'accepter la proposition frauduleuse de la Chose mais quand elle avait relevé la tête, il avait voulu s'enfuir en courant tellement ce regard était signe de mauvais augure. Heureusement que la Gryffondor maîtrisait ses pouvoirs. Sinon il aurait était à la place des arbres réduits en poussière. Le bruit de l'explosion finit par s'éteindre. Le jeune Serpentard se tourna vers la chose après avoir fait un rapide état des lieux du regard. Elle et Black s'étaient lancées dans un concours de celles qui détournera le regard la première.

Mélindra, afficha un jolie rictus et tout en continuant de défier la Créature de son regard le plus provocateur, contacta Athéna :

- _**Dis à Malefoy d'approcher.**_

Le grognement du félin qui n'aimait pas contacter d'autre humain que sa maîtresse s'éleva dans son esprit mais la jeune fille n'en n'eut cure et continua avec plus d'application son petit duel.

Elle sentit la main du Serpentard se poser sur son épaule, elle offrit un sourire de pure foutage de gueule à la Créature et disparue.

Ils réapparurent tous les deux dans la clairière d'où ils étaient partis. Elle sentit immédiatement la main de Malefoy s'enlever de sur son épaule. Elle se tourna pour voir son très cher camarade qui était appuyé contre un arbre et fixait un point lointain. Un cri de rage s'éleva dans la forêt Interdite. Mélindra afficha un sourire vainqueur.

- Ton chat parle ?

- Athéna est un chat-phoenix… Ce n'est pas un chat banal. Bien sûre qu'elle parle.

- C'était quoi là-bas ?

Mélindra fixa son regard sur la direction qu'ils avaient pris toute à l'heure.

- Je ne sais pas…

Mais au fond elle, elle savait, mais elle ne voulait pas encore l'admettre.

- En tout cas ça puait la magie noire à plein nez… Marmonna le Serpentard.

Mélindra ne répondit pas et porta son attention sur la direction qu'avait prit Wen. Des bruits de pas s'élevaient au loin.

- Ah, vous êtes déjà là ! S'exclama le moine quand il déboucha sur la clairière. Tout c'est bien passé ?

Mélindra échangea un regard avec le Serpentard.

- Rien à signaler… Marmonna-t-elle.

Wen fronça les sourcils. Il s'était passé quelque chose, sinon jamais, au grand jamais, Mélindra et Draco n'aurait échangé un regard entendu… Mais il ne posa pas de question. Il était bien trop fin pour ça. Il fit donc signe au deux adolescents de prendre le chemin du retour. Et étonnamment, ils restèrent côte à côte sans s'en apercevoir. Chose qui conforta Wen dans son hypothèse.

Draco laissa le moine prendre de l'avance et murmura à la Gryffondor qui semblait perdue dans de profondes réflexions.

- La Chose, là-bas, elle avait pris l'apparence de ta mère non ?

Mélindra se figea et contracta les muscles de sa mâchoire. Draco Malefoy était définitivement et irrévocablement un crétin de première zone. Elle du faire un effort de concentration poussé pour ne pas laisser les images l'envahir. Elle ne voulait pas que ces images restes dans son esprit. Ce n'est pas de cette façon qu'elle voulait se souvenir de cette mère qu'elle n'avait pas connue… Elle jeta un regard noir au Serpentard qui s'était arrêté pour l'observer et recommença à avancer, d'un pas beaucoup plus soutenu... Quand elle passa près de Wen, elle murmura un vague « je rentre, bonne nuit » et s'enfuya à toutes jambes à travers la forêt Interdite en direction du château.

Elle gagna le Château, puis la tour de Gryffondor. En arrivant dans le couloir qui menait à la tour, elle vit que la Grosse Dame était endormie. Elle courrait toujours. Fuyant le diable. Elle s'arrêta devant le tableau qui cachait l'entrée à la salle commune de Gryffondor.

- Attraversare. Lança la jeune fille sur le portrait afin d'entrer sans réveiller la Grosse Dame, qui ces derniers temps ne voulait pas tellement lui ouvrir le passage. Elle entra dans la salle des rouges et ors. Harry était installé non loin de là et semblait l'attendre. Elle se dirigea vers lui et s'installa sur le fauteuil d'en face, avec un soupir.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que j'ai raté ? Demanda le jeune Potter, qui venait désormais dans la forêt Interdite.

- Rien. Et toi ? Ce bain ?

- Très instructif… On va devoir aller dans le Lac Noir pendant une heure afin d'aller chercher quelque chose qui nous aura était volé…

- Bien… On commence les recherches demain alors. Décida la jeune fille d'un air absent tout en se levant.

Harry fronça les sourcils… Mélindra ne semblait pas dans son assiette. D'autant qu'elle avait les yeux rougis.

- Mélindra, tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui… Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry. Marmonna la jeune Black tout en prenant la direction de son dortoir.

Seulement, on ne se remet pas d'un rencontre avec La Force du jour au lendemain. L'entité avait touché la corde sensible chez sa victime et cela laissait toujours des traces.

Mais ça… Mélindra Black ne le savait pas encore.

* * *

Alors???? Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? Bien ou pas? N'oublier pas de me donner votre avis. Ca ne prend pas longtemps et franchement, ça me motive .

Le prochain chapitre sera soit pour avant la fin des vacances, soit après...

Mercide m'avoir lu

A bientôt.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 16/02/08_


	17. Mauvaises Nouvelles et Crise Magique

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR:** Un grand merci à Phofie que je retrouve avec plaisir à chacun de mes chapitres. Je suis coontente que ce chapitre t'ait plu. J'avais justement peur qu'il déplaise.

**Note:** Bonjour à tous! Comment ça va ? Vous avez passé de bonnes vacances ? Me revoilà donc avec un nouveau chapitre, le plus de cette fic, 13 pages words. Personnelemnt je l'aime beaucoup, alors à vous de me dire ce vous en pensez. Bonne lecture.

_Chapitre lu et corrigé par Aicha, que je remercie d'être ma bêta-readeuse._

**Chapitre 17**

Les moldus pensent que les enfants ne peuvent se souvenir de ce qu'il leur arrive avant leur trois ans, mais un certain Médicomage a un jour dit que même si cela avait été prouvé et que, certes, personne à ce jour ne s'était souvenu de sa naissance… Certains souvenirs sont si marquants que quelque soit l'âge de l'enfant… Ce souvenir est enregistré, et d'une manière ou d'une autre, le cerveau le bride… Mais il suffit parfois de peu pour que ce souvenir resurgisse…

Mélindra Black dormait enfin, il lui avait fallut attendre plus de deux heures pour que Morphée ait enfin pitié d'elle et la laisse se reposer. Mais la jeune fille aurait aimé dormir d'un sommeil sans rêve…

_Elle se retrouva dans un salon, aux couleurs de Gryffondor et décoré avec goût. Le tout donnant à la pièce un ton accueillant et chaleureux. Mélindra regarda autour d'elle… Au milieu de la pièce trônait une magnifique cheminée, sur laquelle reposait une bonne dizaine de cadres photos, elle voulu allé voir mais des éclats de rires accaparèrent son attention et elle tourna la tête : assis sur les fauteuils, deux jeunes femmes et un homme discutait joyeusement. Deux jeunes enfants étaient assis sur le tapis et jouaient. Mélindra les détailla et réalisa soudainement qui étaient ces personnes… James et Lily Potter ainsi que Sarah Black. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, elle voyait des morts… Elle s'approcha tout de même, si elle virait folle au moins en profiter._

_- Et tu te souviens quand Remus, Sirius et Peter ont chanté à notre mariage ? Demanda James à sa cousine apparemment._

_- Oui… Et ils ont de la chance qu'on ait équipé tous les objets en verre d'un sort anti-casse, tellement ils chantaient faux… Se rappela Sarah avec un sourire. Mais ce n'était pas pire que toi lorsque tu as chanté l'hymne national un soir où tu avais trop bu, Jamesie…_

_- Tu avais dit que tu arrêterais avec ça ! S'exclama le susnommé en affichant un air boudeur. Et arrêtes de m'appeler Jamesie ! Sirius a vraiment une mauvaise influence sur toi !_

_Les deux femmes continuèrent de rire et James finit par se joindre à elles._

_Mélindra afficha un léger sourire… Elle ne savait pas si tout ça était issu de son imagination ou si La Force réattaquait, mais les images semblaient trop réelles et trop familière pour que ce soit l'œuvre d'un sort._

_L'un des deux enfants se leva et se hissa sur les genoux de sa mère en chouinant._

_- Il est temps d'aller te coucher Mélindra. Murmura la jeune femme à sa fille qui grogna à cette idée._

_- Et je crois que c'est l'heure pour Harry également. Dit Lily en regardant son fils qui baillait en se frottant les yeux._

_- Papa ? Demanda la petite fille._

_- Ton papa ne rentrera pas cette nuit ma chérie. Il sera là quand tu te réveilleras._

_La toute petite afficha un air boudeur et se nicha dans les bras de sa mère, en mettant son pouce dans sa bouche._

_- Allez au lit ! Décida la jeune femme rousse en se levant. Elle se baissa et prit son fils dans ses bras, qui émit un grognement de protestation. Elle s'approcha ensuite de James qui embrassa son fils, puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en soufflant un, bonne nuit fiston… Puis il embrassa sa filleule. Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la porte et Mélindra fut obligée de les suivre. Le trajet se fit dans un silence serein et arrivée en haut des escaliers, les deux femmes se séparèrent, mais à ce moment là, la porte d'entrée explosa dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner. La tête décoiffée de James Potter sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans la direction. Les deux femmes entendirent soudain le jeune homme hurler._

_- C'EST LUI ! PARTEZ ! JE VAIS ESSAYER DE LE RETENIR !_

_Les deux mamans pâlirent. Lily fit un geste en direction des escaliers mais Sarah l'en empêcha d'un regard. Elles finirent par se décider en entendant le bruit d'une vitre briser… Et partirent en courant dans les couloirs. Il leur suffisait d'atteindre la porte de derrière et elles pourraient s'enfuir dans la forêt qui entourait le manoir Potter. Mais alors qu'elle traversait la dernière pièce, un homme s'interposa entre elles et la porte. Il était petit et enrobé. Il releva la tête et les deux femmes eurent un hoquet de stupeur._

_- Peter ? Demanda Lily qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_- Sale traître ! Siffla Sarah qui avait comprit._

_- Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça Peter ?_

_L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de lever sa baguette. Une vitre explosa, résonnant dans toute la maison._

_- Peter arrêtes ! Tu vas nous faire repérer ! S'écria Sarah._

_- C'est le but…_

_Et il fit exploser une autre vitre. _

_Les deux femmes furent si stupéfaite de la réaction de leur ami, enfin de l'homme qu'elles croyaient être leur ami, qu'elles mirent un long moment à réagir et à sortirent leurs baguettes. Les deux enfants pleuraient depuis qu'elles avaient commencé à courir à travers le manoir._

_Mélindra commençait à avoir peur de son rêve qui se transformait lentement en cauchemar… Si elle comprenait bien les faits, elle était en train d'assister à la fatale nuit d'Halloween 1981… Sa mère et Lily avaient commencés à jeter quelques sortilèges à Peter pour qu'il les laisse passer. Mais le Mangemort se révéla habile, toute fois les deux femmes finirent par réussir à le stupéfixier. Elles allaient s'enfuir au moment où la porte de la pièce explosa, révélant un grand homme, habillé de noir. Les deux femmes posèrent leurs enfants à terre et se retournèrent en direction du Lord Noir._

_- Alors ? On tentait de s'échapper ?_

_- Laisse nous Tom ! Dit froidement Sarah._

_- Non, je suis venu faire quelque chose ici et je ne repartirais pas avant de l'avoir fait. Exposa calmement Voldemort. Il darda les deux sorcières de son regard noir, dans lequel toute trace d'humanité avait depuis longtemps disparu._

_- Vous n'êtes qu'un monstre ! Hurla Lily. Harry n'est qu'un bébé !_

_- La ferme Sang-de-Bourbe._

_- Stupé… Commença Sarah, révolté que le mage ait insulté sa meilleure amie. Mais Voldemort fut plus rapide qu'elle…_

_- Expéliarmus !_

_La baguette vola à travers la pièce._

_- On veut jouer Potter ?_

_- C'est Black maintenant !_

_- Je prends ça pour un oui… Murmura-t-il en affichant un sourire aux accents sadique._

_Mélindra vit sa mère reculer d'un pas, tant le regard du Mage était de mauvais signe…_

_Voldemort fit un geste négligeant avec sa baguette et Sarah alla percuter le mur…_

_- Sarah ! Hurla Lily._

_Mais la jeune femme n'avait pas été envoyée à Gryffondor pour rien… Elle se releva difficilement en s'aidant du mur et soutint le regard de Voldemort._

_- Pour quelqu'un qui a la prétention de se dire le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, je te trouve un peu léger, Tom._

_- Endoloris ! Grogna le Sorcier._

_- Non… Souffla la jeune Black en voyant sa mère tomber au sol, les yeux révulser de douleur. Mais aucun son ne s'échappa de ses lèvres._

_- Ca te rappelle des souvenirs Potter ?_

_Aucune réponse ne lui parvint._

_Au même moment, la petite fille qui venait de s'apercevoir que sa mère n'allait pas bien, arrêta de pleurer et tourna son visage innocent vers le Mage noir._

_- Maman ! Dit la fillette._

_- T'es jalouse bébé ? Lança sarcastiquement Voldemort en abaissant sa baguette, qu'il pointa sur la petite fille._

_La peur guida certainement la magie de l'enfant… Ce qui sembla être un sortilège de répulsion mal contrôler fondit sur le Mage, qui ne s'attendant pas à une riposte alla embrasser le mur. Mélindra sourit fièrement en voyant son elle miniature mettre le mage noir dans l'impuissance. Elle aperçut sa mère se traîner jusqu'à Lily, qui se trouvait près de son fils._

_Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard résigné, et chacune se tourna vers son enfant._

_- Je t'aime mon bébé… Souffla Lily, en embrassant son fils qui avait soudainement arrêté de pleurer quand il avait rencontré le regard de sa mère. Puis Lily se tourna vers sa filleule et murmura :_

_- Je suis désolée Mélindra… J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour._

_- Je t'aime ma chérie. Tu vas devoir être forte et surveiller ton papa pour moi._

_Comme si elle comprenait la fillette hocha la tête. Puis Lily et Sarah se prirent la main et commencèrent réciter quelque chose à voix basse. Mélindra n'entendit pas grand-chose et n'en comprit encore moins. Elle aperçu Voldemort se redresser, alors qu'il allait a nouveau lancer un sortilège, une lumière blanche aveuglante illumina le corps des deux femmes, ce phénomène fut suivi d'une nouvelle onde circulaire qui balaya tout dans la pièce, y comprit Voldemort qui rencontra une nouvelle fois le mur._

_Deux espèces de nuage argenté sortirent du corps des deux femmes pour ensuite fusionner puis se séparer à nouveau. Les deux nuages fondirent ensuite sur les deux enfants qui furent illuminé pendant quelques secondes avant de redevenir normaux. Les deux femmes se penchèrent sur leurs enfants et leurs firent se prendre la main, juste avant de se lever pour affronter la mort. Toutes deux portaient un air de défis._

_- Comme c'est touchant… Vous avez raison, il est l'heure de faire vos adieux._

_Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard et se redressèrent pour faire face à l'attaquant._

_- Si tu veux les tuer, il faudra que tu nous tu d'abord, Tom. Dit Sarah calmement._

_- Vos désirs sont des ordres très chère. Avada Kedavra ! _

_Mélindra eut un hoquet d'horreur en voyant sa mère tomber au sol, à peine une seconde après que le sort l'ait touché._

_- Sarah. Souffla Lily, les larmes sillonnant son visage._

_- Ecartes toi Sang de Bourbe, ou je te fait la même chose._

_- Je vous en supplie… Laissez Harry… Je ferais tout ce que vous voudrez mais laissez le._

_- Pousse toi idiote !_

_- Je vous en prie._

_- Ecartes toi !_

_- S'il vous plaît…_

_- Avada Kedavra. Grogna finalement Voldemort pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui l'ennuyait au plus au point._

_Puis il se tourna vers les deux enfants._

_- A qui le tour ? Une préférence peut-être ? Demanda-t-il._

_- Maman. Souffla Harry en toute réponse, la main sur la joue devenue glaciale de sa mère. _

_Voldemort afficha un sourire sadique qui fit frémir Mélindra._

_Puis elle vit la fillette faire apparaître son dôme autour d'elle et de Harry. Voldemort n'en fut pas le moins du monde impressionné et prononça le sortilège fatidique. Mélindra qui assistait à la scène depuis le début derrière les deux enfants vit l'éclair vert se diriger vers elle… _

Elle poussa un cri d'effrois en se redressant sur son lit. Elle était en nage et sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle entendit vaguement des bruits autour d'elle… Mais son esprit entier était centré sur ce qu'elle venait de voir… Ajouté ça et là de quelques images de sa rencontre avec La Force… Elle eut un haut de cœur et se débattit avec ses draps pour se lever. Une fois cet exploit réussit elle fonça dans la salle de bain, afin de soulager son estomac qui n'avait pas tenu le choc à deux épisodes en forte émotion en un temps réduit.

- Mélindra… Ca va ?

Mélindra qui était en train de s'asperger copieusement le visage d'eau froide secoua la tête négativement. Non elle n'allait pas bien, ça paraissait pourtant évident, elle ferma les yeux et appliqua ses paumes fraîches dessus en espérant chasser les images qui ne faisait que défiler depuis toute à l'heure.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie…

- Non, ça ira. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée en se laissant glisser au sol.

- Tu es très pâle, Mélindra.

- Je t'ai dit que ça irait Hermione.

La jeune fille poussa un soupire résigné. Mélindra Black était plus têtue qu'une mule. Inutile d'insister.

Mélindra sentit Athéna presser sa tête sur ses jambes.

- _J'ai vu…_

- _**Mes félicitations.**_

- _Tu devrais en parler avec Harry ou avec ton père._

- _**Non.**_

Sur ce elle se leva difficilement, ses jambes avait soudainement du mal à la porter. Ensuite elle se dirigea vers sa malle, non sans remarquer que ses camarades de chambres la regardaient bizarrement. Elle attrapa des vêtements et repartit dans la salle de bain se changer. Une fois fait elle sortit du dortoir des filles, d'un pas chancelant, avant de s'élancer à l'extérieur de son dortoir. Une fois qu'Hermione fut certaine que sa meilleure amie ait quitté la Tour des Gryffondors, elle alla se changer à son tour et prit la direction du dortoir des garçons. Si elle s'était réveillée c'est parce que Mélindra avait parlé dans son sommeil. Et elle avait une idée de ce qu'elle avait vu même si elle n'y croyait pas trop… C'était normalement impossible ou alors très rare.

Mélindra de son côté avait déjà traversé le château et venait d'arriver devant l'entrée de la salle commune des Serdaigles, gardée par deux statues représentants respectivement la déesse Athéna et un homme tenant un livre. La déesse était justement réveillé et la regardait d'un regard réprobateur, mais sans que la jeune fille n'ait donné le mot de passe, elle libéra le passage. La jeune Black entra alors dans l'antre des bleus et argents. Leur salle commune était un endroit reposant, tout était dans les bleus pastelles, avec une décoration beaucoup moins agressive que celle des Gryffondors. L'endroit parfait pour étudier. De nombreux pans de murs étaient recouverts de livre dont la plupart, Mélindra le savait était moldus et expliqué la sciences, la philosophie, la littérature, les arts… Le plafond, lui, à l'image de celui de la Grande Salle reproduisait avec précision le mouvement des planètes et des étoiles… Mélindra y jeta un coup d'œil : Sirius n'était plus là à cette heure. Elle prit la direction du dortoir des garçons de quatrième année. Elle venait inévitablement souvent ici, ça avait d'abord créé une énième esclandre mais les Serdaigles avaient finit par ne même plus y faire attention. Elle entra dans le dortoir, lui aussi décoré aux couleurs de la maison et s'approcha du lit de son petit ami. Il dormait à point fermé et Mélindra n'eut pas le courage de le réveiller même si elle avait véritablement besoin de lui, après ce qu'elle venait de voir en à peine cinq petites heures. Cependant, le jeune homme du sentir qu'on l'observait car il ouvrit les yeux, rencontrant ceux de Mélindra qui lui fit un petit sourire désolé.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Merry ? Marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

La jeune fille ne sue pas répondre. Chris se redressa, attrapa un pull et se leva.

- Viens. Chuchota-t-il en la prenant par la main pour l'emmener dans la salle commune. Ses condisciples dormaient et il ne tenait pas à se faire engueuler pour les avoirs réveiller.

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil près du feu et Mélindra vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'ai arrivé ? Murmura-t-il en la serrant dans ses bras. Mélindra ne serait jamais venu pour rien. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- J'ai été dans la forêt Interdite tout à l'heure et… Je crois que j'ai vu La Force.

La Force, le jeune Leroy ne savait que trop ce que c'était… Mélindra lui en parlait assez souvent. Malgré les apparences, cette entité magique lui faisait peur… D'autant qu'elle savait qu'elle devrait la combattre aux côtés de la Tueuse… Devoir entrer en guerre contre une puissance telle que celle-ci alors que l'on a que quatorze ans n'était pas particulièrement rassurant, surtout quand on devait gérer des épreuves d'un tournoi entre autre chose.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Elle a essayé de me convaincre de la rejoindre. Elle a presque réussi…

Chris soupira et laissa Mélindra parler, lui raconter son effroyable entrevue avec la Source du mal. Elle lui raconta tout. Et le jeune homme eut peur durant son récit. Il savait que l'entité était capable de beaucoup mais s'approprier le corps d'autre, il n'était pas vraiment au courant. Une chose était sûre, ça avait chamboulé Mélindra, il le sentait. Il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Elle tremblait comme si elle revivait tout en même temps qu'elle racontait. Mais elle avait besoin d'en parler, elle ne pouvait pas garder ça pour elle. Le jeune Serdaigle ne pu s'empêcher de penser que la jeune Black, que beaucoup craignait ou enviait, n'avait vraiment pas une vie facile, entre un père en cavale, des ennemis qui pointait à chaque coin de rue… Lui n'aurait certainement pas tenu le coup.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de minute que Mélindra s'était arrêté de parler. Chris la rassurait du mieux qu'il pouvait et même si les événements étaient encore récents, trop récents, elle arrivait à se sentir presque bien. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup de repère fixe. Souvent lorsqu'un élément commençait à lui devenir familier, quelque chose arrivait et chamboulait tout. Aujourd'hui Chris était un point fixe et elle se sentait rassurée dans ses bras, dans une pièce calme. Bientôt la jeune Black finit par s'endormir. Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se leva sur l'écosse, et Chris réveilla Mélindra. Il n'avait pas réussit à se rendormir.

Mélindra ouvrit les yeux sur la salle commune des Serdaigles, il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour réussir à rassembler ses souvenirs, et puis elle se souvint de la raison pour laquelle elle était venue. Elle se décolla un peu de Chris et lui fit un petit sourire. Et voyant les quelques cernes sous les yeux du jeune homme, elle fit une grimace. Chris n'était jamais de bonne humeur quand il n'avait pas assez dormit.

- Bien dormit ?

- Oui… Toi par contre…

- La vue était pas si mal que ça alors je vais pas me plaindre.

Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se lever. Elle devait aller s'habiller pour sa journée de cours.

Quand elle arriva dans sa salle commune, elle vit qu'Harry et Hermione l'attendait.

- Mélindra ! Enfin ! Tu vas bien ? Lui demanda Harry en lui sautant presque dessus.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Oui… Pourquoi ?

Elle vit Harry commencer à se tordre les mains et à se balancer d'une jambe sur l'autre, apparemment il ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il releva la tête et croisa le regard de la jeune Black. Il ne lui fallut pas plus. Elle comprit qu'Hermione avait du deviner le sujet de son mauvais rêve. Elle se mordit la lèvre mais répondit d'un ton calme.

- Ca va… C'était juste un cauchemar… Souffla-t-elle.

- Juste un cauchemar ?

- Oui. Sa voix était ferme, Harry comprit le message. Mélindra ne lui dirait rien de plus tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas décidé.

Une demi-heure plus tard, tous les quatre (Ron s'étant levé également) prirent le chemin de la grande salle pour un bon petit déjeuner. Ils s'installèrent à la table des Gryffondors et commencèrent à manger. La conversation dévia inévitablement sur ce qu'avait découvert Harry durant son bain, durant lequel il avait reçu la visite d'une certaine Mimi Geignarde, fantôme que Mélindra ne connaissait que de nom.

Le jeune Potter allait leur réciter ce qui apparemment était l'énigme, quand un hibou Grand Duc, venu de nulle part (les autres hiboux étaient passés il y avait bien un quart d'heure déjà) vint se poser devant la jeune Black. Mélindra lui jeta un coup d'œil critique, l'oiseau semblait avoir beaucoup voyagé, à juger par son équilibre qui semblait précaire, et appartenait à une compagnie : _L.A. Postal_. Mélindra fronça les sourcils. Sunnydale devait se trouver à peut-être deux cents kilomètre de la grande cité Américaine.

Son cœur s'accéléra un peu. Si Buffy lui avait envoyé une lettre c'est que ça devait être grave.

Elle détacha la missive et l'ouvrit. Ce n'était pas l'écriture de La Tueuse…

_Chère Mélindra Black._

_Tu dois être surprise de recevoir une lettre d'une parfaite inconnue. Mais je pense que tu mérites d'être au courant de la situation._

_Je m'appelle Kathleen Todds, je suis une Tueuse Potentielle, à l'heure qui l'est, je suis avec Buffy à Sunnydale. Je sais que tu dois regarder cette lettre avec méfiance et que tu t'apprêtes peut-être à la jeter au feu. Et tu dois te demander d'où je te connais._

_Je dois être la plus vieille dans la maison de Buffy après Gilles et Spike naturellement. C'est d'ailleurs à son sujet que je t'écris. Buffy penses qu'elle gérera la situation et que tu ne dois pas être mise au courant. Mais je sais que tu es importante pour Spike. C'est pour ça que je t'écris. _

_La Force a attaquée, il y a une dizaine d'heures... Elle avait un but, Spike. Ses agents l'ont emmené. Bien sûr, je ne sais pas encore complètement toute l'histoire, mais je sais que Buffy fait des recherches pour le retrouver et qu'elle m'a ordonné de ne pas t'écrire… D'ailleurs Spike ne va pas être content non plus quand il le saura, mais je sais que c'est trop important pour laisser ça sous silence._

_Alors voilà, je t'ais écrit pour que tu sois au courant. Je t'enverrais peut-être d'autres lettres pour te tenir au courant…_

_Ne t'inquiètes pas pour Spike, il est solide. Je suis sûre qu'il résistera._

_Au revoir. _

_K.T._

Mélindra se leva d'un bond. Elle avait Spike… La Force était en Angleterre il y avait même pas quelques heures et elle avait déjà Spike. Mélindra prit peur. Pourquoi ? Peut-être parce que Le Mal initiale était assez puissant pour faire un si long voyage en a peine quelques heures et d'organiser une attaque alors qu'il n'était qu'un esprit ? Ou peut-être qu'elle avait peur pour la _vie_ de son ami ? Mais elle avait surtout peur d'être la cause de ce qui avait décidé l'entité magique à faire ça.

Et ce sentiment de peur mélangé à une dose non moindre de culpabilité commença à faire chauffer son sang. Sa magie Acathlante, la plus réceptrice aux changements d'humeur se mit à couler à une vitesse grisante dans les veines de la jeune fille. Mélindra s'en aperçut et réussit par un tour de force à la garder en elle. Si elle la laisser sortir, le grande salle ne survivrait pas.

Mais La Magie, elle, voulait sortir. Alors elle commanda à la mémoire et elle fit défiler les récentes images forte en émotion de la nuit dernière.

Cette fois, la peur et la culpabilité se diffusèrent dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

La Magie sorcière qui, Harry pouvait lui aussi le dire pour en avoir usé plusieurs fois sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, était elle aussi réceptive aux humeurs se réveilla et se mélangea à l'autre. Le cocktail explosif devint brûlant dans les veines de Mélindra.

Elle su qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire barrage cette fois ci.

La panique la gagna, mais elle se contrôla et fit la dernière chose qu'elle pouvait faire à ce niveau d'ébullition : elle sortit de la grande salle et courut jusque dans le parc. Elle réussit à gagner la moitié de l'étendue herbeuse avant que la pression ne devienne trop forte et que La Magie explose.

Elle pu juste érigée un dôme autour d'elle pour ne blesser personne. Déjà La Magie s'échappait par vague de son corps. Brûlante et dévastatrice. Des Ondes colorées comme la dernière fois que ça avait explosé. Elles rencontraient le dôme bleu de la jeune fille dans un fracas inimaginable.

Trop d'émotions refoulées en peu de temps. Surcharge de peur et besoin de décompresser.

Une chose était certaine, c'était impressionnant. Dans la grande salle tous les élèves regardaient le spectacle avec peur ou admiration… Mais ça ne laissait personne indifférent.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Chris et Wen, eux étaient sortis et s'attendaient au pire.

Mélindra était toujours debout au milieu du parc, son dôme s'illuminant à allure régulière, même si l'intervalle semblait s'allonger maintenant que le plus gros était sortit.

La jeune Black sentait son énergie quittait son corps en même temps que toute cette magie et des sentiments qui l'avaient fait naître. Bientôt, elle tomba à genoux, elle se laissa glisser au sol et finit par tomber inconsciente tandis que pendant encore une dizaine de secondes, le reste de l'énergie dévastatrice se rassemblait pour une dernière sortie. Il fallut encore attendre à ses amis deux ou trois minutes pour pouvoir s'approcher de la jeune fille. Le temps que le dôme use les dernières ressources avant de s'éteindre.

Wen Zhi Lee s'agenouilla près de son élève. Le réveil serait difficile. Il la souleva facilement et se dirigea vers l'entrée du château. Dumbledore s'y tenait. Un regard suffit. Le Directeur sortit un ruban d'une de ses poches et murmura quelque chose. L'objet fut illuminé. Wen le saisit et tout deux disparurent.

- Où sont-ils partis ? S'écria Harry.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur Potter, Mélindra est entre de bonnes mains… Elle reviendra d'ici quelques jours.

- Professeur, que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Hermione, presque timidement.

- Vous voyez Miss, accueillir un loup-garou est dangereux, mais accueillir une sorcière Acathlante au mauvais caractère l'est, je pense, trois fois plus… Sur ce, Albus Dumbledore s'en alla vers son bureau, sachant très bien que là haut l'attendait son plateau journalier de friandises.

* * *

Wen réapparu à quelques milliers de kilomètres de Poudlard, dans une ville nommée San Francisco, plus précisément dans un manoir érigés il y avait des décennies de cela, sur une force appelée le Nexus. Enfin bref, il était chez les sœurs Halliwell.

Il déposa sa jeune élève sur un des fauteuils de la véranda et monta vers les étages, avec le décalage horaire, il n'était pas loin de minuit et bien évidement toute la maisonnée dormait.

Il redescendit avec une Piper Halliwell qui après avoir manqué de tuer le sorcier, se précipitait maintenant en direction de Mélindra, inquiète.

La jeune Black était bien entendu encore inconsciente. Sa perte d'énergie l'avait rendue pâle mais sa respiration était calme, elle semblait presque endormie.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle se mette dans cet état ?

- Je ne sais pas. Elle a reçu une lettre toute à l'heure. Certainement une mauvaise nouvelle…

- Je vais appeler Léo. Il nous dira où ça en est…

Mais à peine eut-elle finit sa phrase que l'Ange apparu, une barre d'inquiétude barrant son front. Il se plaça au-dessus de l'adolescente et fit briller ses mains.

- Alors ? Le pressa Piper.

Léo se tourna vers l'aînée des sœurs Halliwell.

- Elle est entre l'inconscience profonde et le coma léger… Elle ne se réveillera pas avant une bonne journée. Qu'est ce qu'il lui ait arrivée pour qu'elle ait besoin de se vider à ce point là ? Un peu plus et c'était le coma… Voir pire.

Les deux autres adultes comprirent le sous-entendu et pâlirent de concert.

- Je vais la monter dans sa chambre. Il lui faut du repos.

Et l'homme disparu à l'étage, dans une lumière bleue.

Piper soupira et prit la direction de la cuisine.

- Je vais faire du café…

Le moine lui emboîta le pas. Quelques minutes plus tard, Léo vint les rejoindre et tous trois attendirent que le café soit prêt.

- Comment ça se fait qu'elle soit la seule à faire ça, Demanda Piper, rompant le silence. Je veux dire, ni Phoebe, ni Paige, ni même moi n'avons jamais fait ce genre de choses. Pourquoi elle ?

- Quand vous avez récupérez vos pouvoirs, vous étiez toutes adultes et mûres. Les Fondateurs essayent de comprendre pourquoi ça lui arrive, depuis la première fois. Et la première fois ce n'était pas il y a cinq ans, c'était il a plus ou moins treize ans…D'après eux Mélindra est certainement trop réceptrice à ses humeurs. Sans oublier tout ce qu'elle a vécu. Elle est certainement passée trop vite du stade enfant à adulte, il n'y a pas eut assez de temps entre les deux. Et tout ça ne semble pas s'arrêter, à croire qu'elle est poursuivit…

Piper soupira une nouvelle fois. Quoi qu'elles en disent, elle et ses sœurs, elles n'avaient pas vraiment réussit à protéger la petite fille de dix ans et demi que Dumbledore, un ami de leur grand-mère, leur avait confié. Elles avaient fait de leur mieux mais rien n'avait jamais était facile. Et tout s'était bousculé lorsque que la jeune Black avait eut onze ans et demi…

Le jour où un sorcier l'avait enlevé pour leur tendre un piège. C'était sans compter sur Mélindra bien sûr… La peur avait certainement déclanché la crise qui avait tuer le démon. La petite fille qu'elle était encore ne s'en était jamais vraiment remit, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait quelqu'un mourir et la première fois qu'elle tuait quelqu'un aussi. Mais elle était jeune et les sœurs ne se l'étaient jamais vraiment pardonné parce qu'en voyant ça, Mélindra avait perdu une part de son innocence et ce beaucoup trop tôt. Depuis ce jour là, elle était devenu beaucoup moins exubérante, il lui avait fallu du temps, beaucoup de temps pour recommencer à vivre normalement. C'était certainement à cause de ça que maintenant, elle était méfiante, ne faisant confiance qu'à peu de gens… Et surtout à cause de ça que la jeune fille se cachait derrière une carapace épaisse et impénétrable… Et depuis ce jour tout c'était accéléré pour elle, un jour Wen Zhi Lee était venu les trouver pour leur dire que le conseille des Observateurs avait classé Mélindra Black comme Tueuse Potentielle et de part ce nouveau statut l'avait assigné à sa formation. Un entraînement d'Art Martiaux intensif s'était donc mis en place et le moine n'avait jamais ménagé la jeune fille. Un an et demi après, elle faisait sa rentrée à Poudlard, apprenait qu'elle avait un père meurtrier, maintenant en cavale faute de pouvoir être innocenté… Et aujourd'hui c'était à un Tournoi, Voldemort et une Apocalypse qui continuait de faire de cette adolescente de quatorze ans, une adulte avant l'heure. Alors bien entendu, Mélindra finissait pas craquer. Aussi solide et fière qu'elle était, elle ne pouvait pas résister à un rythme aussi élevé pendant longtemps. Mais c'était toujours sa magie qui la trahissait, toujours…

Et ça n'avait pas manqué.

Après avoir avalé un café, Wen et Léo étaient repartis et Piper était remonté se coucher, non sans passé par la chambre de Mélindra.

Le lendemain, quand toute la maisonnée se réveilla, seul un petit monstre sur patte du nom de Wyatt remarqua la présence de la jeune Black dans le manoir. Phoebe et Paige étant encore trop sous les contre coups de leur nuit de sommeil, et Piper savait très bien qu'il faudrait attendre que ses deux sœurs soient un minimum réveillées pour les mettre au courant. Elle attendit donc que Phoebe et Paige aient bu leur café et mangé quelque chose avant de parler :

- Wen est venu cette nuit… Commença-t-elle.

- Il abuse… Il sait très bien qu… Mais Phoebe s'arrêta, se leva et fonça dans la chambre de sa petite sœur de cœur. PIPER !

- Qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ? Demanda Paige.

- Elle a nous a fait une belle crise. Un peu plus et il y laissait sa peau…

- Ne le dit pas à Phoebe.

- Je sais…

- TU AURAIS PU NOUS REVEILLER ! Hurla Phoebe en revenant dans la cuisine.

- Moins fort Phoebe ! Tu vas faire peur aux garçons et Léo a dit qu'elle avait besoin de repos.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question Piper Halliwell ! Répliqua Phoebe, presque en murmurant.

- A quoi ça aurait servit de toute façon ? Elle est inconsciente, et elle ne se réveillera pas avant au moins une journée. Et vas te préparer tu vas être en retard au journal !

La jeune femme fusilla sa sœur du regard et monta en direction de la salle de bain.

- Léo sait pourquoi elle fait ça ?

- Je lui aie demandé… Il dit que c'est parce qu'elle a grandit beaucoup trop vite…

- Dumbledore n'aurait jamais du nous la confier.

- Il savait ce qu'il faisait… On le savait aussi. On savait que ça finirait comme ça…

- C'est pas une excuse !

- Je sais Paige.

Sur ce Piper se leva est parti s'occuper de ses deux fils, se promettant de tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas non plus à ses fils.

Le soir lorsque Phoebe rentra de son travail, ce fut calmée et avec un sac de course qu'elle alla déposer dans la cuisine sous l'œil étonné de sa sœur aînée, qui la regarda sortir de la glace, des tablettes aux chocolats, des gâteaux et surtout un immense pot de Nutella.

- C'est pourquoi faire ?

- Adoucir les mœurs… Je connais Mélindra, elle va être d'une humeur exécrable quand elle se réveillera… Le chocolat est le seul langage qu'elle comprenne après…

- Il faudra que je pense à faire un Crumbble…

Elle croisa le regard de sa sœur.

- Et un tiramisu aussi.

Et Phoebe éclata de rire.

- Je vois que tu es de meilleure humeur… Remarqua Paige en entrant dans la cuisine à son tour, avec elle aussi un sac de course…

- Et je vois qu'on a eut la même idée toutes les deux…

- Je tiens à ce que le Manoir reste debout…

Toutes les trois échangèrent un regard complice… La soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur. Et le petit Wyatt, qui avait décidé qu'il n'y avait pas de raison, c'était dit que lui aussi avait le droit de manger du chocolat. Piper avait retrouvé son fils caché dans sa chambre, un des pots de Nutella devant lui, et du chocolat partout…

* * *

Dans la nuit, Paige fut réveillée par des bruits venant de la chambre mitoyenne à la sienne : celle de Mélindra. Elle se leva et trouva sa petite sœur de cœur entrain de s'agiter violemment dans son lit. Elle se mit au dessus d'elle et commença à la secouer pour qu'elle se réveille. L'adolescente était en nage. Son cauchemar ne devait pas être agréable. Une nouvelle fois. Trop de fois Paige l'avait réveillée…

- Mélindra ! Mélindra réveilles-toi ! REVEILLES-TOI !

La jeune fille ouvrit les yeux en hurlant… Trop d'image cette fois-ci encore. Sa rencontre avec la Force. Son cauchemar. Harry qui tombe dans un bain de sang. Ses parents au sol. Son père aux mains des Détraqueurs. Le manoir en ruine. Hermione et Ron au fond d'un cachot morbide, le corps couvert de bleus et autres blessures. La mort de ce sorcier à cause d'elle. Le corps de sa mère. Celui de Lily. Le trait de lumière verte… Tout ça à l'infinie devant ses yeux… Images réelles ou imaginées. L'horreur. La peur.

Mélindra tomba en pleure dans les bras de la jeune femme.

Bientôt, Phoebe et Piper que le cri avait réveillé, arrivèrent à leur tour. Toute trois échangèrent un regard. Phoebe vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et prit une des mains de la jeune Black dans la sienne et la pressa. Message inaudible de réconfort.

Il fallut attendre quatre heures du matin pour que le manoir retrouve son calme avec le sommeil que Piper avait réussit à donner, à l'aide d'une potion, à la jeune fille pour qu'elle puisse dormir d'un sommeil sans rêves…

Le lendemain, lorsque Mélindra rouvrit les yeux, elle mit du temps à comprendre où elle était… Et puis elle reconnut sa chambre. Elle était à nouveau à San Francisco. Elle se redressa d'un geste las, aussitôt, tous ses muscles se mirent à protester violemment. Les lendemains de crise avaient toujours étaient difficiles, aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne. Un mal de tête terrible lui barrait le crâne, et elle se sentait toujours autant vidée. Il faudrait attendre, attendre qu'elle refasse son stock de magie, d'énergie… Qu'elle se redresse tout simplement. Mélindra se leva. Trop vite. Sa tête se mit à tourner et sa vue se troubla. Elle dû se rasseoir quelques minutes. Enfin, elle réussit à gagner la salle de bain.

Une douche chaude et un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Mélindra Black était prête, habillée certes, d'une façon assez hétéroclite, à savoir les premier vêtements qu'ils lui étaient tombés sous la main, mais elle était prête. Elle descendit au rez-de-chaussée et se dirigea vers la véranda, sans vraiment prêter attention aux trois sœurs qui étaient en train de déjeuner. Elle s'asseya dans un des fauteuils et se roula en boule, le regard dans le vide, la tête posée sur ses genoux. Phoebe se leva presque automatiquement mais Paige la retint :

- Laisse lui le temps Phoebe… Il est beaucoup trop tôt. Elle va te sauter à la gorge.

La jeune femme grogna mais se rasseya.

Chacune attendit d'avoir finit son repas pour se diriger vers l'adolescente qui n'avait pas bouger d'un pouce depuis son arrivée. Phoebe s'installa près d'elle et posa sa main sur son épaule. Mélindra tourna la tête dans sa direction et croisa le regard de celle qui avait prit la place de grande sœur dans son cœur. Phoebe remarqua immédiatement la teinte des yeux de la jeune fille. Gris. Les yeux bleus qui d'habitude pétillaient de malice ou de colère, au choix. Etaient voilés par une couche de gris opaque qui ne laissait pas transpercer la moindre étincelle. Mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

- Comment tu te sens Circera ?

- Connu mieux.

Et elle retourna à son mutisme. Pas de regard noir. Pas de grognement inaudible. Juste l'absence de réaction franche. Les trois sœurs échangèrent un regard soucieux. Le pourquoi de la crise devait être vraiment grave.

Paige retourna à la cuisine et revint avec ce qu'elle avait acheté.

- On t'a prit de quoi te rassasier… Wen va certainement hurler mais… C'est le meilleur remède que je connaisse…

Elle n'obtint aucune réaction.

Pas plus que Piper ou Phoebe qui essayèrent durant la journée de faire réagir la jeune Black mais elle semblait encore enfermé dans sa bulle à milles lieux de la planète Terre. Le signe qui alerta surtout les trois filles fut que Mélindra ne toucha ni au crumble, pourtant délicieux de Piper, pas plus qu'à son Tiramisu, ni au pot de Nutella, dont raffolait pourtant la jeune Black.

* * *

En fin d'après-midi, Paige qui ne supportait plus de voir sa petite protégée dans cet état, décida de prendre les choses en main et monta au grenier… Elle attrapa une carte et le cristal et entama sa recherche : bien sûr, ce fut un jeu d'enfant. Elle ne mit pas plus de deux minutes à trouver la personne qu'elle cherchait… Paige Halliwell disparue dans une lumière bleu en direction de l'Ecosse pour un voyage éclair.

Elle réapparu dans une grotte étroite où se tenait un étrange animal et un homme : qui lui sauta aussitôt dessus :

- Qui êtes vous ?

La voix était rauque, comme si la personne n'avait pas l'habitude de parler.

Paige leva ses mains en évidence et planta son regard dans celui de l'homme, elle était habituée à ce genre de situation.

- Je suis Paige Halliwell…

L'attitude de l'homme changea du tout au tout :

- Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Mélindra ?

- Elle ne va pas bien… Rien d'inquiétant mais… Elle a besoin d'aide et je crois que c'est vous la personne la plus apte à lui apporter…

- Emmenez moi à elle. Ordonna l'homme sans plus attendre. Il lui tendit la main.

Paige attrapa cette main et murmura juste avant de se transporter :

- Accrochez vous… Ca va secouer…

Et ça ne manqua pas… Quand ils arrivèrent dans le Manoir. La première réaction de l'homme fut de s'asseoir. Mais il se reprit vite, il n'avait pas le temps de s'étendre sur un ou deux organes encore en mouvement.

- Où ?

- Par là. Désigna la jeune femme en direction de la véranda.

L'homme s'avança presque en courant mais s'arrêta pour détailler la jeune fille. Il sut immédiatement ce qu'il s'était passé… Un nom s'imposa tout de suite à son esprit… _Leroy_

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

- Elle a fait une crise magique. Répondit Paige.

- Une quoi ?

- Elle s'est vidée de ses pouvoirs… Elle fait ça quand elle bouille de l'intérieur. C'est très impressionnant. Elle n'en a jamais fait avant ?

- Quand Mélindra était petite, je veux dire jusqu'à l'Halloween de 1981, autant que je le sache, elle n'avait pas de pouvoir. C'est apparu la nuit où tout s'est arrêté. Je ne sais pas comment…

Sirius Black s'approcha lentement de sa fille et s'agenouilla près du fauteuil où elle était installée.

- Hey, princesse… Murmura-t-il en remettant une mèche rebelle derrière l'oreille de la jeune Black.

Mélindra tourna la tête dans la direction de l'homme et mit plusieurs secondes à réagir.

- Papa ?

Et ce fut comme si on rouvrait subitement les vannes d'un barrage que la jeune Black tentait de maintenir fermé depuis son réveil. Tous ses souvenirs lui revinrent en pleine figure, ses yeux se remplirent de larme et elle s'écroula dans les bras de son père…

Sirius la prit dans ses bras et s'installa dans le fauteuil… Il attendit, attendit que sa fille se calme, que les pleurs s'estompent, que sa fille puisse parler, puisse lui expliquer ce qu'il n'allait pas… Il ne su pas dire ce qui le mit le plus en colère ? Le fait que Peter ait réellement participé au meurtre de sa femme où le fait que même treize ans après, cela fasse souffrir sa fille. Par contre, il pourrait dire ce qu'il lui faisait le plus peur dans les révélations qui coulèrent comme un flot continue de la bouche de sa fille, fut que sa fille soit poursuivit pas l'entité magique la plus malfaisante qui soit…

De loin, les trois sœurs assistèrent au retour à la normale de loin.

- Tu as bien fait d'aller le chercher Paige.

La jeune femme lui fit un petit sourire.

Piper jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, il était pas loin de vingt heures, ils n'allaient pas tarder à passer à table et vu l'état du père de Mélindra, il serait certainement content de manger un vrai repas. Elle s'approcha d'eux et murmura :

- On va pas tarder à manger, vous feriez mieux d'aller la mettre dans sa chambre. Elle ne risque plus rien maintenant…

L'homme sembla hésiter pendant un instant. Mélindra dormait d'un sommeil profond. Il se leva, sa fille dans ses bras et suivit Piper qui après un sourire le mena à l'étage.

Il installa Mélindra confortablement et redescendit, sur le chemin il croisa un petit bonhomme blond, haut comme trois pommes, qui le détailla avant de lui dire, de sa petite voix de bambin :

- Pleure pu Merry ?

Sirius s'agenouilla à son niveau.

- Non. Elle dort.

Le petit garçon lui sourit et repartit dans la direction de sa chambre. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner avec un sourire et redescendit vers la salle à manger. L'odeur qui flottait dans la maison lui promit un repas fameux.

Et ce fut bien entendu le cas. Piper était un véritable cordon bleu et Sirius qui n'avait pas mangé un vrai repas depuis quelques mois déjà fut ravis de pouvoir se rassasier. Il repris trois fois de tout…Ce qui fit inévitablement sourire les trois jeunes femmes.

- On sait maintenant de qui Mélindra tien son appétit d'ogre… Avait murmuré Piper.

A la fin de repas, quand tout le monde eut finit, vint le moment un peu plus sérieux… Bien entendu, Sirius, durant le repas, avait préféré manger plutôt que parler. Mais maintenant qu'il avait enfin la bouche vide, les trois sœurs purent enfin leur poser la question qui les taraudait depuis toute à l'heure.

- Alors ? Demanda Paige.

L'homme soupira.

- Alors, elle a rencontré la Force, la même nuit elle a… revu ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit… d'Halloween et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, elle a reçu une lettre lui disant que Spike, un vampire je crois, avait été capturé par La Force. Ca a fait beaucoup en moins de douze heures. Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ait explosé…

Les trois femmes échangèrent un regard.

- Mélindra est beaucoup trop renfermée. Elle intériorise tous. C'est rare qu'elle se confit d'elle-même… Murmura Paige.

- Je sais. Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère… Souffla Sirius en repensant à sa femme. Sarah était comme ça aussi. Elle ne parlait pas beaucoup de ce qui lui posait problème. Il fallait toujours attendre qu'elle craque, qu'elle en ait trop sur le cœur pour pouvoir savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas.

- Il se fait tard. Finit par dire Piper après un long silence où chacun était resté perdu dans ses pensées…

Après sa phrase, les quatre adultes se levèrent, débarrassèrent la table et montèrent se coucher…

Avant de monter il demanda aux sœurs s'il pouvait utiliser leur salle de bain. Demande qui fut tout de suite accepté. Phoebe partit fouiller dans les quelques affaires qu'il lui restait de son ex-mari et ramena à l'homme des vêtements propre.

C'est donc propre et rasé de près que Sirius entra dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle dormait toujours. Il se transforma en chien et Patmol se coucha aux pieds de l'adolescente. Il la regarda dormir longtemps avant de penser à se reposer à son tour.

Quand Mélindra ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Ce fut l'impression d'avoir vraiment récupéré et avec le sentiment de se sentir bien… Elle s'étira de tout son long avant de se redresser. Un immense chien dormait à ses pieds. Elle s'approcha de Patmol et lui gratta la tête, juste entre les deux oreilles. L'immense chien ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il vit fut sa fille, dont les yeux étaient de nouveaux bleus. Il bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et… referma les yeux. Mélindra sourit. Un sourire carnassier et elle poussa le chien par terre. La chute fit un bruit d'enfer et trembler le sol… Patmol se releva, un regard meurtrier dirigé sur l'adolescente. Il aboya sèchement et se lança sur elle. Mélindra esquiva, elle ne sut pas comment, la masse noir et sauta de sur son lit, le chien toujours sur ses talons.

A l'étage du dessous, les trois femmes qui avait entendu le bruit s'étaient entre regardées, inquiètes mais quand elles avaient entendu juste après l'aboiement sec, elles comprirent. Mélindra s'était réveillée. Les bruits de pas accélérés dans les escaliers leur donnèrent raison.

- Tu ne me rattraperas pas, Patmol !

L'aboiement presque furieux du chien, qui soit dit en passant, venait de se manger pour la troisième fois l'angle d'un mur, lui répondit.

Elle déboula dans la cuisine et s'installa rapidement à table. Elle attrapa un bol et commença à se servir des céréales, comme si de rien n'était.

Sirius, qui fixait sa fille, légèrement énervé. Se transforma finalement. Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré. Les trois sœurs se retenaient de rire vu la tête qu'il faisait et Mélindra s'appliqué particulièrement à manger ses céréales. Il soupira et s'asseya en face d'elle.

Ne pas chercher à comprendre… Les filles sont vraiment trop compliquées.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Mélindra avait finit son bol de céréale, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours. Elle regarda autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu cherches Merry ? Demanda Phoebe.

- J'aurai parié avoir vu un crumble hier…

- Je l'ai finit. Grogna Sirius.

- Quoi ?

- T'en avait pas voulu !

- C'est pas juste…

Paige se leva et déposa un pot de Nutella sur la table.

- Si ça peut te consoler…

La jeune Black sourit.

- Ca devrait pouvoir le faire.

Et au moment où elle allait prendre le pot, son père l'attrapa et se servit copieusement, un sourire goguenard piteusement dissimulé.

- Hey ! Elle se leva à moitié et lui reprit. C'est le mien non mais !

Sirius la regarda dans les yeux et lui tira la langue.

- Très mature ça monsieur Black. Railla la jeune fille après avoir enfourné une cuillère de la délicieuse pâte à tartiner. Ca fait au moins…

- Trois jours que tu l'as pas fait. La coupa Piper.

- C'est pas vrai. Ca fait plus que ça.

- Mauvaise foi…

Mélindra lui tira la langue.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

* * *

Alors?? Il est bien ou pas? Laissez moi une petite review pour que je le sache...

Sinon bon courage à tous ceux qui rentrent en cours demain et à la prochaine.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 09/03/2008_


	18. Seconde Tâche

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_RAR:_** Bouhouhouhou... Personne ne m'a laissé de review. Sniff. Il était si mauvais que ça mon dernier chapitre ? Ou alors fanfic beuguait encore une fois. pour préservé mon si fragile égo je vais dire que vous n'avez pas pu poster de review...

**_Note._** Bonjour tout le monde, voilà la suite. J'espère que ça va vous plaire. Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 18

Mélindra se matérialisa dans le parc de Poudlard. Le peu de distance qu'elle avait parcourut l'avait déjà vidée. Elle du se tenir à un arbre en attendant que sa tête arrête de tourner et que les petits points noirs s'en aillent. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Le jour se levait paresseusement et une brume matinale enveloppait le château. Elle était rentré pile pour le petit déjeuné. Quel talent ! La jeune Black prit la direction du château quand un cri s'éleva à sa gauche.

- Mélindra !

Elle eut à peine le temps de tourner la tête pour voir fondre sur elle une espèce de chose brune et mal coiffé. Harry Potter le percuta de plein fouet. Réveillant ses courbatures.

- Ne refait jamais un truc comme ça. Murmura le jeune Gryffondor tandis qu'elle essayée de ne pas mourir asphyxiée sous son étreinte.

- Je vais bien Harry. Mais si tu continue à empêcher l'air de gagner mes poumons je vais pas aller bien longtemps.

Harry la relâcha quasiment tout de suite. Et Mélindra vit les cernes violettes qui soulignaient les yeux de son meilleur ami.

- Hermione vous a déjà forcé à fouiller la bibliothèque ou quoi ?  
- Euh… J'étais un peu inquiet.

Mélindra lui sourit.

- Fallait pas… Souffla-t-elle. Sinon, t'as finit de t'entraîner, j'ai faim !

- Et après c'est moi l'estomac sur patte ?

- Moi c'est différent… Je dois refaire les stocks, faire une crise magique comme celle là, sa consomme de l'énergie. Répondit la jeune Black en s'éloignant.

Une demi heure plus tard, Harry et Mélindra courraient en direction de la classe du Professeur Flitwick. Mélindra avait un peu traîné pour manger et de ce fait, ils étaient en retard. Ils s'installèrent au fond de la classe, à côté de Ron et d'Hermione. Aujourd'hui, ils devaient travailler sur le sort d'Expulsion, sort que Mélindra maîtrisait déjà, pour avoir passé l'été à appliquer tout le programme d'enchantement, de DCFM et de Métamorphose, comme chaque année. Elle se l'imposait et Wen l'aidait. C'était comme ça, et elle devait dire que ça lui été bien utile.

Elle discuta, enfin plutôt écouta la discussion de Ron, Hermione et Harry à propos de l'œuf d'Or et de la rencontre de son ami le soir de son détour dans la salle de bain des préfets avec Maugrey, Rogue et Rusard. Apparemment c'était un sujet récurant dans les conversations. Elle ne fut pas particulièrement contente quand elle apprit qu'Harry avait refilé la carte des maraudeurs à l'ex-Auror mais se dit qu'elle avait toujours celle qui était dans le repère. Elle s'inquiéta pour Spike durant tout le cour. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eut le temps d'y repenser durant son séjour exprès chez les sœurs Halliwell. Son père s'était arranger pour lui changer les idées au maximum et les filles, pour ne pas qu'elle soit hantée par son mauvais rêve et sa rencontre avec La Force, avait cherché le moyen de lui retirer ses souvenirs de sa tête sans pour autant les détruire. Lesdits souvenirs étaient désormais enfermés dans un vieux médaillon, qu'elle avait attaché autour du cou d'Athéna.

Le fait qu'elle se soucia plus du sort de William que du cours se traduit par son manque d'attention. Mais Flitwick ne s'en aperçu pas étant donné qu'elle maîtrisait le sortilège du jour.

A l'heure du déjeuné, elle se dépêcha de manger pour pouvoir, se joindre au recherche concernant la seconde tâche. Mais cette fois ci, ils savaient quoi chercher. Malheureusement ils ne trouvèrent pas pour autant. Mélindra regarda même dans le catalogue de sort inventé par les Maraudeurs mais rien.

La quinzaine de jours précédents la seconde tâche passa à une vitesse effrayante. Plus vite encore que celle qui avait précédé la première… Les recherches à la bibliothèque était toujours aussi vaines et Mélindra avait du se résoudre à devoir, le jour de la tâche, utiliser la magie Acathlante. Au moins elle pourrait réaliser cette épreuve même si Harry devrait rester à la surface. Les sœurs Halliwell n'avaient pas été contentes d'entendre la jeune fille leur demander de l'aide pour écrire une incantation pour des raisons plus ou moins personnelles mais elles avaient cédé quand même. Et durant toute une après-midi elles avaient cherché avec leur petite protégée la formulation la plus subtile et adéquate à la situation. Le 24 janvier, Mélindra se transformerais en sirène. Mais le problème résidait en Harry que la jeune fille ne pouvait transformer en sirène. Alors les recherches continuaient et à quelques jours de la date fatidique ils n'avaient toujours rien. Sirius ne leur avait été d'aucun secours puisqu'il ne leur avait pas renvoyé de lettre en réponse à celle envoyée par Harry au sujet des évènements survenus la nuit où il avait prendre le bain avec l'œuf. La pression de ces recherches infructueuses rendait tout le monde nerveux et très anxieux… Ajoutant cela au souci que Mélindra se faisait pour Spike, Kathleen Todds n'avait toujours pas renvoyé de nouvelles…

- Mais c'est incroyable ça quand même ! Ils nous ont quand même pas donné une épreuve impossible à réaliser ! S'exclama Harry.

Tous les cinq étaient encore une fois de plus installés dans la bibliothèque, à la recherche de la solution miracle. Et il faudrait vraiment un miracle pour qu'ils trouvent la solution à seulement quelques heures de la tâche maintenant.

- Moi, je pense que c'est tout simplement impossible. Répondit Ron à l'autre bout de la table. Le rouquin était caché par une immense pile de bouquin qui traité de potion jusqu'à la Métamorphose.

- Impossible n'est pas Black. Grogna Mélindra.

- Et ben faut croire que si. Murmura Chris à côté d'elle.

- Soit réaliste Merry, le seul truc qui se rapproche le plus c'est le sort pour assécher les flaques et les mares, mais ce n'est pas assez puissant pour vider un lac.

- Ils n'auraient jamais imposé une tâche impossible à accomplir. Fit Remarquer Hermione, elle aussi caché par une pile de livre.

- C'est pourtant ce qu'ils ont fait. Dit Ron. Harry, demain tu n'as qu'à descendre au bord du Lac, plonger la tête dans l'eau, crier aux sirènes de te rendre ce qu'elles t'ont volé et voir si elles acceptent de te le renvoyer. C'est la meilleure chose que tu puisses faire mon vieux.

- Mélindra, dit moi que tu peux faire de la magie Acathlante et nous transformer en grenouille.

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça Harry… Et j'ai été voir dans le Livre des Ombres. Il n'y a rien. Pas même une potion qui fonctionnerait sur toi. Je vais pouvoir me transformer en sirène parce que la magie Acathlante marchera à presque cent pour cent sur moi… Sans oublier que je suis une fille. Mais toi Harry, aussi puissant que tu soi, la magie Acathlante risque à presque cent pour cent de ne pas fonctionner. Sans oublier que tu es un garçon…Alors en ce qui te concerne, je crois que la solution de Ron est pour l'instant la meilleure. A moins que j'aille chercher un équipement de plonger du côté moldu…

- Je n'ai jamais fait de plonger…

- Moi non plus, c'est bien ça le problème.

- Et Wen ?

- Wen m'a dit qu'il ne voyait pas de solutions non plus et puis, il n'a pas vraiment le droit de nous aider.

Les cinq amis soupirèrent de concert et chacun retourna à sa lecture.

- Je sais ce que j'aurais dû faire. Marmonna Harry après avoir refermé un énième livre. J'aurais du apprendre à être Animagus, comme Sirius.

Le jeune homme reçu un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione. Et Harry se rappela la présence de Chris.

- C'est bon, il est au courant. Grogna Mélindra depuis sa place, sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent en cœur les trois Gryffondors.

- Oui, je sais que Sirius Black est innocent… Mais c'est quoi cette histoire d'Animagus ?

Mélindra se fit fusiller par trois regards meurtriers.

- Bon, il est presque au courant de tout…

- Mélindra ? Interrogea Chris.

- Tu te souviens du chien enragé qu'on a croisé pendant la dernière sortie à Pré-au-Lard ?

- Le truc noir qui a voulu m'égorger ?

- Ouais… C'était mon père.

- Oh… T'es sûr que c'est pas un meurtrier ?

- Bien sûr. Azkaban a du juste lui ramollir les neurones… Il est un peu protecteur… Je t'expliquerais.

- De toute façon Harry, cette histoire d'Animagus, c'est impossible. Il faut des années pour devenir Animagus et, en plus, on est obligé de se déclarer. Dit vaguement Hermione. Le professeur McGonagall nous l'a dit, vous vous souvenez… Il faut se faire enregistrer comme tel par le Service des usages abusifs de la magie… préciser en quel animal on se transforme, indiquer ses signes particuliers, pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en servir à des fins malhonnêtes…

Mélindra avait fixé sa meilleure amie tout le long de sa tirade. Elle n'avait suivit aucun des trucs qu'elle venait de dire…

- T'es sûre Hermione ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Bien sû… La jeune fille sembla reconsidérer la question pendant un quart de seconde. Oh ça va toi !

Mélindra lui sortit son sourire innocent.

- De toute façon Hermione, je plaisantais. Dit Harry d'un ton las. Je sais bien que je n'ai aucune chance d'apprendre à me transformer en grenouille d'ici à demain matin...

- Ce livre ne sert à rien. Dit Hermione en refermant d'un coup sec _les Dilemmes de la sorcellerie insolite_. Qui donc aurait envie de faire des frisettes à ses poils de nez ?

- Moi, ça me plairait assez. Dit la voix de Fred Weasley. C'est un bon moyen de faire parler de soi, non ?

Les cinq jeunes tournèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Les jumeaux avaient surgi de derrière un rayon de livres.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Ron.

- On te cherchait. Répondit George. McGonagall veut te voir et vous deux aussi. Expliqua-t-il en désignant Hermione et Chris.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna Hermione.

- Sais pas… Mais elle avait l'air assez sinistre.

- On est chargés de vous emmener dans son bureau.

Ron, Hermione et Chris regardèrent Harry et Mélindra qui affichèrent une mine désespérée. Il ne manquait plus que ça… s'en était finit d'eux… Il n'arriverait jamais à trouver le sortilège miracle à temps. Les deux Gryffondors se levèrent, suivit de Chris.

- On se retrouve dans la salle commune. Murmura Hermione. Apportez autant de livre que vous pourrez, d'accord ?

- D'accord. Répondit Harry, qui sentait l'angoisse lui serrait de plus en plus la gorge.

- On va trouver Harry… On va trouver… Souffla Mélindra en serrant le bras de Harry. Ils échangèrent un regard, aucun des deux n'y croyaient vraiment.

Ils se replongèrent dans leur livre et continuèrent leur recherche. Seulement, vers huit heures Madame Pince vint éteindre les lumières et ils durent quitter la bibliothèque. Ils emportèrent autant de livres qu'ils purent et se rendirent dans leur salle commune, pour continuer leur recherche mais ils avaient beau éplucher chaque ouvrage, ils ne trouvaient rien. La salle commune se vidait peu à peu, les élèves leur souhaitaient bonne chance, tous étaient convaincus que cette tâche serait à nouveau une formalité pour les deux champions. Mais plus les minutes passaient, plus Harry et Mélindra était gagné par le désespoir de trouver quelque chose. Leurs chances s'amenuisaient à chaque livre refermé et Ron et Hermione n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Vers minuit, ils durent se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne trouveraient pas la solution dans les livres qu'ils avaient emmenés.

La panique les gagnait peu à peu…

- Il faut qu'on retourne dans la bibliothèque, il n'y a rien dans ces livres là. Peut-être qu'il y aura quelque chose dans la réserve. Déclara Mélindra en se levant. Vient Harry.

Le jeune Potter se leva mais il semblait avoir perdu espoir de trouver quelque chose.

Entrant dans la bibliothèque, Mélindra se dirigea vers les rayons des livres de sortilèges et en ramena le plus possible sur la table. Et elle continua ses recherches. Mais il n'y avait rien, comme si personne n'avait jamais essayé d'aller visiter les fonds marins… Il devait bien exister des plongeurs sorciers… A une heure du matin, il n'avait toujours rien, à deux heures non plus, à trois heures ils tournaient les pages sans le moindre espoir de trouver quelques choses… Mélindra ne vit pas les quatre heures du matin.

Elle sentit quelqu'un la secouer comme si elle avait collé une étiquette d'Orangina sur son front.

- Mélindra debout ! On va être en retard !

- Keskisepaze ?

- La seconde tâche Black ! Debout !

Harry lui aurait jeté un seau d'eau froide en pleine figure qu'elle aurait fait le même bon.

- La seconde tâche ! Merde ! On n'a pas trouvé de…

- C'est bon, j'ai réglé le problème !

- Sérieusement ?

- Oui ! On y va, on a plus que dix minutes !

Ils sortirent en trombe de la bibliothèque.

- C'était quoi la solution ? Comment t'as trouvé ?

- Dobby m'a donné de la Branchifflore, c'est censé marché…

- Censé ?!

- J'ai rien de mieux Merry ! Dépêche toi !

Ils arrivèrent pile à l'heure devant le Lac Noir. Des tribunes avaient été monté durant la nuit, elles étaient en plein milieu du Lac, tous les élèves étaient déjà installés et attendaient avec impatience les deux plus jeunes champions. Mélindra aperçu Fleur, Viktor et Cédric au bord du lac et elle obliqua dans leur direction.

- Désolée pour le retard… Problème de réveil… Marmonna-t-elle en s'arrêtant juste à côté de la championne Française qui lui décocha un regard noir.

- Où étiez vous ? demanda une voix impérieuse et réprobatrice. L'épreuve est sur le point de commencer !

Mélindra se retourna et vit que c'était Percy Weasley qui lui avait parlé.

- Milles excuses… La prochaine fois j'achèterais une montre qui fait réveil ! Lui répliqua–t-elle sèchement, elle ne fit pas attention au fait que le jeune Weasley soit assit à la place de Croupton.

- Allons, allons, Percy ! Laisse leur le temps de reprendre leur souffle !

- Miss Black, approchez s'il vous plaît.

Mélindra se tourna vers Dumbledore. Avec tout ça, elle avait oubliée qu'elle devait prendre sa potion. Elle s'approcha et prit la fiole que lui tendait Dumbledore. Elle était encore plus grande que lors de la première tâche. Elle grimaça. La boire avec le ventre plein était une chose mais à jeun… C'était une véritable torture. Elle l'avala néanmoins. Les sœurs avait réussit à camoufler un peu le goût cette fois-ci. Elle retourna auprès de Harry et attendit le lancement officiel de la tâche, Verpey avait commencé l'explication de la tâche. Puis le coup de sifflet retentit et elle vit les quatre autres sauter dans l'eau.

- _Accio bougie blanche_. Lança-t-elle. Une minute plus tard, la bougie apparut et Mélindra sortit le morceau de papier sur lequel était marqué son incantation.

_Pour que sur Harry Potter je puisse veiller_

_Et ainsi repousser pour l'heure la menace_

_J'invoque le pouvoir des Sorcières et de l'ancienne Magie_

_Que je sois à l'instant et pour l'heure à venir_

_Métamorphosée en sirène_

_Afin de pouvoir accomplir mon devoir_

Elle la récita et enflamma le morceau de papier. Indifférente aux rires qui s'élevait dans les tribunes, provoqué par son immobilité. Elle sentit une bonne partie de ses forces s'épuiser. Les répercutions de sa crise se ferait sentir pendant au moins deux mois.

Une lumière blanche l'enveloppa et Mélindra perdit l'équilibre. Elle avait oubliée le conseil de Phoebe.

-_ Assit toi quand tu lancera l'incantation, les sirènes ne savent pas marcher._

En même temps, vous avez déjà essayé de marcher avec une queue de poisson ? Mélindra oui, on ne peut pas.

La jeune Black jeta un coup d'œil à son corps, ses jambes et sa poitrine étaient recouvert d'écailles couleur or qui étincelaient, exactement comme Phoebe lui avait dit. La jeune femme l'avait également mise en garde contre la voix de l'Océan qui risquait de l'attirer et de la séduire. En tout cas, ça avait marché. Elle remarqua à peine le silence stupéfié de l'assemblée. Elle se traîna jusque dans l'eau et une fois que son corps fut entièrement dans l'eau, elle plongea.

On ne peut imaginer ce que ressent une sirène quand elle nage. Elle fait corps avec l'eau… L'accord parfait. Mélindra se sentait encore plus libre que lorsqu'elle était sur un balai. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait aller toucher le fond du Lac et remonter avant qu'une minute se soit écoulée. Mais elle avait quelque chose à faire avant. Ses pouvoirs étaient hors services et sous cette forme sa baguette le devenait aussi. Elle rejoignit Harry qui la fixé avec des yeux plus rond que des soucoupes. Elle lui fit signe de la suivre et tout deux s'enfoncèrent dans les profondeurs du lac noir. Mélindra n'avait pas de branchies comme Harry. Et pour être honnête, elle ne savait pas comment elle faisait pour respirer, cela lui semblait aussi facile qu'à la surface, un geste naturel. Le Lac qui devait être gelé n'était plus désormais qu'un vent frais qui caressait sa peau.

Ils nageaient tous les deux vers les profondeurs de l'étang, plus il descendait, plus l'eau devenait sombre et plus le silence semblait s'épaissir. Mélindra faisait bien attention à rester au même niveau qu'Harry, ses nageoires pouvait la propulser à une vitesse considérable. Elle se souvenait du mal qu'avait eut Léo à capturer Phoebe quand cette dernière avait refusé de redevenir humaine. C'était une lutte pour elle, chacun de ses nouveaux muscles lui hurlaient d'aller plus vite mais Harry ne pourrait jamais la suivre. Alors elle luttait et allait au même rythme que lui. Ils continuaient leurs ballade dans les profondeurs du Lac Noir pendant un petit moment encore, les fonds, presque jamais exploré du lac étaient recouverts d'une forêt d'algue marine à perte de vue. Le paysage semblait le même aussi loin que le regard de Mélindra, devenu encore plus acéré grâce à sa transformation. Et ce n'était pas pour les aider. Aucun point de repère, ils pourraient passer une dizaine de fois au même endroit sans s'en apercevoir. Mélindra trop perdu dans sa contemplation en oublia de vérifier la présence de vie dans ces fameux plans d'algues. Mauvaise idée. Un Strangulot lui planta ses dents parfaitement pointues et aiguisées dans le bras. Un léger cris de douleur s'échappa de ses lèvre mais ne produisit qu'une bulle argenté. Harry, qui lui pouvait se défendre, s'occupa d'abord de ceux qui l'avaient prit pour cible avant d'aller porter main forte à sa meilleure amie, qui commençait à disparaître sous l'assaut. Une bonne vingtaine lui avait sauté dessus et semblai décidé à ne pas lâcher prise avant un bon moment. Harry lança le sort simplissime qui fit voir des étoiles aux petites créatures.

Voilà pourquoi elle n'avait pas aimé devoir utiliser la magie Acathlante. Elle se sentait désarmée. Et elle n'aimait pas ce sentiment de vulnérabilité. Quand elle fut enfin libre, elle ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer que ses bras étaient parcouru de dizaines de griffures d'où suintait déjà le sang. Ses écailles par contre étaient intactes. Harry lui jeta un sourire supérieur, auquel elle répondit par un coup dans les côtes. Et ils continuèrent leur chemin, dans le silence le plus total. Totale jusqu'à :

- Alors, ça marche ?

Le cœur de Mélindra manqua au moins dix battements. Elle se retourna vers l'origine de la voix. Mimi Geignarde (Hermione lui avait expliqué la petite histoire du Polynéctar).

On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur ses amis, soit disant bizarres mais sur ce coup là, c'était Harry qui obtenait la palme.

Au passage, le fantôme venait de lui lancer un regard noir.

La jeune Black vit un bulle s'échapper des lèvres de Harry. Mais il lui tournait le dos.

- Tu devrais essayer là-bas ! Dit finalement Mimi. En pointant une direction du doigt. Je préfère ne pas venir avec toi, je ne les aime pas beaucoup. Ils me courent toujours après quand je m'approche.

Mélindra tourna la tête dans cette direction. Il n'y avait rien qui la distinguait des autres, mais Mimi Geignarde les avait déjà aidé et ses conseils s'étaient révélés vrai. Alors, elle prit la suite de Harry. En se forçant encore et toujours à maintenir la même allure que le garçon-batracien.

Ils nagèrent ainsi pendant encore vingt bonnes minutes. Le paysage avait changé. Les algues s'étaient en allé pour laissé place à de la boue sombre. Enfin, le premier signe leur montrant qu'ils approchaient résonna dans l'immensité aquatique :

_Pendant une heure entière, il te faudra chercher_

_Si tu veux retrouver ce qu'on t'a arraché._

Les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard, et d'une énergie renouvelée, continuèrent leur chemin. Bientôt, ils aperçurent au beau milieu de l'étendue de boue, un énorme rocher sur lequel était gravé des dessins de sirènes et de tritons, qui armés d'une lance semblait chassé une créature ressemblant étrangement au calamar géant.

_La moitié de ton temps s'est enfuie, hâte-toi_

_Sinon, ce que tu cherches en ces eaux pourrira…_

Des maisons à l'architecture très simple prirent la place de l'étendue monotone de la boue. A plusieurs reprises, Mélindra distingua des étranges créatures qui les épiaient depuis leur fenêtre. Elle qui s'attendait vraiment à rencontrer des sirènes fut très surprise. Les Êtres de L'Eau avaient une peau grise et de long cheveu de couleur vert sombre. Leurs yeux étaient jaunes, tout comme leurs dents cassées, ils portaient autour du coup de grosses cordes fabriquées avec des cailloux. Ils leur lançaient des regards mauvais, et Mélindra avait la désagréable impression que ces regards lui étaient désignés à elle plus qu'à Harry. Son apparence allait lui attirer des ennuis que ça ne l'étonnerait pas…

Elle vit Harry accélérer la cadence, ce qui ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Les maisons de pierre se firent de plus en plus nombreuses, certaines possédaient un petit jardin dans lequel était planté des plantes aquatiques. Ils virent même des Strangulots qui semblaient apprivoisés. Les étranges créatures sortaient lorsqu'ils les voyaient passer devant chez eux. Et les remarques semblaient fuser. Chacun disait quelque chose à propos des étrangers à ses voisins. Beaucoup trop de doigts étaient dirigés dans leurs directions au goût de la jeune Black.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt près d'une espèce de place où une immense foule était rassemblée. Un chœur composé d'êtres de l'eau chantait au milieu de la place, invitant les champions à s'approcher. Et derrière, il y avait une immense statue de pierre, représentant certainement un roi quelconque. Mais ce ne fut pas la statue en elle-même qui retint l'attention de la jeune Black. Ce fut plutôt ceux qui y étaient attachés. Il y avait Ron, Hermione, Chris, Cho Chang et une petite fille inconnue au bataillon. En voyant le corps de son petit ami, inconscient flottant au dessus de la queue de l'immense statue Mélindra ne perdit pas une seule seconde et en deux coup de nageoire arriva à son niveau. Elle n'avait pas de couteau sur elle, fait exceptionnelle, et sans sa baguette ne pouvait pas en faire venir un à elle, alors elle prit exemple sur Harry et alla récupérer une pierre plus ou moins tranchante. Elle ne mit pas longtemps à venir à bout de la corde. Elle avait déjà esquissé deux coups de nageoire lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'Harry ne la suivait pas. Le jeune Potter était retenu par un être de l'eau assez imposant. Les autres l'entourait.

- Qu'est ce que t'as encore fait Harry. Pensa la jeune Black.

Elle le rejoignit.

- Elle aussi, c'est mon amie ! Sembla dire le jeune Potter. Mélindra n'avait jamais été doué pour lire sur les lèvres.

- Et elle non plus, je ne veux pas qu'elle meure ! Rajouta-t-il.

Et Mélindra comprit le problème. Harry ne voulait pas partir en laissant les trois autres prisonniers ici. Ca, c'était tout Harry, un peu naïf sur les bords. Mais elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Hermione aussi était son amie et elle ne se voyait pas la laisser là, au fond du lac… Et Harry ne voulait pas laisser sa belle Cho Chang pourrir avec les poissons, même si ce n'était qu'une chanson. Elle s'approcha des êtres de l'eau et pinça celui qui tenait son meilleur ami juste au niveau des branchies. La créature laissa échapper un petit cri de douleur et Mélindra profita qu'il ait porté les mains à ses branchies pour attirer Harry à elle. En moins de deux coups puissants de queue, ils étaient hors de portée.

- Ecoutes Harry, je laisse un quart d'heure au trois autres pour se ramener, après on remonte ! C'est clair ?

Harry mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'elle avait dit mais finit par accepter le marché. A peine avait-il opiné du chef, Cédric arriva, le visage déformé par une espèce de bulle. Il les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, certainement surpris par leur apparence à eux. Il s'approcha rapidement de Cho Chang, lança un sortilège et emporta la jeune Serdaigle avec lui, non sans tapoter sa montre de sa baguette pour leur rappeler que le chronomètre continuait de tourner. Mélindra soupira en voyant le geste du jeune homme, elle qui n'avait pas de montre, ne savait pas combien de temps il leur restait. Certainement vingt minutes. Soudain, un mouvement de panique du côté des êtres de l'eau –qui les fixaient avec mauvaise humeur depuis qu'elle leur avait arraché Harry- capta l'attention de la jeune fille. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua qu'un requin venait dans leur direction. Elle allait s'éloigner quand la réalité vint se frayer un chemin dans sa conscience, un requin en eau douce, surtout ce genre de requin, c'était rarissime. Le corps humain qui était rattaché à la tête lui donna raison, ce n'était que Krum, qui eut vite fait de s'emparer de Hermione. Maintenant ils pouvaient remonter, Hermione et Cho étaient en sécurité, tan pis pour ce qui semblait être la petite sœur de Fleur. La jeune Black attira l'attention de Harry et lui fit signe qu'il était temps de remonter. Le jeune Potter fit non de la tête et montra la fillette de la tête.

- Potter. Menaça Mélindra en grognant. Pas du tout contente qu'il veule rester avec la petite fille. Mais Harry n'eut cure de sa colère naissante, il la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'elle resterait avec lui, quoiqu'il arrive. Il la vit serrer les poings et s'éloigner de plusieurs mètres en à peine un coup de nageoire. D'ailleurs le fait que sa transformation soit si impressionnante, l'avait scotché… Et ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on voyait une sirène, une vraie sirène.

Sirène qui d'ailleurs, avait cessé ses œillades meurtrières pour fermer les yeux et visiblement se concentrer.

- _**Mélindra appelle Athéna, je répète Mélindra appelle Athéna… **_Voilà ce à quoi oeuvrait la jeune Black, tentative d'établissement d'une connexion mentale avec Athéna, qui ce révéla n'être pas chose aisée, d'une parce qu'elles étaient éloignée et de deux parce que l'eau était un plus gros obstacle et coupait par endroits le lien mentale qui les unissait. Elle allait laisser tomber quand :

_Mélind… Qu'est… ait… Les tr… tes… s… déj… re…té. _Le message était incroyablementincompréhensible. Elle avait l'impression d'être une radio mal réglée. Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour comprendre. Et lorsqu'elle comprit elle fonça sur Harry.

- Il faut remonter… Les autres sont déjà là-haut…

Harry fronça les sourcils, déjà pour comprendre et ensuite en se demandant comment elle savait ça…

Mais il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il se dirigea vers la fillette et au moment où il allait attaquer la corde, sous le regard désespéré de sa meilleure amie, la quasi-totalité des êtres de l'eau revint à la charge, mais cette fois ci, Harry sortit sa baguette et les menaça, ni plus ni moins. Cela eut pour effets de les faire tous reculer. Il entreprit donc de détacher la petite sœur de Fleur et l'entraîna avec lui, près de Mélindra qui tenait Ron et Cris. Mélindra aida le jeune Potter à remonter le chargement à la surface. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, Mélindra tenait Chris d'un côté, et la jeune Delacour de l'autre. Harry semblait peiner à nager maintenant que ses deux mains étaient prises. Déjà qu'il n'avancé pas vite toute à l'heure mais là… C'était une véritable torture pour la jeune Black qui sentait son nouvel instinct se révolter devant cette lenteur. Et elle ne pouvait pas accélérer sinon elle tracterait, en plus de ses deux passagers, Harry et Ron. Et aussi puissant soit ses nouveaux muscles, elle doutait pouvoir tenir le choc. Elle releva la tête, mais elle ne vit pas encore la lumière, promesse de la fin du cauchemar. Elle remarqua que les êtres de l'eau les avaient rejoint et tournoyaient avec facilité autour d'eaux, semblant presque les narguer, de leur facilitée à eux de nager. Mélindra les incendia du regard.

La jeune Black rejeta un énième regard vers la surface. Enfin quelques rayons du soleil hivernal apparaissaient. Et c'est à ce moment là que les choses se compliquèrent. Elle remarqua que sa vision se faisait plus trouble, beaucoup plus trouble. Un vent de panique souffla en elle. Elle baissa la tête en direction de ses nageoires : les écailles devenait de moins en moins brillantes et se transformaient lentement mais sûrement en ses vêtements d'origines, à savoir une robe de sorcière noire et l'uniforme de Poudlard… Un coup d'œil lui apprit ce qu'elle redoutait, le jeune Potter était lui aussi redevenu humain. L'air commença à lui manquer, elle avait du mal à respirer, comme si on lui plaquer avec de plus en plus de force un oreiller sur le visage. Sa vision se troubla d'avantage, de millième de secondes en millième de secondes. L'air manqua définitivement, l'oreiller obstruait totalement sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux et se fut le noir. Elle tomba inconsciente en court de chemin.

Harry qui avait déjà toute la peine du monde à remonter senti son fardeau s'alourdir d'un seul coup. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre que sa meilleure amie venait de tomber. Son poids et celui de Chris l'entraînèrent aussi sûrement qu'une ceinture lestée vers les profondeurs de l'eau. Il lutta pourtant. Les êtres de l'eau les regardaient avec des airs amusés. Soudain, une lumière l'entoura, lui, Ron, la fillette et Chris. Elle devait provenir de Mélindra.

De l'amusement, l'expression des êtres de l'eau se changèrent en incompréhension, puis vint la surprise et l'horreur. Plusieurs gros costauds s'approchèrent d'eux, les ceinturèrent. Harry crut que s'en était finit d'eux, qu'ils allaient les ramenaient au fond du lac où ils les laisseraient pourrir… Mais non, les êtres de l'eau les emmenèrent vers le haut et à quelques mètre avant la surface, la tête du chef passa devant ses yeux et il lui fit le signe, un doigt sur la bouche, de ne rien dire. L'air rentra dans ses poumons et Harry eut l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'il respirait vraiment. Il prit quatre bouffées d'air. Et se tourna vers les autres. Ron aidait la jeune Delacour qui semblait totalement perdue et avait du mal à nager. Son regard se tourna vers Chris qui soutenait avec peine une Mélindra Black inconsciente. Il se dirigea vers eux et aida le Serdaigle à se diriger vers les tribunes où les attendaient les juges et Madame Pomfresh. Harry monta sur la plate forme et hissa sa meilleure amie hors de l'eau.

Le jeune Potter se sentait exténué, mais il était surtout inquiet pour Mélindra, qui n'avait pas toujours pas émergé de son inconscience.

- Merry… Souffla le jeune Gryffondor en secouant la jeune Black mais elle réagit pas plus que ça.

Chris qui s'était hissé à son tour sur la plate forme fixait sa petite amie avec une inquiétude encore plus grande que son camarade de Gryffondor. Mais en Serdaigle, son esprit d'analyse ressurgit et il lança un sortilège. L'eau qu'avait ingurgité Mélindra sortit immédiatement de ses poumons, dégageant ses voix aériennes, la jeune fille inspira profondément plusieurs bouffée d'air, son teint qui était blanc commença à se recolorer doucement.

Harry se sentit soulagé.

Pomfresh s'approcha d'eux et saisit d'abord Harry par le bras mais celui-ci se dégagea.

- Occupez vous d'abord d'elle. Grogna-t-il en désignant Mélindra.

L'infirmière sembla réaliser que la Gryffondor n'était pas simplement en train de reprendre sa respiration. Elle agita sa baguette et une civière apparue. Elle allongea la jeune fille dessus, la couvrit et vérifia rapidement que tout allé bien. Ensuite elle se tourna vers Harry et l'entraîna vers Hermione. L'infirmière lui donna une couverture et de la pimentine, juste avant de retourner près de Chris. Harry vit le Serdaigle refuser de s'éloigner de Mélindra. Sa deuxième meilleure amie la serra dans ses bras.

- J'ai eu si peur en ne vous voyant pas remonter tous les deux. Murmura-t-elle après s'être séparé du jeune homme. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mélindra s'est évanouie.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, apparemment elle ne parlait pas de ça.

- En tout cas, félicitation ! Tu as réussit à trouvé le moyen tout seul.

- Oh… Mais voyant que Karkaroff l'observait, il ne continua pas son explication. Oui c'est ça, reprit-il finalement, j'ai finit par trouver.

Mélindra réintégra la réalité. Elle était allongée dans quelque chose mais elle avait un peu froid. Elle entendait autour d'elle des bruits d'agitation et elle se demanda fugitivement ce qu'il se passait. Puis elle se souvint du Lac, des êtres de l'eau, du manque d'air et… Après c'était le trou noir. Ses yeux papillonnèrent et après s'être réhabituée à la lumière, elle rencontra les yeux de Chris. Qui lui fit un sourire. Il semblait soulagé.

Elle serra la main qu'il avait prise dans la sienne. Elle se sentait exténuée.

- Ne refait jamais ça. Murmura Chris.

- Nager dans le Lac ? C'est pas dans mes plans… Chuchota-t-elle, elle n'avait même plus la force de parler à voix haute. Décidément passer à côté de la mort ne lui réussissait pas.

Sa réflexion arracha un demi sourire au Serdaigle.

- Je parlais de passer encore à deux doigts de la mort, Mélindra.

- Je vais essayer… Souffla-t-elle. Ses yeux étaient lourds. Elle les ferma et replongea dans l'inconscience, la main tenant toujours celles de Chris.

Voili voilou... J'espère que ça vous a plut et que vous avez pas trouvé tout ça barbant... Et comme je suis sûr que Fanfic a remédié aux problèmes techniques, vous alez pouvoir me le dire en me laissant une petite review.

a+

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le30/03/2008_


	19. Chien dangereux, Papa Poule

**Chapitre 18**

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. La faible lumière dans la pièce lui indiqua qu'il ne devait pas être loin de cinq, six heures du soir. Elle avait bien dormit et pourtant, elle se sentait encore fatiguée.

- Miss Black ! Enfin de retour parmi nous !

La jeune fille tourna la tête en direction de l'infirmière qui la regardait d'un air, pour une fois, bienveillant. Elle se redressa et passa une main sur son visage.

- Je ne me souviens pas de tout, madame.

- Vous avez failli vous noyez, Miss Black. Heureusement que Mr Leroy a fait preuve de sang froid et a fait sortir l'eau de vos poumons… Sinon, je crains que je serais certainement arrivée trop tard.

Mélindra fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes. Il fallait absolument qu'elle voie Chris.

- Je vais aller ouvrir au quatre énergumènes qui attendent devant la porte depuis ce matin.

Et Madame Pomfresh se dirigea vers la porte. Quand elle l'ouvrit, deux adolescents, un Gryffondor et un Serdaigle manquèrent de tomber. Mélindra secoua la tête d'un air désespéré. Et dire qu'elle sortait avec l'un et était ami avec l'autre…

Harry fut le premier à se relever. Mélindra lui lança un regard et désigna Chris du menton. Pas besoin de mots, le jeune Potter avait comprit et c'est avec un grognement et un air outré qu'il laissa Chris entrer –seul- dans l'infirmerie.

- Enfin réveillée, La belle aux Bois Dormants ? Railla le jeune homme en s'asseyant près d'elle.

- Et j'ai eut ouie dire que si j'ai pu me réveillé c'est parce que j'ai un preux chevalier qui a fait sortir de l'eau de mes poumons. Souffla-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Je crois que j'ai eue la plus grande peur de ma vie quand j'ai vu que tu ne respirais plus… Marmonna le jeune Serdaigle en baisant la tête.

Mélindra eut un petit sourire tendre, tendit sa main et caressa du bout des doigts la joue de son petit ami. Celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard presque embué de la jeune fille.

- Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Finit-elle par murmurer.

Chris lui saisit la main qu'elle avait portée à sa joue. Il se rapprocha doucement d'elle et se fut la jeune fille qui l'embrassa la première. Mais c'était un baiser différent des autres, plus tendre, plus passionné à la fois.

Puis ils finirent par se séparer, le jeune homme se pencha au niveau de l'oreille de sa petite amie et lui souffla, comme si il lui confiait son secret le plus précieux.

- Je t'aime.

Un sourire béat s'étira sur le visage de Mélindra.

- Moi aussi.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que le grand, l'unique Harry Potter, gâcha l'ambiance.

- On peut rentrer ?

- Tu ne peux pas te passer de moi ou quoi Potter ?

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit et une tête totalement pas coiffée et une autre rousse se glissèrent dans l'entrebâillement.

- Si je disais oui, j'aurais trop peur de voir ton ego encore enfler.

La jeune Black soupira, et Harry prit ça pour son assentissent. Alors il entra, suivit de Ron et d'Hermione. Les trois Gryffondors s'approchèrent du lit où était installé leur amie, et Harry vint prendre la deuxième main de la jeune Black, tandis que Hermione et Ron, eux s'installèrent aussi bien qu'ils purent sur le bord du lit.

- Alors ? On a eut combien de points ? Demanda Mélindra, bien qu'elle n'eu rien à faire de la réponse.

- On est premier avec Cédric, Krum est deuxième et Fleur troisième.

- Comment as tu réussi à remonter ?

- Je ne sais pas trop. Marmonna le jeune Potter, préférant parler de l'épisode des êtres de l'eau à Mélindra plus tard…

Mais la jeune fille était loin d'être bête. Elle lui lança un regard rempli d'interrogation, regard auquel le jeune Potter ne répondit que par un sourire purement innocent, signe qu'il ne dirait rien pour l'instant.

Les quatre amis parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Madame Pomfresh vienne mettre tout le petit monde dehors.

- Je sortirais quand ? Demanda Mélindra.

- Demain, Miss Black. Je préfère que vous restiez ici, connaissant les Gryffondors, ils seraient capables de refaire une fête en votre honneur. Et vous avez besoin de repos.

Pour une fois Mélindra fut d'accord avec l'infirmière. Elle mangea puis tomba profondément endormie.

Le lendemain, Mélindra quitta l'infirmerie.

Harry lui expliqua enfin comment il avait pu remontait à la surface. Mélindra avait eu du mal à comprendre pourquoi les Etres de l'eau les avaient aidés alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment montrés aimables lorsqu'ils étaient dans leur village. Puis elle avait eu un tilt. Son collier. S'était depuis qu'elle le portait que des choses étranges se passaient. Les animaux et autres créatures agissaient bizarrement et si ça n'arrivait pas, c'était elle qui ne se comportait pas comme à l'habitude. Son étrange réaction face au chagrin de Winky en était la preuve. Elle n'avait pas pu se l'expliquer ce jour là. La jeune Black décida donc de faire des recherches sur le symbole qui était gravé sur le collier…

Bien vite elle retrouva son train-train quotidien qui avait marqué sa troisième année. Cours, devoirs, entraînement, recherches…

Avec pour seul événement remarquable, une lettre qui arriva quinze jours après sa deuxième tâche :

C'était durant le cours de Severus Rogue, la jeune Black était présentement concentrée sur sa potion quand elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Etant arrivé au moment délicat qui lui permettrait d'obtenir la couleur décrite dans son livre, elle ne leva même pas la tête pour voir le visiteur. Elle ne leva pas la tête jusqu'à ce qu'un hiboux se pose devant elle, manquant de renverser une bonne partie de ses ingrédients. Elle grogna, agacée et attrapa la missive sans même remarquée le fureur de son professeur de potion. Si les regards tués, aucun doute, Mélindra Black serait morte ce jour là.

_Je vais bien petite sœur…_

_Ne t'inquiète plus._

_W.M._

Mélindra dû relire cinq fois les deux phrases pour être sûre qu'elle ne les inventait pas.

William était vivant. Enfin aussi vivant qu'un Vampire puisse l'être.

Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa de ses lèvres et bientôt un immense sourire lui barra le visage.

- Il a survécu… Souffla-t-elle tout bas, puis elle se tourna vers Harry :

- Harry, il a survécu !

Le jeune homme mit quelques secondes à comprendre.

- Je te l'avais dit…

Elle aurait bien continué sa discussion avec le jeune Potter mais Rogue, qui bouillait depuis cinq minutes, explosa.

- MISS BLACK !

Le cri de l'homme fit peur à l'oiseau qui renversa dans son empressement de s'éloigner, le flacon de bille de tatou que Mélindra était occupé à versé dans sa potion avant l'arrivé du Hiboux.

Mélindra s'en aperçut et grimaça, juste avant de relever la tête vers son professeur de Potion qui était rouge brique de fureur.

- CE COURS N'A PAS ETE MIS À VOTRE DISPOSITION POUR QUE VOUS RECEVIEZ DU COURRIER !

- J'en suis désolée professeur mais je pense que vous devriez vous reculer…

- ET POURQUOI DONC ? VOUS ATTENDEZ D'AUTRES LETTRES PEUT-ÊTRE ?!

- Non mais vous êtes bien placé pour savoir qu'une grande quantité de bille de tatou dans cette potion la fait…

Le chaudron de la jeune Black qui avait prit depuis quelques secondes une couleur caca d'oie, explosa et aspergea le maître de potion d'une substance grumeleuse et brûlante. Mélindra elle, s'en protégea grâce à son dôme et ne fut pas le moins du monde asperger.

-… Exploser. Finit-elle en regardant Rogue, qui semblait sur le point de l'étrangler. Les yeux révulser de fureur. De la fumée s'élevant peu à peu de ses vêtements… La potion ainsi préparée devenait particulièrement acide. Rogue sortit sa baguette et d'un sort inaudible se débarrassa de la mixture brunâtre qui avait laissé d'horribles cloques rouges sur son visage et sur ses mains. Augmentant sa fureur.

- Vous serez collée pendant les deux prochaines semaines qui suivent !

- Je suis collée pour le mois et demi qui suit monsieur…

Et oui, Wen n'avait pas oublié sa menace et Mélindra se coltinait retenues sur retenues depuis déjà quinze jours. Elle avait déjà astiqué deux fois les coupes de la salle des trophées, nettoyer les carreaux de la grande salle et ceux des serres… Et Wen se montrait toujours aussi inventif…

- Ca ne se passera pas comme ça, Miss Black ! Qui vous a collé ?

- Maître LEE…

Un sourire de mauvais augure passa sur le visage du maître des potions. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil à feu son chaudron.

- Et cette mixture vous fera obtenir un P.

Mélindra le fusilla du regard tandis qui retourner à son bureau. C'était tout de même la faute de Rogue si le hibou avait renversé sa bille de tatou dans sa potion.

Elle allait tuer William.

Et depuis c'était avec Rogue qu'elle faisait ses retenues. Wen avait de l'imagination pour la faire réfléchir mais sur ce coup là, elle devait admettre que Rogue connaissait toute une panoplie de trouvailles pour lui faire payer ses cloques rouges… Cette soudaine inspiration devait certainement venir de son sadisme naturel…

Bien vite février laissa place à Mars… Et avec Mars, une nouvelle sortit à Pré-au-Lard, que Mélindra réussie à négocier avec Wen.

Mais le vendredi précédent cette fameuse sortit, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Mélindra reçurent une lettre de Sirius, qui leur demandait de se trouver devant la clôture de la route de Pré-au-Lard. Mélindra entra dans une telle fureur de savoir son père à Pré-au-lard, que le soir, lors de son rendez-vous quotidien avec Rogue, elle balança au visage du professeur de Potion le contenu visqueux d'un bocal qu'elle était censée nettoyer. Bien sûr Rogue lui enleva des points et lui redonna une semaine de retenues, ce à quoi la jeune Black répondit par un _C'est mieux qu'un séjour à l'infirmerie que je sache! Et puis voyez le bon côté des choses Servilus, ce soir vous ne pourrez pas vous trouvez d'excuse pour reporter votre lavage de cheveux mensuel !_ Rogue n'avait pas apprécié… Mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Sans compter que, ce n'était que un rendu pour un donné… Rogue avait légèrement humilié Harry dans la matinée. Rita Skeeter avait encore frappée. Et la reportrice avait intérêt à prier Merlin pour ne pas croiser le chemin de la Gryffondor car la jeune Black mettrait sa menace à exécution sans le moindre état d'âme.

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione, Mélindra, Ron et Harry prirent donc le chemin de la fameuse barrière, tout quatre chargé d'un stock de provisions pour Patmol. Mélindra se sépara de Chris à peine dix mètres avant Derviche et Bang, non loin de l'endroit où son père les attendait.

- Black ! Bouge tes fesses ! L'appela Harry voyant que la jeune fille s'éternisait pour dire au revoir au Serdaigle. Et puis, Sirius semblait avoir du mal à se contenir.

- Salut Papa ! S'exclama Mélindra en arrivant devant l'immense chien qui tenait des journaux dans sa gueule.

Sa seule réponse fut un regard noir en bonne et due forme.

Puis le chien se détourna et prit la direction des montagnes. Les quatre Gryffondors lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- T'abuses Merry… Il va t'étriper. Lui souffla Hermione durant le trajet.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai un moyen efficace de lui clouer le bec.

La jeune fille lui lança un regard sceptique.

Ils mirent plus d'une demi-heure pour gagner la cachette de Patmol. Mélindra et Harry suivaient sans trop de peine, habitués à ce genre d'exercices mais Hermione et Ron ne purent pas en dire autant.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent à destination et Mélindra vit son père disparaître dans une infractuosité. Où les quatre autre le suivirent. Ils pénétrèrent dans une espèce de grotte où un animal mi-aigle mi-cheval était allongé. Buck les regarda avec intérêt puis retourna à sa sieste.

Le chien se débarrassa des journaux et reprit sa forme humaine.

- Du poulet ! Dit-il d'une voix rauque à Harry qui lui tendit les cuisses de poulet qu'il avait subtilisé durant le repas.

Sirius enfourna une cuisse de poulet en s'asseyant à même le sol, vite rejoint par les quatre amis. En moins d'une minute, le pauvre morceau de viande n'était plus et Sirius menaça sa fille de l'os qu'il en restait.

- Toi, tu vas voir.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil, pas le moins du monde impressionnée. Déjà son père s'attaquait à un autre morceau de poulet.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas que tu ais un petit ami !

- Et moi je croyais t'avoir demander de ne pas revenir près de Poudlard ?

- Ce n'est pas la question Mélindra Black !

- J'espère que c'était pas ça, ton moyen de lui clouer le bec… Murmura Hermione, tandis que Sirius reprenait du poulet.

- Demain j'écris aux Turner. Tu as intérêt à quitter ce blanc bec, Mélindra.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Tu n'as que quatorze ans, jeune fille !

- Tu peux parler Monsieur je-suis-sorti-avec-une-fille-pendant-ma-première-année !

- D'où tu tiens ça ? Demanda son père entre deux bouchées.

Mélindra sortit le petit carnet rouge trouvé quelques mois plus tôt dans le repère…

- Ah ha ! S'exclama-t-elle en le montrant à son père qui fronça les sourcils.

- Où as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Dans le repère des Maraudeurs.

- Où ça exactement ?

- Dans la deuxième salle, au fond d'un placard…

- Comment tu connais l'existence de cette deuxième salle ? Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir parler… A moins que… Remus ne te l'as pas dit j'espère !

- Non… Tu oublies juste que je suis amie avec la fille la plus intelligente de Poudlard avec moi.

Sirius jeta un œil à Hermione qui avec les deux autres observait la joute verbale.

- C'est quoi ce livre ? Finit par demander Ron.

- Rien ! - Le tableau de chasse de mon père. Répondirent en même temps les deux Black.

- Rend moi ça Mélindra.

- Oh non… C'est un objet bien trop précieux pour que je te le rende…

- Mélindra…

- Moi j'aime surtout la page d'ouverture.

- Parce que tu l'as lu en plus !

- Bien sûr. Qu'est ce que tu crois ? Répondit la jeune fille en narguant son père. Elle ouvrit le livret.

- Rend-moi ça !

- Tututut… Je dois toujours rompre avec Chris ?

- Tu ne feras pas changer d'avis là dessus !

- Très bien. Attention Harry, tu vas découvrir la face cachée de ton parrain…

- Mélindra Black !

La jeune fille se gratta la gorge et commença à lire la première page :

_Dans ce présent livret est conservé tous les noms de mes conquêtes, afin que Poudlard n'oublie jamais à quel point je fus populaire et séduisant…_

- Ne le prend pas mal Papa, mais le séduisant c'était peut-être un peu poussé…

- Ca suffit Mélindra… Donne le moi maintenant.

- Non j'ai pas finit de lire.

Une deuxième écriture que Mélindra avait identifié comme celle de son ancien professeur de DCFM avait laissé un commentaire bien sentit.

_Et grâce à ce présent livret, Poudlard se souviendra surtout à quel point tu étais prétentieux._

Ron, Hermione et Harry affichèrent des sourires goguenards.

- Moi je dis que Lunard avait raison t'en penses quoi ?

- J'en dis que j'aurais du l'écouter quand il m'a dit de jeter ce truc de malheur au feu…

- Ah non, t'as bien fait de ne pas l'écouter.

- Bon, Mélindra tu t'es bien moquée, maintenant tu me le rends !

- Toujours pas d'accord pour que je reste avec Chris ?

- Il en est hors de question !

- Comme tu voudras…

Et la jeune Black lu le troisième commentaire laissé sur la page de garde par elle ne savait qui.

**Et c'est ainsi que les historiens qui tomberont sur ce livre pourront évalué le nombre de filles désespérées et prêtes à ce jeter dans les bras de n'importe quoi…**

Les trois autres éclatèrent de rire. Mélindra impassible devant le regard meurtrier de son père tourna le livret vers lui.

- Qui a écrit ça ?

Sirius plissa les yeux pour reconnaître l'écriture.

- James.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais pensé.

- Bon tu vas me le rendre maintenant ?

- Tu sais, tant que tu n'auras pas changer d'avis, je vais le lire en entier.

- Il en est hors de question !

- Pourquoi ? Chris ou la lecture ?

- Les deux !

- Tant pis. Et la jeune Black repris sa lecture.

_**Et c'est surtout ainsi que Poudlard se souviendra que Sirius Black était le plus grand coureur de jupons de toute son histoire. Sacrifiant la beauté intérieur à l'aspect extérieur (souvent peu reluisant) pour le choix de ses conquêtes… Et Poudlard n'oubliera pas de se souvenir à quel point les dites relations étaient d'une courteté incroyable !**_

- Quelle plume assassine, dis moi… Qui a écrit ça ?

- Ta mère.

- Ca explique tout. Tiens d'ailleurs en parlant de Maman, elle en penserais quoi de ton comportement purement nul par rapport à Chris ?

- Elle serait totalement d'accord avec moi.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je suis sûre que tu te serais fait engueulé.

- Ca m'étonnerait beaucoup.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Si t'es d'accord, je vais directement passé à ta cinquième année, c'est plus intéressant, t'as noté les filles… Même si je sais pas les critères d'évaluations…

Le regard de la jeune fille se fit provoquant, elle avait très bien comprit les critères d'évaluations. Et elle savait pertinemment que son père ne voudrait certainement pas qu'elle dévoile ce côté peu reluisant de ce qu'il appelait une relation…

- Je lis ou pas ?

Sirius sembla pesé le pour et le contre et finit pas grogner une réponse :

- C'est bon, t'as gagné. Contente ?

- Pardon ?

- Tu as gagné. Répéta Patmol, à haute et intelligible voix.

- Gagné quoi ?

- Mon feu vert pour ton blanc bec.

- Tu vois Hermione, je te l'avais bien dis…

La jeune fille explosa de rire.

- Tu me le rends maintenant ?

- De quoi ?

- Le livret.

- Quel livret ? Demanda la jeune fille qui avait déjà fait disparaître l'objet.

- Serpentarde !

- Oh ho… Que veux tu, les aléas de la génétique, je dois avoir un peu trop de Black dans le corps. Répondit Mélindra, défaitiste. Et maintenant que j'ai réglé ça. Si on parlait de chose un peu plus sérieuse ?

Les quatre autres se rembrunir un peu et la conversation dévia sur les évènements récents… Le Tournoi, et surtout Croupton… Que ni Mélindra, ni Hermione et encore moins Sirius n'appréciait beaucoup. Un peu avant qu'ils ne doivent partir Sirius demanda à sa fille et son filleul.

- Au fait, ça c'est passé comment la seconde tâche ?

- Oh, tu sais, comme une seconde tâche... Répondit Mélindra. Harry lui donna un coup dans les côtes pour la faire taire.

- Ca c'est bien passé. La preuve, on est vivant !

- C'était quoi au juste comme genre de tâche ?

- Une plongée au fond du Lac pour aller chercher ce qui nous était le plus cher… Répondit Harry.

- Et c'était le truc qui vous était le plus cher à tous les deux ?

- J'ai récupéré Ron… Marmonna Harry.

- Merry ?

- Il se fait tard. On devrait peut-être y aller. Répondit la jeune fille ne se levant.

- Mais non, il est que trois heures. Répondit Ron.

Mélindra se rasseya avec un regard noir pour Ron qui semblait se foutre de sa tronche avec un plaisir presque malsain.

- Alors ? Insista son père.

- Je suis pas sûre que tu veuilles le savoir…

- Moi j'en suis certain. Allez.

- Bon, alors. Comme tu n'étais pas disponible, que Hermione, Ron et Harry non plus… Et ben j'ai été cherché… Chris. Elle releva la tête vers son père qui semblait sur le point de tuer quelqu'un. Mais visiblement il se retint, difficilement, mais il réussit.

- Ah ces jeunes… Ca à peine quitter le nid familial que ça oublie son père… Compatit Ron en tapotant le bras de l'Animagus.

- Ron.

- Oui ?

- La ferme !

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Sirius, qui finalement devait se résoudre à voir sa fille grandir… Même s'il aurait voulu que le stade petit ami commence beaucoup plus tard.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban raccompagna tout le petit groupe à Pré-au-Lard. Juste avant de quitter la cachette, Sirius glissa discrètement à Harry.

- Surveilles le, son blanc bec…

Harry se retint manifestement de rire au nez de son parrain et hocha vaguement la tête.

Le soir même ils se rendirent dans la cuisine afin que les garçons puissent donner les chaussettes qu'ils avaient achetées pour Dobby. Là-bas, ils trouvèrent aussi une Elfe totalement ivre, ivre de chagrin surtout… La tristesse de la petite Winky lui tordit le cœur mais cette fois ci, elle se retint.

Et le lendemain, Mélindra se trouva une alliée de poids dans son combat contre Rita Skeeter : l'article que la journaliste avait écrit sur Harry semblait avoir fait des remous. Bon d'accord, Mélindra s'était foutu de la gueule de son meilleur ami… Fallait être honnête. Lui et Hermione s'était… Impensable. Mais voilà, les lecteurs de Sorcière-Hebdo avaient pris le possible triangle Harry-Hermione-Krum au premier degré. Et la Gryffondor avait reçu des vingtaines de lettres de la part des lecteurs du magazine que Mélindra ne pouvait plus voir en photo. Dire qu'Hermione avait du mal à s'en remettre eut était un euphémisme… La jeune Granger avait promis de le faire payer à la reportrice… Et Mélindra s'était dit qu'elle n'aimerait pas être la place de Skeeter…

* * *

Voili, voilou... J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Merci de me laisser une petite review, s'il vous plaît

Sinon, bonne rentrée à ceux qui ne sont plus en vacances et bonnes vacances à ceux qui le sont encore.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

a+

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 20/04/07_

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

_**Auteur**_ : Orlane

_**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissez pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**_Note:_** Bonjour tout le monde ? Alors comment ça va ? Moi ça va au poil, je suis enfin en vacance (désolée pour ceux qui doivent rentrer demain...). Donc voilà mon nouveau chapitre, je l'aime plutôt bien... Vous me direz ce que vous en pensez, hein?

_**RAR:**_

- Merci à Aude pour sa review. je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voici donc la suite.

- Merci à Blackfly également. Alors pour la question qui va finir avec qui... Aha... Que dire a par qu'il falloir que tu prennes ton mal en patience pour avoir ta réponse. Si je dis tout ce qu'il va se passer c'est plus drôle... En tout cas je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, et j'espère que tu apprecieras ce chapitre.

- Et merci à Phofie, contente que mon chapitre t'ai plut, j'espère que celui ci te plaira également...

Bonne lecture à tous!


	20. Animagus

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ : Orlane**

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut…

**RAR:** Merci à Phofie pour sa review. j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire**.**

**Note:** Bonjour tout le monde! Comment ça va? Vous profitez bien de votre pont ? Donc voici mon nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira... Moi il me plaît pas mal. J'attends votre avis.

Bonne lecture**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 20**

Une semaine plus tard, les cinq Champions furent convoqués pour la troisième tâche.

Harry et Mélindra se rendirent donc sur le terrain de Quidditch et manquèrent tous les deux la crise cardiaque. Leur terrain de Quidditch, leur magnifique terrain de Quidditch était tout défiguré. Des espèces de haies, encore petites, avaient poussé au sol.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fabriqués ? Demanda Cédric en arrivant à son tour, lui aussi semblait horrifié par l'état du terrain de Quidditch.

Mais aucun des deux Gryffondors n'eut le temps de répondre.

- Bonjour ! Lança une voix joyeuse.

Mélindra se retourna et tomba sur Verpey. Il se tenait près de Krum et de Fleur. Les trois autres avancèrent dans leur direction pour savoir de quoi il en retournait.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Demanda Verpey. Elles poussent bien, non ? Encore un mois et grâce aux soins de Hagrid, elles auront atteint six mètres de hauteur.

- C'est moche. Murmura Mélindra en lançant un coup d'œil désespéré à son terrain de Quidditch.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, après la Troisième tâche on rendra à votre terrain son aspect habituel.

- C'est moche quand même.

Verpey ne lui accorda pas d'attention.

- Bon, est-ce que vous avez deviné ce qu'il vous attend ?

- Un Labyrinthe. Grommela Krum.

- Exactement. Approuva Verpey. Un Labyrinthe. Le principe de la troisième tâche est tout simple. Le trophée du tournoi sera placé au centre de ce labyrinthe. Le premier champion qui l'atteindra recevra la note maximum.

- Il suffit simplement de trouver son chemin dans le labyrinthe ? Demanda Fleur.

- Oh, bien sûr, il y aura des obstacles. Répondit Verpey. Hagrid va nous fournir quelques créatures pour pimenter l'épreuve… Il y aura des mauvais sorts qu'il faudra conjurer… Des tas de choses dans ce genre-là. Les champions qui ont actuellement le plus grand nombre de points pénétreront les premiers dans le labyrinthe… Ca devrait être amusant, non ?

Mélindra et Harry échangèrent un regard. Si l'on enlevait les bébêtes d'Hagrid, ce sera certainement amusant, enfin façon de parler. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si ce genre de choses lui étaient étrangères… Mais vu la tête d'Harry, il ne pensait pas la même chose qu'elle.

- Parfait… Si vous n'avez pas de questions à poser, nous pouvons tout de suite rentrer au château. Il fait un peu froid dehors…

Tout le monde prit le chemin de la sortie. Mélindra vit du coin de l'œil Krum parler à Harry. Elle haussa les épaules, et une fois dans le château, elle fonça vers la salle commune des Serdaigles. Elle était presque arrivée quand une violente douleur au ventre l'arrêta net. Elle n'avait pas ressentit ça depuis… Depuis cet été. C'était la même douleur mais en plus intense encore. La jeune Black s'appuya sur le mur. Elle avait mal…

Elle ferma les yeux juste pour prendre courage… A l'instant où elle ferma les yeux, des images affluèrent. Des flashs. Elle vu Krum…

_Harry_. Pensa la jeune fille.

Bientôt elle vit un homme. Qu'elle mit plusieurs secondes avants de reconnaître… Croupton. Il ne semblait pas en forme.

Elle voulut rouvrir les yeux mais elle en était incapable.

Elle vit à travers les yeux de son meilleur ami qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau du directeur. Il n'y avait pas de son. Elle vit Rogue. Puis l'apparition de Dumbledore. La course retour. Et c'est uniquement quand le jeune Potter et le professeur Dumbledore arrivèrent devant la forêt interdite qu'elle pu rouvrir les yeux.

Elle avait glissé au sol et la douleur était toujours là. Mais moins présente que toute à l'heure. Elle réussit à se lever.

Mélindra se concentra et disparut. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, elle réapparu près d'Harry.

Maugrey était là aussi.

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?!

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle.

- Merry ? Oui je vais bien. Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu… Mais quand il vit que sa meilleure amie avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes il s'approcha et Mélindra s'appuya sur lui.

- Ca va ?

- Ouais.

Ce qu'il se passa après, elle ne su pas le dire. Cette espèce de crise l'avait vidée de son énergie. Elle se sentait faible. Hagrid les raccompagna et Harry du presque la porter durant le trajet.

En arrivant dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry trouva Ron et Hermione devant la cheminée. Il y emmena Mélindra qui semblait vraiment crevée. Il s'installa, Mélindra aussi. La jeune Black qui décidemment n'avait pas aimé ce détour dans la tête d'Harry s'écroula à côté de lui, et s'allongea sur le canapé, la tête sur les genoux de son meilleur ami. Elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla le lendemain, ce fut dans son lit. Hermione avait du l'y transporter tandis qu'elle dormait. Etonnant qu'elle ne se soit pas réveillée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son réveil. Cinq heures… Wen avait gagné, même inconsciemment elle se réveillé à l'heure pour son entraînement. La jeune fille grogna et se leva. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Wen l'attendait.

Quand elle descendit dans la salle commune, Harry était déjà là.

- Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

- Mieux. Et toi ? Bien dormit ?

- Pas assez… Mais ça va. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier ?

- Je ne sais pas trop… Tu as du paniqué quand tu as vu Croupton….

- Tu as eu un appel de détresse ? Intervint le jeune Potter, légèrement moqueur.

- Oui. Et c'est très douloureux Harry. Alors si tu pouvais essayais de relativiser quand tu te trouves dans ce genre de situations… Ca m'arrangerait.

- Relativiser ? Tout le monde n'est pas immunisé pour ce genre de situations, Mélindra !

- Ouais ben alors relativise juste le temps que mes batteries soient rechargées à fond… J'arriverai certainement à contrôler ça. Parce que hier, bonjour…

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans le parc où les attendaient déjà Wen et Malefoy. Mélindra remarqua que étonnement, Malefoy n'avait pas commencé à courir.

- Vous voilà… Le professeur Dumbledore m'a vivement suggéré de suspendre les cours de cette semaine avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier…

- En parlant d'hier, il faut que je te dise quelque chose Wen… Murmura Mélindra.

Le moine hocha de la tête et renvoya Harry et Draco dans leur dortoir. Puis il se tourna vers son élève.

- Harry a un peu…paniqué hier quand il a vu Croupton et disons que je me suis retrouvée dans sa tête…

Wen sembla la jauger pendant un instant.

- Ta crise date de plusieurs semaines maintenant et pourtant j'ai remarqué que tu ne t'en étais toujours pas remise.

- Et ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir n'a rien arrangé.

Le moine sembla se perdre dans ses pensées pendant plusieurs minutes.

- Suis moi, Mélindra. Je pense savoir comment faire.

La jeune Black suivi son Observateur jusque dans une ancienne classe. Là-bas, Wen fit apparaître un tapis et quelques bâtonnets d'encens…

- Il faut que tu te détendes, que tu fasses le vide en toi… Ton énergie reviendra plus vite. Nous allons y consacrer une semaine ou deux. Je dirais à Draco et Harry de ne plus venir le matin et le soir… Maintenant assis toi, et concentre toi sur ta respiration.

Mélindra obéit et pendant dix jours elle suivit des séances de relaxation avec son Observateur. Les effets se firent sentir rapidement. Mélindra dormait mieux et son corps et sa magie se régénéraient vite et bien. Parallèlement à ça, Ron, Hermione et Harry firent des recherches pour la préparation de la troisième tâche qui approchait doucement. Des rouleaux de parchemins furent remplis de sortilèges qui pourraient leur être utile, sous la direction d'Hermione.

Durant cette même semaine, Mélindra réalisa qu'elle n'avait toujours pas tenue sa promesse faites à Harry il y avait de cela quelques temps déjà… Elle amena donc son meilleur ami au repère des Maraudeurs, un soir juste avant de manger.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux me faire encore ? Demanda Harry qui commençait à perdre patience en voyant que la jeune Black installait des bougies blanches en cercle sans rien lui expliquer.

- Tu vas voir… Mets toi au milieu. Répondit simplement Mélindra en lui désignant le centre du cercle qu'elle avait formé avec ses bougies. Harry s'exécuta mais resta légèrement suspicieux.

- J'espère que ça va marcher avec toi… Marmonna la jeune Black en sortant un parchemin de sa poche… Harry n'avait pas de magie Acathlante dans les veines et ce n'était vraiment pas sûr que ça marche.

_De part mon statu_

_Je vous présente Harry Potter_

_Pour qu'il puisse accomplir ce qu'il doit accomplir_

_Montrer lui, en ce lieu et en cette heure_

_Sa forme d'Animagus_

Harry tourna sa tête vers elle tandis qu'elle enflammait le bout de parchemin.

La lumière dégagée des bougies se mit à augmenter et au bout d'un moment se transforma en une sorte d'éclair blanc qui convergea devant le jeune Potter en une sorte de petit miroir.

La jeune fille sourit, ça avait marché.

Bientôt la couleur qui défilait se stabilisa enfin et Harry disparu de sa vision. Moins de dix seconde il était de retour. Les Bougies s'étaient éteintes, le sort était terminé.

Elle laissa le temps à son ami de se remettre de ses émotions, mais intérieurement elle bouillait d'impatience…

Harry se leva, peu sur de lui… Le sort avait dû le sonner un peu.

- Alors ? Demanda Mélindra, impatiente.

- Je…

- Allez Harry, c'est pas gentil de me laisser attendre alors que je vient de te faire gagner au moins six mois…C'est quoi ta forme d'Animagus ?

- C'est normal que j'en aie deux ? Demanda Harry, légèrement inquiet.

- Tu en as deux ? Moi aussi, et je suis tout à fait normal… Alors ?

- Un Lion… Souffla le jeune Potter avec un sourie extatique.

- Et l'autre ?

- Un aigle Royal…

Mélindra sourit. Harry était un grand sorcier… Enfin ça elle le savait déjà. Après tout, il avait tué Lord Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an.

- Ils avaient pas un truc autour du cou pour les différencier ? Demanda Mélindra en se souvenant de l'apparition de ses formes à elle.

- Non… Ils étaient là, tout les deux. Ensemble. C'est génial… Quand est ce qu'on commence les transformations ?

- Doucement Harry. Avant toute chose, tu vas devoir lire tous ce qu'il y a ici sur les Animagus. Et si tu pouvais éviter d'en parler à Hermione et Ron… Je leur apprendrais aussi, mais plus tard…

- C'est d'accord…

Les deux jeunes Gryffondors finirent par quitter le repère fondé par leurs pères… Durant le chemin qui menait à la Grande Salle, Mélindra réussit à glaner d'autres informations. Le lion qu'avait vu le jeune Potter était immense d'après lui et il avait une crinière noire et des yeux verts… Rien d'étonnant. Bien sûr Mélindra s'y était un peu attendu. Harry était un pure Gryffondor et il l'avait montré beaucoup de fois déjà. Alors un Lion comme forme Animagus ça collait au personnage. L'aigle quand à lui, était posé sur le dos de lion quand le jeune homme l'avait vu. Lui aussi était noir, noire ébène à part une tache blanche en forme d'éclair sur le dessus de la tête. A part ça, il avait également les yeux verts. L'aigle devait avoir une signification pour Harry. Et le fait qu'il ait deux formes Animagus voulait certainement dire que son âme ne pouvait correspondre qu'à une seule forme. Du moins c'est ce que pensait la jeune fille car elle avait remarqué que lorsqu'elle prenait la forme de Baguera, ce n'était pas sa magie sorcière qu'elle utilisait. Non c'était celle Acathlante… Et ça changeait tout.

Les jours passèrent rythmés par les entraînements des deux Gryffondors en vu de la Troisième tâche. Tout le monde aidait. Ron, Hermione et Chris qui tout comme la jeune Granger trouvait chaque jour un nouveau sortilège qui pourrait leur être utile. Mélindra doutait qu'il puise tous les apprendre mais les deux rats de bibliothèques n'étaient pas de cet avis. Alors ils s'entraînaient. Harry, comme toujours apprenait vite et bien. Et elle aussi. Le jeune Potter dévorait dès qu'il avait une minute un livre sur les Animagus. Il serait bientôt près à entreprendre les transformations.

Pour qu'ils aient plus de temps pour se préparer, Mélindra avait réussi à négocier avec Wen de ne partir en balade le soir que tous les deux jours… Au départ elle voulait toutes ses soirées de libre mais Wen n'avait pas accepté, une Apocalypse se dessinait à l'horizon et il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'oublie.

Enfin bref… La routine avec peu de nouveauté… Peu de nouveauté jusqu'à un certain lundi. Mélindra avait comme chaque lundi après midi, cours d'Arithmancie avec Hermione, tandis que les deux garçons avaient Divination. La jeune fille était présentement plongée dans une équation compliquée quand une douleur aigue la coupa dans son raisonnement.

- Mélindra, ça va ? Demanda Hermione à côté d'elle en voyant la jeune fille pâlir.

- Non, ça va pas… Souffla la jeune Black pour toute réponse. Elle avait plus mal que la dernière fois et plus les secondes passaient, plus ladite douleur augmentait. La jeune fille en avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle voulu se lever mais ses jambes ne furent pas d'accord. La douleur augmenta violement. Et malgré toute sa volonté, Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit cri de douleur. Deux secondes plus tard, la douleur la fit tomber dans l'inconscience.

Elle rejoignit Harry dans son rêve. _Il se trouvait dans une petite pièce obscure et il n'était pas seul. Mélindra distingua la silhouette d'un énorme serpent. Une autre personne était affalée devant ce qui ressemblait à une cheminée, petit et chauve. Un nez pointu et des yeux larmoyant… Pettigrow._

_Une voix s'éleva du fauteuil._

_- Tu as de la chance Queudver. La voix était aiguë et glacée. Tu as vraiment beaucoup de chance. Ton idiotie n'a pas réussi à tout gâcher. Il est mort._

_- Maître ! Sanglotait Pettigrow, et Mélindra ne savait pas ce qui la retenait d'aller étriper le rat. Ah si, elle n'était pas vraiment dans la pièce. Maître, je qui… Je suis tellement heureux... Et tellement désolé…_

_- Nagini. Reprit la voix glacée en parlant à l'immense serpent. Toi, en revanche, tu n'as pas de chance. Finalement je ne vais pas te donner Queudver à manger… Mais ça ne fait rien… Il reste toujours Harry Potter._

_Le serpent répondit en sifflant._

_- Et maintenant, Queudver. I lest temps de te donner un petit avertissement pour te rappeler que je ne tolérerai plus la moindre erreur…_

_- Maître… non… Gémit le rat. Je vous en supplie…_

_Mélindra vit une baguette magique dépasser du fauteuil._

_- Endoloris._

_Un hurlement lui répondit en écho._

Mélindra fut réintégré dans son corps et se réveilla en sursaut. Toute la classe d'Arithmancie la fixait et elle était en nage.

- Merry, ça va ?

- Je…crois que oui. Murmura-t-elle.

Le professeur Vektor s'approcha d'elle. Il semblait légèrement inquiet.

- Miss Black, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie. Vous êtes vraiment très pâle.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et rassembla ses affaires rapidement. Elle sortit d'un pas chancelant de sa classe et prit la direction du bureau directorial où Harry devait se rendre aussi.

Au détour d'un couloir, alors qu'elle arrivait presque à destination, la douleur qui depuis quelques minutes n'était plus qu'une espèce de pointe gênante revint aussi violement que lorsqu'elle était en Arithmancie.

La jeune fille du s'appuyer contre un mur. Elle comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas lutter comme toute à l'heure et que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien. Elle se laissa glisser au sol et ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement des flashs lui traversèrent l'esprit. La jeune fille nota que ce n'était pas comme tout à l'heure où elle était vraiment avec Harry. _Mélindra vit l'intérieure d'une salle qu'elle ne connaissait pas puis elle distingua des personnes dans le flash suivant. Il y avait Dumbledore, mais il semblait plus jeune que celui qu'elle connaissait. Ses yeux se posèrent avec ceux d'Harry sur un fauteuil dont les bras étaient munis de chaînes. Bientôt un homme entra, escorté par deux Détraqueurs. Mélindra reconnu Igor Karkaroff. Et ainsi, elle assista à ce qui sembla être une audience judiciaire au ministère de la magie. _

_Karkaroff devait donner des noms pour être relâché._

_Mélindra entendit les noms de Dolohov, Rosier, Travers qui avait tuer des certains McKinnon, Mucilber qui était un spécialiste de l'Imperium, Rookwood un membre du département des mystères, et Rogue._

_Cela ne surpris qu'à moitié Mélindra. Après tout, sans vouloir être méchante, le maître des Potions avait un peu la tête de l'emploi mais savoir que Dumbledore avait à cœur de défendre l'ex-Mangemort, ça par contre, ça la laissa pantoise. Enfin on parlait D'Albus Dumbledore. Un grand homme Dumbledore comme disait Hagrid mais complètement fêlé du bocal d'après Mélindra. Et ceci le prouvait incontestablement._

_Puis vint un deuxième souvenir, d'après ce qu Mélindra avait finit pas comprendre. Harry et son insatiable curiosité… C'était un autre procès. Celui de… Verpey. Ca aussi ça étonna Mélindra. Mais l'ancien jouer de Quidditch fut acquitté._

_Et enfin, un troisième procès... Cette fois, il y avait quatre sièges. Mélindra vit entrer un homme solidement bâti qui semblait complètement à l'ouest, un autre plus mince et plus réveillé, un troisième homme, le plus jeune, semblait pétrifié de terreur. Enfin la quatrième, Mélindra la reconnu presque immédiatement. Bellatrix Lestrange. Elle la connaissait de nom et de réputation surtout. Elle avait fait des recherches depuis qu'elle savait qu'elle appartenait bel et bien à la famille Black. Et disons que Bellatrix Lestrange pouvait être considérée comme la personne qui la dégoûtait au plus au point, après Pettigrow._

_Elle assista au procès, les quatre accusés comparaissaient pour un crime atroce, la torture au moyen du sortilège Doloris des époux Londubat… Les quatre Mangemort furent envoyés à Azkaban, à vie._

Mélindra se réveilla au pied de son mur, passablement sonnée. Deux fois en moins de dix minutes s'était plus que ce que son organisme pouvait accusé. Mais apparemment, avec ce que semblait préparé Voldemort, puisqu'il semblait encore derrière tout ça et qu'en plus, le mage noir semblait reprendre du poil de la bâte, ça n'était pas près de s'arrêter.

Elle resta assise sur le sol, attendant patiemment de sentir la force de se lever ou peut-être simplement le courage. Athéna était venu se nicher sur ses genoux et ronronnait de façon sonore. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes, la jeune fille se décida à se lever pour gagner le bureau directorial. Et sur le chemin, coïncidence ou hasard, elle croisa son professeur de potion.

- Tiens, Miss Black… Que faites vous dans les couloirs ? Demanda l'ex-Mangemort, soupçonneux.

- Je me rends chez le directeur, c'est interdit ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore est très occupé en ce moment, il reçoit le Ministre de la Magie et je ne pense pas qu'il ait du temps à vous consacrer.

- Et moi je crois que si. Alors si voulez bien m'excuser… Et la jeune Black le dépassa sans laisser au maître des Potions le temps de répliquer. Enfin, elle arriva devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entrée. Celle-ci pivota pour laisser apparaître Harry.

- Mélindra ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- A ton avis ?

- Tu as vu ?

- Evidemment…

- Dumbledore pense que Voldemort reprend des forces…

La jeune Black haussa les épaules.

- Fallait bien que ça arrive un jour ou l'autre.

- Et c'est tout ? S'indigna presque Harry.

- Que veux tu que je te dises… Voldy reprend des forces et il veut te zigouiller, rien de bien nouveau dans l'histoire.

- T'es pas croyable toi…

- Au fait t'en es où dans tes lectures ?

- Finit.

- C'est vrai ? Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre, elle avait d'ordinaire double cour d'Arithmancie et il restait une petite heure de libre. Ca te dit un essai ?

Le grand sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du Gryffondor lui suffit de réponse. Ils gagnèrent donc le repère des Maraudeurs et s'installèrent dans la pièce adjacente. Harry s'asseya par terre et fixa sa meilleure. Il connaissait la théorie mais ça ne faisait pas tout. Mélindra quand à elle ferma les yeux et moins de dix secondes plus tard, une chienne noire se tenait à sa place, la jeune fille fit la manœuvre arrière et redevint humaine.

- Comment je m'y prends ?

- Je croyais que t'avais lu tous les livres ?

- La théorie et la pratique c'est différent.

La jeune fille sourit et commença son explication.

- Tu fermes les yeux et tu te concentres. Il faut que tu forces ta magie à changer l'apparence de ton enveloppe… Concentre toi sur la forme du lion pour l'instant, tu verras la deuxième après.

Harry acquiesça et ferma les yeux. Les sourcils froncés par la concentration.

- Généralement les premières fois tu vas avoir l'impression que ça ne marche pas. C'est un peu de la magie instinctive et tu n'y est pas habitué mais dans un mois ou deux tu devrais commencer à comprendre le… Mélindra s'interrompit. Une moustache, une longue moustache poussait lentement sur le visage de son meilleur ami. La jeune Black en resta sans voix.

- Harry…

Le jeune Potter ouvrit les yeux.

- Quoi ?

- Tu…Tu… Mélindra porta une main à sa joue. Et le jeune homme l'imita.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il n'avait rien sentit.

- Ce… C'est normal ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'ai mis plus de deux semaines à faire apparaître un truc comme ça mais c'est parce que j'ai l'habitude de faire voyager ma magie dans mon esprit. C'est Wen qui m'a apprit. Mais toi… Toi tu es… Tu es…Harry Potter. Finit la jeune fille finalement. Pas étonnant que Voldy ait peur de toi.

- Très drôle… Grogna Harry. Comment je l'enlève ?

- Bah tu fais le contraire…

Autant le jeune Potter avait mis moins de dix minutes à faire pousser sa moustache autant le chemin inverse lui prit le reste de l'heure qu'il passa dans le petit grenier.

Le soir, dans la salle commune, Harry expliqua à Hermione et Ron ce qu'il avait vu. La discussion dura une partie de la nuit…

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez? Bien ou pas bien?

_Pour les formes d'Animagus de Harry, j'ai longtemps hésité avec la panthère pour lui aussi. Mais j'ai pensé que le Lion lui irait mieux. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez?_

Sinon, **je voulais vous demandez votre avis**. Voilà, j'écris la suite pour l'instant, le tome 5 à ma sauce... Le petit problème qui s'offre à moi c'est que j'ai du mal à me décider, vous savez tous que dans le tome 5 apparaît à Poudlard une étrange grenouille du nom de Dolores Ombrage. Vous vous doutez bien que Mélindra ne va pas se laisser faire. Ca ne lui ressemble pas.

Alors j'aimerais que vous donniez votre avis: vous imaginez plutôt une **Mélindra Black très, mais alors très très cassante**, pire qu'avec Rogue ça veut dire. Le truc c'est comme Ombrage aura le pouvoir de virer les élèves...

Ou alors une **Mélindra Black qui fait ressortir tout son côté de fille de Sirius Black**, c'est à dire qu'elle fait vivre un enfer tout à fait impunnisable à Ombrage ? Sachant qu'elle peut être très chiante.Ca m'aiderais beaucoup d'avoir votre avis. Je penche plutôt vers la chieuse en ce moment... Mais j'aimerais savoir ce que vous en pensez.

Voili, voilou...

A bientôt.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 11/05/2008_


	21. La Troisième Tâche

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ : Orlane**

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

_**Note **_: Tchou tout le monde ! Comment ça va bien les gens ? Moi ça va bien je suis complétement choutée à cause de mon controle de maths de toute à l'heure... donc je profite de mon temps por vous poster le nouveau chapitre. Donc, chapitre sur la troisième tâche, j'espère qu'il ne va pas trop vous ennuyez parce que c'est le livre... donc ben voilà... Je vous laisse ne jugez par vous même. Bonne lecture.

**_RAR:_**

**- Onéasis** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tous tes compliments . Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également.

**- Cicou** : Merci pour ta review et merci d'avoir répondu à ma petite question qui me posait problème. Je vais essayer de rendre le plan Ombrage le plus drôle possible, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop trop compliqué car j'ai pas mal d'idées... Voili voilou. j'espère que cechapitre va te plaire.

**- Karine** : Merci pour ta review. Contente de savoir que Ombrage et bel et bien haïe. Difficile de faire autrement de toute façon que de la haïr... Donc, il se pourrait fort, c'est même en très très bonne voix que Ombrage vive un enfer digne de ce que les Mauraudeurs auraient puent faire. Sauf que Les Maraudeurs n'étaient que quatre et que Ombrage risque de se retrouver avec beaucoup plus que quatre emmerdeurs sur le dos... Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Mélindra regardait le soleil déclinait du haut de la tour noir. Dans moins de deux heures maintenant, le crépuscule s'installerait sur Poudlard et il serait l'heure pour Harry et elle de s'élancer dans le labyrinthe…

Ils s'étaient indéniablement bien préparés pour cette tâche. Ce n'était pas la même tension de panique des deux autres. Non, ils étaient prêts et Mélindra savait qu'il s'en sortirait sans problème. Et même s'ils ne gagnaient pas, au moins ce tournoi prendrait fin et leur vie reprendrait un court un peu plus calme.

La jeune Black jeta un coup d'œil résigné sur la lettre qu'elle tenait dans la main. Une lettre de William. Il viendrait la chercher le soir de la dernière tâche. Elle partirait dès que celle-ci serait finie. L'Apocalypse était sur le point d'éclater à Sunnydale et Buffy aurait besoin de toutes les forces possibles. Elle s'y était attendue bien sûr. Mais ce n'était pas pareil d'y penser et de savoir avec certitude que bientôt elle risquerait sa vie aux côté de la Tueuse. Mais c'était ainsi. On n'échappe pas à son destin.

- Tu es là… Tout le monde te cherche.

Mélindra tourna la tête vers Chris.

- Ca va ? Lui demanda le jeune homme en la voyant si pensive.

La jeune Black lui sourit.

- Pas trop nerveuse ?

- Ca peut aller…

Le jeune homme vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle et passa un bras au tour de ses épaules. La jeune fille laissa sa tête se reposer sur l'épaule de son petit ami et ferma les yeux.

- Vous allez vous en sortir.

- Je ne me fais pas de soucis pour la tâche… William m'a envoyé une lettre, je partirais ce soir pour Sunnydale…

Chris resta silencieux un instant.

- Tu l'as dis à Wen ?

- Oui… Il vient avec moi. Il dit qu'il ne veut pas que j'aille m'amuser toute seule.

- Tu fréquentes des cas désespérés Merry.

- Je sais…

Ils restèrent tous les deux silencieux pendant une dizaine de minutes.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du repas… On ferait mieux de descendre.

- Oui.

Ils regagnèrent la Grande Salle main dans la main et Mélindra partit s'asseoir à sa table tandis que Chris partit dans la direction de celle des Serdaigles.

- Mélindra ! Enfin ! On commençait à s'inquiéter ! S'exclama Madame Weasley dont Mélindra avait fait la connaissance le matin même. Elle avait rencontré par la même occasion Bill, le fils aîné de la grande fratrie Weasley.

Le repas commença dans la bonne humeur. Mélindra remarqua qu'il y avait plus de plat que d'habitude, comme pour chaque jour de fête.

Quand le plafond magique commença à être pourpre, Dumbledore se leva.

- Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, dans cinq minutes, je vous demanderai de vous rendre au terrain de Quidditch pour assister à la troisième tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Les champions sont priés de suivre Monsieur Verpey qui les accompagnera sur place.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec son meilleur ami et souffla un bon coup avant de se lever. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas légèrement stressée, ce serait mentir. Quand elle fut levé, un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'éleva de la table des Gryffondors et Mélindra entendit Hermione, Ron, Madame Weasley, les jumeaux, Ginny et Bill leur souhaiter bonne chance. Avant de quitter la salle derrière Verpey. Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à son observateur. Celui-ci leva son verre dans sa direction, un sourire en coin et un regard amical. Lui aussi lui souhaita bonne chance, à sa façon.

Ils pénétrèrent bientôt sur le terrain de Quidditch. Hagrid s'était bien occupé des haies. Elles faisaient toutes plus de six mètres de hauteur comme leur avait prédit Verpey. Une seule ouverture permettait d'entre dans le sombre labyrinthe. Les cinq champions restèrent là, à regarder autour d'eux. Mélindra vit un homme, grand et blond venir dans sa direction.

- William ! S'écria la jeune fille en se jetant dans les bras du vampire qui la serra contre lui.

- Comment tu vas la Miss ?

- Je vais bien… Et toi ?

- Ils ne sont pas encore nés ceux qui réussiront à avoir ma peau… Répondit simplement Spike en desserrant sa prise. L'adolescente recula.

Le vampire jeta un coup d'œil à la masse sombre du labyrinthe.

- Alors c'est ça ta troisième tâche ? Ca devrait être un jeu d'enfant pour toi, non ?

- On verra bien.

- Soit certaine que je t'attends à la sortie en tout cas.

- Je sais…

Les tribunes commençaient à se remplir et les spectateurs lançaient des coups d'oeils curieux vers l'homme.

- Je vais te laisser Merry. Fais attention à toi, et revient entière.

- J'essayerais. Lança-t-elle au vampire tandis qu'il s'éloignait vers la forêt Interdite.

Une fois que les tribunes furent pleines, Dumbledore fit un signe à la jeune fille. Mélindra s'approcha en grognant. Le vieux Directeur n'oubliait jamais rien. Il lui tendit sa fiole de potion avec un clin d'œil que Mélindra ne su pas interpréter. Elle ne su pas le faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle avale sa potion. Les sœurs l'avaient, disons, allégée. Et Dumbledore avait du s'en apercevoir. Les effets de la décoction ne furent pas nombreux… Cela va sans dire.

Puis le professeur Dumbledore pris la parole et expliqua rapidement les règles. Puis il se tourna vers Verpey qui pointa sa baguette sur sa gorge, il rappela le classement avant de se tourner vers le trois élèves de Poudlard.

- Attention… A mon signal, Harry, Mélindra et Cédric ! Trois… Deux…un…

Un coup de sifflet retentit et les trois champions s'élancèrent dans le labyrinthe.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, ils n'entendirent plus la foule qui pourtant hurlait à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales… D'un même geste, Harry et Mélindra sortirent leurs baguettes et murmurèrent _Lumos_, un faisceau lumineux sortit de la baguette et éclaira le chemin.

Au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, ils rencontrèrent une bifurcation. Harry et Mélindra prirent à gauche.

Dès que la jeune fille fut certaine que Diggory était hors de vus, elle se transforma en Panthère, dont les sens étaient encore plus aigus que ceux de Circé. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord, Mélindra resterait sous cette forme pour détecter les créatures de loin. Elle surprit le regard rêveur de Harry. Lui aussi voulait se transformer mais il n'avait pas encore atteint la transformation complète. En fait, les résultats variaient d'un jour à l'autre…

Baguera entendit le deuxième coup de sifflet, indiquant que Krum venait d'entrer.

Elle fouillait l'allée du regard, mais il n'y avait rien devant. Désert. Simplement Désert. Mélindra pensa à un coup de chance. Ils tournèrent à droite, toujours rien.

Pour la troisième, le sifflet de Verpey résonna dans l'obscurité. Ils étaient tous dans le labyrinthe maintenant.

Ils avançaient à bon pas dans les allées sombres. Mais ils ne rencontraient rien. Souvent, Harry utilisait le charme des Quatre-Points pour qu'ils ne se perdent pas. Ils devaient aller au nord-ouest pour trouver le trophée.

Harry qui essayait de distinguer quelque chose à l'avant grâce au mince filet de lumière que dégagée sa baguette vit Baguera dresser les oreilles. Deux secondes plus tard, Mélindra transformée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda le jeune Potter en croyant qu'une créature les attendait au détour d'une allée.

- Quelqu'un vient vers nous….

- Qui ?

Cédric Diggory déboucha non loin deux et lui donna la réponse. Le Poufsouffle semblait secoué et de la fumet sortait de ses manches.

- Les Scroutts à pétard de Hagrid. ! Dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. Ils sont énormes ! Je viens de leur échapper !

Les deux Gryffondors hochèrent la tête et Cédric prit un chemin, apparemment soucieux de mettre de la distance entre lui et les créatures monstrueuse du demi-géant.

Harry et Mélindra continuèrent d'avancer, et la jeune Black reprit la forme de Baguera. Le labyrinthe semblait désert.

Soudain, au détour d'une allée, Harry et elle virent… Un Détraqueur. Il s'avançât vers ses deux proies. Mélindra recula, apeurée, elle n'avait toujours pas appris à faire un Patronus. Harry quand à lui leva sa baguette et fit apparaître Cornedrue.

Le Détraqueur bâtie en retraite précipitamment et faillit tomber en trébuchant sur sa cape.

Mélindra regarda le spectacle, étonnée. Les Détraqueurs ne trébuchent pas.

Harry arriva à la même conclusion qu'elle.

- Riddikulus !

Et l'épouvantard disparu dans un crack sonore.

Les deux adolescents reprirent leur chemin. Ils tombèrent à deux reprises dans un cul de sac et durent revenir sur le pas quand ils s'aperçurent qu'ils faisaient route trop à l'est.

Les obstacles se faisaient rares. Rares jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre une espèce de brume dorée. Harry hésita, tout comme Mélindra quand un hurlement déchira l'obscurité et le silence du labyrinthe.

- Fleur ? Cria Harry.

Et avant que Mélindra ne puissent se transformer pour lui dire de laisser la française se débrouiller, le jeune Potter était déjà partit à la rescousse de la jeune Delacour, passant à travers la brume dorée.

Elle se transforma et le suivit.

Tout bascula. Mélindra eut l'impression d'être pendue au plafond alors que ses pieds étaient toujours solidement ancrés sur le sol. Elle perdit quelques secondes à essayer de trouver un sort inutilement. Elle n'avait rien appris là dessus. Alors elle s'enveloppa de son dôme. La masse magique détacha ses pieds du sol et tout redevint normal.

Harry était déjà sortit et marchait à grand pas vers l'origine du cri.

- Potter attends ! C'est une compétition ce tournoi ! Quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre…

Mais elle s'arrêta net d'engueuler son ami.

Elle qui s'était attendue à trouver Fleur devant un Scroutt à pétard trouva la française inconsciente sur le sol. Et vu son corps rigide, c'était l'œuvre d'un sortilège.

Harry se tourna vers elle et envoya des étincelles rouges dans le ciel pour signaler la présence de la championne.

- On part. Souffla-t-il à sa meilleure amie en revenant sur ses pas. Mélindra le suivit.

Ils prirent un autre chemin pour éviter la brume dorée. Ils retombèrent devant des culs de sac à nouveau et durent faire demi-tour. C'est là qu'ils le virent en même temps. Un énorme voir monstrueux Scroutt à Pétard se tenait à moins de cinq mètre d'eux. Il tourna ce qui semblait être sa tête vers eux et fonça. Harry et Mélindra essayèrent un éventail de sort qu'ils avaient apprit mais ils rebondirent sur l'épaisse carapace de l'animal. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à un mètre d'eux, Mélindra qui ne voyait plus comment faire, entoura la créature d'un dôme.

Le Scroutt à Pétard manqua de s'auto faire exploser dans la bataille. Mélindra et Harry contournèrent le Scroutt qui semblait salement amoché.

Ca faisait maintenant dix minutes qu'il marchait et le labyrinthe avait retrouvé son calme d'origine. Harry se repérait bien et ils avançaient tout les deux dans la bonne direction. Ils marchaient à nouveau dans une grande allée sombre quand la voix de Cédric résonna non loin d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? S'écria le Poufsouffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu es fou ?

Harry se tourna vers la jeune Black, un regard presque suppliant.

- Il en est hors de question Potter ! C'est une compétition et c'est chacun pour soi. C'est pas à toi de jouer les héros.

Mais le _Endolorrris_ qui s'éleva de la dispute suivit du hurlement de Diggory la fit changer d'avis. La jeune fille pointa sa baguette sur la haie qui semblait les séparer du duel :

- _Incendio !_

La haie s'embrasa et une fumée noire s'éleva.

Mélindra attrapa Harry par le bras, et quand le feu créa un trou suffisamment large, elle passa, s'entourant au préalable d'un dôme, histoire de ne pas se brûler.

Ils débouchèrent sur une deuxième allée, jumelle de celle s'il venait de quitter. Diggory était toujours au sol, et continuait de hurler de douleur. Krum les regarda et fit mine de lever sa baguette.

Mélindra pointa sa baguette vers lui à son tour main n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

- _Stupéfix ! _S'écria Harry.

L'éclair rouge frappa le champion de Durmstrang en pleine poitrine et tomba en arrière.

Les deux Gryffondors s'approchèrent de leur camarade.

- Ca va Cédric ? Demanda Harry.

- Ca peut aller. Marmonna le jeune homme après avoir reprit son souffle. Il attrapa la main que lui tendait Harry pour se relever.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Harry. Il vit du coin de l'œil Mélindra s'approcher de Krum prudemment.

- Je ne sais pas, il s'est attaqué à moi par derrière…

- C'est incroyable… Je croyais qu'il était loyal… Dit Harry.

- Et il l'est sûrement.

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Cédric et Harry d'une même voix.

- Imperium… Il a encore les yeux opaques…

- Vous avez entendu Fleur crier tout à l'heure ? Demanda finalement Diggory.

- Oui… Et on la trouvé, inconsciente… Répondit Harry.

- Sortilège. Compléta Mélindra.

- Vous croyez que c'est lui qui a fait ça ?

- Aucun doute… Mais c'était lui sans être lui. Répondit la jeune Black en levant finalement sa baguette vers le ciel.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Merry ?

- Je le signale, on va pas le laisser là… Sur ce, elle envoya des étincelles rouges et les retourna sur ses pas. Harry la suivit après avoir fait un signe de tête à Cédric.

Ils avançaient d'un bon pas sur les sombres chemins du labyrinthe.

- Tu te rends compte qu'il n'y a plu que Diggory et nous en compétition. Dit soudainement Harry. On a peut-être une chance de gagner…

- Une chance ? Se moqua Mélindra. Parce que tu crois vraiment un seul instant qu'on va perdre ? Tu rêves mon pauvre Harry… On est arrivé jusqu'ici et j'entends gagner maintenant.

Harry secoua la tête, amusé.

Ils tournèrent à nouveau à gauche, ils firent à peine dix mètres.

Une immense créature leur barra le chemin.

Un sphinx. Une créature mythique elle aussi. Elle avait le corps d'un lion et la tête d'une femme…

- C'est à ça que tu risques de ressembler si tu te trompes dans tes transformations Harry. Souffla Mélindra.

Son commentaire lui valut un regard noir.

- Vous êtes tout près de votre but. Dit alors la créature d'une voix grave et rauque qui ne callait pas du tout avec son visage féminin. Le moyen le plus rapide d'y arriver, c'est de passer devant moi.

- Dans ce cas… Vous voulez bien nous laisser passer, s'il vous plaît ? Demanda Harry.

Mélindra se tapa le front.

- Bien sûr Harry, elle va te laissait passer… Crétin !

- Ferme là Mélindra.

- Non. Répondit la créature au jeune Potter. A moins que tu ne saches résoudre mon énigme. Si tu donnes la bonne réponse, je te laisserai passer, si ta réponse est mauvaise, je t'attaquerais férocement. Enfin, si tu ne dis rien, tu pourras repartir sans dommage dans la direction opposée.

Mélindra grimaça. Une énigme. S'était une véritable quiche pour les devinettes. Si seulement Hermione était là… Elle, elle saurait répondre.

- D'accord. Répondit Harry sans prévenir. Est-ce que je peux entendre l'énigme ?

Le sphinx s'asseya par terre et commença à réciter ces vers.

_D'abord pense au premier de ce qu'il faut apprendre_

_Lorsque l'on ne sait rien à l'âge le plus tendre. _

_Ensuite, dis-moi donc ce que fait par naissance_

_Celui qui, au palais, a élu résidence._

_Enfin, pour découvrir la dernière donnée_

_Il suffit de la prendre à la fin de l'année._

_Tu connaîtras ainsi la créature immonde_

_Que tu n'embrasserais vraiment pour rien au monde._

Mélindra grogna. Elle n'aimait pas les énigmes.

- _**'Théna, une idée ?**_

- _Je te donnerais bien la réponse mais ce serait de la triche._

_- __**S'il te plaît.**_

_- Sert toi de tes neurones Mélindra… Ce ne serait pas te rendre service que te donner la réponse._

_-__** Allez… Sois gentille…**_

_- Non._

Et Athéna rompit le contact.

Pendant ce temps, Harry se cassait la tête à trouver la réponse.

- Merry ? Qu'est ce qu'on apprend quand on est petit ?

La jeune Black réfléchis quelques secondes…

- A marcher, à parler, à manger sans s'en coller partout, à faire sur le pot… J'en sais rien Harry.

- Tu pourrais y mettre du tien.

- Je suis une véritable quiche pour les devinettes.

- Très bien.

Et le jeune Potter continua de parler tout seul.

- Harry ?

- Quoi ?

- Vas-y, donnes n'importe quelle réponse, et laisse moi me battre contre le sphinx.

- Non.

- Bon ben alors on fait demi-tour.

- Non plus. Je vais trouver.

Mélindra soupira.

Et Harry trouva la réponse.

- Araignée ! S'écria-t-il en direction du sphinx.

La créature sourit et les laissa passer.

Mélindra regarda son meilleur ami qui avançait d'un pas conquérant.

- T'es un géni Harry. S'exclama Mélindra en rattrapant son meilleur ami.

- Je sais.

- Tes chevilles Potter.

Harry ria doucement. Puis il sortit sa posa sa baguette sur sa main.

- Pointe au nord.

La baguette tourna sur elle-même et indiqua le chemin de droite. Les deux adolescents l'empruntèrent immédiatement.

Ils virent alors la lumière.

Elle était là. La coupe des Trois sorciers. Posée sur un piédestal. A moins d'une centaine de mètres. Et derrière cette coupe, à moins de soixante mètre, il y avait Diggory.

Harry et Mélindra échangèrent un regard et se mirent à courir le plus vite possible. Diggory arriverait le premier.

Ou pas…

Une gigantesque araignée venait se surgir d'un autre chemin et foncée sur Cédric, qui toute son attention portée sur le trophée ne la vit pas.

- Cédric ! Attention à gauche ! Cria Harry.

Le Poufsouffle eut juste le temps de se jeter à terre, sa baguette lui échappa des mains.

- _Stupéfix !_ Hurla Harry en visant l'immonde créature. Mais le sortilège ricocha.

- Putain Potter ! T'en as d'autres comme ça. Grogna Mélindra en faisant apparaître un sabre.

Car maintenant la créature se dirigeait vers eux.

- _Stupéfifix ! Impedimenta ! Stupéfix !_ Tenta à nouveau Harry. Mais rien ne toucha la créature qui était soit trop grande pour que ça lui fasse quelque chose ou soit protégé par de trop grand pouvoirs magiques.

Mélindra et lui reculaient prudemment mais l'araignée les attrapa grâce à ses deux pattes avant. Mélindra se contorsionna et abattit son sabre sur la patte qui la retenait prisonnière. La créature hurla et la laissa tomber au sol.

Mélindra se réceptionna souplement et fit un roulé boulé au sol.

- Le ventre ! Visez le ventre ! Cria finalement la jeune Black en se relevant. Elle avait vu ce qu'elle avait voulu voir. Le point faible de l'Accromentula.

Harry se débattait avec la créature et semblait en mauvaise situation. De son côté Cédric tentait divers sort qui n'aboutissait pas même si maintenant il visait le ventre de l'araignée. Harry lança un sortilège de désarmement et l'araignée la lâcha aussitôt. Mais il fit une chute de près de quatre mètre et rata sa réception.

Le jeune Potter leva néanmoins sa baguette vers l'Accromentula en visant lui aussi le ventre.

Au moment où il lançait un Stupéfix, Mélindra envoya une boule d'énergie dans le ventre de son adversaire et Diggory imita Harry.

L'araignée tomba.

- Harry ! Ca va ?! S'inquiéta Mélindra en fonçant sur son meilleur ami.

- Ca peut aller… Marmonna celui-ci en tentant de se relever mais apparemment une de ses jambes étaient touchée et il avait du mal à se tenir debout.

-Attends… Je vais t'aider. Dit Mélindra en faisant disparaître son sabre. Elle se baissa et souleva le jeune Potter qui s'appuya aussitôt sur elle.

Ils reprirent leur respiration doucement.

Cédric n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètre du trophée.

- Prends-le. Vas-y, prends-le, tu es tout près.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à Harry. Le jeune homme était pâle. Et sa jambe semblait le faire souffrir.

Diggory avait tournait la tête vers le Trophée des trois sorciers. Son visage exprimait clairement la tentation et le désir qu'il avait de le prendre mais il détourna les yeux vers les deux Gryffondors.

- Prends-le toi. Dit-il à Harry. C'est toi qui as gagné. Tu as sauvé ma peau deux fois dans ce labyrinthe.

- Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Répondit Harry.

Mélindra soupira… Les garçons.

- Celui qui atteint le trophée avant les autres remporte la victoire. C'est toi. Je te garantis que je suis incapable de gagner une course dans l'état où est ma jambe.

- Toi non. Mais Mélindra oui. Et je sais très bien qu'en course à la loyale, je n'ai pas la moindre chance.

Mélindra leva les yeux au ciel.

- Cesse de faire le chevalier noble et généreux. Répliqua Harry, irrité. Prends ce trophée, qu'on puisse sortir d'ici.

- Non. C'est à toi qu'il revients. Vas-y.

- Non. Répondit Harry catégorique.

- Décidez vous les gars ou je vous règle votre compte à tous les deux. S'exclama Mélindra soudainement qui commençait doucement à être énervée. Elle se fichait de qui prendrait le trophée, du moment qu'ils sortent d'ici. Pas qu'elle en avait marre mais on n'était pas loin.

- Tous les Trois. Dit finalement Harry.

- Quoi ? Demandèrent Mélindra et Cédric d'une même voix.

- On prend le trophée tous les trois en même temps. Ca restera une victoire pour Poudlard. On sera ex aequo.

Cédric regarda les deux Gryffondors.

- Tu crois ?

- Oui. Dit Harry.

- Très bien. Trancha Cédric finalement en souriant.

Mélindra aida Harry à marcher jusqu'au trophée et les trois champions de Poudlard tendirent la main au dessus du trophée.

- A trois, d'accord ? Dit Harry. Un…Deux…Trois…

D'un même mouvement ils saisirent la coupe.

Les trois adolescents disparurent.

* * *

Alors? alors? alors? alors? alors?

C'était bien ?

C'était pas bien ?

C'était trop livre ?

Laissez moi une petite review pour me le dire .

Bon sinon, si vous ne lisez pas les réponses que j'écris à ceux qui ont la très grande gentillesse de me laisser une review, la solution -et finalemnt moi-mêmeaprès réflexion intense- qui semble plus attirer les gens est de faire vivre un enfer à cette chère Ombrage.

Autre chose pour ceux qui connaissent. Vous le savez peut-être mais moi je n'ai attérit qu'il y a quelques jours mais (suspens) le premier tome de **Stephenie Meyer : Fascination** ou Twilight pour les anglophones va passer au cinéma et sortira je ne sias trop quand en France (le 12/12/08 au USA). Vous vous demandez pourquoi je fais de la pub pas vrai ?

Parce que le livre est vraiment très bien ( très histoire d'amour mais génial quand même) et que, et ben figurez vous que **c'est l'acteur qui joue Cedric Diggory** qui est l'un des personnage principaux. Avec un autre look qui lui sied pas mal je dois dire... Donc c'était juste pour l'info.

Toujours sur Twilight, un autre tome est prévu pour octobre 2008 : Breaking Dawn.

Ok, j'arrêtes de faire ma pub, vous n'êtes pas venu là pour ça... Et puis si je me lance dans mes bouquins au top must du top que j'adore, je vais vous endormir.

Voili voilou.

A la prochaine les gens (j'éviterais de poster en retard mais après des révisions pour des maths j'avais plus tellement de neurones connectés).

Bzx

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 26/05/08_


	22. Lord Voldemort

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

_**Note:**_ Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors? Mon chapitre était tellement nul que vous n'avez pas osé lire jusqu'au bout? Parce que personne ne m'a laissé une petite review... Bouhouhouhouhou... Je suis toute triste... Bon sinon, le chapitre du face à face avec Voldy... Je préviens tour le monde, pour moi Voldy est flippant on est d'accord... Déjà parce qu'il doit pas avoir le physique d'un ange et ensuite parce que au point où il trempe dans la magie noire ça doit pas être la joie... Mais bon ça s'arrête là... Il n'arrive pas à la cheville de La Force ou de La Source si vous voulez mon avis... Comme vous connaissez tous Mélindra maitenant... Je pense pouvoir vous dire qu'elle a vu pire que Voldy... Ou tout du moins s'y rapprochant... Donc y'en a qui risque d'être un peu surpris par ses réactions... J'espère que vous aimerez quand même...

Enjoy

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 22**

Dès que Mélindra sentit les effets d'un Portoloin, elle tiqua. Elle tergiversa quelques secondes. Lâcher ou ne pas lâcher ? Telle est la question… Elle se décida finalement et s'essaya immédiatement à lâcher la coupe. Il lui fallut deux secondes pour y arriver. Ensuite elle desserra sa prise sur Harry qu'elle tenait encore et sortit de la spirale de couleur dans laquelle l'avait entraînée la coupe.

Elle fut donc lâchée sur le trajet, elle s'aperçut alors qu'elle se trouvait à une quarantaine de mètres du sol. Et elle ne savait pas encore voler.

Elle lança un sortilège qu'elle avait déjà utilisé l'année dernière pour rattraper son meilleur ami.

- _Paracadute_.

Un parachute apparu dans son dos et ralentit immédiatement sa chute mais pas assez. La jeune Black négocia mal son atterrissage et s'écrasa lamentablement sur le sol. Sa tête heurta une espèce de pierre et Mélindra tomba dans l'inconscience.

Se fût une horrible douleur au ventre et bizarrement au bras qui la réveilla. Elle réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle se redressa péniblement et regarda autour d'elle, encore sonnée.

La douleur à son ventre était toujours aussi intense. Elle s'aida d'une pierre tombale pour se mettre à genoux. Elle ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus. En tout cas, pas maintenant.

La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle soigneusement, elle se trouvait visiblement dans un cimetière. Au loin, sur une colline, il y avait un immense manoir. Si elle ressentait cette douleur c'est que Harry était tombé dans un piège et que visiblement ça n'allait pas fort. Mélindra commençait à être vraiment inquiète. Elle ne voyait pas où pouvait être Harry. Parce que le jeune homme pouvait être partout et nulle part à la fois quand on considérait qu'elle pouvait toujours recevoir ses appels de détresses qu'importe la distance. Sans oublier que le manoir pouvait être l'endroit où tout ce passait…

Une lueur au loin attira son regard.

Elle ne savait pas ce que s'était. Et faute de mieux, elle saisit son collier entre ses mains et se concentra. Une lumière blanche l'entoura et elle fut bientôt habillée de sa super tenue en cuir. Mieux valait être prudente.

Ensuite elle prit l'apparence de Circé. Elle n'était pas assez en forme pour marcher sous son apparence normale.

La jeune Black réussit après un temps de concentration à se rendre invisible.

Elle se mit ensuite à trotter le plus vite qu'elle pu jusqu'à l'étrange lumière.

Et plus Mélindra approchait, plus elle commençait à avoir peur.

Un immense chaudron trônait près d'un grand tombeau.

Harry était solidement attachée sur la grande tombe et semblait vraiment mal en point.

Elle passa près d'un corps et son cœur rata un battement.

Cédric Diggory. Il était mort à n'en pas douter.

Elle déglutit. Ca sentait vraiment mauvais. Parallèlement à ça, sa douleur au ventre commençait à devenir qu'une pointe lancinante. Elle reprit sa forme humaine, en faisant bien attention de rester invisible. Elle s'agenouilla à côté du corps de Cédric et ferma les yeux du jeune Poufsouffle d'une main légèrement tremblante.

Mélindra sortit sa baguette et s'avança le plus silencieusement possible.

C'est en se rapprochant plus qu'elle le vit.

Un homme. Grand, le corps squelettique, une visage plus livide qu'une tête de mort, des yeux écarlates, un nez plat et deux fentes en guise de narine.

Lord Voldemort.

Mélindra ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner de peur. Et pourtant elle en avait vu des choses moches... mais celle là, c'était la pire. Elle grimaça de dégoût et continua de s'approcher. La jeune fille remarqua à peine l'homme qui prostré sur le sol, gémissait en se tenant la main.

Mélindra contourna toujours aussi silencieusement la place et arriva derrière le tombeau où était attaché Harry. Elle resta cachée derrière et réfléchit.

Elle ne devait pas se montrer tout de suite. Non, il fallait attendre le bon moment. Le moment où Voldemort ne s'y attendrait pas. Le moment où elle produirait le plus de surprise possible. En attendant ce moment, elle grimpa doucement sur le tombeau et se plaça derrière Harry. Elle pressa l'épaule de son meilleur ami qui était terrorisé, cela va s'en dire. A son contact, le jeune Potter sursauta.

- Je suis là Harry. Ne t'inquiètes plus. Murmura-t-elle.

Pendant qu'elle s'était approchée sans éveiller la moindre attention de la part de Voldy, voir même de son serpent. Lord Voldemort lui, après s'être admiré pendant plusieurs minutes, s'approcha de l'autre homme, qui continuait de sangloter.

- Maître… Maître… Vous aviez promis… Vous aviez promis…

- Tends ton bras. Dit Voldemort, d'un ton nonchalant.

- Oh, Maître… Merci, Maître… Dit l'homme en relevant la tête. Mélindra sentit une fureur sans nom monter en elle. Pettigrow. Elle pouvait le tuer maintenant qu'elle était ici, mais elle se retint.

En tout cas le rat avait l'air mal en point. Il tendit un moignon sanglant à Voldemort. Mélindra grimaça.

- L'autre bras, Queudver.

- Maître, s'il vous plaît… S'il vous plaît…

Voldemort, toujours aussi sensible aux suppliques, se pencha et attrapa l'autre bras de son serviteur. Il remonta la manche de Pettigrow et révéla une espèce de tatouage noir. De son observatoire Mélindra paria avoir vu une espèce de tête de mort, mais elle était un peu loin et il faisait un peu sombre.

- Elle est de retour. Dit Voldemort à voix basse. Ils l'auront tous remarquée… Maintenant, nous allons voir… Nous allons savoir.

Et Voldemort appuya de son long doigt blanchâtre et moche, sur le tatouage de Queudver.

Moins de dix secondes plus tard, une dizaine de pop sonore retentirent un peu partout dans le cimetière. Puis des personnes, vêtus de longue cape noire, le visage caché sous un masque. Ils vinrent tous se mettre à genou autour de Voldemort, dans un cercle parfait. Puis chacun s'avança à en rampant jusqu'au mage noir le plus mégalomane de toute l'histoire pour lui baiser le bas de robe. Mélindra grimaça. Ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'on la verrait faire ça, même pour tout l'or du monde.

- Soyez les bienvenus, Mangemorts. Dit Voldemort. Treize ans… treize ans ont passé depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. Pourtant, vous avez répondu à mon appel comme si nous nous étions quittés hier… Je dois dire que je suis très déçu… Aucun d'entre vous n'a tenté de me retrouver…

Un des Mangemort, certainement plus cinglé que les autres –parce que même le dernier des crétins aurait deviné que Voldemort n'était pas d'humeur magnanime après avoir passé treize années en tant qu'esprit- se jeta au pieds du Mage Noir pour demander pardon. Et bien sûr Voldemort donna sa réponse :

- _Endoloris_ !

Le Mangemort se tordit sur le sol en poussant des hurlements à fendre l'âme. Mélindra serait bien intervenu mais voilà, elle ne défendait que les innocents, elle…

Voldemort abaissa sa baguette au bout de quelques minutes. Laissant son Mangemort le souffle court.

- Lève-toi, Avery. Dit finalement Voldemort d'une voix douce. Lève-toi. Tu demandes mon pardon ? Sache que je ne pardonne pas. Et que je n'oublie pas. Treize longues années… Je veux que tu me rendes treize ans avant de te pardonner. Queudver, ici présent, a déjà payé une partie de sa dette, n'est-ce pas, Queudver ?

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à la chose molle qui sanglotait dans son coin. En plus d'être lâche, moche et dénué d'intelligence, Môsieur le traître était une petite chochotte en plus. Et ça se dit un homme…

- Tu es revenu vers moi non par loyauté, mais par crainte de tes anciens amis. Tu as mérité cette souffrance, Queudver. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, Maître. Gémit Queudver. S'il vous plaît, Maître… S'il vous plaît…

La jeune Black pensa qu'à la place de Voldemort ça ferait longtemps qu'elle se serait débarrassée de cette chose inutile et encombrante. On parlait quand même de Peter Pettigrow…

- Mais tu m'as aidé à retrouver mon corps. Poursuivit Voldemort. Bien que tu sois une canaille et un traître, tu m'as aidé… Et Lord Voldemort récompense ceux qui l'aident.

Voldemort leva sa baguette et sembla faire un mouvement compliqué du poigné. Des volutes d'argents, venant de nulle part apparurent autour de sa baguette et prirent bientôt la forme d'une main humaine qui alla s'attacher gentiment au bras du rat. Sans la moindre trace de cicatrice. Queudver, qui avait –enfin- arrêté de gémir, plia et déplia ses nouveaux doigts scintillants, il ramassa une brindille sur le sol et la réduisit en poussière.

- Maître. Murmura le traître. Maître… Elle est si belle… Merci… Oh, _merci_…

Et Pettigrow, en digne lavette hypocrite se jeta aux pieds de Voldemort pour embrasser le bas de sa robe.

_Pitoyable_, songea la jeune Black.

- Que ta loyauté ne vacille plus jamais, Queudver. Dit Voldemort.

- Oh non, Maître… Plus jamais, Maître…

Et c'est ainsi qu'après s'être relever aussi gracieusement qu'un hippopotame bourré, Queudver alla retrouver sa place dans le cercle formé par les Mangemorts, les yeux fixé sur sa main d'argent.

Voldemort se rapprocha d'un pas tranquille vers un des Mangemorts, auquel il arracha le masque.

- Lucius, mon cher ami si fuyant. Murmura-t-il.

Mélindra qui n'avait jamais eut le si grand privilège de voir la tête de Malefoy Senior se contorsionna légèrement pour distinguer le visage du Mangemort. Elle se contorsionna tant et si bien qu'elle faillit écraser le serpent de Voldy qui faisait son tour de patrouille. Dès qu'elle s'en aperçue, elle se lança dans un exercice d'apnée pour ne pas être repérée.

Pendant qu'elle essayait de ne pas se faire griller par un crétin de serpent. Voldemort continuait sa petite conversation avec Débilus Senior. C'était une certitude. Draco Malefoy avait le même QI que son père, aussi élevé que la température du pôle nord en plein été… Enfin bref, la loyauté de Malefoy semblait valoir à peu de chose près celle de Queudver, à ceci près que Malefoy avait continué la pratique de la magie noire. Pathétiques. Les Mangemorts de Voldemort étaient vraiment à son image : pathétiques…

Le serpent s'étend enfin éloigné, Mélindra pu revenir plus pleinement au speech –ô combien passionnant- de Voldy.

- Ce sont les Lestrange qui devraient se trouver ici. Dit le Mage noir en s'arrêtant devant deux places libres. Mais ils sont enfermés à Azkaban. Ils ont été fidèles. Ils ont préféré renoncer à la liberté plutôt que de me renier… Lorsque la prison d'Azkaban aura été ouverte, les Lestrange seront honorés au-delà de toutes leurs espérances. Les Détraqueurs se joindront à nous… Ce sont nos alliés naturels…. Nous ferons revenir les géants exilés. Tous mes serviteurs dévoués retourneront vers moi, ainsi qu'une armée de créatures redoutées de tous.

Quand elle disait que Voldemort était prétentieux au-delà du possible, et ben elle avait encore raison. Comme si il y avait sur Terre assez de cinglés pour le suivre une nouvelle fois… Quoi qu'à bien reconsidérer la question… Le monde était vraiment peuplé de cinglés radicalistes.

Voldemort continuait son petit tour, lâchant un commentaire au hasard…

Mélindra n'écoutait que d'une oreille. Pas qu'elle s'en foutait un peu de l'état de service des Mangemorts de Voldemort… Mais elle n'allait quand même pas compatir aux problèmes de personnel du Mage… Elle n'écoutait que d'une oreille quand le mot fidèle serviteur fut rapidement suivit du mot Poudlard… Ainsi c'était grâce à une taupe que tout ça avait eu lieu. Mieux valait pour le Mangemort en question qu'il court vite. Mélindra ne pardonnerait pas au crétin qui avait causé la mort de Diggory et fait de son année scolaire un enfer.

Puis Voldemort s'approcha du corps inerte de Cédric. Il posa son pied sale sur le visage du Poufsouffle.

- Oh… Tutututu. Un si beau garçon…

Mélindra sera les poings et étouffa un élan de colère meurtrier. Il fallait qu'elle patiente encore un peu, juste un peu. Voldemort se souviendrait d'elle après cela. Mais il fallait qu'elle patiente.

Harry ne se retint pas, lui.

- Ne le touchez pas ! Hurla-t-il à Lord Voldemort qui reporta son attention sur lui. Apparemment, Harry avait presque réussit à se faire oublier.

- Harry ! Oh j'avais presque oublié que tu été là… Au dessus des restes de mon père. Je ne te présente pas car il paraît que tu es presque aussi célèbre que moi maintenant. Le garçon qui a survécu…

» Ta légende est bâtie sur des mensonges, Harry… Dois-je révéler ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé cette nuit-là, il y a treize ans ?

On y était songea Mélindra en se redressant dans son coin. Voldemort semblait partit pour un monologue que seul les grands cinglés de son acabit était capable d'avoir.

- Dois-je divulguer comment, en vérité, j'ai perdue mes pouvoirs ?

Il se tourna vers ses Mangemorts.

- C'était l'amour… Car voyez-vous, quand la douce Lily Potter s'est sacrifiée pour sauver son fils unique, elle lui a assuré la meilleure des protections. Je ne pouvais le toucher. C'est de la vieille magie… J'aurais dû m'en douter… Mais ça ne fait rien, ça ne fait rien… Les choses ont changé… Je peux te toucher… Maintenant.

Et durant son monologue exalté, il faut le dire, Voldemort s'était rapproché de Harry et Mélindra plaignit son meilleur ami. D'ici elle pouvait déjà sentir l'haleine nauséabonde du Mage noir. Tout simplement atroce… Sincèrement, même en mangeait de l'ail, le pire fromage qui soit, des œufs pourri et ceux pendant des mois, personnes n'aurait pus rivaliser avec l'haleine de Voldemort. Enfin bon. Voldemort posa son doigt sur le front de Harry et la douleur qui traversa le corps du jeune Potter à ce moment là faillit envoyer la jeune Black au sol. Elle se contrôla in extrémiste… Le maudit serpent traînait encore et toujours dans les parages.

- Incroyable ce que ces quelques gouttes de ton sang ont eu comme effets, hein ? Reprit Voldemort en s'éloignant, offrant ainsi un répit bien mérité aux deux adolescents.

D'un geste souple du poignet, Lord Voldemort fit disparaître les liens qui maintenaient Harry attaché à sa pierre tombale.

Le jeune Potter qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde s'écrasa au sol.

- Rends lui sa baguette Queudver ! Dépêche toi !

Le rat se leva avec une agilité proche de zéro (il manqua de retomber au sol n'ayant pas fait attention à l'ourlet de sa robe) et rendit la baguette magique de Harry à son propriétaire légitime. Retournant ensuite à sa place le plus vite qu'il pu.

- Debout Potter ! Debout ! On t'a appris à te battre en duel, je suppose ? D'abord on doit se saluer.

Voldemort inclina sa tête de serpent légèrement. Mais Harry resta aussi droit qu'un piquet.

- Allons, il faut respecter les usages… Dumbledore serait content que tu montres ta bonne éducation… Incline-toi devant la mort, Harry…

Bien entendu, les Mangemorts éclatèrent de rire… Mélindra quant à elle, se plaça juste derrière son meilleur ami. Le moment était proche, plus que quelques minutes voir moins. Elle le sentait.

- J'ai dit : _incline-toi !_ Insista Voldemort en faisant un geste négligeant avec sa baguette. Bien malgré lui, Harry courba l'échine, non sans gardé un regard empli de défit. Serait-ce à force de fréquenter Mélindra ? Qui sait…

- Très bien. Dit Voldemort. Maintenant, affronte-moi comme un homme… Droit et fier, comme est mort ton père… Allez en garde !

Harry n'avait pas encore esquissé le moindre geste que la jeune fille vit Voldemort lancer son premier sort. Le sortilège Doloris.

Elle entra en action immédiatement. La jeune fille généra trois dômes successifs autour de Harry. N'oubliant pas de les rendre invisibles. La faculté de ses pouvoirs à se combiner était véritablement un atout majeur.

Le fait que le sortilège impardonnable du grand, de l'unique Tom Elvis Jedusor rate aussi lamentablement sa cible, stupéfia aussi efficacement le mage noir qu'un sortilège du saucisson. Mélindra tendit son bras devant elle. Venait maintenant la phase délicate.

Phase à laquelle elle s'était entraînée durant de longues heures avec Wen…

Elle ferma les yeux et doucement transforma les trois dômes absorbants en une balle d'énergie qui contenait en son sein, toute la puissance qu'avait mis Voldemort dans son sort.

La jeune Black l'envoya sur le mage noir.

Voldemort s'étala par terre, secoué de convulsions bien qu'aucun cri ne s'éleva de sa bouche. Et tandis que le mage noir cherchait à briser son propre sortilège, Mélindra se rendit visible progressivement, comme si elle sortait d'un brouillard épais. Sa discrétion fit que la plupart des Mangemort, trop occupé par le sort de leur Maître ne la remarqua pas. Mélindra allait tirer Harry vers le Portoloin mais Voldemort brisa le sortilège et se releva au moment où ils allaient sortir du cercle.

Ce n'était pas grave. Mélindra Black avait plus d'un tour dans son sac.

- Ne bougez plus ! S'écria le Sorcier en pointant sur eux sa baguette.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda Harry à sa meilleure amie.

- Laisse moi faire… Je gère la situation.

Mélindra se retourna vivement.

- Tom ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! Ca faisait un bail dit moi ! Toujours aussi laid mon pauvre garçon… Il faut vraiment que tu fasses quelque chose pour ça… S'exclama la jeune fille d'une seule traite.

Harry la regarda, terrorisé. Elle n'avait pas vraiment dit ce qu'il croyait qu'elle avait dit ? Pas à Voldemort quand même ? Qu'elle se foute de la gueule des Bringers, Vampires ou autre, ça passait mais on parlait de Voldemort et le sorcier les menaçait présentement de sa baguette. Un regard profondément meurtrier pour l'adolescente.

Dans son coin, Peter Pettigrow se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Il était mort.

- Qui es tu ? Demanda Voldemort d'un ton impérieux.

- Comment ça qui je suis ? Demanda Mélindra, en effaçant son sourire feint immédiatement. Elle réussit à imprimer une espèce de colère sur son visage.

Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, vous allez assister à la façon de faire d'une pierre, trois coups par Mélindra Black.

- Qui je suis Tom ? Tu me demandes qui JE SUIS ! Tu entends ça Harry ? Tom Elvis Jedusor ignore mon identité ! Continua la jeune Black en se tournant vers le jeune Potter qui ne cachait pas son air terrorisé.

- Réponds ! Hurla Voldemort dans son coin qui n'appréciait vraiment pas d'être ridiculisé de la sorte par une gamine.

- Tu ignores vraiment qui je suis Tommy !? La jeune Black se détourna vers le trou et accessoirement l'allé direct vers le trophée en hurlant un bien sentit et totalement irréaliste dans cette situation : C'EST UN SCANDAL !

- Reste là ! La rappela Voldemort, qui commençait à être sérieusement remonté contre l'adolescente.

La jeune fille se retourna vers lui en s'arrêtant à mi chemin.

- TU M'ENTENDS TOM ? C'EST UN SCANDAL ! Tu nous invites à ta sauterie de renaissance foireuse et tu ignores les noms des gens que tu invites ? Mais c'est… C'est totalement impensable !

» D'ailleurs, en parlant de ta petite fête minable ! Je te ferais savoir que le choix du cimetière, ce n'est vraiment pas obligé ! T'es pas encore un Vampire que je sache ! Et puis pour ta gouverne, l'inculte de service. Halloween c'est passé il y a belles lurettes ! Mets toi à la page mon pauvre garçon. Mais puisque tu le prends comme ça, je n'ai aucune raison de rester ici. Viens Harry on s'en va !

Mélindra agrippa son meilleur ami, qui était sur le cul de ce qu'elle avait osée faire. Et Voldemort semblait partager son avis. Il fixait la jeune fille, la bouche entrouverte de stupeur.

Mélindra traînait Harry derrière elle, priant Merlin et sa clique que Voldy soit lent à la détente. Elle avait atteint le trou dans le cercle des Mangemorts, mais peut-être qu'ils n'étaient pas tous aussi débiles qu'il le paraissait car ils bloquèrent le passage. Cela les ralentit juste assez pour que Voldemort atterrisse.

- JE VOUS AIS DIT DE NE PAS PARTIR ! Hurla le mage.

- Bravo, Circera. Grogna Harry.

Bon d'accord, plan B : échoué. Elle n'allait pas s'arrêter là pour autant. Mélindra releva la tête d'un air digne et se rapprocha d'un pas raide de Voldemort dont les narines étaient dilatées de fureur.

- Donne moi ton nom ou je m'occupe personnellement de ton cas et crois moi, tu me suppliera de te t'achever… Le ton était redescendu mais Voldemort était toujours en colère.

- Vous, les méchants, vous êtes tous pareils… Des menaces, des menaces toujours des menaces mais jamais d'actions. Ca devient vraiment lassant… Répondit Mélindra en faisant mine de s'intéresser à la manucure de ses ongles.

- TON NOM LA SANG-DE-BOURBE ! C'EST MON DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT !

- Oh ! Sang-de-Bourbe toi-même ! Môsieur j'ai-un-père-aussi-moldu-que-le-dernier-des-moldus-que-j'ai-tué ! Du con !

Voldemort lui lança un Doloris bien sentit mais Mélindra s'y attendait depuis le début de l'affrontement. Elle ne fit que reculer sous l'impacte et Voldemort manqua de s'auto-endolorifié lorsque son sortilège ricocha sur la protection –toujours invisible- de la jeune Black.

- Donne moi ton nom ! Tout de suite !

- TRES BIEN ! TU LE VEUX MON NOM ? ET BEN DEMANDE LE LUI ! Hurla Mélindra au Mage noir, son bras s'étant tendu vers Pettigrow d'un geste sec.

Lord Voldemort se tourna vivement vers son Mangemort, hors de lui. Mélindra aurait parié avoir vu de la fumée sortir des narines du Sorcier.

- Vous autres ! Resserrez les rangs ! Qu'ils ne s'échappent pas !

Oups… Grillée. Deux fois mais pas trois… Mais elle allait trouver le moyen de s'éclipser sans avoir à combattre. Après tout, c'était sa spécialité avec les sœurs.

- T'es malade Circera ! Tu le sais au moins ?

- Oui… William me l'as dit il y a pas si longtemps. Mais ça se soigne bien…

Du côté de Voldemort, Queudver tentait désespérément de s'enfoncer sous terre. Son Maître attendait qu'il lui donne le nom de l'adolescente sans qu'il lui demande. Mais en relevant la tête, il croisa le regard de la fille de son ex-meilleur ami. Elle avait le même sourire que Sirius lorsqu'il s'en prenait à Rogue lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard… Ca, ajouté au fait que son regard était aussi glacial que le pôle nord, le dissuada de parler. Il valait certainement mieux qu'il subisse les foudres de son Maître que celle de la jeune Black.

- Donne moi son nom Queudver ! Ordonna sèchement Voldemort au bout de quelques minutes.

- Maître… Je…

- Son nom !

- Maître… Pitié…

- Peter !

- Je vous en prie…

Et pendant que Voldemort s'acharnait sur son Mangemort, sa fureur provoquée par son silence ajoutée à celle que l'espèce de gamine mal léchée lui avait causée, commencée doucement à transparaître.

C'est avec une satisfaction non cachée que d'une Mélindra vit Voldemort s'acharner sur Queudver et de deux, vit les plaques violettes apparaître sur le crâne du Mage noir.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry pour lui montrer. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

L'interrogatoire durait maintenant depuis plusieurs minutes. Mélindra aurait pu se dématérialisée mais elle voulait absolument ramener le corps de Cédric avec elle, le jeune Poufsouffle ne méritait pas de rester ici avec les Mangemorts, elle ne le permettrait pas. Et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Athéna était encore aux abonnées absentes… Et puis, résister au sortilège Doloris demandait un effort considérable alors transporter deux personnes voir même une avec elle après l'appel de détresse de Harry et la résistance face à deux Doloris, ce n'était pas envisageable.

- Je te parie vingt mornilles qu'il monte jusqu'à dix… Murmura la jeune Black à Harry en voyant le nombre de plaques violettes augmenter sur la tête de Voldy. Il y en avait déjà sept.

- Peter n'en aura jamais le courage.

- Oh si. Il a trop peur de moi…

- Y'a de quoi.

- Mais je t'emmerde Potter.

Huitième plaque…

- Endoloris !

Queudver hurla à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales pour la deuxième fois.

- Ne m'oblige pas à aller chercher cette information moi-même Peter ! Je veux que tu me la donnes toi ! Je veux le gage de ta loyauté !

Neuf.

- Maître… Je vous en prie… Elle me tuera si je vous le dis…

- C'est moi qui te tuerai Peter si tu ne me le dis pas !

Dix.

- J'ai gagné Potter…

- Incroyable…

- Très bien Peter. Tu l'auras voulu, mais cela va te coûter très cher…

- Non ! Maître… Je vais vous le dire…

- Dépêche toi !

- Elle… Elle s'appelle…

- QUEUDVER !

- Elle s'appelle Mélindra Black, mon Maître.

Voldemort resta silencieux durant quelques secondes.

- Ne me ment pas Peter ! Mélindra Black est morte ! Je l'ai tué de mes mains !

- Je vous jure que c'est elle… Sirius Black lui-même l'a dit devant moi… C'est sa fille. Je vous jure que c'est la vérité votre Grandeur.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Murmura Voldemort en tournant la tête vers l'adolescente qui le regardait avec une œillade particulièrement provocante et un sourire glacial.

- C'est très simple Tommy… Tu es un tel incapable que tuer deux enfants en bas âge t'es impossible ! Et tu te dis Mage noir ? Mais mon pauvre, regarde toi dans une glace ! Tu n'as rien d'un grand sorcier ! Tout juste si tu arrives à la cheville de Dumbledore ! Tu me fais pitié Tom !

- TAIS-TOI !

- Oh ho ! J'ai touché la corde sensible ? On n'aime pas que son complexe de supériorité soit remit en question, n'est ce pas ?

Lord Voldemort lui envoya un puissant sortilège de magie noire qui l'envoya faire un vol plané. Elle se réceptionna tant bien que mal. Déjà Voldemort avait ordonné à ses Mangemort de s'occuper de son cas.

Harry était tout seul devant un Voldemort enragé. Très bien, elle allait leur régler leur compte en un tour de mains aux Croques-macabés de Tommychou…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Elle se releva d'une geste souple, et fit apparaître son épée. Elle se mit en garde face à la douzaine de Mangemorts qui l'avait encerclé.

Elle leur décocha dix ondes successives qui les balayèrent tous. La plupart allant s'écraser à dix mètre de l'affrontement pour finir leur vol plané sur une pierre tombale qui n'allait pas arranger le nombre de neurones qui leur restaient. Tous étaient incapables de se défendre contre une magie qu'il ne connaissait pas, à l'image de leur maître…  
Mais apparemment, l'un d'entre eux avait eu un coup de chance puisqu'elle vit Lucius Malefoy se placer devant elle, lui aussi avait tiré baguette et épée.

La jeune Black eut un sourire mauvais pour le Mangemort.

- On est joueur Malefoy ?

Le sorcier l'attaqua d'un coup puissant… Qui s'abattit dans le vide. Mélindra répondit aussi sûrement que lui, mais elle, elle toucha sa cible.

- Tu sais Lucius… Généralement c'est moi qui mets une raclée à ton fils… Pas le contraire.

- Je vais te tuer, Black ! Mon Maître me pardonnera tout dès que je lui emmènerais ta tête.

- C'est cela oui… Tu ne seras que le centième pauvre type à tenter ta chance…

Et le combat débuta réellement. Mélindra se déchaîna. Lucius peinait un peu. Il fallait qu'il évite les balles d'énergies, les coups d'épée, les sortilèges, les coups de pieds et les coups de poings de la jeune Black. Mais il arrivait bien à porter quelques coups.

Mélindra vit du coin de l'œil une espèce de dôme lumineux se former là où Voldemort et Harry se battait.

La jeune Black s'inquiéta et se démena pour mettre fin au combat.

Grâce à quelques bottes que Wen lui avait enseigné ; elle désarma Malefoy et lui enfonça profondément sa propre épée dans la cuisse. Elle accompagna le Mangemort à terre et réussit à planter l'épée dans le sol.

Lucius grognait de douleur en se tenant la cuisse, sa jambe savamment attaché de manière sûr dans la terre.

Mélindra se baissa, arracha la baguette au Mangemort et lança l'artefact dans les buissons. Vu la façon dont elle avait épinglé Lucius au sol, il n'était pas près de réussir à se relever et il allait boiter pendant plusieurs mois…

- A charge de revanche Lucius. Dit la jeune Black en tapotant la joue pâle de Malefoy.

Mélindra se dépêcha ensuite de rejoindre le deuxième combat qui tenait place dans le cimetière.

Harry et Voldemort étaient reliés par un fil d'or…

C'était vraiment étrange.

Sans oublier que des espèces de billes voyageaient sur le fil, d'un côté vers l'autre. Mélindra vit bien que Harry peinait à les envoyer du côté de Voldy. Elle entra dans la danse.

- HouuHou Tommy ! Tes Mangemorts te ressemblent beaucoup tu sais ! Tous des incapables ! La plupart sont assommés pour le reste de la nuit et ton cher Lucius est épinglé au sol… Désolée !

Ca n'avait pas l'air comme ça mais le mage se déconcentra une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Harry réussit à faire glisser les billes de lumière jusqu'à sa baguette qui hurla quand les petites billes entrèrent en elle.

Mélindra échangea un regard avec Harry.

Une espèce de main venait sortir de la baguette de Voldy. Mélindra n'avait jamais entendu parler d'un sort qui faisait ça…

Puis peu à peu, la main s'éleva. Ce fut une tête, puis un buste et enfin des jambes qui sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort qui semblait paniqué et apeuré par ce qu'il se passait. Puis Mélindra reconnu la silhouette fantomatique de Cédric Diggory. Ca devenait vraiment étrange.

Quand Cédric se fut un peu éloigné, ce fut le tour d'un vieillard que Mélindra reconnu. Celui du rêve de cet été. Après ce fut le tour d'une femme.

- Tiens bon Harry ! Cria-t-elle à son meilleur ami. Voldy-chou est au bord de la crise de panique, dans cinq minutes il se fera dessus…

Et c'était vrai. Voldemort était stupéfié, inquiet, bon peut-être pas au point de s'oublier, et fixait le phénomène avec des yeux écarquillés.

Mélindra ne connaissait pas la femme.

- Ne le laisse pas te vaincre, Harry ! Ne lâche pas ! S'écria pourtant celle-ci à Harry. Sa voix résonnait comme un écho lointain… C'était vraiment étrange.

Puis, faisant place à l'inconnue, se fut une deuxième femme qui sortit. Elle avait les cheveux longs. Quand Mélindra la reconnu, elle faillit ne pas s'en remettre. C'était Lily Potter. La mère de Harry. Sa marraine. La femme qu'elle avait vu mourir dans son rêve.

Puis Mélindra comprit. C'était les échos, appelons ça comme ça, des dernières victimes de Voldemort… Alors si elle comptait bien, la prochaine personne qui devrait sortir de la baguette de Voldemort serait sa mère.

Les autres silhouettes fantomatiques continuaient le travail que Mélindra avait entamé dès qu'elle s'était rendue visible toute à l'heure. Déstabiliser Lord Voldemort en lui soufflant des murmures mauvais.

Mélindra les entendait vaguement mais attendait avec une impatience que sa mère sorte à son tour. Et bientôt ce fut le cas. Une femme, les cheveux mi-longs répartis en mèches folles autour d'un visage aux traits fin, sortit.

Mélindra vit la différence saisissante entre l'écho de sa mère qui sortait doucement de la baguette de Voldemort et la forme qu'avait emprunté La Force. C'était la nuit et le jour.

Sarah Black s'approcha de son filleul auquel elle souffla un mot d'encouragement avant de se tourner vers sa fille.

- Je savais que tu serais là mon cœur…

- Maman ?

- Tu es une belle jeune fille maintenant…

- Je…

Mélindra ne comprenait pas. Elle avait du mal à se remettre. Trop de chose ce soir. Et sa mère était là. Et pourtant ce n'était pas vraiment de sa mère comme ce n'était pas vraiment Lily Potter ni James qui lui aussi était sortit maintenant et était aux côtés de sa femme qui encourageait déjà Harry.

- Je suis si fière de toi, Mélindra…

- Sarah… Bientôt. Lança James à sa cousine en se retournant. Bonjour Mélindra…

- Je me dépêche James…

Le jeune homme eut un sourire et retourna auprès de son fils qui commençait à avoir du mal à lutter.

- Je t'aime mon ange… Ne l'oublie pas.

- Moi aussi Maman… Réussit finalement à dire la jeune Black, littéralement paumée.

Derrière, Lily et James hurlèrent d'une même voix :

- Maintenant Harry ! Brise le lien.

Harry s'exécuta à grand renfort d'énergie.

Et tandis que le dôme disparaissait, Mélindra entendit les dernières paroles de sa mère.

- Dit à ton père qu'il n'a pas à se sentir responsable de ce qui est arrivé.

Mélindra reprit ses esprits aussi vite qu'Harry se releva. Elle agrippa le jeune Potter par un de ses vêtements et l'aida à courir, sans oublier de crée un immense dôme bleu entre elle, Harry et Voldemort qui était présentement occupé à se débarrasser des échos de ses propres meurtres.

Bientôt les deux adolescents dépassèrent Malefoy, toujours en lutte pour se détacher.

Mélindra et Harry s'arrêtèrent devant le corps de Cédric et hurlèrent d'une même voix :

-_Accio_ !

Le trophée des Trois Sorciers s'éleva rapidement dans leur direction pour atterrir dans les mains des deux jeunes gens.

Harry et Mélindra disparurent.

Au loin, Voldemort qui n'avait rien pu faire poussa un cri de fureur.

* * *

Alors? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? C'était bien ou pas?

Laissez moi une p'tite review pour me le dire...

Moi je me suis quand même bien marré pour l'écrire...

J'espère que vous avez prit autant de plaisir à le lire...

Voili voilou...

A bientôt.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 15/06/08_


	23. Mister Croupton Junior

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

**Note :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Nous vous ne revez pas... Une semaine d'écoulée et déjà le nouveau chapitre... Je dois vous dire que je ne l'aime pas trop trop et qu'il est un peu trop tiré du livre mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement... Bonne lecture à tous !

**RAR : **Merci à Aloyse pour sa review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

Enjoy.

**Chapitre 23**

Mélindra et Harry atterrirent violement sur le sol, devant la table du jury. Tous les spectateurs se mirent à applaudirent à tout rompre dans les tribunes. Mélindra se redressa légèrement, encore un peu sonnée par le voyage.

C'est à ce moment là que Fleur poussa un cri d'horreur. La française avait comprit.

La jeune Black desserra progressivement sa prise sur le corps du Poufsouffle et tendit sa main en direction de Harry. Elle lui serra l'épaule pour le faire réintégrer la réalité.

- Ca va ?

Mais le jeune Potter resta immobile et ne réagit pas. Mélindra vit Dumbledore arriver sur eux. Lui aussi avait comprit et ce n'était pas le seul. Partout, les applaudissements s'éteignaient et les hurlements de joies se transformaient lentement en cris d'horreurs ou en murmures d'incompréhensions.

Le directeur de Poudlard s'approcha de Harry et le retourna sur le dos.

- Harry ! _Harry !_

Mélindra vit son meilleur ami réintégrer la réalité.

Et elle sentit aussi deux mains la saisir par la taille et la soulever pour la remettre sur ses pieds. Mélindra releva la tête.

C'était William. Et le vampire paraissait inquiet.

- Tout va bien ?

Mélindra qui avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes s'appuya sur Spike. Le vampire comprit et l'éloigna un peu de la foule qui se pressait maintenant autour de Harry et du corps de Diggory.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-il.

- Voldemort avait organisé une petite fête et il a cru indispensable de nous inviter…

- Voldemort ? Mais je croyais qu'il était mort !

- Ouais. Il est aussi mort que toi, William.

Le vampire resserra sa prise au tour des épaules de la jeune fille. Et commençait à être gelée et puis, il sentait qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Tu veux t'asseoir ?

- Non…

Puis un détaille revint à la mémoire de Mélindra.

- Il faut que je parle avec Dumbledore !

- Pourquoi ?

- Il y a un traître à Poudlard… Un Mangemort !

Mélindra se détacha du vampire et se rapprocha à grandes enjambées du professeur Dumbledore. Le directeur était en pleine discussion avec Amos Diggory… Le père de Cédric était effondré. Mais Mélindra ne pouvait pas attendre, c'était trop important. Qui savait ce qu'était en train de faire le Mangemort en ce moment. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry…

- Où est Harry ? Marmonna-t-elle pour elle même.

Le jeune Potter avait disparu de son champ de vision. Elle fouilla la foule autour d'elle, mais il ne s'y trouvait pas.

- Professeur Dumbledore ! OÙ EST HARRY ? Hurla la jeune fille paniquée. Dumbledore se tourna vers elle.

- Comment ça ?

- Où est Harry ?

- Il était là il y a quelques secondes… Je lui aie dit de ne pas bouger !

- Un homme… Celui qui a un œil bizarre l'a emmené avec lui vers le château… Répondit Spike de loin.

- Maugrey ?

- Professeur, il y a un Mangemort à Poudlard ! C'est lui qui a organisé tout ça ! S'écria Mélindra, dont le même cheminement de penser que Dumbledore trottait dans son esprit.

- Severus ! Minerva ! Venez avec moi ! Vite !

Et Albus s'élança sur les pas de Maugrey, sa baguette magique sortie.

Mélindra lui emboîta le pas. Ainsi c'était Maugrey le traître. C'était pourtant impossible. Fol Œil était un Auror… A moins que…

La jeune fille allongea sa foulée. Elle se retrouva vite au même niveau que Rogue.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Lui demanda son professeur de potion à voix basse.

- Vous le savez Rogue ! Ne posez pas de questions idiotes !

- Il est de retour… Souffla l'ex Mangemort en frottant d'un geste impulsif son bras gauche.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Mélindra sentait une douleur naître dans son ventre… Il fallait qu'ils se dépêchent ou ils arriveraient trop tard. Ils venaient seulement d'arriver dans le hall. Mélindra suivait Dumbledore. Le directeur semblait connaître plus de raccourcit qu'elle. Il leur fallut moins de quatre minutes pour arriver devant le bureau de Maugrey.

Dumbledore tendit sa baguette et fit exploser la porte. Ensuite il entra dans la pièce :

- _Stupéfix !_

Maugrey alla s'encastrer dans le mur. Mélindra dépassa son directeur et se précipita sur son meilleur ami.

- Ca va ?

- C'est lui qui a…

- Je sais Harry. Murmura la jeune Black en serrant son meilleur ami dans ses bras.

Elle vit du coin de l'œil McGonagall s'approcher d'eux.

- Miss Black, Monsieur Potter. Venez… Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie.

- Non. Dit sèchement Dumbledore.

- Professeur, ils devraient… regardez-les… Ils ont été suffisamment éprouvés pour ce soir…

-Ils doivent rester, Minerva. Harry a besoin de comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Et il est nécessaire pour tout les deux qu'ils comprennent la réalité avant de pouvoir l'accepter et seule l'acceptation de la réalité peut permettre la guérison. Il faut qu'ils sachent qui leur a imposé l'épreuve qu'ils ont subie ce soir et pourquoi.

- Maugrey. Dit Harry qui semblait toujours aussi perdu. Comment a-t-il pu… ?

- C'est homme n'est pas Alastor Maugrey… Dit Dumbledore, d'une voix très calme. Tu n'as jamais vu Alastor Maugrey. Le véritable Maugrey ne t'aurait pas éloigné de moi après ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir. Dès que je l'ai apprit, j'ai compris…

Mélindra vit Dumbledore se pencher sur le corps inerte du Faux Maugrey pour y récupérer un trousseau de clef et une flasque.

- Severus, s'il vous plaît, allez me chercher la potion de vérité la plus puissante que vous possédiez, puis descendez aux cuisines et ramenez l'elfe de maison qui s'appelle Winky. Minerva, veuillez avoir l'obligeance de vous rendre chez Hagrid où vous verrez un gros chien noir assis dans le jardin aux citrouilles. Emmenez le chien dans mon bureau, dites-lui que je l'y rejoindrai bientôt et revenez ici.

Rogue et McGonagall trouvèrent les instruction pour le moins étranges mais s'exécutèrent néanmoins. Dumbledore se releva et s'approcha de la grande malle qui trônait dans la pièce. Il introduisit la première clef du trousseau dans la première serrure, puis ouvrit la malle : elle était remplis de livre de sorcellerie. Dumbledore referma la malle et introduisit la deuxième clef dans la deuxième serrure. Quand il rouvrit la malle les livres avaient laissé leur place à des Scrutoscopes cassés, de feuilles de parchemin, de plumes et quelque chose que Mélindra identifia comme étend une cape d'invisibilité. Dumbledore referma la malle et recommença. A chaque fois qu'il changeait de clef, le contenu changeait avec. Ce n'est qu'à la dernière clef que Dumbledore sembla trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Mélindra s'approcher et regarda avec stupeur le fond de la malle.

Le véritable Maugrey Fol Œil était inconscient. Il semblait plus mince et visiblement il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Mélindra remarqua qu'à certains endroits il manquait des cheveux.

Dumbledore se laissa tomber dans la malle et s'agenouilla à côté de l'ex Auror.

- Mélindra !

La jeune Black se détourna de la malle et vit William. Elle s'approcha de lui et le vampire la conduisit un peu plus loin où Wen l'attendait. Athéna était là aussi. Le chat-phoenix lui fonça dessus.

- Je crois que ce qu'il s'est passé va repousser notre départ. Dit le vampire.

- Oui… Dumbledore doit nous parler à Harry et moi. Et puis je ne peux pas affronter une Apocalypse si je suis crevée…

- Je vais envoyer une lettre à Buffy dans ce cas. Expliqua le vampire en s'éloignant.

- Tu vas bien Circera ? Lui demanda Wen.

- Ca peut aller… Mais Harry est beaucoup secoué. Je n'ai pas tout vu mais, d'après ce que j'ai comprit, Voldemort est revenu sous ses yeux et quelque part grâce à lui… Ca n'a pas dû être facile.

- Mais toi ?

- Moi… Moi j'ai presque l'habitude de faire face aux méchants alors…

- Ne me dit pas que… Demanda le moine, soudainement soupçonneux. Combien de Démons avaient piqué des crises d'hystérie après avoir fait l'erreur de kidnapper la jeune fille ?

- Que je l'ai fait tourné en bourrique ? Bien sûr que si. J'ai même faillit réussir à m'en aller deux fois mais je crois que Voldy est un plus intelligent qu'un démon… Il n'est pas près de m'oublier…

- Tu es impossible.

- Je sais. Il faut que je retourne près de Harry, il ne va vraiment pas bien. A toute à l'heure Wen. Et Mélindra fit demi tour pour retourner dans le bureau de son professeur de DCFM.

Quand Mélindra entra, Rogue était déjà revenu avec Winky. L'elfe tremblait de tout son corps à côté de… Barty Croupton Junior… Mélindra le regarda avec stupeur, miroir de celle de McGonagall qui était elle aussi revenue. Le fils de Croupton était censé être mort… Décidément cette nuit, beaucoup de gens ressuscité…

Rogue s'approcha de l'imposteur et versa trois gouttes d'un liquide incolore dans sa bouche. Puis il pointa sa baguette sur lui :

- _Enervatum_.

Croupton Junior ouvrit les yeux, il semblait être là, sans être là… Tels étaient les effets du Veritaserum.

Dumbledore s'approcha alors de l'homme et commença son interrogatoire. Croupton leur expliqua comment il avait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban… A vrai dire le plan était simple et particulièrement ingénieux… Madame Croupton avait prit la place de son fils et était morte là bas… Puis Croupton Senior avait installé son fils chez lui… Les choses s'étaient compliquées. Malgré le sortilège d'Imperium, son fils avait commencé à devenir plus libre… Et puis un jour Bertha Jorkins était venu chez Mr Croupton et avait tout découvert. Et pas un étrange hasard, cette femme avait croisé le chemin de Pettigrow, encore et toujours Pettigrow. Le rat avait ramené la femme à son Maître et c'est ainsi que le plan particulièrement tordu avait pu être inventé. Un plan où Croupton Juniors avait une place conséquente. Le fils Croupton avait alors prit la place de Maugrey à Poudlard pour pouvoir infiltré le Tournoi. Il avait déposé le nom de Harry dans la coupe de Feu. Apparemment Mélindra n'avait jamais était comprise dans le plan. Et Croupton n'avait jamais jugé utile de la mentionnée auprès de Voldemort. Ce n'était qu'une gamine qu'il n'avait jamais prit le temps de surveiller de près. Trop occupé à espionner Harry Potter. Après avoir déposé le nom de Harry dans la Coupe de Feu, Croupton s'était arrangé pour que le Gryffondor gagne le tournoi… Et il avait réussit. Voldemort était de retour.

Dumbledore se détourna du fils Croupton, dont la vision ne semblait lui inspirer que du dégoût, pour faire face à ses deux collègues qui digéraient le récit de Croupton junior en silence.

- Minerva, puis-je vous demander de monter la garde pendant que j'emmène Harry et Mélindra là-haut ?

- Bien sûr. Répondit McGonagall.

Puis Dumbledore se tourna vers Severus Rogue.

- Severus, pourriez-vous demander à Madame Pomfresh de descendre ici ? Il faut transporter Alastor Maugrey à l'infirmerie. Vous irez ensuite chercher Cornelius Fudge dans le parc et vous le ramènerez dans ce bureau. Il voudra sûrement interroger Croupton lui-même. S'il a besoin de moi, dites-lui que je serai à l'infirmerie dans une demi-heure environ.

Rogue approuva d'une signe de tête et sortit de la pièce ne prenant soin de faire tourbillonner sa cape. On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes…

- Harry ? Dit doucement Dumbledore à son élève.

Le jeune homme se leva mais sa jambe continuait de le faire souffrir Mélindra l'aida alors à marcher en direction de la sortie.

- Je voudrais que vous veniez d'abord dans mon bureau. Sirius nous y attend.

Mélindra acquiesça de la tête et entraîna Harry avec elle derrière Dumbledore. Elle était soulagée de savoir que son père était ici… Harry autant qu'elle avait besoin de le voir.

- Professeur ? Où sont Monsieur et Madame Diggory ?

Mélindra releva la tête.

- Avec le professeur Chourave… C'est elle la directrice des Poufsouffles.

Le reste du chemin se passa dans le silence et ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la gargouille qui menait au bureau directorial. Dumbledore donna le mot de passe.

Mélindra vit son père qui les attendait devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Il avait exactement la même tête que la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu.

Il se précipita sur eux.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? Demanda-t-il en voyant l'état de son filleul. Je le savais… J'étais sûr que quelque chose comme ça arriverait… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Mélindra conduisit son meilleur ami jusqu'à une chaise. Harry semblait vraiment à côté de la plaque depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le bureau de Maugrey.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Répéta Sirius précipitamment.

Mélindra se redressa et croisa le regard de son père. Il semblait terriblement inquiet.

Sirius serra sa fille dans ses bras…

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Répéta encore l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban en desserrant son étreinte. Mélindra s'asseya à côté de Harry qui avait été rejoint par Fumseck, le phénix de Dumbledore. La jeune Black sentit la main de son père se poser sur son épaule. Elle ferma les yeux pendant quelques minutes durant lesquelles Dumbledore raconta tout ce qu'il savait.

A la fin, le directeur se tourna vers Harry. Mélindra vit son meilleur ami détourner le regard… Elle savait que Dumbledore allait leur poser des questions. Et c'était quelque part mieux que ce soit fait maintenant. Elle ne savait que trop ce que c'était de tout garder enfermé dans un coin de sa tête en pensant que les souvenirs resteraient sagement dans un tiroir fermé à clef.

- Harry, il faut que je sache ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu as touché le Portoloin, dans le Labyrinthe.

- On pourrait peut-être attendre demain matin ? Dit Sirius d'un ton abrupt. Laissons-les dormir. Ils ont tous les deux besoin de repos.

Mais Dumbledore n'écouta pas le commentaire de Patmol. Il se pencha un peu plus au-dessus de son bureau. Obligeant par la force de son regard si pénétrant à faire lever la tête au jeune Potter.

- Si je pensais pouvoir t'aider en te plongeant dans le sommeil pour retarder le moment où tu devras repenser à tout ce que tu as vécu cette nuit, crois bien que je le ferais. Expliqua Dumbledore avec douceur. Mais je sais que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose. Endormir la douleur pendant quelque temps ne la rendra que plus intense lorsque tu la sentiras à nouveau. Tu as fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse tout ce que j'aurais pu attendre de toi et je te demande de montrer encore une fois ton courage. Je voudrais que tu nous racontes ce qu'il s'est passé…

Harry semblait hésité encore. Mélindra lui attrapa la main et la serra. Harry tourna la tête dans sa direction.

- Racontes le début. Je prends le relais dès que je peux.

Le jeune Potter acquiesça et commença son récit. Mélindra savait ce qu'il ressentait. L'impression que tout ce qu'on avait vécu défilait à nouveau devant ses yeux. Elle ne connaissait que trop bien cette impression. Elle gardait la main de son meilleur ami emprisonnée dans la sienne et la lui pressait quand elle sentait que Harry perdait un peu courage. Il raconta donc comment Voldemort était revenu à la vie. Mélindra avait du mal à y croire. Mais c'était ce qu'il s'était passé. Et elle le savait.

Au bout d'un moment Harry échangea un regard avec elle.

- C'est à ce moment que Mélindra est intervenue…

Et la jeune fille reprit le récit. Elle expliqua de façon assez floue pour ne pas être définitivement considérée comme une cinglée, comment elle avait tenté de s'enfuir discrètement en perturbant Voldemort. Plusieurs fois son père fût sur le point d'intervenir, mais il se retint. Puis elle leur raconta son combat éclair contre les Mangemorts et le dôme qui était apparu autour de Voldemort et Harry. Le jeune Potter raconta à son tour comment il s'était battu contre Voldemort et comment l'étrange fil de lumière était apparu. Mais le jeune homme eut du mal à continuer.

- Un rayon de lumière reliait les deux baguettes ? Dit Patmol. Pourquoi ?

- Priori Incantatum. Murmura Dumbledore.

- La remontée des sortilèges ? Demanda Sirius.

- Exactement. La baguette magique de Voldemort et celle de Harry contiennent le même élément. Dans chacune d'elles, il y a une plume de la queue du même phénix. En fait, il s'agit de ce phénix. Ajouta-t-il en montrant Fumseck.

- La plume de ma baguette magique vient de Fumseck ? S'exclama Harry, stupéfait.

- Oui. Dit Dumbledore. Dès que tu as quitté sa boutique, il y a quatre ans, Mr Ollivander n'a écrit pour me dire que c'était toi qui avais acheté la seconde baguette.

- Et alors, qu'est ce qui se passe quand une baguette rencontre sa sœur, Demanda Sirius.

- Elles ne peuvent agir l'une contre l'autre… Et si leur propriétaire les force alors l'une des deux obligera l'autre à régurgiter tous les sortilèges qu'elle a jeté. C'est très rare.

Mélindra vit Harry approuver d'un signe de tête les paroles du Directeur.

- Ce qui signifie. Reprit Dumbledore lentement, que Cédric a dû réapparaître sous une certaine forme.

- Diggory est revenu à la vie, Dit brusquement Sirius.

- Aucun sortilège ne peut faire revivre les morts. Il s'agit simplement d'une sorte d'écho à l'envers. Une ombre du Cédric vivant a dû émerger de la baguette… C'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Harry ?

- Il m'a parlé. Répondit le jeune Potter. Le… le fantôme de Cédric, ou je ne sais quoi… Il m'a parlé.

- Un écho. Dit Dumbledore. Un écho qui aurait conservait l'apparence et la personnalité de Cédric…

- Mais il n'y a pas qu'eut Cédric qui est sortit. Intervint Mélindra… Il y a eu ce vieillard du rêve que t'as fait et puis aussi cette femme.

- Bertha Jorkins. Compléta Harry.

- Et… et… Mélindra avait du mal à le dire elle-même. Elle ne s'était toujours pas vraiment remise de ça.

- Et les parents de Harry ainsi que ta mère…

- Oui.

Les deux Gryffondors sentirent la pression de la main de Sirius augmenter sensiblement.

- Les derniers meurtres commis par Voldemort… Et maintenant, dis-nous ce qu'elles ont fait, ces ombres…

Et Harry raconta la dernière requête de Cédric, les encouragements de Bertha et du vieillard. Ceux de ses parents aussi. Il rapporta ce que lui avait dit son père. Mais il ne continua pas plus. Mélindra vit du coin de l'œil que son père s'était légèrement éloigné. Il fixait le paysage d'un regard absent, une main retenant sa masse de cheveux longs en arrière.

La jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de lui. Son père passa un bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui.

- Maman m'a parlé pendant que James et Lily s'occupaient de Harry. Murmura la jeune fille à son père, en italien… Elle savait que son père le parlait lui aussi, Dumbledore n'avait pas à savoir ce qu'elle disait à son père, bien qu'elle doutait que le sorcier sache parler lui aussi cette langue.

- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

- Que tu ne devais pas te sentir responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé.

Sirius eut un sourire désabusé mais ne répondit rien.

- Je vais vous conduire à l'infirmerie… Vous avez tous les deux besoin de repos et de calme. Une potion de sommeil vous sera certainement du plus grand réconfort. Sirius, vous voudrez bien rester avec eux, cette nuit ?

L'Animagus se détacha de sa fille et reprit l'apparence d'un gros chien noir.

Ensuite, tous les quatre prirent la direction de l'infirmerie Harry marchait à nouveau normalement. Fumseck l'avait guéri.

Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Ils étaient tous là : Hermione, Ron, Chris, Wen, Molly et Bill. Tous présentement occupé à harceler Madame Pomfresh.

- Harry ! Mélindra ! Par Merlin, vous êtes là ! s'écria Madame Weasley en se dirigeant vers les deux adolescents.

Mais Dumbledore s'interposa.

- Molly, Harry et Mélindra ont vécu une épreuve très éprouvante cette nuit et je vous serais grès de ne pas leur poser de question. La seule chose dont ils aient besoin c'est de repos.

Madame Weasley se tourna vers Ron, Hermione, Bill et Chris et murmura entre ses dents :

- Vous avez entendu ? Ils ont besoin de calme !

- Monsieur le Directeur. Demanda Madame Pomfresh en voyant le gros chien noir. Puis-je vous demander ce que… ?

- Ce chien va rester avec Harry et Mélindra pendant un certain temps. Je vous promets qu'il est très propre. Harry, Mélindra, je vais attendre que vous soyez au lit.

Mélindra s'exécuta et après s'être changée, se laissa tomber sur son lit. Madame Pomfresh vint lui apporter une dose de potion de sommeil. La jeune Black fit mine de le porter à ses lèvre, juste avant de vider le contenu d'un coup de baguette. Son père qui la surveillait grogna de mécontentement.

- Je ne veux pas être droguer ce soir… Et puis t'es là alors il ne peut pas vraiment m'arriver quelque chose. Répondit la jeune fille. Elle s'installa confortablement et Athéna vint se placer sur elle.

_**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas rejoints ?**_

_- Je t'ai vu disparaître… j'ai essayé de te rejoindre mais tu étais trop loin… _

_**- Pourtant tu avais réussit quand je me suis retrouvé chez Remus.**_

_- Tu as du t'évanouir et le lien a coupé… Comme je ne retrouvait pas je suis partie chercher Spike. C'est pour ça qu'il était là tout à l'heure. _

Mélindra ferma ensuite les yeux et sombra dans un sommeil qu'elle espérait sans rêves…

Voili voilou... J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous ne vous êtes pas endormi devant l'écran... Gare aux traces du clavier!

N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, même si c'est pour me dire que c'était atrocement nul...

Sinon, juste pour l'info, il ne reste plus que 4 chapitres à paraître. Mais bien sûr, dans la suite logique des choses il y aura une suite...

A bientôt.

Merci de me lire.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 22/06/08_


	24. Debillus Fudge

**_Titre _: Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2**

**_Auteur_ :** Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

**Note:** Tchou les gens ! Vous devez penser que je suis motivée en ce moment, un chapitre par semaine !. J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire, parce que moi je l'aime bien...

Enjoy !

**RAR:** Merci à Angiecali et Aloyse pour leur review qui m'on fait très très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous palira aussi. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 24**

Ce furent des cris et une agitation qu'il n'aurait pas dû avoir qui la réveilla.

Elle se redressa sur son lit pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Wen, Molly, Bill, Hermione et Ron étaient toujours là. Eux non plus ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Patmol qui avait dressé ses oreilles pour écouter. Mélindra se concentra et reconnu les voix de Fudge et McGonagall. Ils venaient par ici et chacun semblait en colère. Bien que le ton de McGonagall couvrait celui de Fudge plus que le contraire.

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir à la volée et Patmol sauta sur ses pattes.

- Où est Dumbledore ? Demanda Fudge d'in ton impérieux à Mrs Weasley.

- Il n'est pas ici Monsieur le premier Ministre. Et ceci est une infirmerie, vous feriez mieux de… Répondit Molly, sans cacher sa colère. Mais elle fut coupée par l'entrée de Dumbledore tout aussi fracassante que celle de Fudge dans l'infirmerie.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda le directeur de Poudlard sèchement. Visiblement il était en colère. Et Mélindra nota que contrairement à Voldemort dont la colère rendait encore un peu plus ridicule qu'à l'accoutumer, Dumbledore semblait encore plus imposant. Minerva, je croyais que vous deviez surveiller Croupton ?

- Il ne sert plus à rien de le surveiller, professeur. Monsieur le ministre s'en est occupé lui-même.

McGonagall aussi était hors d'elle et pour que la directrice des Gryffondor sorte de ses gongs, il fallait vraiment que ce soit grave.

- Quand nous avons averti Mr Fudge que nous avions le Mangemort responsable des événements de cette nuit, expliqua Rogue à voix basse, il a semblé estimer que sa sécurité personnelle était menacée. Il a insisté pour être accompagné d'un Détraqueur et il l'a fait entré dans le bureau où Barty Croupton…

- Je lui ai dit que vous ne serriez pas d'accord, Albus ! Tonna McGonagall. Je lui ai dit que vous n'accepteriez jamais de voir un Détraqueur pénétrer dans le château mais…

- Chère Madame, coupa Fudge dont la colère rendait rouge. En tant que ministre de la Magie, je suis en droit de décider s'il convient d'assurer ma protection lorsque je dois interroger quelqu'un qui présente un danger potentiel…

Mais McGonagall le coupa à son tour.

- Au moment où ce… Cette chose est entrée dans le bureau… Elle s'est précipitée sur lui… Et… Et…

Mélindra pâlit. Fudge n'avait tout de même pas osé… Il n'avait tout de même osé infliger le Baiser du Détraqueur au fils Croupton ?

- Et alors, ce n'est pas une grosse perte ! S'emporta définitivement Fudge du haut de son mètre quarante. Apparemment, il était responsable de plusieurs meurtres !

Apparemment si. Quel crétin !

- Mais maintenant, il ne pourra plus témoigner… Dit Dumbledore. Et Mélindra nota mentalement que lorsque Dumbledore la regarderait comme ça, il faudrait qu'elle se méfit… Il ne pourra pas expliquer pourquoi il les a tué. Continua Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi il les a tué ! Mais enfin c'est évident ! C'est un fou furieux. Voilà pourquoi il a tué tous ces gens ! Il croyait même agir sur les ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui !

- Lord Voldemort lui a bel et bien donné des ordres, Cornelius. Répondit Dumbledore. La mort de ces gens n'a été qu'un effet secondaire du plan qui viser à redonner à Voldemort toute sa force. Et ce plan à réussit. Voldemort a retrouvé son corps.

Fudge qui été rouge de fureur depuis le début de la conversation blanchit tout d'un coup. Il fixa Dumbledore avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Il n'arrivait visiblement à comprendre ce que venez de lui dire Dumbledore.

- Vous-Savez-Qui… De retour ? Allons, Dumbledore… Il ne faut pas plaisanter avec ces choses là…

- Je ne plaisante nullement Cornelius. Comme Minerva et Severus ont du vous l'expliquer, Croupton a tout avoué et sous Veritaserum. Il n'a donc pas pu mentir une seule seconde.

- Voyons Dumbledore… Répliqua Fudge dont le visage s'ornait d'un petit sourire. Vous… Vous n'allez tout de même pas croire ce qu'a dit ce fou ? Vous-Savez-Qui de retour ? Croupton a du croire tellement fort à ses hallucinations mais il ne peut avoir agit sur ordre de Voldemort. Voldemort est mort… définitivement mort et ce, il y a treize ans !

- Lorsque Harry et Mélindra ont touché le trophée ce soir, ils ont été emmené auprès de Voldemort et ont assisté à sa renaissance… Je vous expliquerais tout en détail si vous voulez bien venir avec moi dans mon bureau.

Fudge jeta un coup d'œil nerveux à Harry.

- Vous êtes… heu… prêt à croire Harry sur parole, Dumbledore ?

Mélindra serra les poings de colère. Comment, comment Fudge pouvait dire ça après ce que Harry avait vécu cette nuit. Patmol grogna sourdement non loin d'elle.

- Je crois Harry sur parole. Son récit concorde parfaitement à celui de Croupton. Qu'un des deux puisse avoir inventé ça, et ce n'est absolument pas le cas, mais que Harry et Croupton me fassent le même récit est impossible monsieur le Ministre, et vous le savez.

- Vous êtes prêt à croire que Vous-Savez-Qui est revenu simplement parce que vous l'avez entendu dire par un fou et un garçon qui… Enfin Dumbledore !

Mélindra jeta un regard à son meilleur ami. Il semblait avoir comprit où voulait en venir Fudge. L'article de Skeeter avait fait plus de dégâts que ce qu'elle avait pensé.

- Vous avez lu l'article de Skeeter, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Harry. Faisant ainsi réaliser à la plupart des personne présentes dans la pièce qu'il était réveillé.

Fudge rougit légèrement mais défia tout de même le jeune homme du regard quand il répondit :

- Et en admettant que je l'aie lu ? Puis il se tourna vers Dumbledore pour continuer. Et si j'y avais découvert que vous avez gardé le secret sur certains faits concernant ce garçon ? Il parle le Fourchelang, n'est-ce pas ? Et il est pris d'étranges crises…

- J'imagine que vous faites allusions aux douleurs de sa cicatrice ? Dit Dumbledore d'un ton glacial.

- Alors, vous reconnaissez que ces douleurs sont réelles, Répondit Fudge. Il a des maux de tête ? Des cauchemars ? Peut-être aussi… des hallucinations ?

Cette fois, Mélindra ne se retint pas. Elle ne savait déjà pas ce qu'il l'avait retenu depuis toute à l'heure. Elle se leva sèchement et s'approcha en deux enjambées de Fudge.

- VOUS semblez insinuer que Harry soit cinglé, monsieur le Ministre ! Très bien ! Pensez ce que vous voulez ! Ne le croyez pas quand il dit avoir vu Tom Elvis Jedusor revenir à la vie cette nuit ! Mais comment est-ce que vous allez réfuter mon jugement ? La jeune Black releva les quelques mèches qui lui barraient le front. Je n'ai pas de cicatrice qui puisse me donner des hallucinations et je puis vous affirmer Fudge que cette nuit j'ai bien vu Voldemort en chair et en os et qu'il a toujours le même esprit tordu ! Il va commencer dès ce soir à rassembler des gens sous sa coupe !

- Vous êtes son ami, Black ! Votre témoignage est faussé par ça ! Et puis, vu vos antécédents familiaux, on ne peut pas affirmer avec certitude que vous soyez saine d'esprit ! Lui répliqua Fudge.

Mélindra le regarda la bouche entrouverte de stupéfaction. Il venait de … Elle allait le tuer !

La jeune Black fit un geste brusque en direction du ministre mais Wen la retint par les épaules aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait. La jeune fille continua de fusiller du regard le premier ministre Anglais. Celui-ci recula.

- C'est exactement de ça dont je voulais parler !

- Méfiez vous Fudge ! Il n'y a qu'une personne dans les parages qui peut un tant soit peu me ralentir si je décide de vous étriper ! Mais malheureusement pour vous, elle se trouve dans une grotte dans la forêt Interdite pour ne pas se faire griller par le soleil !

- J'aurais du vous faire enfermer dès que j'ai appris ce dont vous étiez capable ! Vous êtes un danger pour nous tous ! Qu'est ce qui me dit que vous n'agissez pas sur les ordres de votre père ?

Wen dû resserrer fortement sa prise sinon Mélindra aurait sauter sur Fudge.

- Ca suffit ! Cria Dumbledore. Il se tourna vers Fudge. Harry est aussi sain d'esprit que vous et moi. Cette cicatrice qu'il porte au front n'a en aucune manière affectée son cerveau. Je suis persuadé qu'elle lui fait mal lorsque Voldemort se trouve à proximité ou qu'il éprouve des sentiments particulièrement meurtriers.

Fudge avait reculé devant l'air menaçant de Dumbledore. Il n'oubliait tout de même pas à qui il parlait.

- Pardonnez-moi, Dumbledore, je n'avais encore jamais entendu parlé d'une cicatrice qui puisse jouer le rôle de signal d'alarme…

- Ecoutez ! J'ai vu Voldemort revenir ! s'écria Harry de son lit. Il voulu se lever mais Madame Weasley l'en empêcha.

- J'ai vu les Mangemorts ! Je peux même vous donner leurs noms ! Lucius Malefoy…

- Malefoy a été innocenté ! Protesta Fudge. C'est une très vieille famille… Ils ont fait de nombreux dons pour soutenir d'excellentes causes…

- Pour que vous fermiez les yeux ! Vous êtes aveugle ! S'écria Mélindra.

- Macnair ! Poursuivit Harry.

- Lui aussi a été innocenté ! Il travaille pour le ministère maintenant !

- Avery, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle… Enuméra le jeune Potter.

- Tu ne fais que répéter les noms de ceux qui ont été acquittés il y a treize ans ! S'exclama Fudge. Tu aurais pu trouver ces noms-là dans d'anciens comptes rendus des procès ! Pour l'amour du ciel, Dumbledore, ce garçon a déjà raconté des tas d'histoire à dormir debout l'année dernière. Ses affabulations sont de plus en plus invraisemblables et vous persistez à les avaler. Allons, Dumbledore, comment pouvez-vous encore croire ce qu'il dit ?

- Espèce d'idiot ! S'écria McGonagall. Cédric Diggory ! Mr Croupton ! Ces assassinats ne sont pas l'œuvre d'un fou qui frappe au hasard !

- Je n'en vois aucune preuve !

- Vous voulez des preuves Fudge ! Très bien ! Allez voir votre cher et tendre Lucius Malefoy ! Vous verrez qu'il a une belle entaille à la cuisse droite ! Je peux vous l'affirmer ! C'est moi qui lui aie faite ! Et si ça ne vous suffit pas, envoyez une troupe d'Auror pour qu'ils aillent fouiller le cimetière ! Voldemort a utilisé les ossements de son père ! Mais par pitié arrêtez d'être aussi borné ! Vous être en train de privilégier votre petite personne alors que Voldemort lui est déjà en train de reconstruire son armée ! Vous agissez d'une façon égoïste ! Simplement pour garder votre poste ! C'est LAMENTABLE !

Fudge sorti alors sa baguette pour en menacer la jeune fille. Mélindra ne cilla pas.

- Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur Fudge ?! Je viens d'affronter Voldemort et ses lèches bottes et vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur ?

- Je pourrais te faire enfermer pour Azkaban rien que pour m'avoir insulté comme tu l'as fait ! Et je vais finir par le faire si tu me pousses à bout ! La cellule de ton père est encore libre je crois !

Les mots de trop… Fudge venait d'aller trop loin. Mélindra avait passé une nuit exécrable. S'était faite insulter et maintenant Fudge la menaçait.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux. D'un geste rapide elle attrapa le poignet de Fudge. Mélindra planta son regard dans celui du ministre. Il la défiait ? Très bien… Elle repoussa Wen d'un simple coup d'énergie et d'un geste sec brisa le poignet de Fudge. L'homme laissa échapper un cri de douleur. La jeune fille lui attrapa sa baguette et la balança dans la pièce.

Personne ne pu intervenir, Mélindra avait dressé en moins d'une seconde un mur de protection impénétrable autour d'elle et du ministre.

Un poignard venant de nul part se matérialisa dans sa main. La jeune fille en fut surprise mais Fudge avait été trop loin.

Elle poussa la demi portion qui se prenait pour un grand contre le mur. Elle exerçait une telle pression sur la cage thoracique de Fudge que l'air avait du mal à y pénétrer.

Cornélius qui avait pensé être en position de menacer était maintenant coincé entre un mur et l'adolescente la plus dangereuse qu'il connaissait. La lame froide sous sa gorge le lui rappela aussi sûrement que le regard de la jeune fille.

- Vous croyez vraiment que vous me faites peur Fudge ? Il y a deux ans, je tuais encore des Démons, l'année dernière j'ai envoyé un loup garou au tapis, cette nuit j'ai échappé aux griffes de Voldy et demain je risquerais ma peau au côté de la Tueuse… Et vous croyez vraiment avoir le minimum de pouvoir magique ou de charisme pour me faire peur ? Alors puisque maintenant j'ai toute votre attention, on va mettre les choses au clair. La prochaine fois que vous me menacez de m'envoyer à Azkaban, assurer vous d'avoir au moins la moitié de vos Aurors près de vous… Et la prochaine fois que vous insultez Harry, assurer vous que je ne sois pas dans les parages ! Parce que Harry a fait preuve de plus de courage cette nuit que vous durant toute votre minable et pathétique vie… Alors je ne tolérerais pas que vous l'insultiez ! On est d'accord ?

Fudge qui avait tout juste assez d'air pour rester conscient, eut du mal à hocher du chef.

- Bien !

Elle le lâcha et recula vivement. Wen lui attrapa le bras pour, certainement, lui mettre les pendules à l'heure.

- Lâche moi Wen ! Grogna la jeune fille ne dégageant son bras d'un geste sec. Elle traversa la pièce et alla s'appuyer contre le mur. Patmol qui n'avait pas pu faire quoique ce soit et qui de toute façon était trop révolté par ce qu'avait dit Fudge à sa fille pour réagir la rejoignit.

La jeune Black se laissa glisser au sol, ses mains sur son visage pour se calmer. Elle était vraiment, mais vraiment de mauvaise humeur. Fudge n'était qu'un crétin… Ca elle le savait déjà depuis l'année dernière. Mais elle ne savait pas que c'était à ce point.

C'était décidé, elle allait tout faire pour que Cornelius Fudge ait une vie qui ressemble plus à l'enfer qu'au reste. Il ne fallait pas lui dire ce qu'il lui avait dit. La jeune fille était de nature très rancunière. Pettigrow l'avait comprit et il savait à quoi s'en tenir.

Et tandis qu'elle tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de se calmer. La discussion entre Fudge et Dumbledore continuait. Le premier ministre finit pas s'en aller en claquant la porte de l'infirmerie. La jeune fille releva la tête. Wen, Molly, Bill, Harry, Hermione, Ron, McGonagall et Rogue regardaient Dumbledore. Personne n'osa dire ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas. Qu'est ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant ? Si Fudge ne croyait pas au retour de Voldemort, la communauté sorcière ne le croirait pas non plus.

Mélindra se releva doucement et rejoignit le groupe.

- Il y a du travail. Dit finalement Dumbledore. Molly, j'espère ne pas me tromper en estimant que je peux compter sur vous et sur Arthur ?

- Arthur sait à quoi s'en tenir avec Fudge. Il n'a jamais eu d'avancement au ministère à cause de son affection pour les Moldus. Fudge trouve qu'il n'a pas le véritable orgueil des sorciers.

- Il faut que je lui envoie un message. Tous ceux qui sont près à accepter la vérité doivent être immédiatement prévenus et Arthur est bien placé pour contacter ceux qui travaillent au ministère et qui ne sont pas aussi aveugle que Cornélius.

- Je vais voir papa. Dit Bill en se levant. Je pars tout de suite.

- Parfait. Approuva Dumbledore. Raconte-lui ce qu'il s'est passé. Dis-lui que je prendrai bientôt directement contact avec lui. Mais il devra se montrer discret… Si Fudge s'aperçoit que je mets mon nez dans les affaires du ministère…

- Comptez sur moi. Dit Bill. Le jeune homme embrassa sa mère, sera l'épaule de son frère et de celle de Harry avant de quitter la salle d'un pas vif.

- Minerva, je veux voir Hagrid dans mon bureau le plus vite possible et si elle consent à venir, Madame Maxime.

- Le professeur hocha de la tête et sortit de la pièce à son tour.

- Pompom. J'aimerais que vous alliez dans le bureau de Maugrey. Là-bas se trouve une elfe qui doit être dans un grand état de détresse. Faites ce que vous pouvez pour elle et ramenez la aux cuisines…

L'infirmière sortit à son tour.

- Et maintenant, il est temps pour deux d'entre nous de se reconnaître tels qu'ils sont. Sirius… Voudriez-vous reprendre votre forme habituelle ?

Le gros chien noir leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et se métamorphosa en homme.

Mrs Weasley, qui comme la totalité du monde sorcier croyait que Sirius Black était l'un des pires meurtriers de l'histoire, hurla purement et simplement.

- Sirius Black ! S'écria Molly en pointant du doigt l'ex pensionnaire d'Azkaban.

- Arrête, maman ! S'exclama Ron. Il n'y a aucun danger !

Rogue quant à lui fixait son pire ennemi avec un regard où le dégoût, la colère, la haine et la pulsion meurtrière se partageaient la place.

- Lui ! Grogna-t-il finalement. Comme un condenser des pires injures qu'il connaissait. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici !

- Rogue, c'est pas le moment. Je viens de manquer de tuer Fudge parce qu'il a légèrement insulté mon père… Alors ne commencez pas non plus ! Grogna Mélindra de sa place.

Rogue la fusilla du regard.

- Severus, Sirius est ici parce que je l'ai invité. Expliqua Dumbledore. Comme je vous aie invité vous. Je sais que je peux compter sur vous deux. Le moment est venu d'oublier vos anciennes querelles et d'avoir confiance l'un dans l'autre.

Mélindra scruta Dumbledore avec autant de surprise que Ron, Harry et Hermione. La bonne blague ! Dumbledore croyait vraiment à ce qu'il disait ou c'était pour la forme ? Non parce que vu l'enthousiasme débordant et le plaisir partagé de Rogue et de son père quant à cette idée… Soit Dumbledore croyait aux miracles ou soit il était définitivement cinglé… Peut-être un peu des deux à bien y réfléchir.

- A court terme. Reprit Dumbledore, agacé. Visiblement il avait autre chose à faire que réglé ce genre de problèmes relationnels. Vous pourriez vous contenter de ne pas vous manifester d'hostilité ouverte. Vous allez commencer par vous serrez la main. Vous êtes du même côté désormais. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, et si les rares personnes qui connaissent la vérité ne s'unissent pas dès maintenant, il n'y aura bientôt plus d'espoir pour aucun d'entre nous.

Les deux hommes lancèrent un regard noir au vieil homme. Ils semblaient tous les deux, à ce moment précis, détester Dumbledore. Mais, avec le même enthousiasme que toute à l'heure, ils s'approchèrent pour se serrer la main, non sans se daigner à tour de rôle des regard qui promettait la mort à l'autre. Leur poignée de main ne dura même pas une demi seconde.

- Ca suffira pour l'instant. Dit Dumbledore. Il se plaça légèrement entre les deux… A présent, j'ai du travail pour vous deux. L'attitude de Fudge, bien qu'elle ne soit pas surprenante, change tout. Sirius, il faut que vous partiez immédiatement prévenir Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mondingus Fletcher- tous les anciens. Restez caché chez Lupin pour le moment, je vous contacterai là-bas.

Mélindra soupira, à l'image de Harry. Aucun des deux ne voulait voir Patmol partir se vite.

- Tu me reverras très bientôt, Harry. Assura Sirius. Je te le promets. Mais je dois faire ce que je peux, tu comprends, non ?

- Oui. Dit le jeune homme. Oui… Bien sûr.

Sirius serra son filleul brièvement puis se tourna vers sa fille.

La jeune fille se réfugia dans les bras de son père.

- Toi aussi tu me reverras bientôt, Princesse.

- Je déteste Voldemort. Grogna Mélindra.

- C'est quoi cette histoire de te battre aux côtés de la Tueuse ?

- Je pars bientôt pour Sunnydale… Souffla-t-elle à contre cœur. Son père n'avait pas besoin d'être inquiété encore plus.

Elle l'entendit souffler.

- Soit prudente et revient en un seul morceau…

- Je te le promets.

Sirius Black embrassa sa fille sur le front et se transforma en chien. Il se dirigea vers la porte, l'ouvrit et s'en alla à son tour.

La jeune fille regarda la porte laissée entre ouverte pendant quelques secondes. Le regard vide.

- Je vais prendre l'air. Souffla-t-elle en prenant à son tour la direction de la porte.

- Mélindra ! La rappela Wen.

- Laisse moi allé respirer Wen, d'accord ? Et Mélindra s'enfuya en courant à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

* * *

Alors ? Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?

Vous avez aimé ?

Ou vous avez détesté ?

Si vous vous poser la question, oui je déteste Fudge...

Laissé moi une p'tite review pour me donner votre avis...

La suite est pour bientôt.

A+

Orlane

_Mis en ligne 1/07/2008_


	25. Départ pour Sunnydale

**Chapitre 25**

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

**RAR:** Un immense merci à **Emily** pou ses 5 reviews! Je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise. Voici la suite et j'espère que ça te plaira.

Je remercie également Anais pou sa review qu'elle a laissé sur Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 1.

**Note :** C'est moi ! ) Je suis trèèèèèèèès motivée en ce moment. Un chapite toutes les semaines, si c'est pas beau ça ! Et puis j'ai écrit trois chapitre en une journée pour la suite. Je suis très contente de moi. Et puis c'est les vacances... Sinon, et ben, le départ pour Sunnydales... Bah wé. J'aime plutôt bien ce chapitre. J'espère que ça sera pareil pour vous.

Bonne lecture.

Enjoy.

Mélindra courait… Elle finit par déboucher au sommet de la tour Noire. Elle était déserte, comme d'habitude et c'est pour cela que Mélindra était venu ici. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Elle commençait à doucement en avoir marre… On ne voulait décidemment pas la laisser respirer… Pourtant elle ne demandait pas grand-chose… Juste un ou deux ans de tranquillité entre chaque coup dur… Mais à croire que personne n'était d'humeur à lui permettre ça… Depuis qu'elle avait neuf ans, tout lui tombait sur le coin de la figure… La vérité sur ses origines par ses parents adoptifs, puis le déménagement à San Francisco, les démons et les sorciers qui croyaient qu'elle ferait un appas de choix pour la chasse aux sorcières Halliwell. Et ce pendant deux ans. Puis son arrivée à Poudlard. Encore un nouveau déménagement. Ce qu'elle avait apprit sur son père. Et cette année un Tournoi, une Apocalypse et le retour du crétin le plus mégalomane de la planète… Comme si elle avait que ça à penser. Non il fallait en plus que maintenant elle se méfit de l'autre halluciné. Sans oublier que le retour de Lord Voldemort transformait la menace qui pesait sur Harry en une espèce de gros rocher près à venir s'écraser sur le jeune homme… Et là-dessus, Débilus Fudge en remettait une couche. Elle ne serrait pas étonné si cet été, une nouvelle fois, elle se retrouve à être suivie par un ou deux Aurors… Bon il fallait dire que l'été dernier, ça l'avait bien fait marrer. Voir deux sorciers aussi entraînés, tourner en bourrique dès qu'elle se rendait invisible… Ca avait de quoi être risible. Mais cette année elle doutait vraiment avoir conservé son sens de l'humour. Non pas après ce que lui avait dit Fudge. D'ailleurs si dans l'heure, le ministre avait la malchance de la croiser, sûr, il finirait encastrer dans le mur…

Elle aurait vraiment voulu que son père reste ce soir, juste ce soir avec elle. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'avait pas de chance…

La jeune Black faisait depuis maintenant cinq bonnes minutes les cents pas pour ce calmer après sa colère, tout juste endormie, qu'elle venait de piquée à cause de Fudge.

Mélindra finit par s'arrêter et par s'asseoir sur le parapet, les jambes dans le vide. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage. La fatigue commençait à la gagner mais elle n'avait pas envie de se laisser allé.

Elle fit tourner son poignard dans sa main… Ce poignard qui était arrivé de nul part…

Mélindra lui jeta un regard critique… Toujours ces deux couleur : le noir et le bleu… La lame était d'un noir de jais alors que le manche était entouré de lanière de cuire bleu. Sur le bout du manche, ce même symbole : une Orque, un Lion, un Cheval Ailé et un Dragon… C'était vraiment étrange.

Elle resta longtemps, assise, les pieds dans le vide, les yeux dans les étoiles…

Puis, lorsque le froid se fit plus mordant, la jeune fille se leva et prit la direction de l'infirmerie.

Là bas, il n'y avait plus personne. Ron, Hermione et Madame Weasley étaient partis, certainement sur ordre de l'infirmière. Il ne restait que Maugrey Fol-Œil et Harry.

La jeune Black s'avança du lit dans lequel elle aurait du être et prit la couverture. Elle s'approcha ensuite du lit où Harry était installé et transforma d'un rapide coup de baguette, la chaise en un fauteuil un peu plus confortable. Mélindra s'enroula dans la couverture et s'installa. Elle ne voulait pas dormir seule cette nuit. Normalement son père aurait du être là et puis… Harry ne devait pas se sentir particulièrement bien alors… Le sommeil fut rapide à l'emporter dans le royaume des rêves…

* * *

Dans la forêt Interdite, un homme blond regardait le soleil poindre le bout de son nez à travers les branches des arbres. Il faudrait bientôt qu'il se cache pour la journée dans la grotte étroite qu'il avait déniché s'il ne voulait pas se faire calciner… Le bruit d'une branche qui craque le fit se retourner.

Un gros chien noir, de la taille d'un petit ours approchait. Moins de deux secondes plus tard, le chien avait disparu et un homme se tenait à sa place… Il lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il ne saurait dire qui…

- Qui êtes vous ? Grogna-t-il en tendant dans la direction du sorcier son épée.

- Sirius Black.

Spike abaissa immédiatement son arme. Voilà d'où la tête de cet étranger lui venait…

- Vous êtes William ? Lui demanda le père de la petite sorcière.

- Oui. Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

- Mélindra m'a dit que… Vous étiez venu pour l'emmener à Sunnydale…

- Oui, l'Apocalypse est sur le point d'éclater. Mélindra n'a pas le choix…

L'ex-pensionnaire d'Azkaban se passa une main dans les cheveux en soufflant. Si seulement il pouvait au moins l'accompagner là-bas… Mais il ne pouvait pas, il devait aller trouver Remus pour le mettre au courant des événements récents…

- Je voulais vous demandez si… Je sais que vous êtes un vampire et… Mélindra n'a que quatorze ans…

- Vous vouliez me demandez de veiller sur elle ? Ne vous inquiétez pas… C'est prévu. Je ne laisserais pas un de ces crétins la tuer, vous avez ma parole.

- Merci. Merci beaucoup.

Le vampire eut un sourire en coin. Il sentit le premier rayon de soleil commencer à lui chatouiller l'épiderme…

- Je dois vous laissez Monsieur Black… Je ne supporte pas le soleil.

Sur ce Spike se détourna et disparu dans la grotte.

Sirius Black soupira et se transforma. Il devait rejoindre Buck.

* * *

Lorsque Mélindra rouvrit les yeux le lendemain, ce fut avec l'impression de s'être reposée qu'au quart de ce qu'elle aurait eu besoin. Elle se redressa difficilement et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire et détourna les yeux…

Mélindra s'étira de tout son long et se leva pour aller s'asseoir en face du jeune Potter, toujours emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Il fallait qu'elle parle avec Harry. Elle ne savait si elle en aurait le temps après.

- Comment tu te sens ? Demanda la jeune fille en essayant de croiser le regard de Harry.

- Ca peut aller… Marmonna-t-il, les yeux rivés sur une bourse qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

- C'est Fudge qu'il te la donné ?

- Ouais… Mais ce n'est pas moi qui devrai l'avoir. Elle aurait du être pour être Cédric…

Mélindra savait à quoi elle serait confronté : la culpabilité. Elle connaissait ça. Mais pas Harry.

- Harry… Ca ne sert à rien d'y penser… Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Le jeune Potter releva la tête et Mélindra vit à quel point il n'allait pas si bien que ça… Elle y avait pensé bien sûr. Harry n'était pas… Habitué. Bien qu'on ne l'ait jamais et qu'elle ne le sera jamais non plus. On ne s'habitue jamais à voir les gens mourir. Et heureusement. Mais elle avait finit par faire avec. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix de toute façon.

- C'est moi qu'il lui ait dit de prendre ce trophée. Si je ne lui avais pas dit, il serait peut-être encore vivant.

- Ou alors il l'aurait peut-être prit et il se serait retrouvé tout de même devant Voldemort. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir que Voldemort t'attendais au détour de la rue. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Cédric est mort. C'est l'unique et seule faute de ce cinglé. Tu es aussi victime que lui de la folie de Voldemort. Ne culpabilise pas, s'il te plaît…

- Comment tu peux prendre ça comme ça ? Cédric est mort devant mes yeux !

- Je sais ce que c'est Harry, d'accord ! Moi aussi j'ai vu des gens mourir, et ce plus d'une fois ! Mais si à chaque fois je commence à m'en rendre coupable, je serais enfermée à Sainte Mangouste à l'heure qu'il est. Demain quand je serais devant La Force, combien de gens vont encore mourir ? Si je reste dessus je mourrais à mon tour Harry.

- Ce sont des personnes Mélindra !

- Je sais ça. Tu apprendras à vivre avec… Tu n'auras pas le choix de toute façon.

- Mais…

Mélindra lui fit un sourire désolé. Elle aussi elle avait eut du mal à ce faire à cette idée là. Mais Wen lui avait longtemps expliqué. Elle n'avait pas le privilège de pouvoir pleuré chaque personne comme il se doit. C'était impossible parce que sinon elle deviendrait une proie facile. Toujours se relever, ne jamais montrer ses faiblesses. Sinon on ne tient pas une semaine dans le combat contre les Forces du Mal.

La jeune fille lui serra la main.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens Harry. Mais tu dois… Passer au dessus de ça. Rester fixé sur la mort de Cédric ne t'aideras pas.

- Si seulement j'avais su…

- Si seulement Voldemort n'étais jamais né Harry… Tu n'y peux rien. Le mieux que tu puisses faire, c'est apprendre à te battre pour venger de ce qu'il a fait, tout ce qu'il a fait.

Le jeune Potter souffla et se laissa tomber en arrière.

Mélindra se leva.

- Allez, fait moi une place… Lui ordonna la jeune Black en soulevant les couvertures.

- T'as un lit je te signale.

- Je sais, mais il est trop loin. Et je n'ai pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Allez, fait moi une place, s'il te plaît…

Harry se décala et Mélindra s'installa. Cinq minutes après la jeune fille avait trouvé sa place, c'est-à-dire la tête sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, et elle ferma les yeux. Avec pour dernière pensée que si Chris venait voir comment elle allait, il allait être jaloux, très jaloux.

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie dormir. C'était presque irréaliste la façon dont elle prenait toujours ce qui se rapportait à la mort des autres. Comme si elle ne voulait pas y être mêlée. Elle avait peut-être raison ou peut-être pas. Quand il voyait l'épaisseur de sa carapace pour ne pas être atteinte. Comme quoi ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution. Le jeune Potter souffla pour chasser la brûlure qui pointait comme à chaque fois au coin de ses yeux. Il devait éviter d'y penser, pour le moment. Il ferma les yeux à son tour.

* * *

Et pendant que les deux jeunes Gryffondors dormaient d'un sommeil sans rêves pour le moment, les choses s'organisaient. Spike avait reçu la réponse de Buffy. Il fallait qu'ils viennent le plus vite possible. Et malgré l'état de fatigue de la jeune Black, ils devraient partir cette nuit. D'autant qu'il fallait qu'il passe prendre l'autre imbécile. Si l'imbécile en question était encore vivant. Il aurait du l'emmener avec lui… Si il ne ramenait que son cadavre, Buffy allait le tuer. De toute façon, si ils partaient cette nuit, il ne l'aurait laissé seul qu'une journée et le vampire pensait sincèrement que Andrew survivrait une journée tout seul.

Dumbledore, du haut de son bureau commençait à remettre la résistance en place. Il fallait que tous les anciens soient mis au courant, qu'il trouve un lieu sûr pour y établir le QG, que les réseaux de communications plus discrets se remettent eux aussi d'eux même et tout cela sans éveiller l'attention de Fudge. Le premier ministre lui avait envoyé une lettre dans laquelle il lui disait qu'il était prêt à oublier ce qu'il s'était passé mais que Dumbledore devrait lui présenter ses excuses. Dumbledore s'y était attendu bien entendu et il était vraiment déçu. Cela aurait était tellement plus simple si le ministère avait réagit… Mais Fudge avait peur de voir resurgir les années noires ayant précédés la chute de Voldemort, c'était compréhensible. Il avait brûlé la lettre.

* * *

Les deux adolescents ne se réveillèrent que tard dans la soirée. Pomfresh avait tenu à ce qu'ils restent au calme durant toute la journée. Ils avaient autant besoin l'un que l'autre de sommeil.

- Debout là dedans ! Cria Wen en entrant. Malgré le désaccord de l'infirmière. Le moine se dirigea automatiquement vers le lit de son élève qu'il trouva vide. L'homme haussa les sourcils et prit la direction de celui où était Harry. Tout juste s'il fut étonné de trouver Mélindra avec le jeune Potter, qui, lui, semblait réveillé depuis peu.

- Debout Mélindra !

Mélindra grogna. Elle ne voulait pas se lever. Elle voulait encore dormir.

- Debout !

Et devant le manque de réaction des deux jeunes gens il soupira d'impatience.

- Dans dix minutes je reviens Mélindra. Tu as intérêt d'être levée.

- Je vais le tuer. Bougonna Mélindra en s'enfonçant encore plus profondément dans les draps.

- Merry, lèves toi ou il va venir te chercher à grand renfort de jets d'eau et crois moi, si je me retrouve tremper, tu vas le sentir passer.

- C'est ça…

- Debout Black !

- Laisse moi dormir Harry, je suis partit pour faire le tour de la pendule, ne brise pas mon élan, soit gentil.

- Lève toi ou je dirais à Chris que tu as préféré venir dormir avec moi plutôt qu'avec lui… Il ne va pas être content.

Mélindra se redressa en fusillant son meilleur ami du regard.

- Quand je pense que j'ai dormit avec toi simplement pour que tu ne te sentes pas trop seul ! Je m'en souviendrai Potter !

Sur ce elle se leva.

- Je ne te ramènerais pas de souvenir de Sunnydale pour la peine ! Dit elle en s'éloignant, tout d'un coup très bien réveillée.

- Parce que tu comptais vraiment trouver un magasin de souvenir là-bas ?

- Si j'en trouve un, je ne te ramènerais rien !

- T'es désespérante, tu le sait au moins ?

La jeune fille lui tira la langue avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

Wen entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Déjà ?

- Arrêtes de te moquer de moi, d'accord ! Pourquoi est ce qu tu es me venu pour me réveiller à cette heure là ?

- Il est vingt-deux heures Mélindra…

- Justement, je comptais me lever vers dix heures, mais demain !

- On part pour Sunnydale dans quelques heures. Il faut que tu ailles rassembler tes affaires.

- Quoi ? Déjà ?

- Oui. Spike dit qu'il ne faut pas traîner. Demandes à Pomfresh une potion pour te redonner de l'énergie si tu n'es pas assez en forme mais d'après ce que je vois, ça ne semble pas nécessaire. Soit en bas pour trois heures.

- Trois heures ? Et tu me réveilles à cette heure là ? Et pourquoi on part si tard ?

- Il y a le décalage horaire et Spike ne tient pas à ce faire griller par le soleil californien. Et je te connais Mélindra. Tu es du genre toujours en retard... Sans oublier que tu as un an d'affaire en tout genre à récupérer. Et puis, je crois savoir que tu dois dire au revoir à certaines personnes.

Et Wen s'en alla.

Mélindra fixa la porte pendant quelques secondes. Elle avait pensé partir demain soir. Elle lança un regard désolé à Harry en se levant.

- Je suis désolée, Harry. Mais… Buffy a vraiment besoin d'un coup de main là-bas.

- Je comprends Merry.

La jeune fille s'approcha et le sera dans ses bras.

- Promets moi de pas faire de conneries d'ici à ce que je reviennes…

- Tu penses à quoi comme conneries ?

- Oh… rester bloqué en mi-homme mi-lion, où d'autres conneries du genre, je sais pas… Donner l'argent du tournoi à Rogue. Ce genre de chose que t'es capable de faire si je suis pas là pour te surveiller.

- C'est moi qui te surveille.

- C'est ça.

Mélindra se redressa et après un dernier signe de main à son meilleur ami, elle prit la direction de sa salle commune. Quand elle arriva là-bas, la plupart des Gryffondors parlaient de tout et de rien. Son entrée jeta un silence de plomb dans la pièce. Et la plupart de ses condisciples se mirent à la toiser. La jeune Black n'y prêta pas attention et monta dans le dortoir des filles de quatrième année. Avant toute chose, elle prit la direction de la salle de bain. Ensuite elle fit son sac. Il lui fallut moins d'une heure. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et après avoir tout rétrécit pour que tout rentre dans un sac à dos, elle se dirigea vers la porte. Au moment où elle allait l'ouvrir, Hermione pénétra dans la chambre, manquant de lui rentrer dedans.

- Mélindra !

Et la jeune Granger la prit dans ses bras.

- Je vais bien Mione… Ne t'inquiètes pas.

- Comment va Harry ? Pomfresh n'a pas voulu nous laisser entrer de la journée.

- Il va plutôt… bien. Mais c'est pas explicitement la grande forme.

La jeune fille soupira. Puis elle sembla remarquer le sac à dos de la jeune Black.

- Tu vas quelque part ?

- Oh… Euh… Oui. Je pars pour Sunnydale toute à l'heure.

- Déjà ? Mais…

- Je sais Hermione. Moi aussi j'aurais préféré rester encore un peu mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Tu n'as qu'a me rejoindre devant l'entrée des cuisines avec Ron, dans, disons trois quart d'heure…

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Tu verras… A toute à l'heure.

Et sur ce la jeune Black sortit.

Elle arriva rapidement en vu de la salle commune des Serdaigles. Il fallait qu'elle voie Chris avant de partir. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'elle puisse le voir de l'été… Ou le revoir tout court. Elle savait quel était le risque. Qu'elle reste sur le champ de bataille. Mais c'était pas vraiment comme si elle pouvait y faire quelque chose. Buffy était un peu le Général chez les Tueuses. Et en tant que Tueuse Potentielle, elle devait lui obéir. Et les ordres étaient clairs, participation obligatoire à l'Apocalypse. La jeune Black soupira et après un petit Attraversare, elle entra dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait quasiment personne. Personne à part un groupe d'adolescents de quatrième année. Mélindra se dirigea vers son petit ami, qui étant dos à la porte, ne l'avait pas vu entrer.

Elle arriva discrètement derrière Chris et lui déposa un baiser bruyant sur la joue. Le jeune homme tourna la tête. Il se leva précipitamment et la serra dans ses bras, non sans soupirer de soulagement. Mélindra profita de cette étreinte. Le jeune Leroy l'embrassa rapidement et l'emmena dans son dortoir. Il fallait qu'il parle avec la jeune fille et ce, sans la présence de ces amis.

Il s'installa sur son lit et attira sa petite amie contre lui. Il ne l'avait pas bien senti la troisième tâche… Et pour cause, Mélindra avait mis du temps à réapparaître, alors que l'épreuve aurait dû être une promenade de santé pour elle, et quand elle était réapparue c'était avec le cadavre de Cédric Diggory. Sans oublier qu'au fur et à mesure de l'épreuve, Krum et Fleur avaient abandonné.

- Comment tu vas ?

- Moi ? Bien. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien ?

- Je sais pas… Pomfresh n'a pas voulu qu'on rentre de la journée…

- C'est parce que Harry et moi on était un peu fatigué… c'est tout.

Un silence calme s'installa lentement. Mélindra profitait d'être dans les bras de Chris. Elle était encore un peu fatiguée et elle se sentait bien.

- Merry ?

- Mmm.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben, tu sais, y'a de drôle de rumeurs qui circulent à propos de la mort de Cédric.

La jeune fille se redressa.

- Quels genres de rumeurs ?

- Il y en a qui disent que c'est Harry qui a tué Diggory, d'autre que c'est toi… Et y'en a quelques uns qui disent que ce serait Tu-Sais-Qui…

Mélindra soupira.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui.

- Voldy est de retour et c'est Pettigrow qui a tué Cédric.

Le jeune Serdaigle manqua de mourir d'un arrêt cardiaque. Le seigneur des Ténèbres ? De retour ? Non… C'était impossible… Mais vu le regard de sa petite amie, ça ne pouvait qu'être vrai.

Mélindra lui fit un petit sourire désolé et le prit dans ses bras… Elle savait que Chris avait perdu un frère… Tué par des Mangemorts alors qu'il n'avait que cinq ans. Le petit garçon s'étai trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment… Frère qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais c'était quand même son frère alors…

- Je suis désolée…

- Tu n'as pas à être désolée. C'est pas de ta faute.

- Mais…

- On en parle plus, d'accord ?

- Si tu veux.

Ils restèrent comme ça, silencieux pendant quelques minutes.

- Tu pars quand ?

- Toute à l'heure…

- Comment ça ?

- A trois heures. Spike veut éviter le soleil.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux.

- J'essaierais de venir te voir durant les vacances… Se rattrapa Mélindra en changeant de conversation.

- Si tu reviens c'est ça ?

- Ecoutes Chris, je n'ai pas le choix d'accord ? Je préférerais rester ici. Risquer ma vie, c'est pas ce que je préfère. Mais c'est pas moi qui décide. C'est Buffy.

- Je croyais qu'elle devait éviter de te faire venir.

- Elle devait mais c'est pas aussi simple.

Elle attrapa la main du jeune homme qui s'était levé. Chris avait peur pour elle. Mélindra ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle aussi avait un peu peur.

- Ecoutes… J'essayerais de venir te voir durant les vacances. Mais je ne sais pas si j'y arriverais. Avec le retour de Tom, Dumbledore va relancer la résistance qu'il a mit en place il y a treize ans et je crois que je vais passer mes vacances avec mon père. Et tu le connais ? Il…

- Ne m'aime pas du tout.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Hier il a encore manqué de me sauter dessus. J'ai dû sortir de l'infirmerie parce qu'il ne faisait que de grogner et que ça énervait Pomfresh…

- Tu sais, je ne lui aie arraché son accord que du bout des lèvres… Et on est du genre rancunier et têtu dans la famille.

- C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre. Si ça ce passe mal, là-bas, tu me promet de ne pas jouer au héros ?

- J'essayerais Chris… Je ne peux pas te le promettre.

Mélindra couru pour rejoindre les cuisines. Elle était en retard. Elle n'avait pas vu le temps passé avec Chris et elle était partit en retard. Hermione allait la tuer.

- Enfin ! S'écria d'ailleurs sa meilleure amie en la voyant arriver. Est-ce que tu sais qu'on peut se faire coller pour être dans les couloirs à cette heure là !

- Je sais tout ça Hermione… Désolée mais…

- Allez, c'est pas comme si on s'attendait à ce que tu sois à l'heure, on était cinq minutes en retard nous aussi.

Mélindra tira la langue à Ron, qui éclata de rire.

- Ah, si même un tête à tête avec Tu-Sais-Qui n'arrive pas à te faire mûrir, qu'est ce qui y arrivera ?

- Voldy me faire mûrir ? Je suis plus mature et réaliste sur la vie que lui…

- C'est ça.

- Mais bien sûr. Il était tout rouge de colère après que je l'ai bien fait tourné en bourrique.

- Tu as quoi ?!

- Rien. Bon on entre, je commence à avoir faim moi.

- Espèce d'estomac sur patte.

- Quoi ! J'ai pas mangé depuis une journée alors hein !

Et les trois adolescents entrèrent dans les cuisines en continuant de se chamailler pour un rien. Ron était soulagé de voir que la jeune Black n'avait pas perdu son entrain habituel même si lui aussi avait vite compris que Mélindra Black savait bien cacher son jeu. Seul Harry pouvait voir quand elle mentait sur son état. Et Ron s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait. Mélindra était du genre vraiment bonne actrice… Et seul Merlin savait ce qu'elle cachée au plus profond de sa muraille.

Les trois Gryffondors demandèrent, sous les directives de Mélindra tout un tas de gâteau, sucreries et compagnie. Ensuite ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie.

Quand ils entrèrent ce fut sans la moindre discrétion. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et fixait un point lointain, les yeux vides.

- Allez Harry ! Réveilles toi ! Lança Mélindra tandis qu'Hermione et Ron allaient serrer chacun leur tour leur ami dans leur bras.

La Hermione agrandit le lit de son ami d'un coup de baguette et déploya toutes leurs provisions.

- Qu'est ce que…

- J'avais faim… Et je me suis dit que toi aussi. Et puis comme je pars toute à l'heure.

- Tu nous fais pas le coup du dernier repas du condamné, j'espère ? Dit Harry, plus que soupçonneux.

La jeune Black tiqua légèrement… Ce n'était pas ça du tout, elle voulait juste passer les dernières heures qu'il lui restait à Poudlard avec ses amis. Ce qui était tout a fait légitime.

- Pas du tout… Allez, on mange, j'ai faim !

Pomfresh sortit à ce moment la de son bureau mais la jeune fille dressa son dôme autour d'eux. L'infirmière ne pu chasser Ron et Hermione de l'infirmerie.

Et durant plus ou moins trois heures, dont Mélindra profit à fond, Ron, Hermione et elle s'appliquèrent à changer les idées du jeune Potter. Les vacances ne furent pas beaucoup évoquées (Harry rentrait chez les Dursley alors…) Non, Mélindra raconta quelques unes des histoires les plus disons, drôle au vu du contexte, qu'elle avait vécu avec les démons. Parce qu'il fallait savoir que certains n'avaient pas la science infuse. Et le trio lui raconta ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'elle arrive à Poudlard. La jeune fille ne connaissait pas encore tout des aventures des trois Gryffondors… Et il faut dire qu'elle rigola bien… Et puis, avec du chocolat à foison comme c'était le cas, elle ne pouvait que passer un bon moment.

Seulement voilà, l'aiguille tournait et Mélindra n'y faisait pas du tout attention ce qui fait que vers trois heures et quart, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas.

- BLACK ! ON AVAIT DIT TROIS HEURES ! IL EST ET QUART ! TU TE MOQUES DE QUI ?

L'hurlement du vampire jeta un blanc dans la pièce.

- Ca va William… Ma montre ne marche plus.

- C'est ça ! A d'autre ! On y va !

- On est pas à cinq minutes que je sache !

- Si ! Dumbledore doit nous faire un Portoloin. Alors bouge.

La jeune fille souffla et se leva. Elle attrapa son sac. Elle sera Hermione dans ses bras en premier.

- Fait attention à Harry… Murmura-t-il à sa meilleure amie.

- Et toi reviens entière.

Ensuite elle se tourna vers Ron.

- Je te jures que si j'apprend que t'es morte, je te tue c'est clair ?

- Très. Répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

- Je ne plaisante pas !

Puis elle sera Harry dans ses bras.

- Bonne chance.

Mélindra lui sourit et s'éloigna. Ces au revoirs, peut-être les derniers, lui serrèrent le cœur. Elle souffla et sortit de l'infirmerie.

William l'attendait

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Hurla (presque) le vampire en désignant une marque rouge qui ornait son cou.

- Rien. Répondit Mélindra, précipitamment.

- Où est ton crétin de petit ami que je le tue juste avant qu'on parte.

- On est pressé Will. Allez !

L'art et la manière de fuir les difficultés…

Mélindra marcha anormalement vite durant le trajet tandis que Spike marmonnait mille et une malédictions contre son petit ami.

Ils gagnèrent vite le Hall, où Dumbledore semblait en grande conversation avec Wen. Son Observateur lui fit les gros yeux.

- Vingt minutes de retard ! J'avais dix trois heures !

- Ca va… Spike m'a déjà fait la morale.

Dumbledore avait un étrange petit sourire. Il sortit sa baguette et fit briller son emballage de Mars… Wen, Mélindra et Spike s'en saisir.

- Je vous enverrais une lettre d'ici peu Miss Black. A bientôt et… Bonne chance.

Telles furent les dernières paroles de Dumbledore avant que le Portoloin ne s'active.

* * *

Alors?

Vous avez aimé ?

Ou c'était vraiment très nul ?

Laissez moi une petite review pour me tenir au courant.

Voili voilou.

Le prochain chapitre très pochainement. C-2 mes amis !

A part ça, FELICITATION à ceux qui ont eut leur bac.

Et bon courage et bonne chance à ceux qui passent les rattrapages.

Merci de m'avoir lu.

Orlane.

_Mis en ligne le 06/07/2008_


	26. Faith Lehane et Kathleen Todd

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

**RAR :**

- Emily : Merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews! Ca m'a fait vaiment plaisir! Et Félicitation pour ton brevet . Sinon, ca me plairait bien de lire ta fic, le problème c'est que je ne l'ai pas trouvée ". Donc si tu pouvais me donner le titre entier, ce serait plus simple pour moi. Voili, voilou. Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira.

- Lilou : Merci pour ta review. Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise. En ce qui concerne les parents de Harry et la mère de Mélindra, comme j'adore la période des Maraudeurs, il y aura des petites choses sur eux si tout va bien. Mais par contre, pour Sirius même si ça me démange et que je pense sincérement qu'il mériterait d'être libre et surtout vivant, je n'arrive pas à l'inclure dans mon récit pour l'après cinquième année, si j'écris cette suite là, ce qui dépendra de mon temps et de mon aspiration. Donc pour l'instant c'est non pour l'innocentement de Sirius... Voilà pour tes questions. Et pour Ombrage, je m'éclate bien à lui pourir la vie en ce moment. Bonne lecture.

**Note :** Bonjou à tous! Bon je sais, c'est rare que je publie un mardi mais c'est les vacances. Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, l'avant dernier à ce propos. Donc ici, pas encore la Force (désolée Emily) mais les deux Tueuses, les potentielles, les Bringers et un séjour dans les égoûts... J'espère que ça vous plaira parce que moi je l'aime plutôt bien. Vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ma nouvelle perso à moi qu'est dedans. Bonne lecture

Enjoy

**Chapitre 26**

Mélindra sentit le sol revenir brusquement sous ses pieds. Ils étaient arrivés. La jeune fille détailla la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient atterri. Ce n'était pas une rue comme elle s'y attendait non c'était… Une espèce de… D'abbaye…

- William, je croyais que tu étais athée ?

- C'est rien on part pour Sunnydale tout de suite après, juste le temps de récupérer un colis. Répondit le vampire en s'éloignant.

- Un colis ? Répéta la jeune Black en lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils arrivèrent dans une petite pièce où un homme. Du genre petit et frêle, était roulé en boule. Il regardait autour de lui avec peur…

Quand il vit entrer Spike, un soupire de soulagement franchit ses lèvres.

- C'est ça ton colis ?

- Ouais. Debout Andrew ! On y va !

- Comment ça ce fait que tu soit partit aussi longtemps ?

- Un problème technique maintenant tu te lèves on a pas la journée !

L'homme se leva, encore tremblant et s'approcha d'eux.

- C'est qui ? Demanda –t-il en restant à l'écart des deux étrangers.

- Ceux que je devais aller chercher. On y va ! Buffy nous attend.

- Juste une minute, on y va comment à Sunnydale ? Demanda Mélindra.

Le vampire l'emmena à l'extérieur et lui montra un scooter.

- On ne montra jamais à quatre sur un scooter, Will.

- Je sais, c'est pourquoi avant de partir, j'ai été voler ça… Répondit le vampire en montrant une moto rouge écarlate.

- Tu déconnes ?

- Pas du tout. Andrew, tu montes avec Wen sur le scooter. Mélindra, tu viens avec moi.

- Mais… Commença l'homme.

- Pas de mais Andrew ou je te laisse ici, c'est clair ?

L'homme avança vers le scooter sans piper mot. Il allait mettre un casque de football américain quand Spike lui prit des mains.

- C'est pour Mélindra.

Le vampire se prit deux regards meurtriers dont il n'eut cure. Il s'avança vers l'adolescente et lui enfonça le casque sur la tête.

- Essaye de l'enlever et je te jure que je te le colle sur le crâne !

Mélindra le défia du regard mais se tourna vers la moto.

Spike s'installa au volant et mis le contact en trifouillant les fils.

Wen fit de même et Andrew et Mélindra montèrent derrière leur chauffeur respectif.

...

Il leur fallut plus de deux heures pour gagner Sunnydale. La jeune fille profita néanmoins du voyage… C'était presque aussi bien qu'être sur un balai… Quand ils entrèrent dans la ville, Mélindra fut sidérée par l'absence de vie. Pas un chat, pas un chien et pas une voiture.

- Où sont les gens ? Demanda-t-elle à Spike.

- Ils sont tous partis. Les effets de La Force leur ont fait peur et ils ont tous fuit. La ville est déserte depuis au moins deux semaines maintenant. Le vampire roulait moins vite depuis quelques minutes et il s'arrêta bientôt devant une maison, somme toute banale. Rien ne la différenciait des autres maisons de la région pavillonnaire. A part peut-être la lumière qui filtrait d'une ou deux fenêtres.

Spike coupa le moteur et descendit, imité par Mélindra, Wen et Andrew. L'homme semblait content d'être de retour ici.

- Venez. Dit le vampire en avançant vers la maison. Mélindra lui emboîta le pas. Spike poussa la porte. La jeune Black jeta un coup d'œil. L'entrée était petite et donnée sur un salon à gauche et une cuisine à droite. Mélindra remarqua que dans le salon, une dizaine de filles dormaient dans des sacs de couchages. Elle rejoignit Spike dans la cuisine. Une jeune femme rousse, deux autres brunes, un homme noir, un deuxième homme plus vieux et enfin un troisième borgne et qui devait être dans les âges de la femme rousse, s'y trouvaient également. Tous rassemblés autour d'une tasse de thé. Mais il n'y avait pas Buffy. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Spike posa rapidement la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

- Où est Buffy ?

Les six adultes se regardèrent, apparemment embarrassés.

Ce fut la jeune femme rousse qui parla.

- Buffy se sentait un peu… fatiguée ces derniers jours. Alors elle a… euh… décidée de prendre quelques jours de vacances.

Mélindra haussa un sourcil. C'était quoi cette histoire encore ?

Spike éclata de rire.

- Je suis sûre que devant ton miroir, ce petit discours était très convainquant Willow mais tu ne feras pas avaler que Buffy a prit quelques jours de vacances alors que l'Apocalypse gronde dehors !

- Je… Essaya la prénommée Willow mais elle ne continua pas.

La femme brune prit alors la parole.

- On a décidé que Buffy ne prenait pas les bonnes décisions… Tout le monde était d'accord sur ce point. Voilà, Buffy n'est pas là, fin de l'histoire.

Mélindra vit le vampire serrer les poings pour ne pas étrangler la femme.

- Vous avez chassé Buffy de chez elle ?! C'est une blague j'espère !

- Nous…

- Vous avez mit Buffy dehors après tout ce qu'elle a fait pour vous ! Et vous avez la prétention de vous dire ses amis !

- Baisse d'un ton Spike, ok !

- Je ne crois pas non, Faith ! Buffy s'est sacrifiée pour toi Dawn, elle vous a toujours défendue et vous la mettez dehors ! Et vous vous dites ses amis ?!

William était hors de lui et Mélindra ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Et pourquoi tu prends ces intérêts tant à cœur Spike ?

- Buffy est mon amie et contrairement à vous je lui reste fidèle !

- Dis plutôt que tu l'aimes ! Fous nous la paix Spike, t'es pas le mieux placé pour nous donner…

Mais la femme fut coupée par le coup de poing que lui décocha Spike. Faith alla s'écraser contre la table. Mais elle se redressa rapidement pour riposter à son tour. Mélindra du se plaquer contre le mur pour ne pas se prendre un coup. Elle ne comprenait pas tout au film. Elle était venue parce que Buffy lui avait demandé et elle n'était pas là… Ses soit disant amis l'avait mis dehors. C'était quoi ce bordel encore ?

William envoya Faith sur une table qui se brisa sous l'impact et sortit en claquant la porte. Apparemment, il s'était retenu de peu de la tuer. Mélindra le suivit. Si toutes ces personnes n'était plus du côté de Buffy alors Mélindra n'avait rien à faire ici.

- Spike, attends moi !

Le vampire se retourna vers elle.

- Tu restes ici Mélindra.

- Quoi ? Non mais tu m'as bien regardée ? J'ai la tête de quelqu'un qui peut supporter des cons ?

- Non, mais je dois aller chercher Buffy et les rues sont loin d'être sûres.

- Je m'en contre fous.

Spike lui prit les épaules.

- Ecoutes, j'irai plus vite seul et il faut que quelqu'un d'intelligent reste ici pour les surveiller.

- Très drôle… C'est moi qui me coltine ces imbéciles, je me trompe ?

- Pas du tout. Je vais chercher Buffy, je la ramène et point bar. Toi pendant ce temps là, tu rentres dans cette maison, tu y restes et tu t'arranges pour tuer personne. Kate doit être à l'intérieur.

Mélindra lui lança un regard noir et retourna sur ses pas.

- Tu me le paieras, Will. On ne m'enferme pas avec ce genre de personnes sans contre partie.

- Je m'en doute bien. Lui répondit le vampire en s'éloignant.

...

Quand Mélindra entra dans la maison de La Tueuse, le black qu'elle avait vu en arrivant était en train d'aider Faith à se relever. Une fois qu'elle fut debout, Mélindra la vit s'approcher d'elle.

- Tu dois être Mélindra Black.

Mélindra la regarda de haut en bas. Spike lui avait juste demander de les surveiller, elle n'avait pas entendu parlé de faire ami ami, et comme à ce moment précis, elle considérait que virer Buffy Summers de chez elle était une trahison de la part de ces personnes qui lui étaient inconnus, elle décida de mettre ces très charmantes personnes au parfum sur son caractère.

- Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, pour toi je ne suis personne.

Sa réplique lancée du ton le plus froid qu'elle avait en magasin, jeta un blanc dans la pièce.

Mais apparemment le rôle de faire très clairement comprendre à l'assemblée qu'elle ne les portait pas dans son cœur ne fut pas reçu comme tel.

- Ecoutes, je sais que pour toi, cette situation peut paraître très effrayante… Mais si tu fais ce qu'on te dit, tout ce passera bien.

Mélindra dû fermer les yeux pendant deux secondes pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la jeune femme, qui venait présentement de lui parler comme si elle avait cinq ans.

- Tu sais, Faith, j'ai peut-être plus d'expérience que toi en ce qui concerne les fins du monde, les apocalypses et le massacre de vampires et compagnie. Répondit la jeune Black, sur le même ton. Alors reparle moi encore une seule fois comme ça et le meilleur des médecins ne pourra pas te réparer !

- Mélindra, ça suffit ! Tonna Wen. Mais la jeune Black l'ignora royalement.

Faith tiqua, et lui répondit sèchement.

- Très bien, prends le comme tu veux. Mais saches qu'ici c'est moi qui donne les ordres !

- Et toi, saches que les seules personnes qui ont une once d'autorité sur mon moi sont : mon Observateur, Spike et Buffy. Tu ne fait pas partit de la liste.

- Et je ne vais pas me battre pour ça. Répliqua Faith en prenant la direction de la cuisine.

Mélindra se fit vraiment violence pour ne pas faire de l'émincé de crétine. Les autres la suivirent, même Wen... Seule Willow resta.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Mélindra. On n'a pas trahit Buffy, on s'est juste disputée avec elle…

- Appelles ça comme tu veux si ça peut soulager ta conscience mais moi j'appelle ça une trahison… Et je déteste les traîtres.

La rouquine se mordit les lèvres et se détourna.

...

Mélindra soupira. Bien, maintenant qu'elle venait de se mettre tout le monde à dos avec un talent qu'elle ne se connaissait pas, qui allait lui dire où elle allait dormir parce que Spike lui avait interdit de sortir.

Une porte s'ouvrit derrière elle. L'adolescente n'y prêta pas la moindre attention.

- Tu dois être Mélindra Black ?

La jeune fille se retourna pour voir qui lui avait parlé. Une jeune femme brune se tenait devant une porte qui semblait mener au sous-sol. Mélindra la détailla. La femme était assez grande, les yeux bleus nuits. Ses cheveux étaient coupés courts. Mélindra avait comme un sentiment de l'avoir déjà vu.

- Je suis Kathleen Todd. Expliqua la femme.

Mélindra sourit et lui tendit sa main. Enfin quelqu'un qui était sûr puisque Spike semblait lui faire confiance.

- Enchantée.

Kathleen lui serra la main avec un sourire.

- J'ai bien aimé ta présentation auprès de Faith. Tu viens de te faire une amie.

- Oh… Oui. Je l'aime déjà beaucoup.

- Allez, suis moi. Je vais te montrer où tu vas dormir.

Mélindra hocha de la tête et emboîta le pas de Kate. Mais juste avant de descendre la première marche, elle se stoppa.

- Dis moi, tu n'étais pas pour donner le poste de commandement à la crétine de toute à l'heure ?

La femme se retourna vers elle.

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? J'ai manqué de lui mettre une paire de baffes et de partir rejoindre Buffy. Mais je me suis dis qu'il valait mieux que je reste pour faire un résumé de la situation à Spike. Visiblement, je l'ai raté et Faith s'en est occupée elle-même.

Mélindra descendit alors les escaliers.

- Alors comme ça, je vais dormir dans une cave ?

- Oui. Ici, c'est le domaine de Spike et les filles évitent d'y venir. Et comme je commence doucement à être énervée de les entendre parler du matin au soir sans s'arrêter, je me suis installée ici en attendant le retour de Spike.

- Hein, hein…

- J'ai réussit à te trouver un sac de couchage et un oreiller. Ah, et demain, levée aux aurores, Faith a prévu une visite dans les égouts. Elle dit qu'il y aurait un QG de Bringers et elle veut voir ça de plus près.

Mélindra grogna. Pourquoi les égouts ? Elle haïssait les égouts. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré son expédition forcée dans ceux de Londres. Mais elle allait bien devoir y aller puisque Spike voulait qu'elle surveille Faith and Co… Elle allait vraiment lui faire payer.

La jeune Black posa néanmoins son sac sur le sol et sortit sa baguette d'une de ses poches. Elle surprit le regard étrange de Kathleen.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- J'avais oublié que tu étais une sorcière… Dit la femme avec une drôle de voix.

La jeune Black haussa les sourcils.

- Tu en es une toi aussi ?

Un sourire tout autant bizarre que son expression naquit furtivement sur le visage de la femme.

- J'étais une sorcière, il y a longtemps.

Mélindra voulu savoir pourquoi elle ne l'était plus, mais elle se retint. Visiblement, la raison ne devait pas être follement joyeuse.

Elle lança un sortilège pour agrandir l'oreiller en matelas et sortit son pyjama. Elle se changea rapidement et s'allongea.

C'est ce moment que choisit Athéna pour apparaître. Faisant faire un bond de dix centimètres au dessus du sol à Kate. La femme fixait le chat avec surpris et méfiance. C'était normal après tout… On ne croise pas des chats à plumes tous les jours.

- C'est un chat-phoenix ? Je croyais qu'il n'y en avait presque plus.

Mélindra haussa les épaules et fit une place au félin.

- Au fait, il me semble que tu as moins de dix sept ans…

- J'en ai quatorze, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que la magie était interdite aux sorciers de premier cycle hors de leur école ?

- Oh… Je sais. Mais j'ai résolu le problème, une baguette non déclarée fait des miracles… Et puis, je crois que je peux dire que le premier ministre a autant peur de moi que de Dumbledore…

- Vraiment ? Et comment as-tu réussit l'exploit de te faire craindre par le premier homme britannique ?

- J'ai manqué de le tuer deux fois, ces deux dernières années… Volontairement.

Kate éclata de rire.

- Spike avait vraiment raison quand il disait que tu étais différente.

- Il a dit ça ? Oh, à deux ou trois détails près, je suis comme les autres filles de mon âge… Marmonna la jeune fille.

- Je vois ça. Joli suçon…

Mélindra lui tira la langue et se tourna dans son lit de façon à lui tourner le dos.

- Bonne nuit. Dit simplement Kate en éteignant la lumière, un sourire aux lèvres. Cette fille était un sacré numéro. Et, juste avant de s'endormir, Kate ne pu s'empêcher de penser que demain, elle allait bien s'amuser…

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Mélindra ouvrit les yeux, se fut sur le plafond noirâtre de la cave des Summers. Elle se passa une main lasse sur le visage, essayant vaguement de se réveiller. Elle attrapa sa montre et regarda l'heure. Cinq heures. Décidemment, elle avait vraiment prit le rythme et ce, malgré le décalage horaire. Voyant, que de toute façon elle n'arriverait pas à se rendormir après une cure aussi intensive de sommeil, Mélindra se leva et, après avoir prit son sac à dos, elle gagna l'étage supérieur. Personne n'était encore debout. La jeune fille réussit à trouver, grâce à l'aide d'Athéna, la salle de bain. Elle s'habilla et rejoignit la cuisine.

- Bonjour Circera. Lui dit Wen quand elle entra.

La présence de son Observateur à une heure si matinale, scia Mélindra. Elle s'était seulement levée pour ne pas réveiller Kate. Combien elle pariait pour que Wen ait déjà prévu un entraînement ?

- Je savais bien que tu te lèverais ce matin.

Et le moine lui tendit la si délicieuse galette hyper protéinée. Mélindra grogna mais l'avala tout de même. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle prit la direction du jardin pour son entraînement quotidien. C'est que ça lui avait presque manqué…

Elle s'échauffa donc dans la quasi obscurité. Ensuite, elle attaqua directement par du combat. D'abord avec son pantin adoré, puis avec Wen. Et pour finir en beauté, ce fut un combat magique combiné avec épée et coup de pieds… Tellement plus marrant que les pauvres duels sorciers.

L'entraînement se termina vers six heures trente… Quand le soleil commença à pointer son nez.

Après avoir reprit son souffle, Mélindra se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle avait faim. Mais alors qu'elle passait la porte, Faith lui bloqua le passage. Mauvaise idée bien entendu que de stopper une Black affamée si proche de son but.

- C'était quoi ça ? Une séance pour nous intimider ? Lâcha la jeune femme, sèchement.

- Oh pas du tout. Je pratique ce que l'on appelle communément, un entraînement. Pour faire court, je le fais tous les matins. Que je sois en Angleterre ou en Amérique. Si j'avais voulu vous intimider, je t'aurais tapé dessus hier soir et je t'aurais laissé dans le coma...

_Et toc, avale ma vieille._

- Maintenant si tu voulais bien me laisser passer, je meurs de faim… Et si je ne remédie pas vite à ça, je risque très certainement de te taper dessus.

La seconde Tueuse se décala avec un regard furibond pour l'adolescente.

- Merci bien.

Et Mélindra s'avança jusqu'à la table des réjouissances, où Kate essayait difficilement de faire passer son rire pour une quinte de toux. Quand elle eut réussit à reprendre son souffle, elle se tourna vers la jeune Black, présentement occuper à refaire les stocks.

- Tu te bats bien…

- Merci.

- Tu as quel âge ? Demanda une des tueuses Potentielle.

Mélindra releva la tête de son bol de céréale. La fille devait avoir quelques années de plus qu'elle et était brune aux yeux marron.

- Quatorze… Et tu es ?

- Kennedy !

- Enchantée… Marmonna-t-elle.

Mélindra retourna sans autre forme de procès à sa nourriture et elle se dépêcha de finir. Elle rêvait maintenant d'une bonne douche. Elle se leva donc dans la direction de la salle de bain mais arrivée en haut des escaliers, elle ne pu pas aller plus loin, une queue presque interminable partait de l'unique salle de bain de la maison.

Mélindra fit demi tour et redescendit. Elle récupéra son sac et sortit de la maison.

- Où tu vas ? Lui demanda Wen.

- Tu vois la maison là-bas, et ben je suis sûre qu'elle a une salle de bain. Alors je vais y aller, bidouiller la chaudière et prendre une douche longue et brûlante.

Et c'est ce qu'elle fit. Mais, malgré tout ce qu'elle savait faire, et tous les sorts qu'elle connaissait, elle ne réussit pas à faire chauffer en vitesse l'eau contenu dans le ballon. Elle dû donc se contenter d'une douche froide. Ce qu'il l'énerva moyennement. William allait se faire engueuler.

...

Une fois qu'elle fut habillée, elle retourna dans la maison de Buffy. Là-bas, les filles n'étaient toujours pas prêtes et elle entendit Faith pousser une gueulante pour leur dire que ce n'était pas à un défilé de mode qu'elles se rendaient et que si elles n'étaient pas en bas dans cinq minutes, elles allaient y aller toutes nues.

La menace eut un effet immédiat. Toutes les Potentielles furent devant la maison en un temps record.

- Comment tu as fait pour pouvoir prendre une douche ? Demanda Kate, en remarquant les cheveux humides de l'adolescente.

- J'ai demandé aux voisins… Mais ils n'avaient plus d'eau chaude… Grogna la jeune fille.

- Plaints toi.

- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire je te signales.

- Black ! Serais ce trop te demander que d'écouter ! Tonna Faith dans sa direction.

- Contrairement à toi, je suis une fille avec un cerveau… T'écouter en même temps que parler avec Kate m'est possible… Et puis, je sais ce que veux dire descendre dans un repère ennemi.

La dite Kate était reprise subitement d'une quinte de toux…

Faith la fusilla du regard et continua on énumération des consignes de sécurités aux autres Potentielles.

Ensuite, après un long monologue de cinq minutes, la troupe partit pour l'entrée des égouts qui se situait à quelques kilomètres. Durant le trajet, le commandant en chef vint se mettre à la hauteur de la nouvelle recrue.

- J'ai dit avant que l'on parte que je voulais que vous soyez toutes habillées de façon à pouvoir vous battre. C'est aussi valable pour toi.

Mélindra jeta un coup d'œil à son jeans et soupira. Elle attrapa son collier et passa en mode vêtements de pom-pom girl version art martial.

- Ca te va, ou il faut que j'aille mettre un jogging ?

Faith, dont la transformation subite des vêtements de l'adolescente avait stupéfié, ne répondis pas et regagna sa place en tête de file.

Il leur fallut un quart d'heure pour arriver à la bouche dégoût. Faith l'ouvrit et fit passer toutes les recrues devant.

Mélindra grogna, elle détestait les égouts. En espérant que l'ouverture ne menait pas à un axe fortement sale, sinon elle allait vraiment péter un câble.

...

En arrivant en bas, elle vit que ce n'était pas vraiment des égouts, non c'était comme un tunnel. Sûrement de maintenance. Faith leur indiqua une direction, que la jeune Black prit, en même temps que les autres filles. Une demi-heure plus tard et après maintes bifurcations, elles pénétrèrent dans un renfoncement plus grand où était entreposé toute une réserve d'arme. Il y avait de quoi armer au moins cent Bringers, si ce n'était plus. La jeune Black resta sur la défensive, aucun garde, c'était bizarre. Et le bizarre trouva sa réponse quand du fond d'un couloir transversal, Faith hurla :

- C'est un piège ! Toutes à terre ! Il y a une bombe !

Mélindra attrapa le bras de Kate et de Kennedy, toutes deux proches d'elle et fit apparaître son dôme. La déflagration de la bombe, moins de dix secondes plus tard, les firent tomber toutes les trois à terre.

...

Mélindra rouvrit les yeux peut-être deux secondes plus tard… La chute l'avait légèrement sonnée mais rien de grave. Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle. Kennedy et Kate commençait à se relever, tout en essayant de ne pas se faire asphyxier par la poussière environnante… Un crac énorme à côté d'elle lui fit tourner la tête et le pan de mur près duquel elles étaient s'écroula sur le dôme de la jeune Black.

Mélindra analysa la situation : elles étaient toutes les trois ensevelies sous un tas de gravas, Faith était certainement KO, les autres Potentielles dans le même état que la meneuse. Sans oublier que des Bringers devait traîner dans le coin, histoire d'achever les quelques survivantes. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions pour qu'elle se sorte de là : la Magie. Mais même avec la capacité magique qu'elle possédait, elle ne pourrait pas lancer le sortilège d'Attraversare –seul sortilège qui pourrait la sortir de là- par ses seuls moyens… Et sans aide extérieure, elle ne pouvait espérer s'en sortir. Et pour être honnêtes, être enterrée vivante n'était pas la mort qu'elle préférait.

- Comment on va faire pour se tirer de là ? Demanda Kennedy.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution. Répondit Mélindra. Mais je vais avoir besoin de ton aide, Kate…

Et Mélindra sortit sa baguette magique.

- N'y pense même pas, la miss.

- Tu préférés rester ici ?

- Non, mais si tu veux utiliser la magie, fait le sans moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce ce que je ne suis plus une sorcière.

- On ne peut pas renier la magie.

- La preuve que si.

- De quoi vous parlez toutes les deux ? Et tu comptes faire quoi avec ton bout de bois ?

- Avec ce bout de bois, je vais nous faire sortir d'ici en un clin d'œil, si Kate m'aide.

- Ce que je ne ferais pas.

- Il faut que tu le fasses Kate, dehors y'a les autres filles et elles vont avoir besoin d'aide.

La femme souffla. Elle ne pouvait pas refaire de la magie après autant d'année sans toucher à sa baquette. Elle s'était promise de ne plus jamais en faire.

- Allez Kate…

- Ecoutes Mélindra, même si je voulais t'aider, je ne peux pas d'accord ? Je n'ai plus fait de magie depuis au moins quinze ans. Et de toute façon, je n'ai pas ma baguette.

- Dans la doublure de ton manteau. Répliqua Mélindra.

- Quoi ?

- Ta baguette… Elle est dans la doublure de ton manteau.

- Comment ?

- J'ai un chat super malin. Allez Kate, juste pendant quelques minutes…

La femme soupira et ferma les yeux… Elle préférait presque rester ici que de sortir sa baguette… Elle se l'était promise. Plus de magie. Mais à l'extérieur, il y avait les autres filles et l'explosion avait dû les blesser… Elle avait prêté serment quand elle était devenu médecin. Toujours soigner. A savoir maintenant que la question était laquelle de ses deux promesses elle allait tenir…

Elle se décida.

- Je savais bien que je n'aurais jamais du venir ici. Grogna Kate en attrapant son poignard. Elle s'était doutée qu'elle aurait à retoucher à la Magie en participant à cette guerre. Elle n'aurait jamais dû accepter. Mais elle n'avait plus le choix maintenant. Elle découpa l'endroit où se trouvait sa baguette.

Elle n'avait pas bougée, toujours intacte. Elle l'effleura du bout des doigts. Un frisson la traversa. Et elle dû fermer fortement les yeux pour refouler ses souvenirs. _Je suis désolée_. Pensa la femme en saisissant sa baguette.

Kate respira un grand coup et se tourna vers Mélindra, qui n'avait pas parlé durant ses tergiversations.

- Tu m'expliques ?

Mélindra lui sourit doucement. Elle avait cru que la femme n'accepterait jamais. Ce qu'il l'avait poussé à quitter le monde de la magie devait être vraiment terrible.

- Tu connais le sortilège passe muraille ?

- Jamais entendu parlé.

- C'est un sort qui transforme la propriété des objets sur lequel il est jeté. On passe à travers, sans que ça ne change quoique ce soit à leur structure et à leur disposition. On pourrait utiliser un sortilège de répulsion ou de lévitation, mais j'ai peur que plus de cailloux nous tombes dessus ou que l'on blesse une des filles.

- Très bien, comment il se lance ?

- Imagine son effet, un coup sec et la formule c'est _Attraversare_.

- Ok.

Mélindra hocha la tête et se concentra pour changer les propriétés de son dôme.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui, c'est bon. Répondit finalement Kate au bout d'une minute.

- Kennedy, on va sortir de là, tiens toi prêtes.

- Si tu le dis.

- Maintenant, Kate.

Et les deux Tueuses Potentielles lancèrent en même temps le sortilège, du même côté. La partie de l'édifice de gravas touchée se transforma et les trois filles sortirent lentement du dôme et des gravas.

Une fois que Mélindra fut sûre qu'elles étaient assez éloignées et que personne d'autre ne se trouvait à proximité, elle fit disparaître le dôme. Les pierres s'écroulèrent à nouveaux.

- Comment… comment… Comment vous avez fait pour… Sortir de dessous ce tas de gravas ? Demanda une des Potentielles, apparemment indemne.

- Chloé, tu as déjà vu Merlin l'Enchanteur ? Demanda Kennedy.

- Bien sûr.

- Et ben, elle deux, c'est à peu près le même chose.

- Oh…

Mélindra qui avait balayé de son faisceau lumineux l'hécatombe, sans voir quelqu'un bouger à part la petite dizaine de potentielle rassemblée dans un coin, finit pas demanda à l'autre fille.

- Vous avez trouvé Faith ?

- Non, mais on n'a pas voulu s'aventurer là-bas. C'est trop dangereux.

- On y va. Il faut aller prévenir les autres. Intervint Kate derrières elles.

Mélindra se retourna, elle n'avait même pas vu la femme s'éloigner.

- Mais, et Faith ? Pas que la laisser ici m'ennuie beaucoup mais je crains que Buffy m'en veuille après.

Kate se décala pour découvrir le corps inconscient de la seconde Tueuse, visiblement trempée et allongée sur une civière.

- On y va. Répéta alors la jeune Black en prenant le chemin que lui souffla Athéna.

Les autres filles suivirent le mouvement.

...

Le chemin ne fut pas aussi facile qu'à l'aller. L'explosion avait fait tomber des morceaux de pierre de la structure partout et plus d'une fois, Kate et elle durent usée de l'Attraversare pour faire passer tout le monde. Kate ayant décidé qu'elle ne ferait pas de détour, étant donné l'état de Faith et des autres Potentielles.

Au bout d'une longue demi-heure, elles débouchèrent près de la sortie.

Les filles allaient sortir du souterrain quand trois espèces de démons sortirent des allées latérales. Mélindra recula avec les autres. Les démons étaient vraiment horribles, et elle ne les avait jamais vu. On aurait dit des espèces de vampires, mais sans qu'ils en soient vraiment. Et puis, le fait qu'il semblait habillé de peaux ou de quelque chose de semblable, ne leur donnait pas un air spécialement civilisé.

- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la jeune fille à Kate.

- Les grands parents de Spike…

- Non. Les grands parents de Spike n'étaient pas aussi laids, j'en suis certaine. Et puis, je suis sûre qu'ils avaient des cheveux. Tu dois te tromper Kate.

- Mélindra, ce sont des Turok-Han, des vampires préhistoriques. Spike en plus moche et plus costaud si tu préfères.

- Fallait le dire plus tôt.

Mélindra sortit sa baguette et lança un Incendio. Mais le jet de feu n'atteignit pas sa cible. Le vampire l'esquiva sans difficulté apparente.

- Très drôle. Marmonna la jeune Black.

- Ils sont beaucoup plus difficiles à tuer.

- Sans blague.

Mélindra opta alors pour une position défensive. Elle éleva son dôme en attendant une aide inespéré. Elle ne pouvait pas envisager d'utiliser ses pouvoirs autrement que comme ça. Sinon, elle serait enterrée vivante. Et elle n'y tenait pas spécialement.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? Demanda une des Potentielles.

- On reste calme et on attend. Répondit Kennedy.

...

Buffy Summers aperçu enfin la bouche d'égout à moins de cent mètres. Maudite Faith. Elle était vraiment obligée de choisir une entrée aussi éloigné du repère de la Force ? Ou c'était juste pour l'embêter… La Tueuse accéléra encore son allure. Elle s'arrêta dans un dérapage et sauta dans le tunnel. La première chose qu'elle vit fut une espèce de lumière bleutée et… trois Turok-Han.

Elle fit tournoyer sa faux et se mit en garde. Les trois vampires préhistoriques se jetèrent sur elle. Elle esquiva le premier et d'un coup ample, décapita le deuxième. Le troisième se retrouva avec le manche en bois dans le cœur et le dernier assaillant écopa, après que Buffy lui ait massé les côtes de par un coup de pieds puissant, d'une coupe au ras de la collerette.

La jeune femme se tourna ensuite vers l'origine de la lumière bleue. Devant le groupe se tenaient Kathleen et Mélindra, leur baguette levée. La jeune Black fit disparaître sa protection.

- Admirablement synchrone Buffy. J'aime beaucoup ta hache.

- Je suis contente de te revoir Mélindra.

- Moi aussi.

- Etendue des dégâts ? Demanda Buffy en se tournant vers le groupe.

- Beaucoup de blessées, peut-être quelques morts… Et Faith est dans un sal état. Expliqua Kate.

- Très bien, Mélindra et Kennedy vous allez prévenir les autres. Qu'ils se débrouillent pour ramener de quoi transporter les blessées. Nous, on va les transporter dehors.

Mélindra acquiesça et se hissa hors du tunnel. Elle aida Kennedy à faire de même. Les deux Tueuses Potentielles prirent la direction de la maison des Summers, en tachant d'y arriver le plus vite possible. Mélindra restait sur ses gardes : sa baguette de sortie et une épée à la main. Kennedy l'imita à son tour. Le trajet se fit dans le silence et moins de dix minutes plus tard, elles étaient arrivées.

Mélindra entra bruyamment dans la maison. Gilles et Wen sortirent de la cuisine en même temps et, voyant que les deux filles étaient toutes seules, ils tiquèrent.

- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Gilles.

- Les Bringers nous attendaient… Buffy veut qu'on vienne avec un moyen de transport. Il y a beaucoup de blessées.

- Et Faith ?

- Fait partie des blessées.

- Comment on va faire pour pouvoir toutes les ramener ? Demanda Alex, qui s'était approché de l'entrée avec Willow et Dawn.

- On peut emprunter un bus de l'école, ils ne servent plus de toute façon. Proposa le black, dont Mélindra ignorait le nom.

- Ca pourra aller. Dit Wen.

- Très bien, dans ce cas, je vais en chercher un. Décida l'homme en sortant.

- Il faut aller aider Buffy et les autres… Rappela Kennedy.

* * *

Mélindra se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Elle était épuisée. Toute la journée, elle avait du aidé Kate à soigner les autres filles… Sans oublier les innombrables allés retours dans le tunnel pour aller les chercher. Heureusement, aucune n'avaient été tuée. A l'heure qu'il était, Buffy avait reprise sa place sans que personne ne rechigne, Faith n'était toujours pas réveillée, et tout le monde avait reçu les soins nécessaires. Une chance que Kate soit médecin. La jeune Black ferma les yeux, bien décidée à se reposer…

- Tien, tien… Comme ça on s'invite chez moi ? Demanda une voix que Mélindra reconnu tout de suite.

- C'est ça Spike… Ici c'est chez Buffy.

- Oui mais cette partie de la maison, c'est mon territoire. Alors ramasse tes affaires la Miss.

- Il n'en est pas question. J'ai dû supporter l'autre crétine, prendre une douche froide et allez dans les égouts alors, je reste ici.

- Mélindra Black ! Ne m'oblige pas à t'emmener en haut, parce que je le ferais.

- C'est cela… J'en parlerais à mon cheval, quand je le verrais. Répliqua la jeune fille en refermant les yeux, bien décidée à dormir.

Quelque chose la souleva. Et quand Mélindra rouvrit les yeux, ce fut avec la tête en bas.

Spike l'avait balancé sur son épaule et monté déjà les escaliers.

- Repose moi ! S'insurgea la jeune fille.

Le vampire ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa l'adolescente dans l'entrée. Mélindra le fusilla du regard. Elle n'avait pas envie de supporter les gémissements et les plaintes de douleurs des autres filles.

Spike remonta bientôt avec ses affaires, puis il referma la porte.

- Je te déteste Will. Je vais finir par regretter que La Force n'ait pas eut ta peau !

- Je sais.

...

- Tien, Mélindra, je croyais que tu voulais dormir ? Lui demanda Kennedy depuis la cuisine.

- Je viens de me faire virer de ma chambre.

- C'est celle de Spike.

Mélindra soupira et vint s'installer près de jeune femme.

- A tout hasard, il n'y aurait pas un grenier dans cette maison?

- Pas que je sache. Au fait, Faith s'est réveillée.

- Génial. Marmonna Mélindra pour toute réponse.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, pas vrai?

- On va dire que tu as résumé la situation. Répondit la jeune Black en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras. J'ai envie de dormir.

Kennedy éclata de rire.

* * *

Les jours qui suivirent furent occupés à la préparation de l'affrontement. Buffy leur avait expliqué son plan qui reposait principalement sur Willow. La jeune femme devrait en effet activer toutes les Tueuses en sommeil… Dure tâche quand on sait que c'était pas moins de cinq ou six sorciers qui avaient fixé les règles du jeux… Mélindra aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait la sorcière. Elle s'y connaissait assez maintenant en matière d'incantations et sortilège pour apporter son aide… Et puis Willow avait vraiment besoin d'un coup de pouce…

Les autres préparer le lycée de Sunnydale qui serait le théâtre des combats. Des issues étaient fermées par des sortilèges de glues perpétuelles. Kate s'occupait de ça et la femme semblait renouer définitivement avec la Magie puisqu'elle ne rangeait plus sa baguette.

Les tueuses Potentielles s'entraînaient sous la direction de Wen. Les filles en bavaient… Mais il fallait qu'un entraînement complet leur soit donné.

Buffy quand à elle faisait des recherches sur sa hache qu'elle avait été chercher dans le repère de la Force.

Mélindra sentait peu à peu l'atmosphère se tendre. Et elle aussi était tendue. Alors pour ne pas penser qu'elle pourrait laisser sa peau sur le champ de bataille d'ici un à deux jours maintenant, la jeune Black s'occupait continuellement. Quand elle n'aidait pas Willow, elle s'entraînait. Et quand elle en s'entraînait pas, elle sortait son violon de son étui. L'instrument, elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup sortit cette année. Trop occupée avec Wen et le Tournoi. Mais voilà, les jours s'assombrissaient et la mort pourrait très bien passer la prendre d'ici peu. Alors, elle jouait du violon, elle jouer de cet objet, qui, par delà son rôle apaisant, était une attache qui la reliait à sa mère adoptive et à ses cours de musiques, à son père adoptif qui aimait l'entendre jouer… Et puis ça l'empêchait de penser. Et ça, c'était certainement ce qu'elle avait le plus besoin. Ne pas penser à la bouche de l'enfer, à la Force et ses jouets. Juste ne pas penser…

* * *

Alors? Alors? Alors?

C'était comment?

Bien ou pas bien?

Vous la trouvez comment Kate ? Moi je l'aime bien

Voili voilou.

a+

Orlane

_Mis en ligne le 15/07/08_


	27. La Bataille finale

**_Titre _:** Harry Potter et la fille de Sirius Black 2

**_Auteur_ : **Orlane

**_Disclaimer_ :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R. sauf Mélindra Black et tous ceux que ne vous ne connaissais pas... Et bien entendu le monde de Buffy et de Charmed appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectif.

**_Résumé_ :** Mélindra entre en quatrième année, mais entre un Observateur complètement barge, le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, un père surprotecteur, de nouveaux ennemis et une Apocalypse annoncée, entre autre chose, comment faire pour suivre les cours sans péter, littéralement un câble ? Bonne question, n'est ce pas ? Et bien quand on s'appelle Mélindra Black, on fait avec et on se défoule comme on peut...

**RAR:**

- Lilou: Salut! Merci pour ta review , je suis ravie de t'avoir fait passé un bon moment ). Sinon, pour répondre à ta question, oui il y a une autre suite à cette suite. Cette suite est d'ailleurs bien avancée, je profite des vacances. Déjà 30 chapitres d'écrit !Voili, voilou, j'espère que ce dernier chapitre va te plaire. Bonne lecture.

- Un de mes lecteurs : Bonjour à toi, noble anonyme qui m'a laissé une review qui m'a fait très plaisir. Pour Ombrage, j'ai adopter la mention Mélindra version emmerdeuse professionnelle typiquement Maraudeur... Et c'est jouissif de faire toune Ombrage en bourrique sur le papier... Pour Sirius... Ce cher Sirius... Son destin est déjà fixé... En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.

**_Note:_** Salut à vous tous! Je sais, vous vous dites, déjà la suite? Enfin, la fin pour être exacte. Et oui, c'est le dernier chapitre de cette fic. 27 chapitres, 129,394 mots, 40 reviews... Je suis plutôt contente de moi . J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. J'ai forcé mes souvenirs qui me reste de la bataille dans la série de Buffy, ca devrait être assez fidèle normalement . Voili, voilou, n'oubliez pas ma petite review.

Bonne lecture

Enjoy

**Chapitre 27**

Le jour de la bataille toutes les Tueuses Potentielles furent tenues de s'habiller de manière adéquate et d'être prêtes à partir pour midi, heure à laquelle le soleil serait à son zénith, et donc, le plus corrosif pour les quelques vampires qui arriveraient à sortir du lycée… Mélindra fut l'une des premières levées… Elle devait avoir dormit trois heures au maximum… Elle était angoissée comme pas possible. Elle avait déjà vu La Force et elle ne tenait pas spécialement à recommencer. Et puis sachant qu'elle allait d'ici peu descendre dans une bouche de l'enfer ne la réjouissait pas particulièrement. Pas qu'elle ne soit jamais allé se balader dans les tréfonds du dessous avec les sœurs… Mais c'était différent. Parce que d'habitude elle croisait au plus une dizaine de démons. Par contre, là, elle savait d'après Buffy que ce n'était pas une dizaine de Vampires Turok-Han qu'ils allaient devoir affronter, non, c'était du genre des milliers de vampires ultra dure à tuer… Trop drôle…

Enfin bref, la jeune Black ressemblait à un zombie qui aurait passé une nuit blanche. Kate la força à manger avant le départ. Elle ne voulait pas voir l'adolescente faire un malaise là bas… Ce n'était pas vraiment l'endroit idéal…

Mélindra s'avança vers le bus scolaire qui allait les emmener au lycée pour y déposer ses affaires. Personne ne savait ce qu'il allait se passer, et si ils devaient partir précipitamment, Mélindra tenait à avoir ses affaires avec elle… La jeune Black laissa néanmoins son balai sur un des sièges, sait on jamais. Elle remarqua le regard presque envieux de Kate.

- Oh ho… Tu es en manque de Magie?

- Non, c'est pas ça… Mais je jouais au Quidditch quand j'étais jeune…

- Ca fait un baille ça… Je suis sûre que tu ne sais plus voler.

- J'étais Batteuse à Salem. Et j'étais très douée…

- C'est ça…

- Sale gosse !

Mélindra lui tira la langue. Et durant le trajet, Kate réussit à détendre un peu la jeune fille en parlant de Quidditch. C'était certainement ce qu'il lui avait le plus manqué durant ces quinze dernières années…

Le bus s'arrêta et Mélindra souffla avant de se lever en direction de la sortie du bus avec un petit signe pour Athéna qui allait rester dans le véhicule. Pas question qu'elle emmène son chat dans une bouche de l'enfer.

Elle ne devait pas paniquer, elle allait s'en sortir… Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire qu'un rendez vous surprise avec l'autre débile ? La jeune fille réfléchit dix secondes. Elle préférait Voldemort…

- Voldemort ? Demanda Kate à côté d'elle.

Apparemment, elle avait pensé tout haut. Elle se tourna vers Kate, qui était étrangement pâle, limite verdâtre.

- Oui… Un crétin illuminé qui s'est cru obligé de ressusciter rien que pour m'embêter… Mais rie…

- Il quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Lord Voldemort est de retour… Répéta Mélindra en regardant le teint de la femme virer vraiment au vert. Ca va pas Kate ?

- Quand tu dis de retour ?

- Je dis de retour, comme dans de retour en chair et en os… Et le même esprit tordu. Tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Je… Oui… Ca va aller…

Mélindra fronça les sourcils, c'était mauvais ça… Encore une victime de Voldemort… En quoi, elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait que c'était cela. Fudge l'avait mieux prit que Kate. Enfin Fudge ne l'avait pas prit la nouvelle à bien reconsidérer la chose.

Elle jeta un regard oblique et légèrement inquiet à la femme.

Son visage avait reprit une couleur normale, mais quelque chose semblait avoir changé. Elle ne su dire quoi.

Elle entra dans le lycée de Sunnydale.

- Bienvenue au Lycée de Sunnydale ! S'exclama le black qui en fait s'appelait Wood, l'ex proviseur de l'établissement d'après ce qu'avait comprit la jeune fille. Il est formellement interdit de courir dans les couloirs. Pour le reste, vous pouvez tuer tout ce qui bouge. Pour celles qui auraient envie de se soulager avant de descendre dans la bouche de l'enfer, c'est au fond de ce couloir.

La présentation réussit à faire naître un sourire sur le visage de la jeune Black. Ils allaient peut-être mourir et il se permettait de faire de l'humour… Elle n'était pas la seule à penser que ce genre de comportement pouvait déstabiliser aussi bien qu'un sortilège ou qu'une arme…

Mélindra suivit Faith et Wood dans les tréfonds du lycée… Elle remarqua que le nombre d'issues fermées dépassait ce qu'elle avait imaginé… Toutes les ouvertures qui menait à l'extérieur ou plus particulièrement dans les égouts avaient été bouchées par le soin de Kate. Et aussi vampire que soit les Turok-Han, on avait encore jamais vu une créature briser un sortilège de glue perpétuelle.

Au bout de cinq minutes, elle arriva enfin dans une pièce assez dégagée où trônait au milieu une immense plaque de pierre noire, parfaitement sphérique. Une étoile était gravée dessus et au milieu de cette étoile, il y avait une tête de bouc…C'était bien ici… Ca puait la magie noire et les ténèbres à un tel niveau que l'air était presque irrespirable…

- Comment ça va se passer ? Demanda Mélindra à Kate, qui se tenait toujours à côté d'elle.

- On va réactiver la bouche, et on va entrer. Mais il faut attendre Buffy.

- Génial…

La jeune fille profita donc de cette attente pour se changer… Elle n'avait pas spécialement tenue à faire le chemin avec sa robe de super woman. Bizarrement, elle obtint une variable cette fois ci. Comme si son collier avait deviné qu'aujourd'hui, il fallait l'armure lourde. Ses bras et ses jambes étaient protégés par des bandes de cuirs… Et Mélindra sentait que sous le cuire, il y avait comme une espèce de plaque de métal… Tout comme entre les différentes couches de protection qui constituaient sa robe. C'était plus lourd, mais certainement beaucoup plus résistant. Mélindra vérifia son épée. Elle était bien attachée dans son dos… Mais ce n'était plus la même… Non, la lame était noire et le manche, en bois… Très bien, en plus d'avoir des pouvoirs, son collier était intelligent… Il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve d'où sortait tout ça…

Spike et Buffy arrivèrent enfin et la Tueuse vint se placer près de Faith. Elle sortit ensuite un poignard et se coupa la main avant de faire passer le poignard à Faith… Et c'est ainsi que chaque Potentielle fit couler son sang pour déverrouiller la bouche de l'enfer. Au bout de quelques minutes, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Toutes les filles s'engagèrent dans le passage.

La première chose que vit Mélindra en débouchant dans la bouche, ce fut une immense grotte, qu'un surplomb rocheux dominait. Les filles s'étaient déjà déployées sur tout le surplomb. Mélindra s'approcha de Kate et de Spike. Et c'est là qu'elle les vit… Des milliers de Turok-Han, occupés à diverses occupations dans une immense fausse.

Mélindra déglutit bruyamment… Elle était dans la merde, il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. Elle aurait voulu fuir mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle devait se battre contre tout ça. Elle envoya des suppliques inaudibles à tous les Dieux de l'Univers… Faite qu'elle s'en sorte. Elle était trop jeune pour mourir.

- Ca va Merry ? Demanda Spike en voyant le visage de l'adolescente se décomposer à vitesse grand V.

- Je vais aussi bien qu'un Dragon dans une piscine ou qu'un vampire au soleil… Ca te va comme réponse ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas… C'est toi qui vas leur faire la peau, pas le contraire…

- Pas le contraire ! Je te ferais remarquer qu'on est légèrement en infériorité numérique. C'est de la folie !

- Alors on va s'en sortir… Tu es cinglée, Buffy est cinglée, Willow est cinglée, Faith est cinglée… Vous êtes toutes cinglées.

- Merci beaucoup Will, tu me réconfortes énormément.

- J'espère que Willow va réussir avant qu'il nous repère. Murmura Buffy près d'elle.

Mais a peine eut elle dit ça que des milliers de visage ravagés par le temps, se tournèrent vers eux. D'un parfait ensemble, tous les Turok-Han foncèrent vers leurs visiteurs.

- On fait quoi là ? Demanda Faith.

Mélindra souffla et tandis une main devant elle. Moins d'une seconde plus tard, un mur d'énergie barrait la route des vampires aussi sûrement que le soleil.

- C'est une solution…

Mais Mélindra savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas tenir comme ça à vitam eternam… Pas sur une surface aussi grande et contre autant de pression.

- Fait le ménage Mélindra ! Lui cria Spike.

Et la jeune fille réussit à envoyer une onde, puis deux. Mais à peine la petite partie de ses adversaires était repoussée, que d'autres se pointer.

- Je ne peux pas, ils sont trop nombreux.

Tous voyaient que l'adolescente commençait à faiblir. Son front commençait à être constellé de perle de sueur.

- Tiens le coup, Mélindra. L'encouragea Kate.

Et c'est au moment où la jeune fille allait lâcher que Willow changea le cours des choses.

Mélindra sentit quelque chose imploser en elle. Comme si on lui envoyait de la magie par intraveineuse en quantité incroyable. Des picotements la traversèrent. Son statu de Tueuse arriva avec une bouffée d'espoir et des réflexes ancestraux…

Elle su, comme toutes les filles, ce qu'elle devrait faire.

Mélindra recula de quelques pas et au moment où Kennedy débouchait des escaliers avec la Hache des Tueuses…Mélindra relâcha les vampires.

La bataille commença réellement.

Mélindra esquiva sans la moindre difficulté un coup qui aurait été de taille à la décapiter… Elle sortie son épée et sa baguette d'un même mouvement fluide. Elle avait l'impression que chacun de ses muscles étaient doués de vie. Son épée était presque trop légère dans sa main. Mélindra para deux coups, donna un coup puissant au vampire qui lui faisait face et lui trancha la tête.

C'était incroyable, sa lame ne sentie aucune résistance…

Mélindra prit confiance en elle lorsqu'elle élimina son deuxième Turok-Han.

La jeune fille de combattante aguerrie devint véritable feu follet… Ses coups partaient en tous sens et les vampires se précipitaient presque sur sa lame. A ses côtés, Kate n'était pas en reste, elle virevoltait. Mais un Turok-Han passa à travers un de ses coups. Mélindra entoura Kate d'un dôme. Le vampire se mangea un coup d'électricité et recula. La femme l'acheva avec un incendio, particulièrement bien placé.

Et la bataille continuait…

Certaines filles s'en sortaient mieux que d'autres, inévitablement dans ce genre de situations à un contre mille, il ne peut y avoir que des morts. Mais Mélindra était vraiment fixé sur ses combats pour ne pas en plus aider les autres filles, même si elle aurait bien voulu le faire…

La jeune Black dû admettre que d'oridaire avec un rythme aussi élevé, elle aurait dû être crevée depuis un bout de temps, mais les pouvoirs des Tueuses coulaient maintenant dans ses veines et tout juste si elle sentait un peu de fatigue.

Son regard s'attarda une fraction de seconde sur la hache écarlate qui volait en direction de Faith. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Buffy. La Tueuse était à terre.

Mélindra resta une seconde en pause. Priant Merlin et ses copains pour que la Tueuse se relève.

...

Un Turok-Han qui passait par là profita de son inattention pour s'occuper de son cas. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'une lame lui entailla le ventre. Elle se tourna vers le vampire les yeux révulser de douleur. Le Turok-Han essaya de récupérer son épée mais… Elle resta bloquée. Pour pénétrer la presque armure de l'adolescente, la lame avait dû traverser plusieurs couches de métal. Et l'acier contre de l'acier, ça n'a jamais vraiment rien fait de très constructif.

Mais plus le vampire préhistorique forçait pour récupérer son épée, et plus la douleur et la blessure de Mélindra évoluaient en crescendo. A un tel point que Mélindra crut qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes…

La jeune Black, passé le moment d'inaction attrapa la lame avec une de ses mains et envoya une onde puissante au vampire qui retomba dans la fausse. Mélindra essaya a son tour de se débarrasser de l'épée mais après moins d'une minute de tentatives, elle dû se résoudre. Bouger l'épée lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose. Elle se résolu donc à la découper. Elle approcha donc sa baguette de l'arme.

- _Absolua_. Et la lame changea progressivement de couleur. Mélindra sentit la partie qui était planté bien comme il fallait dans son ventre se refroidir de plus en plus pour finir par la brûler… Mais elle ne connaissait pas d'autre sortilège. Bientôt, d'un coup sec avec son épée à elle, l'épée se brisa avec un bruit de verre cassé… Mélindra du respirer à fond pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes. Elle avait vraiment mal… Mais elle devait continuer à se battre. Elle n'avait pas le choix, alors malgré la douleur et malgré la fatigue que ça lui occasionnait, Mélindra se remit en garde, très difficilement, et abaissa sa protection qu'elle avait mise en place le temps de se débarrasser de l'épée.

Un vampire lui fonça dessus presque immédiatement. Et lorsque qu'elle para le premier assaut, Mélindra su qu'elle aurait mieux fait de battre en retraite. Sa blessure l'handicapait à un point tel que le moindre de ses mouvement qui sollicitait son bras droit, côté où la blessure se situait, lui était presque impossible tellement le morceaux de métal bouger dans la plaie. Le Turok-Han s'en aperçu lui aussi et il lui envoya un coup de hache dans le ventre. Mélindra s'en protégea du mieux qu'elle pu mais la violence du coup sembla enfoncer encore plus la lame et la fit voltiger à travers le surplomb rocheux, malgré ses protections.

Mélindra se sentit atterrir violemment contre la roche et même avec son dôme, le voyage l'assomma pendant quelques minutes.

...

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux. La bataille battait toujours son plein, tout du moins, c'est ce que devina l'adolescente en attendant que sa vue se précise, ce qui mit un peu de temps. Elle essaya néanmoins de se lever mais une douleur au ventre la stoppa. Elle souffla et regarda autour d'elle. Sa vue était à nouveau fixe.

C'est là qu'elle la vit. La Force avait reprit la forme de sa mère.

Mélindra se recroquevilla. Pas encore.

- Tu vois, Mélindra… Tu aurais dû accepter ma proposition. Maintenant il est trop tard et tu vas mourir.

- C'est cela. Il faut plus que ça pour tuer une Tueuse.

- Peut-être… Mais supposons que je t'affaiblisse suffisamment pour que tu ne puisses pas t'en sortir.

- Ca reste une supposition puisque vous avez autant le pouvoir de faire ça qu'un nouveau né.

- C'est toi qui le dis.

- Je peux même le redire si ça peut vous faire plaisir. Grogna Mélindra.

- Peut-être que je ne peut rien te faire, mais mes vampires, eux le peuvent.

- C'est juste un coup de chance qu'il m'ait blessé.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

Et bizarrement, comme si tous les vampires du secteur répondaient à l'appel, une bonne vingtaine de Turok-Han se précipitèrent sur leur proie du moment.

Mélindra, affaiblie par ce qu'il venait de lui arriver, ne pu pas intervenir assez rapidement. Elle reçut plusieurs coups, chacun assez puissant pour assommer un cheval.

Mais elle réussit à se défendre en érigeant un dôme suffisent puissant pour stopper les contre coups des agressions. La jeune Black se demandait vraiment pourquoi La Force en avait après elle. Elle ne lui avait rien fait. En plus c'était vrai pour une fois.

Mélindra se releva avec difficulté et se mit en garde. La pression des Vampires se fut plus grande encore et la jeune fille dû se résoudre à combattre.

Mais blessée comme elle était, ce n'était vraiment pas facile et les vampires semblaient prendre un plaisir malsain à viser la blessure qu'un des leur lui avait fait. Peut-être a cause du sang. La jeune Black résistait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, même si elle ne pouvait ni donné de coup de poing ou de coup de pieds. Et que même l'utilisation de son épée lui était presque impossible.

Les Turok-Han augmentèrent le rythme et Mélindra cru qu'elle allait y passer. Elle était presque à bout de force et elle perdait le peu de terrain qu'elle avait gagné.

Elle érigea son dôme et envoya plusieurs ondes pour repousser les vampires. Sa fatigue était telle qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se concentrer suffisemment pour rendre particulière ses ondes.

Mélindra s'appuya contre la paroi rocheuse et monopolisa toute son énergie pour maintenir son dôme. Elle ferma les yeux pour lutter.

Et puis aussi rapidement que les vampire leur avait foncé dessus, il n'y eu plus rien. Mélindra garda les yeux fermés, c'était ça la mort ? Elle n'avait rien sentit.

...

- Mélindra !

La jeune Black qui luttait pour ne pas tomber dans l'inconscience n'arriva même pas à comprendre le bruit qui s'éleva non loin d'elle.

- MELINDRA BLACK !

Là, elle comprit. Elle ne devait pas être morte. Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle s'était roulée en boule sans s'en apercevoir et son dôme avait disparu. Kate la secouait énergiquement pour lui faire regagner le monde conscient. La femme souffla de soulagement en voyant la jeune fille ouvrir les yeux.

- Il faut y aller, vite. C'est en train de s'écrouler.

Mélindra regarda autour d'elle et vit qu'effectivement, des morceaux de pierre tombaient de partout et que le sol tremblait.

Kate passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'aida à se relever.

Elle traîna ensuite la jeune fille jusqu'aux escaliers. Mélindra vit qui était à l'origine de cet étrange phénomène.

Elle résista à avancer en voyant Spike qui semblait sous un puit de lumière, son bijou (donné par Buffy) semblait être à l'origine de l'extermination des vampires.

- Prends soin de toi, petite sœur. Lui dit simplement le vampire.

- Mais…

- Part.

- Et toi ?

- Je suis un grand garçon. Quitte cet endroit le plus vite possible !

- Will…

- Mélindra Black !

La jeune fille sentit ses yeux s'embuer quand elle comprit qu'elle ne reverrait certainement jamais le vampire.

- Emmène la Kate.

La femme acquiesça et Mélindra se sentit soulevée. Kate la fit sortirent et durant tout le trajet, Mélindra eut véritablement du mal à marcher. Mais elle s'y obligea.

En sortant, elles virent que le bus était déjà partit. Il n'y a avait que la moto écarlate que Spike avait volé. Kate s'en approcha et mit le contact, après s'être assuré que l'adolescente tenait le coup. Elle mit les gaz. Bientôt, elle avait rattrapé le bus.

- Et Buffy ? Demanda Mélindra en se souvenant de la présence de la Tueuse avec Spike.

- Elle s'en sortira ! Répondit Kate.

Mais Mélindra n'en était pas aussi sûre. Elles étaient sorties inextremistes, alors Buffy devrait trouver une autre sortie et sachant que tout Sunnydale s'écroulait, la jeune fille sortit sa baguette.

Mouvement que perçu Kate.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- _Accio Eclair de Feu_. Murmura Mélindra.

- Merry, qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Mélindra resta silencieuse et commença à se redresser derrière Kate.

Moins de deux secondes plus tard, son balai était à sa hauteur. La jeune fille l'agrippa et réussit à monter dessus malgré sa douleur, d'ailleurs elle ne sut pas comment elle s'y prit, et alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre du sol. Elle monta en piquet vers le ciel et prit la direction du lycée.

Elle ne pouvait pas abandonner Buffy. De toutes les filles, c'était elle qui devait en réchapper. Elle méritait une vie tranquille. Mélindra mit plein gaz elle aussi. Elle finit par repérer la Tueuse. Buffy sautait de toit en toit et échappait difficilement à l'effondrement de Sunnydale, juste derrière elle. La jeune Black obliqua vers la jeune femme.

- Buffy ! Hurla Mélindra en passant près de la Tueuse. Je t'attrape à ton prochain saut.

Elle vit l'étonnement de la jeune femme mais Buffy sembla saisir le sens général. Et quand elle sauta, ce ne fut pas en direction du toit, mais en direction de la jeune Black, qui la rattrapa d'une main et l'aida à monter. Mélindra mit ensuite le cap sur la sortie de Sunnydale. C'était par là que se dirigeait le bus et Kate toute à l'heure. Derrière elle, Sunnydale s'écroulait.

- C'est génial ce truc ! Je croyais que les balais volants, c'était vraiment dans les livres. Cria Buffy.

- Moi aussi…

En moins d'une minute, elle gagna l'endroit où s'était arrêter le gros de la troupe. Mélindra se posa avec le plus de douceur qu'elle pu et descendit de sûr son balai.

Elle entendit juste Buffy lui dire merci.

Mélindra Black sombra dans l'inconscience. Pour récupérer la Tueuse, elle avait épuisé ses dernières réserves.

* * *

Alors?

Qu'en avez vous pensé, très chers lecteurs et très chères lectrices?

C'était bien ou c'était pas bien?

Pesonnellement, je le trouve assez bien.

Oui, bon je sais aussi que vous me haïssait pour avoir terminer cette fic -encore- en plein suspens intenable... lol

Mais pour vous consoler, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura une suite...

Et là, vous vous dites qu'il y a un suspens incroyablement terrible...

Donc voilà, ca me fait bizarre de cloturer cette fic, ma deuxième D... Toute à l'heure je vais passer cette fic en statut complet et ca fait quelque chose croyez moi...

**Sinon, je vous dit à la rentrée pour la suite, qui pour l'instant n'a pas encore de titre d'ailleurs... Si vous avez des propositions...**

voili, voilou...

A bientôt

Bonne vacances.

Orlane

**N'oubliez pas la petite review, c'est notre seul salaire, à nous, pauvre petits auteurs...**

_Mis en ligne le 20/07/2008_


End file.
